Alternativen
by Helo
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi wacht mitten auf Coruscant auf, ohne zu wissen, wie er dorthin gelangt ist. Alles scheint verändert, sogar der JediTempel.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel1

Obi-Wan Kenobi erwachte plötzlich und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wo war Anakin? Er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, wie er mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler in ihrem Schiff auf dem Weg nach Courusant war. Auf einmal wurde es dunkel um ihn und er war hier - wo auch immer „hier" war – erwacht. Wie konnte das sein? Es gab keinen merklichen Zwischenfall an Bord des Schiffes und auch nicht außerhalb.

Obi-Wan versuchte aufzustehen. Gut, das funktioniert schon mal. Er schien unverletzt zu sein, schaute sich um und drehte sich dabei einmal um seine eigene Achse. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstaunen: Er befand sich auf der untersten Ebene von Coruscant. Normalerweise mied er diesen Ort und suchte ihn nur auf, wenn es unbedingt sein musste.

Niemand beachtete ihn, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn auf den untersten Ebenen von Courusant befanden sich die übelsten Wesen, meist Schwerverbrecher, die sich einen Dreck um das Leben anderer Leute scherten, sondern nur darum bemüht waren, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ein Wunder, dass er noch vollständig bekleidet war. Je höher man auf dem Planeten kam, desto besser wurde die dort lebende Gesellschaft.

Kenobi ließ den Blick hin und her schweifen. Kein Zweifel, er befand sich eindeutig auf Courusant. Es war vermutlich ein recht sonniger Tag, auch wenn man das hier unten nur ahnen konnte. Normalerweise hätte ihn das gefreut, da er das Fliegen verabscheute und alles daransetzte, dem aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Allerdings hätte er schon ganz gerne gewusst, wie zum Teufel er hier hergekommen war, wo Anakin steckte und was mit dem Schiff geschehen war. ‚Wenigstens scheinen wir nicht abgestürzt zu sein.' Das war eine seiner größten Befürchtungen, wenn er an Anakins Fahrstil dachte.

Der Jedimeister beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machte, weiter herumzustehen und zu grübeln, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zum Tempel, wozu er ein Lufttaxi anhielt.

Nachdem der Fahrer in einiger Entfernung vor dem Tempel angehalten hatte, schaute ihn Obi-Wan erstaunt an und meinte: „Warum fahren Sie nicht weiter?"

„Damit ich mich in noch größere Gefahr bringe? Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich Euch überhaupt mitgenommen habe! Nicht jeder Fahrer nimmt einen Jedi mit!"

Etwas verwirrt gab Obi-Wan ihm sein Geld und machte sich auf, die letzten Meter zum Tempel zu Fuß zu laufen.

Schon als er näher kam, überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es ließ sich nicht deuten, aber es war vorhanden. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Zugegeben waren die derzeitigen Ereignisse mehr als merkwürdig, aber er war ein Jediritter und würde jetzt nicht anfangen paranoid zu werden. Vermutlich gab es für alles eine einfache und logische Erklärung, so, wie es bis jetzt immer der Fall gewesen ist. Er war schließlich schon in weit schlimmere Situationen geraten, wenn er z. B. an das Nest der Gundarks dachte, in das er hineingefallen war und nur knapp von seinem Padawan gerettet worden war. Sicher würde ihm gleich Anakin entgegenstürmen und fragen, wo er denn so lange gesteckt hat. Dabei konnte Kenobi diese Frage noch nicht einmal eindeutig beantworten.

Als er den Tempel betrat, versuchte er sogleich mental nach Anakin zu suchen, konnte aber nichts spüren. Die Sache wurde immer merkwürdiger und er beschloss, den Rat aufzusuchen. Als Mitglied desselben hatte er das Recht, eine Sitzung einzuberufen. Auch wenn ihm das als etwas zu übertrieben erschien, machte Obi-Wan nun von diesem Recht Gebrauch und sah sich wenig später den anderen Ratsmitgliedern gegenüber. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an

und warteten offensichtlich darauf, dass er begann. Doch es fehlte noch Yoda und soweit Obi-Wan wusste, befand sich dieser nicht auf einer Mission und somit auf Courusant. Als niemand etwas sagte, ergriff Meister Windu das Wort:

„Nun, Meister Kenobi, weswegen habt Ihr diese Sitzung einberufen?"

„Ich würde ganz gerne auf Meister Yoda warten und dann erst beginnen."

Auf einmal merkte Obi-Wan, dass alle Anwesenden ihn fassungslos anstarrten, doch der Grund dafür blieb ihm schleierhaft. Meister Ki Adi Mundi meldete sich zu Wort:

„Aber Meister Obi-Wan, Ihr wisst doch, dass Meister Yoda vor zwei Jahren ums Leben gekommen ist!"

Obi-Wan glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Meister Yoda tot? Vor zwei Jahren? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Er selbst war doch erst vor zwei Wochen von Yoda verabschiedet worden. Es musste ein Irrtum vorliegen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel2

„Meister Kenobi, fühlt Ihr euch nicht gut? Wir wissen, dass Euch der Tod Meister Yodas sehr nahe ging, aber wir dachten, inzwischen sied Ihr darüber hinweg. Vielleicht solltet ihr unsere Heiler aufsuchen?"  
„Meister, das muss ein Irrtum sein, vor zwei Wochen saßen wir doch hier zusammen mit Yoda und haben über die neueste Mission von Anakin und mir geredet! Ihr müsst euch doch daran erinnern können, wie Meister Yoda seine Bedenken äußerte!" Er erntete nur besorgte Blicke.  
„Obi-Wan vielleicht solltest du dich erstmal ein bisschen ausruhen und danach die Heiler aufsuchen. Ich denke, danach wird es dir wieder gut gehen."

Obi-Wan überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte. Hatte es einen Zweck, hier weiter zu machen? Sollte er nicht einfach tun, was man ihm gesagt hatte, um dann in Ruhe nachdenken zu können? „Sicher habt Ihr Recht. Ich werde mich jetzt in mein Quartier zurückziehen und mich ein wenig ausruhen. Es war alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Ratssaal und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Als er an seinem Zimmer ankam, war die Tür verschlossen und sein Schlüssel passte nicht. Hervorragend. Und was kommt als nächstes? Er beschloss, sich davon nicht abhalten zu lassen und öffnete die Tür per Geisteskraft. Zuerst würde er sich eine schöne kalte Duschen genehmigen und dann über alles nachdenken.

Als er das Badezimmer betrat, lief er geradewegs in die Arme einer sehr nackten jungen Jedi, die erschrocken aufkreischte und hastig versuchte, sich mit einem Handtuch zu bedecken. „Was macht Ihr meinem Zimmer?", herrschte sie Obi-Wan empört an.  
„Nun, das wollte ich Euch gerade fragen. Das hier ist mein Zimmer!" Obi-Wan wusste nicht so Recht, was er denn jetzt tun sollte, hin und her gerissen zwischen Scham und Belustigung. „Das ist ja wohl unerhört! Schaut Euch doch mal um, gehört hier irgendetwas Euch. Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr als Ratsmitglied so wahnsinnig viel zu tun, dass Ihr noch nicht einmal Euer eigenes Zimmer findet. Wollt Ihr jetzt nicht gehen oder starrt Ihr mich noch weiter so an, Meister Kenobi?"

Eilig suchte Obi-Wan das Weite, jedoch völlig ratlos, was er denn jetzt tun solle. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das sein Zimmer war, aber warum sollte eine Jedi einfach so seine Sachen aus- und ihre einräumen. Das machte absolut keinen Sinn. Allerdings konnte er auch schlecht jemand anderen fragen, wo denn sein Zimmer ist. Er hatte durch diese kleine „Affäre" vermutlich demnächst schon genug Ärger am Hals.

Kenobi entschied sich, Anakins Zimmer aufzusuchen und hoffte auf dem Weg dorthin, dass es sich bei dem Zimmer auch wirklich um Anakins handelte, denn nach allem, was bis jetzt passiert war, konnte er sich dessen vermutlich nicht so sicher sein.

Endlich angekommen, klopfte er zaghaft an die Tür. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung öffnete doch tatsächlich Anakin die Tür und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Hallo, Anakin. Darf ich hereinkommen?"  
„Natürlich, Meister Kenobi." Meister Kenobi? Was war denn in Anakin gefahren. Voller Erfurcht machte Anakin Obi-Wan Platz, damit er eintreten konnte.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Meister?"  
„Ähm, Anakin, seit wann redest du so mit mir?"  
„Wie wünscht Ihr denn, dass ich mit euch reden soll, Meister?"  
„Na, so wie immer! Aber egal, kommen wir zum Thema. Wie kommst du mit dem Tod Meister Yodas zu recht?" Erstaunt blickte Anakin ihn an.  
„Es war ein großer Verlust für die Jedi, aber ich persönlich hatte eher wenig mit ihm zu tun, deshalb traf es mich vermutlich nicht so schwer wie andere. Wieso interessiert Euch das?"

Je mehr Anakin sagte, desto deutlicher wurde es für Obi-Wan, dass die Person die vor ihm stand, nicht der Anakin war, den er kannte. Das ganze wurde immer mysteriöser und so langsam begann Obi-Wan sich Sorgen zu machen. Einer dunklen Vorahnung folgend fragte er: „Wie bewertest du deine Ausbildung?" Gespannt wartete er auf die Antwort.  
„Nun, Meister Cendora ist ein hervorragender Mentor. Ich habe sehr viel von ihm gelernt." Obi-Wan lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum, einen verdutzten Anakin zurücklassend, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor. Er kam sich vor, wie in einer anderen Welt, wie in einem kuriosen Traum, bei dem man hinterher aufwacht und sich fragt, was für merkwürdige Dinge man sich im Unterbewusstsein vorstellen kann.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel3

Ohne es zu merken führte Obi-Wans Weg ihn in den Saal der tausend Quellen, der schon immer sein Lieblingsort im Tempel gewesen war. Das beruhigende Rauschen des Wassers, die angenehmen Farben dieses Raums und die Bank, auf der er so gerne saß und u. a. mit Yoda so gut reden konnte. Alles in allem ein Ort, an den man sich zurückziehen konnte, um nachzudenken und oder zu meditieren.

Doch kaum als das er saß, kam die nächste Überraschung direkt auf ihn zu und das in Gestalt einer jungen Jedi. „Meister, endlich seid Ihr zurück! Ich weiß, ich bin nicht mehr Euer Padawan und ich sollte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben, aber ich freue mich einfach so, Euch wieder zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich neben Obi-Wan auf die Bank plumpsen. Dem schossen tausend Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf: Wer war das denn schon wieder? Nicht mehr mein Padawan? Noch nie mein Padawan! Wo bin ich hier? Vielleicht hätte ich nach den Begegnungen eben den Tempel lieber verlassen sollen?! Was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich auf sie eingehen?

Doch bevor er zu einem Beschluss gekommen war, stellte sie auch schon eine Frage: „Wie war Eure Mission? Konntet Ihr den Senator beseitigen?" Senator beseitigen? Er hatte sich wohl verhört. Und er hatte ja keine Ahnung, ob er diesen Senator vielleicht wirklich beseitigt hatte. Jedenfalls in diesem Leben. Verdammt, was sollte er denn jetzt sagen. Denn irgendetwas musste er ja schließlich sagen, so wie ihn die junge Jedi anschaute. „Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen. Und du weißt doch, egal wie eine Mission ausgeht, es geschieht alles nach dem Willen der Macht."

„Alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Eure Worte klingen mir sehr komisch! Mich interessiert einfach nur, ob Ihr den Senator getötet habt und ob es ein so tolles Gefühl war, wie Ihr es Euch vorgestellt habt!" Obi-Wan wurde heißer und heißer. Was diese Jedi hier von sich gab, war einfach zu erschreckend. Ihm wurde immer klarer, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Ihr einer Antwort schuldig bleibend ließ Obi-Wan erneut einen erstaunten Jedi zurück. Er musste jetzt allein sein, über alles nachdenken. Da er nicht wusste, wo sein Quartier war und es nicht wagte, jemanden danach zu fragen, verließ er den Jedi Tempel so schnell und so unauffällig wie er nur konnte und eilte zunächst ziellos und blindlings durch die Straßen. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass ihm einige Einwohner Courusants erstaunt und verängstigt hinterher starrten, aber darum konnte sich der Jedi jetzt nicht kümmern.

Völlig außer Atem kam er schließlich vor Dex´ Diner zum Stehen. Vielleicht konnte er hier allein sein. Oder wenigstens ohne irgendwelche Jedi.

Als er die Lokalität betrat, verstummte sofort jeder in dem eben noch sehr lebhaften Restaurant. Alle starrten ihn an. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, setzte sich Obi-Wan schnell an einen freien Tisch. Wenigstens hier sah erstmal alles vertraut aus: die gleichen etwas schmierigen Tische mit den bequemen gepolsterten Bänken, die gleiche nichtmenschliche Kellnerin mit ihren flotten Sprüchen und die gleiche Durchreiche hinter der Theke hinter der man meistens Dex´ beeindruckende Gestalt sehen konnte. Doch das war diesmal nicht der Fall. Vielleicht zum Glück. Obi-Wan bestellte Kaffee.

Während er auf seine Bestellung wartete, ließ das Interesse an ihm erstaunlicherweise nach. Aber es war bekannt, dass in diese Lokalität auch des Öfteren gefährliche Gestalten kamen, aber nicht um Ärger zu machen, sondern um eben was zu trinken oder zu dealen. Von daher waren die Besucher das schon mehr oder weniger gewöhnt. Trotzdem hatte man im Allgemeinen mehr Angst vor ihm, als er es gewöhnt war. Bzw. war es sonst eher Respekt als Angst.

Auf jeden Fall konnte Obi-Wan einigermaßen ruhig in Gedanken rekapitulieren, was bis jetzt geschehen war: Als erstes war er mitten auf Courusant aufgewacht, ohne zu wissen, wie er dorthin gekommen war, da er sich eigentlich zusammen mit Anakin auf dem Rückweg nach Hause befunden hatte.

Dann musste er feststellen, dass Meister Yoda schon länger tot ist, Anakin nicht wusste, dass er sein Padawan war, eine ihm unbekannte Jedi dafür behauptete sein ehemaliger Padawan gewesen zu sein und zu guter Letzt die Jedi seit neuestem Senatoren beseitigen. Das alles kann unmöglich wahr sein.

Die einzigen Erklärungen, die ihm einfielen, waren alle drei nicht besonders berauschend. Die erste war, dass er den Verstand verloren hatte und das, was er als seine Vergangenheit angesehen hatte, gar nicht passiert war. Das wäre eine nicht besonders tolle Erklärung. Außerdem stellt sich die Frage, wie er so etwas überhaupt feststellen konnte.

Von der zweiten hatte Obi-Wan mal vor längerer Zeit gelesen, aber das, was er gelesen hatte sofort verworfen. Es gab da eine Theorie über Paralleluniversen. Man ging davon aus, dass es unendlich viele Paralleluniversen gibt, in denen an irgendeiner Stelle etwas anderes passiert ist, als im eigenen Universum, was den Verlauf der nächsten Geschehnisse natürlich gravierend verändern würde. Angeblich könne man ein solches Universum durch bestimmte Verschiebungen im Raum erreichen, auch wenn das bis jetzt niemandem passiert war, hält man es für möglich. Allerdings stand im besagten Artikel leider nicht, wie man in sein eigenes Universum zurückkommen kann. Außerdem glaubte Obi-Wan nicht an solche Dinge.

Auch die dritte und für ihn letzte Möglichkeit war nicht unbedingt wünschenswert. Es könnte sein, dass er irgendwo gefangen war -wie auch immer das passiert sein mag- und das ein Experiment oder etwas in der Art sei. Aber auch hier kommt die Frage auf, wie er das herausfinden sollte.

Ganz kurz überlegte er auch noch, ob es vielleicht eine Art Vision oder Traum sein könnte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Eine Vision von den Jedi, wie sie Senatoren töten? Unvorstellbar.

Wenn es sich um ein Paralleluniversum handeln würde, müsste es theoretisch auch hier einen Obi-Wan geben. Er versuchte sich lieber nicht vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, sich selbst gegenüber zu stehen.

Bei der Paralelluniversentheorie und der Gefangennahmentheorie müsste dann jedoch eigentlich der „echte" Anakin hier irgendwo stecken. Theoretisch.

Anmerkung des Autors:

ich will kurz eine erklärung wegen der paralleluniversum-geschichte abgeben, was nicht heißen soll, dass es die erklärung für obi-wans erlebnisse ist. ich will damit nur sagen, dass ich mir den quatsch nicht ausgedacht habe und nicht verrück bin. jedenfalls nicht deshalb. es folgt ein wikipedia-auszug:

Unter einem **Paralleluniversum** versteht man ein Universum, das jenseits unseres Universums und in gewissem Sinne unabhängig von diesem existiert. Paralleluniversen treten vor allem im Rahmen zweier verschiedener Theorien auf:

Die eine Theorie besagt, dass unser Universum nicht aus dem Nichts entstanden ist, sondern aus einem "Quantenschaum", aus dem auch andere Universen entstanden sind und möglicherweise immer noch entstehen. In diesen Universen können unterschiedliche Naturgesetze herrschen.

Die Viele-Welten-Interpretation der Quantenmechanik besagt, dass die Welt sich bei Beobachtungen in mehrere parallele Welten aufspaltet, in denen jeweils einer der beobachteten Werte angenommen wird. Der Begriff Paralleluniversum bezeichnet hier die parallelen Welten, die Gesamtheit dieser Parallelwelten wird dann oft Multiversum genannt. Ein anderer häufig benutzter Begriff für die Parallelwelten ist "Realitätszweig". In der Viele-Welten-Interpretation haben alle Paralleluniversen notwendigerweise dieselben Naturgesetze.

Es ist zu beachten, dass die beiden Theorien unabhängig voneinander sind, sich gegenseitig also weder bedingen, noch gegenseitig ausschließen. Wenn beide zuträfen, wären die Universen der ersten Theorie die Multiversen der Viele-Welten-Interpretation.

wir ihr seht, könnte es also theoretisch die erklärung sein, aber lasst euch überraschen….


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel4

Während Obi-Wan Kenobi in Dex´ Diner noch darüber nachdachte, ob sein ehemaliger Padawan auch in diesem Schlamassel steckte, passierten Anakin viel aufregendere Dinge. Tatsächlich war auch er auf Courusant gelandet, nur hatte er nicht wie Obi-Wan das Glück gehabt, einfach so unversehrt aufzuwachen. Vielmehr war er von einer Bande von Menschenhändlern bewusstlos aufgegriffen worden und verschleppt worden. Als er dann schließlich zu sich kam, sah er sich umgeben von mehreren halb ausgehungerten Kreaturen in einem schwach erleuchteten Raum wieder, die Hände gefesselt. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. So hatte er sich den Heimflug aber nicht vorgestellt. Er versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was geschehen war, bevor er hier erwacht war. Aber das einzige, was ihm wieder einfiel, war einzig und allein der Heimflug. Es war kurz dunkel geworden und dann war er hier. Anakin spürte große Furcht in den Kreaturen, die mit ihm in dem Raum waren.

Er tippte einer jungen Frau an die Schulter und fragte: „Entschuldige, aber wo sind wir hier?" „Ihr seid neu hier nicht wahr? Ihr seid hier in der Hölle. In den Händen von Menschenhändlern der übelsten Sorte. Fangt schon mal an zu beten und Euch von dieser Welt zu verabschieden, denn lange werdet Ihr nicht mehr leben."

„Was wird denn mit uns geschehen?"

„Was wohl? Man verkauft uns an Minenbesitzer. Dort müssen wir unter widrigsten Bedingungen was weiß ich schürfen. Das überlebt niemand lange. Von nun an seid Ihr keine Person mehr, sondern ein Mittel, um an Erze heranzukommen." Anakin traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er war in den Händen von Menschenhändlern? Er?

Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass man ihm sein Laserschwert genommen hatte. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Er konnte froh sein, dass er noch seine eigene Kleidung anhatte. Aber das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Er war schon einmal ein Sklave gewesen und er hatte sich geschworen, dass es dazu nie wieder kommen würde. Nie wieder!

Nichtsdestotrotz wäre es natürlich noch interessant zu erfahren, wie er überhaupt in diese üble Lage hatte kommen können. Schließlich war er bis eben noch mit Obi-Wan auf einem Schiff gewesen. Obi-Wan! Wo war er? Hektisch blickte sich Anakin um, konnte jedoch keine Spur von seinem ehemaligen Meister sehen. Und spüren konnte er ihn ebenso wenig. Waren sie angegriffen worden? Unmöglich, das hätte er vorher gespürt. Und wenn nicht er, dann doch sicherlich Obi-Wan. Ihm entging so etwas nie. Anakin selbst war in Gedanken schon auf Courusant bei Padmé gewesen. Da hätte es durchaus sein können, dass ihm ein feindliches Schiff entging, aber nicht Obi-Wan. Immer korrekt, immer bei der Sache.

Anakin wurde schnell klar, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Situation zu akzeptieren und zu versuchen, etwas zu ändern. Aus diesem Grund schaute er sich aufmerksam im Raum um. Kaum zu glauben, wie viele Menschen in einen einzigen kleinen Raum passten. Wenn man das Wort „Raum" überhaupt benutzen durfte. „Kammer" traf es wohl eher, denn der Raum war winzig, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass sich ca. 20 Personen in ihm befanden. Es gab eine winzige Tür an einer der Querseiten der Kammer. Anakin versuchte sich bis zu der Tür vorzudrängen, was sich als ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte. Denn niemand der Eingeschlossenen machte Anstalten, ihm Platz zu machen. Vermutlich waren die meisten von ihnen sowieso zu abgewrackt, um überhaupt irgendetwas machen zu können. Anakin schaute in einige Gesichter und konnte nur Müdigkeit, Hoffnungslosigkeit und leere Blicke sehen. Also benutzte er ganz einfach die Macht, um erstens die Leute zu beruhigen und zweitens sie dazu zu bewegen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

An der Tür angekommen untersuchte er diese mit den Händen und mit der Macht. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte mit ihrer Hilfe den Schließmechanismus zu öffnen. Aber irgendetwas schien ihn wie eine magische Kraft davon abzuhalten. Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert. Normalerweise ging es bei Anakin immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Aber diesmal nütze es nichts. Die Tür war und blieb verschlossen. Frustriert sah er sich um. Vielleicht gab es einen anderen Weg. Was sagte Obi-Wan immer? Geduld haben. Nachdenken. Doch so wie es aussah, würde ihm letzteres nichts helfen, denn sosehr sich Anakin auch bemühte, ihm viel nichts mehr ein. Eine verschlossene Kammer, mit einer einzigen Tür, die nicht zu öffnen war und einer halb ausgehungerten verstörten Menge. Also versuchte er sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sich hinter der Tür befand. Eine Welle von Dunkelheit schwappte ihm entgegen. Kein Zweifel, die dunkle Macht war hier sehr präsent. Wie, bei der Macht, war er nur in diese verdammte Kammer gekommen. Und wo zum Teufel steckte Obi-Wan.

Kaum hatte Anakin diese Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da öffnete sich die kleine Tür und die Öffnung eines Blasters winkte die Menge aus der Kammer. Auch Anakin ging gehorsam, aber wachsamer als alle anderen hinaus. Jedoch versuchte er nicht aufzufallen, was ihm angesichts der ausgehungerten Massen recht schwer fiel. Nun schaute er sich den Wärter genauer an. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass es sich bei demselben um eine weiblich Twi´lek handelte. Allerdings machte sie trotzdem einen eher maskulinen Eindruck auf Grund ihrer Größe und Statur. Tja, sollte er es wagen, zu versuchen, sie zu überwältigen? Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie sich die Butter vom Brot nehmen lässt und er war überzeugt, sie würde nicht zögern, auf ihn zu schießen, sollte es zu einer Konfrontation kommen. Also besann er sich auf Obi-Wans Ausbildung und hielt sich in Geduld zurück.

Anakin musste auch gar nicht lange warten, da suchte die Twi´lek eine Gruppe von Leuten aus, die in einer vergleichsweise guten Verfassung befanden, heraus, schickte den Rest wieder in die Kammer und führte die Auserwählten durch einen langen Flur. Es befanden sich keine Fenster in dem Flur, sodass es Anakin auch weiterhin unmöglich war, zu sagen, wo er sich befand. Vor ihm lag einfach nur ein furchtbar kahler und langer Korridor.

Nach einer ganzen Weile erreichte die Gruppe eine Tür, durch die sie in einen etwas größeren Raum gelangten. Dort befand sich ein männlicher Mensch. Die Twi´lek bedeutete ihnen, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen. Nachdem alle die Anweisung befolgt hatten und sich aufgestellt hatten, begutachtete sie der Mensch einen nach dem anderen. Vor Anakin blieb er stehen. „So, so, ein verirrter Jedi. Ohne eure Laserschwerter seid ihr so erbärmlich. Da bleibt nichts mehr übrig von eurer angeblichen Macht. Wie lautet dein Name, Jedi-Abschaum?" Anakin konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon zurückhalten, diesem Mann nichts anzutun. Aber das hätte die Twi´lek vermutlich nicht zugelassen. Deshalb unterließ er das und antwortete stattdessen, in der Hoffnung, durch ein Gespräch etwas herausfinden zu können: „Anakin Skywalker. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Obi-Wan wäre stolz auf mich!

„Oh, so höflich kenne ich die Jedi ja gar nicht! Anakin Skywalker. So, so. Na schön Anakin, dann verrate mir doch mal, was einen so ‚ehrenhaften' Jedi ins tiefste Courusant führt, hm?" Ok, er befand sich also auf Courusant, das war ja schon mal ein Anfang. Allerdings wusste Anakin ja selbst nicht, wie er hierher kam. Also was sagen?

„Das geht Euch ja wohl nichts an."

„Ja, das sind doch schon eher die Manieren eines Jedi. Nun, wie auch immer, es freut mich, dass ich der Gesellschaft was Gutes tun kann und sie wieder von einem Jedi befreien kann. Ich bin sicher, die Person oder ich sollte besser der Senator sagen, den ihr beseitigen wolltet, wird hoch erfreut sein, weiterleben zu dürfen. Ich frage mich immer, warum die Jedi doch tatsächlich wie Kopfgeldjäger arbeiten. Für mich ist das eine Verschwendung eures Potentials. Aber gut, lassen wir das. Was zählt ist, dass ich für dich wahrscheinlich viel Geld bekommen werde! Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er der Twi´lek, sie abzuführen. Wären seine Hände nicht gefesselt gewesen, Anakin hätte sich auf sie gestürzt und ihr die Waffe entrissen. Aber momentan sah er keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun. Offenbar wusste die Twi´lek über den Grad seiner Fähigkeiten Bescheid, denn sie ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, scheinbar darauf wartend, dass er eine falsche Bewegung macht und ihr damit die Gelegenheit gab, ihn zu töten. Nach einem kleinen Marsch gelangte die Gruppe zu einem Ausgang, der zu einer Landeplattform führte. Dort sollten sie sich wieder nebeneinander aufstellen. Und erneut mussten sie sich einer eingehenden Musterung unterziehen. Zwar auch wieder von einem menschlichen Mann, aber ein andere als der erste. Anakin traute seinen Augen nicht. „Senator Organa!" Erstaunt blickte der Mann ihn an. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Und warum nennst du mich Senator?" Anakin konnte sich verfluchen. Warum war er nur immer so unbesonnen. Das war die Strafe hierfür. Senator Organa war schließlich ein Freund. Vermutlich Undercover und er riskierte, dass man ihn entlarvte. Er musste sich was einfallen lassen. „Entschuldigt, mir fiel keine bessere Beleidigung für Euch ein." Organa machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Doch nach kurzem Erstarren holte er aus und schlug dem Jedi mitten ins Gesicht. Dank seiner ausgezeichneten Reflexe konnte Anakin wenigstens ein bisschen ausweichen, was den Schlag ein wenig abdämpfte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Sklave? Wofür hälst du dich eigentlich? Wie ist dein Name?" Nun Bail Organa konnte wirklich gut schauspielern, aber musste er gleich so hart zuschlagen? „Anakin Skywalker. Und ich bin kein Sklave!"

„Oh, du bist wohl noch nicht so lange dabei, Skywalker. Ansonsten würdest du wohl kaum so mit mir reden. Nun, wenigstens machst du einen ganz fitten Eindruck. Sonst hätte man dir wohl nicht als einziges die Hände verbunden. Was warst du, bevor du hierher kamst?" Verwundert über diese nicht enden wollende Showeinlage antwortete Anakin: „Ich bin ein Jedi."

„Ein Jedi… Das hat mir ja gar keiner gesagt. Hmm, das könnte ja durchaus nicht schlecht sein. Die Jedi sind ja für ihre Skrupellosigkeit bekannt. Wir könnten ja einen Handel vereinbaren. Wie wärs? Ich kaufe dich und ihm Austausch dafür musst du nicht in einer meiner Minen arbeiten, sondern darfst ein paar spezielle persönlichere Dinge für mich erledigen. Selbstverständlich müsste ich dich zuerst überwachen lassen, um zu gucken, ob du mir auch wirklich loyal bist. Aber dann könntest du so ne Art Partner werden. Das würde meinem Ruf sehr gelegen kommen. Also was meinst du dazu?" Nach kurzem Nachdenken willigte Anakin natürlich ein. Schließlich war das Senator Organa.

Zumindest dachte Anakin das.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel5

Währenddessen hatte Obi-Wan seine Situation überdacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, sich erstmal nicht zum Tempel zurück zu begeben. Das hatte offenbar keinen Zweck. Außerdem sollte er diesen Ort hier verlassen, weil die Anwesenden immer nervöser wurden. Obi-Wan hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur daran lag, dass er ein Jedi war, sondern es schien, als ob sich alle vor ihm, Obi-Wan persönlich, fürchten würden. Das erschien ihm ungewöhnlich bis beunruhigend. Denn immerhin war er eigentlich ein respektierter, ja geschätzter Jedi gewesen. Und überhaupt war man den Jedi eher dankbar für die Dinge, die sie taten. Aber die Leute konnten kaum weiter essen seit er das Lokal betreten hatte.

Obi-Wan beschloss an einen anderen Ort zu gehen, um etwas mehr über seine Situation herausfinden zu können. Vielleicht gab es ja auch Dinge, die ihm bekannt waren. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Senatorin Amidala. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass sie auch wirklich Senatorin war. Allerdings war ihm noch nicht so ganz klar, wie er an die Senatorin herankommen sollte, denn wenn man seinem „Padawan" glauben durfte, waren Senatoren wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut auf Jedi zu sprechen… Aber einen Versuch war es wert, denn immerhin gab es gewisse Dinge, die zumindest ähnlich waren. Schließlich war Mace Windu immer noch ein führendes Mitglied im Rat der Jedi. Um jedoch nicht gleich aufzufallen, besorgte er sich ein unauffälligeres Outfit.

--------------

Am Gebäude, in dem die Senatorin seiner Meinung nach leben müsste, angekommen, stieg Obi-Wan in den Fahrstuhl. Erinnerungen an seinen Auftrag mit Anakin auf Padmé aufzupassen kamen in ihm hoch. Schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das vor ihm liegende. Als die Fahrstuhltür aufging, sah Obi-Wan sich einem Gungan gegenüber. Sofort hatte er ein Déjá-vu. Allerdings handelte es sich bei besagter Kreatur nicht wie im ersten Fall um Jar Jar Bings, sondern um einen ihm unbekannten Gungan. Dieser wandte sich ihm sofort zu und begrüßte ihn auf die für Gungans typische Art und Weise: „Hallolo! Michse dir helfen können?"

„Ja, äh, ich suche Padmé Amidala. Ist sie hier?" Vorsichtshalber erwähnte er nicht den Titel „Senatorin". Man konnte ja nie wissen. Und prompt war Obi-Wan froh seiner Ahnung gefolgt zu sein, denn die Senatorin, die auf ihn zukam, war offensichtlich nicht Padmé. Allerdings sah sie ihr sehr ähnlich. Obi-Wan glaubte sogar, dass es sich bei dieser Frau um eine von Padmés Dienerinnen handelte, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher. „Darf ich fragen, wer Ihr seid und was Ihr von meiner Dienerin Padmé wollt?" Tja, was nun? Selbst wenn er sich eine passende Geschichte einfallen ließ und mit Padmé sprechen konnte, so stellte sich doch die Frage, ob es etwas nützen würde. Wie auch immer, er war jetzt hier und es kam auf einen Versuch an. „Nun mein Name ist Ben Oknebi und ich möchte Padmé in einer dringenden privaten Angelegenheit sprechen." Auf die Schnelle war ihm doch glatt nichts Besseres eingefallen. Dabei hätte er sich auf so etwas vorbereiten müssen. Was für eine primitive Idee. Die Senatorin musterte ihn auch mit abschätzenden Blicken.

„Wenn es nicht allzu lange dauert, denke ich, dass ich mal eine Ausnahme machen kann. Padmé! Hier ist ein, äh, Ben Oknebi, der dich in einer privaten Angelegenheit sprechen möchte. Du hast 15 Minuten. Ihr könnt in mein Gästezimmer gehen und reden."

„Danke Mylady."

Etwas verwirrt sah ihn Padmé an, führte ihn dann aber in besagtes Zimmer. Das Gästezimmer hatte Obi-Wan zuvor noch nicht betreten und sah sich um. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstaunen. Zwar hatte der Jedi gewusst, dass Senatoren nicht gerade arm sind, aber diese Pracht raubte ihm dann doch den Atem. Auf der linken Seite des Zimmers befand sich eine Sitzgruppe in den Farben blau und grün gehalten und, soweit Obi-Wan das beurteilen konnte, recht geschmackvoll. Rechts stand ein prächtiges Himmelbett, auf dem Gäste offenbar schlafen konnten. Auch diese Augenweide war blau und passte deshalb, aber auch vom Stil her hervorragend zu den Sofas.

Nachdem sich der Jedi genug umgeschaut hatte, wandte er sich Padmé zu. Die sah ihn äußerst überrascht an, wusste offenbar nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, und schaute ihn mit großen, erwartungsvollen, aber auch etwas ängstlichen Augen an. Um sie zu beruhigen, sagte Obi-Wan: „Ich kann Euch versichern, dass nichts passiert ist. Ich suche Euch auf, um zu fragen, ob Ihr jemanden namens Anakin Skywalker kennt." Gespannt erwartete er ihre Antwort. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete sie. „Ich kenne niemanden mit einem solchen Namen, aber…"

„Aber?", hakte Kenobi nach.

„Aber ich hatte vor kurzem einen Traum, in dem ein junger Mann vorkam, der auf diesen Namen hörte. Jedoch tat ich das als eine Phantasie meines Unterbewusstseins ab. Wer ist denn dieser Anakin? Und wer seid Ihr? Ich weiß zwar Euren Namen, aber nicht wer Ihr seid." Obi-Wan überlegte, inwieweit er ihr vertrauen konnte bzw. sich ihr anvertrauen konnte. Aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

„Bitte erschreckt jetzt nicht, wenn ich Euch jetzt etwas anvertraue. Ich habe nicht vor, Euch oder der Senatorin irgendetwas anzutun. Ich bin ein Jedi-Meister und mein richtiger Name lautet Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht so recht, was ich von meiner Situation halten soll."

In knappen Worten erzählte er ihr von seinen Erlebnissen und Befürchtungen.

„Nun ich weiß auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll und ich weiß nicht, warum Ihr ausgerechnet zu mir kommt. Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht." Verwirrt und immer noch verängstigt blickte sie ihn an.

„Tja, also ich kenne Euch eigentlich, so wie ich auch Anakin als meinen ehemaligen Schüler kenne, aber wie gesagt, ist auf einmal alles anders." Beim sprechen merkte Obi-Wan, wie absurd das alles klang. Er war gefangen in einer Welt, in der alles anders war und in der es niemanden gab, dem er wirklich vertrauen konnte. Padmé musste ihn für verrückt halten.

Mit den Worten: „Allerdings ist es schon ein großer Zufall, dass ich die letzten Nächte von einem Anakin Skywalker geträumt habe", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wenn ich Euch um etwas bitten dürfte? Würdet Ihr mir von diesem Traum erzählen und auch, wie sich die Jedi hier benehmen? Ich weiß, dass das alles verrückt klingt und ich beginne ja selbst an mir zu zweifeln, aber Ihr müsst mir glauben und vertrauen. In meiner Erinnerung stehen wir uns sehr freundschaftlich gegenüber."

Irgendetwas an ihm ließ Padmé ihm glauben. War es seine ruhige tiefe Stimmte oder sein ganzes besonnenes Auftreten? Fast kam es ihr so vor, als wäre sie ihm schon ganz oft begegnet.

Gerade als sie anfangen wollte zu erzählen, platzte die Senatorin herein und meinte: „Es tut mir leid, aber Padmé wird nun wieder benötigt. Ich bitte Euch, wieder zu gehen." Obi-Wan musste wohl oder übel gehen. Padmé konnte gerade noch flüstern: „Wir treffen uns beim Taxistand draußen."

Obi-Wan nickte kaum merklich und verließ eilig die Gemächer der Senatorin.

-----------

Draußen angekommen entdeckte er sofort den Taxistand, den Padmé gemeint haben musste. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Aber immerhin schien Padmé geneigt, mit ihm zu reden. Der sonst so geduldige Jedi-Meister konnte es kaum abwarten, von Padmés Traum und ihrem Bericht zu hören. Das war immerhin ein Anfang.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel6

Obi-Wan Kenobi fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. Er hatte das Gefühl, schon Stunden an diesem Taxistand zu stehen. Jegliches Zeitgefühl verlierend nutze er die Zeit, um weiter nachzudenken.

Ein Traum. Inwieweit konnte er einem Traum Bedeutung zumessen? Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der solchen Dingen eine hohe Bedeutung zusprach. Selbst wenn Padmé von Anakin geträumt hatte, war es wirklich mehr als ein Zufall? Kannte das nicht jeder, dass man von Leuten träumt, die man nie zuvor gesehen hat? War ihm selbst das schon mal passiert? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Auf jeden Fall würde ihr Bericht sicherlich hilfreich sein. Er würde mehr über die Jedi erfahren und über die aktuelle politische Lage. Vielleicht gab es gar keinen Krieg? Musste er sich mit dem Gedanken an ein Paralleluniversum anfreunden? Der Jedi-Meister hatte starke Zweifel.

Langsam begann es zu dämmern. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Der Himmel leuchtete schon in einem zarten rosa. Kaum merklich ließ der Verkehr etwas nach.

Vielleicht kommt Padmé gar nicht.

Wohin sollte er gehen? Obi-Wan fühlte eine seltsame Leere in sich aufsteigen. Er war noch nie zuvor allein gewesen. Natürlich gab es Situationen, in denen er auf sich allein gestellt war, aber immer in der Gewissheit, im Tempel willkommengeheißen zu werden. Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er war ein Jedi. Er sollte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich Gesellschaft mehr gewünscht. Er, der es sonst so schätze allein zu sein. Natürlich hatte er gerne Freunde. Zwar nicht viele, aber dafür sehr enge. Und jetzt…

Reiß dich zusammen. Es gibt immer einen Ausweg.

Padmé wird kommen, ihm helfen und bald würde er sich aus dieser Lage retten. Dann würde alles wieder normal sein. Aber was ist schon normal?

------------

Anakin schaute sich in dem Schiff um, in dem er sich jetzt befand. Jedoch konnte er nichts Auffälliges oder Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Alle Anwesenden gingen ihren Aufgaben nach. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Senator Organa unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Gerade hatte man ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Tatooine befanden, um das Lager Organas aufzusuchen. Das weckte zwar schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in Anakin, aber er ließ sie zu, damit sie durch ihn hindurchfließen konnten. Auch wenn das nicht so ganz funktionierte, wurde Anakin wenigstens ein bisschen ruhiger. Immerhin schlummerten auf diesem Planeten seine dunkelsten Taten.

Immer noch überlegte er krampfhaft, wie er überhaupt nach Coruscant gelangt war, ohne es zu merken. Und immer noch hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo Obi-Wan steckte. Aber Senator Organa würde ihm schon eine Erklärung für all das liefern. Er würde sich nur etwas gedulden müssen und auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten, um seine Fragen zu stellen. Im Moment jedoch konnte er noch nicht mal etwas Sinnvolles tun, sondern nur herumstehen. Dabei wurde er auch noch genaustens beobachtet. Zwar sollte er nichts davon merken, aber Anakin konnte deutlich die verstohlenen Blicke auf seinem Rücken spüren. Er noch nie der Geduldigste gewesen.

Leider konzentrierte er sich deshalb nur darauf, ruhig zu bleiben, anstatt sich auf die Absichten und Gefühle Organas zu konzentrieren. Vermutlich wären ihm dann einige Überraschungen erspart geblieben.

-------------

Endlich, von weitem sah Obi-Wan Padmé auf sich zulaufen. Schnell eilte er ihr entgegen.

„Verzeiht, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber die Senatorin hatte ein Treffen, bei dem ich dabei sein sollte."

„Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass soviel Zeit vergangen ist. Lasst uns an einen ungestörteren Ort gehen. Habt Ihr eine Idee?"

„Ja folgt mir."

Padmé führte ihn solange durch mehrere Straßen, bis der Jedi schließlich begann, die Orientierung zu verlieren. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Auch hätte man der kleinen zierlichen Frau eine solche Schnelligkeit nicht zugetraut. Aber Obi-Wan hatte bereits seit der Schlacht auf Naboo aufgehört, sie zu unterschätzen. Wenigstens konnte er, was die Geschwindigkeit betraf, mit ihr mithalten.

Doch schließlich waren sie angekommen. An einem Ort, den Obi-Wan noch nie zuvor betreten hatte. Auf Grund der langen Wegstrecke war ihm klar, dass das Haus, vor dem sie nun standen, vom Zentrum Coruscants sehr entfernt lag. Zwar befand es sich noch auf relativ hoher Ebene, aber man konnte ihm schon deutlich ansehen, dass hier die weniger betuchten Einwohner der Stadt verkehrten. Man konnte kaum den Himmel sehen, so sehr war alles zugebaut. Ein paar Laternen erleuchteten das triste Grau dieser Gegend. Denn die Sonne war inzwischen fast vollständig untergegangen.

Sie betraten das Haus. Es bestand aus mehreren kleineren Apartments. Eins davon öffnete Padmé mit einem Schlüssel. Obi-Wan folgte ihr hinein.

Das Innere der kleinen Wohnung war nichts im Vergleich zu dem prachtvollen Apartment der Senatorin. Allerdings konnte sich Obi-Wan nicht vorstellen, dass Padmé hier wohnte, denn die Diener und Dienerinnen der Senatoren pflegten ein Zimmer in den Gemächern ihrer Herren zu haben.

In dem Raum befand sich nichts außer einem kleinen Sofa, einem Tisch, einem Bett und einem Schrank. Padmé nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und bedeutete dem Jedi-Meister sich neben sie zu setzen.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Obi-Wan sie an.

„Diese Wohnung wird ab und zu als Versteck benutzt, wenn einige der Senatoren in Gefahr sind. Niemand weiß davon, außer den Senatoren, den Bediensteten und dem Kanzler. Wenn ich Euch also hierher geführt habe, dann ist das ein Zeichen meines Vertrauens. Ich bitte Euch deshalb hierüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich mit dem Traum beginne. Seit mehreren Nächten habe ich immer wieder ein und denselben Traum. Anfangs schenkte ich ihm wenig Beachtung, doch nachdem er sich ständig wiederholte, war ich ein wenig beunruhigt. Vermutlich findet Ihr das lächerlich." Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Obi-Wan bedachte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Redet bitte weiter."

„Nun ja, in meinem Traum treffe ich diesen Anakin immer in meinem Schlafzimmer. Wir scheinen sehr vertraut miteinander zu sein. Ich denke, ich muss das nicht weiter erläutern. Wir reden zuerst über belanglose Dinge und dann fragt er mich, wie es mir und dem Baby geht. In diesem Augenblick bemerke ich immer, dass ich schwanger bin und man das an meinem Bauch erkennen kann." Padmé errötete ein wenig. Dann blickte sie zu Obi-Wan auf.

Dieser wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Seine erste Reaktion bestand darin, sich sicher zu sein, dass man diesem Traum keine weitere Bedeutung zulassen müsse, denn Anakin würde niemals… Oder doch? Seit er die Senatorin das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war ihr nichts anzusehen gewesen.

Wie auch immer, das war zwar sehr beunruhigend und er würde sich darum kümmern müssen, jedoch half ihm das im Moment nicht weiter.

Vielleicht wird die momentane politische Situation hier mehr Licht in meine Dunkelheit bringen.

Mit diesem Gedanken wandte er sich wieder Padmé zu.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel7

Das Warten hatte nun endlich ein Ende. Organa hatte Anakin zu einem persönlichen Gespräch in sein Zimmer gebeten. Endlich würde Licht in diese Sache kommen.

Schnellen Schrittes war er auf dem Weg. Vor der Tür angekommen, klopfte er nur kurz und trat dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ein.

Organa saß hinter einem Schreibtisch in einem relativ kleinen und dunklen Raum und las sich Aufzeichnungen durch. Wie auch immer er das bei dieser schwachen Beleuchtung tat. Als Anakin den Raum betrat, schaute er auf.

„Schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Dass ich dir keinen Blaster entgegen halte, ist ein Zeichen meines Vertrauens. Nutze das bloß nicht aus! Ich bin mir deiner besonderen Fähigkeiten sehr wohl bewusst und weiß, dass du mich töten könntest, aber ebenso weißt du sicherlich, dass du mich für unsere Abmachung brauchst. Wobei wir beim Thema wären.

Kommen wir zunächst zu den Dingen, die ich von dir erwarte. Dazu gehört als erstes, dass du meinen Befehlen gehorchst. Und das bedingungslos. Auch, wenn dir einer dieser Befehle vielleicht unsinnig erscheint. Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn meine Autorität untergraben wird.

Als zweites sollst du besondere Aufgaben übernehmen. Natürlich habe ich auch anderes Personal, dass dafür zuständig ist, bestimmte Leute zu entfernen, doch leider neigen viele dazu, zu versagen, sobald es ein bisschen komplizierter wird.

Nach allem, was ich jedoch gehört habe, wirst du mich nicht derart enttäuschen.

Nun möchtest du auch sicherlich wissen, was für dich dabei herausspringt. Sobald ich sicher sein kann, dass du mir auch wirklich loyal bist, wirst du zu meiner rechten Hand werden. Das ist ein ganz besonderes Vorrecht. Ich hatte schon mal eine rechte Hand, aber als mir diese Hand widersprach, wurde sie entfernt und bis jetzt hatte ich noch keinen Ersatz gefunden. Du wirst mehr Verantwortung bekommen und mehr Macht. Wir werden sozusagen ein Team werden.

Mit einem Jedi an meiner Seite werde ich zu einem der mächtigsten Männer werden.

Als letztes möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass du mich nicht unterschätzen solltest. Du bist zwar objektiv betrachtet mächtiger als ich, aber das heißt nicht, dass du mich besiegen kannst. Ich habe Mittel und Wege, dich zu beherrschen.

Dir wird ein kleiner Chip eingepflanzt werden, den ich nach belieben aktivieren und deaktivieren kann und der dafür sorgt, dass dir Schmerzen zugefügt werden, die du bestimmt nicht ertragen willst. Also solltest du es dir überlegen, mich stürzen zu wollen.

Gibt es Fragen?"

Schon nach den ersten Worten war sich Anakin sicher, dass es entweder eine versteckte Kamera gab oder in einem benachbarten Zimmer jemand zuhörte. Während Organa also sprach, schaute er sich unauffällig um, um eine eventuelle Kamera auszumachen, konnte aber keine entdecken. Auch eine andere Präsenz konnte er nicht spüren. Also richtete der Jedi seinen Fokus auf Organa, da er zum ersten Mal ein ungutes Gefühl verspürte.

Er musste feststellen, dass Organa von dem, was er sagte, überzeugt war.

Er war davon überzeugt? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein. Er schauspielerte doch nur!

Offenbar nicht. Man musste ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben. Daraus folgte jedoch unweigerlich, dass er tatsächlich das, was er sagte, von Anakin verlangte und er ihm wirklich diesen Chip einpflanzen wollte.

Nicht in diesem Jahrtausend! Nie wieder würde er sich einen derartigen Chip einpflanzen lassen und von ihm abhängig werden! Nicht noch einmal! Aber was nun tun?

Organa erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort, denn er schaute seinen neuen „Kollegen" fragend an.

Anakin räusperte sich.

„Nun Mr. Organa, bevor wir dazu kommen, würde ich gerne mehr über Eure Vergangenheit wissen. Wie geht es zum Beispiel Senatorin Amidala?"

Anakin hatte gelernt, dass man Opfer einer Gehirnwäsche mit bekannten Dingen konfrontieren sollte, damit sie sich erinnern. Also fing er mit Namen an.

„Außerdem bedauert es Meister Kenobi, dass er Euch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, genauso wie Kanzler Palpatine."

„Wovon zur Hölle sprichst du da? Ich habe außer von Kenobi noch nicht von den anderen gehört. Außerdem geht dich meine Vergangenheit ja wohl nicht das Geringste an!"

Hervorragend, wenigstens an seinen ehemaligen Meister konnte sich Bail erinnern. Er sollte dort weitermachen.

„Auf jeden Fall würde Meister Kenobi es sehr begrüßen, mal wieder mit Euch zu sprechen. Wann habt Ihr ihn denn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Höhnisch antwortete Organa ihm: „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Kenobi mich noch mal wieder sehen will! Nach der Demütigung, die ich ihm beigebracht habe. Wenn du davon auch weißt, dann scheint es sich ja wunderbar herumgesprochen zu haben! Das ist dir hoffentlich eine Lehre!"

Organa schien sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren, denn er lachte laut und herzhaft.

Anakin kam die ganze Sache immer merkwürdiger vor.

„Verzeiht, aber ich bin mit den Details dieser Anekdote nicht vertraut. Würdet Ihr sie mir erzählen?"

Sprachlos hörte er nun Bails Erzählung zu.

„Nun über Kenobis Charakter muss ich dir sicherlich nichts mehr erzählen. Außerdem ist das inzwischen auch außerhalb des Jedi-Ordens ausreichend bekannt."

Dem konnte Anakin nur zustimmen.

„Offenbar bin ich für die Regierung ein störender Faktor. Dass man sogar Kenobi zu mir geschickt hat, schmeichelt mir sehr. Tatsache ist, dass er mich unterschätzt hat und meinte, es sei ein leichtes, mich zu töten."

Zu töten? Das war gar nicht gut. Was auch immer man mit Organa gemacht hatte, es würde schwierig werden, es wieder rückgängig zu machen. Zumal er nicht in der Position war, Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Anakin beschloss, Organa gut zuzuhören. Vielleicht konnte er dadurch und durch Schmeicheleien noch mehr herausfinden.

Inzwischen war dieser gerade dabei, sehr ausgeschmückt zu erzählen, wie er es fertig gebracht hatte, Obi-Wan zu entgehen.

„…und so habe ich diesem Typ eine Lektion erteilt, die er seinen Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen wird."

Organa lachte lauthals.

„Nun, Mr, da habt Ihr ihm es aber wirklich gezeigt. Das hatte er auch mal verdient! Ich konnte ihn noch nie richtig leiden. Im Gegenteil, ich habe ihn gehasst."

Anakin hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihm diese Worte jemals über die Lippen gehen. Na ja, Obi-Wan würde ihm das sicherlich verzeihen. Denn er meinte es schließlich nicht so und würde es definitiv nie wieder sagen…

„Nur keine Schmeicheleien, Skywalker! Ich habe nicht ewig für dich Zeit. Jetzt weißt du darüber Bescheid und wirst es hoffentlich nicht vergessen!

Aber nun wird dich ein Droide zum Arzt führen, der den Eingriff bei dir vornimmt. Danach bekommst du deine Waffe zurück und erhältst deinen ersten Auftrag. Dabei kommt es sehr gelegen, dass du Kenobi nicht leiden kannst. Aber mehr erfährst du später. Du kannst gehen. Mein Droide wartet vor der Tür."

Zögernd drehte Anakin sich um.

Rasendschnell überlegte er, welche Optionen er hatte, um dieser Sache zu entgehen. Er könnte Organa überwältigen. Als er einen Blick über die Schulter warf, hatte dieser einen Blaster in der Hand.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Skywalker!"

Doch, das tat er.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen und dich nicht mehr umdrehen. Bemerke ich eine Bewegung dieser Art, werde ich nicht zögern, abzudrücken.

Ach, und noch etwas, Jedi, draußen wartet nicht nur der Droide, sondern auch noch eine Wache, die von mir persönlich ausgebildet worden ist. Also komm auch dort nicht auf dumme Gedanken!"

Das kam also schon mal nicht in Frage.

Aber Moment, hatte Organa nicht eben gesagt, dass es für ihn von Vorteil wäre, wenn er Obi-Wan nicht leiden kann. Hervorragend, dann würde er sicherlich auf seinen ehemaligen Meister treffen.

Trotzdem wollte er natürlich dieser Chip-Sache entgehen. Aber das wird sich dann schon ergeben. Er vertraute auf seine Fähigkeiten und wer weiß, vielleicht konnte er sogar schon besagte Wache überwältigen.

Allerdings gab es immer noch gewisse Ungereimtheiten, auf die er bis jetzt keine Erklärung hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel8

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, Euren Bericht über die politische Situation zu hören." Das war Obi-Wan tatsächlich. Denn nur dafür hatte er sich die Beine in den Bauch gestanden. Denn offenbar brachte ihn Padmés Traum nicht weiter.

Padmé stand auf, ging auf eine kleine Lampe zu und machte sie an. Denn inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Vermutlich auch kälter. Oder es kam ihr nur so vor, denn sie fing an zu frieren. Vielleicht war es aber auch immer noch ihre Verwirrung auf Grund der Ereignisse. Dieser Mann, der hier bei ihr saß, kam ihr immer noch merkwürdig vor. So vertraut und dennoch so fremd. Sie fand ihn sogar sympathisch. Er hatte so eine beruhigende Aura. Allerdings wirkte er jetzt doch etwas besorgt. Aber das konnte sie, wenn das, was er sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach, auch nachvollziehen.

Sie setzte sich wieder, nachdem sie sich eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Ich werde versuchen, alles, so gut es geht, zusammenzufassen. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wo ich beginnen soll."

„Ich kann Euch das leider auch nicht sagen. Fangt dort an, wo es sich richtig anfühlt."

Na, der hatte leicht reden. Wo es sich richtig anfühlt. Padmé war genauso schlau wie vorher.

„Also schön. Wir leben in einer Republik. Muss ich Euch das auch näher erläutern?"

„Die Form der Republik nicht."

„Na schön. Dann wisst Ihr also, dass es einen obersten Kanzler der Republik gibt."

Als der Jedi nickte, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich nehme an, dann muss ich Euch auch nicht den Aufbau des Senats erläutern? Gut. Dass es Senatoren gibt, habt Ihr ja zudem schon selbst bemerkt. Der oberste Kanzler ist im Moment eine Frau."

Sie nannte einen Namen, der Obi-Wan jedoch nichts sagte. Vermutlich spielte nur eine Rolle, dass es nicht Palpatine war.

„Gibt es denn hier auch soviel Korruption und ewig dauernde Bürokratie?" Obi-Wan konnte die Verbitterung in seiner eigenen Stimme hören. Er merkte jetzt erst, wie sehr er das ganze satt hatte, diesen Krieg, die Gewalt, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Endlosigkeit, mit der die Jedi versuchten, den Frieden und die Gerechtigkeit wiederherzustellen ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg. Der Jedi-Meister merkte, wie müde er war.

„Nun ehrlich gesagt, gibt es dafür ja kaum eine Gelegenheit dank der Jedi. Wobei wir bei Eurer zweiten Frage wären. Leider kann ich Euch über die inneren Angelegenheiten der Jedi nicht allzu viel sagen, da nur die Jedi selbst Einblick darin haben. Das einzige, was bekannt ist, dass es wohl einen Rat der Jedi gibt. Diesen gibt es wohl schon seit man sich zurückerinnern kann.

Es ist inzwischen so, dass die Jedi sozusagen die Republik kontrollieren. Auf jeden Fall aber den Senat. Alles läuft nach ihren Regeln. Und wenn das mal nicht der Fall ist, sorgen sie dafür, dass es doch so wird.

Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass es relativ friedlich abläuft. Zwar nur, wenn man die Meinung der Jedi hat, aber sie sorgen doch tatsächlich mit Gewalt dafür, dass es in der Galaxie sehr friedlich zugeht. Trotzdem gibt es natürlich einige, die sagen, dass es gar keine Republik mehr gibt, sondern eine Diktatur eines einzelnen Ordens. Ich lehne mich in Eurer Gegenwart vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr aus dem Fenster, aber dieser Ansicht bin ich auch. Obwohl ich vermutlich als Dienerin einer Senatorin nicht genügend weiß, um mir ein umfassendes Urteil erlauben zu können."

Obi-Wan hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie so unwissend war, wie sie behauptete. Wenn diese Padmé nur annähernd so couragiert war, wie die, an die er sich erinnern konnte, dann reichte das völlig aus, um sich eine politische Meinung zu bilden und dazu zu stehen, auch wenn es einen nicht gerade beliebt machte, sondern einen eher in Gefahr brachte.

„Wenn Ihr mir noch eine Frage erlaubt, was ist mit den Sith? Wie wird mit ihnen verfahren?"

„Nun, soweit ich weiß, sind die Sith die Bewohner des Planeten Korriban. Eine eher primitive Rasse. Deshalb verstehe ich Eure Frage nicht so ganz? Die Sith sind relativ unbedeutend."

Eine unbedeutende Rasse auf Korriban.

Obi-Wan senkte nachdenklich den Blick. Es wurde immer komplizierter. Langsam meldete sich sein Kopf und verlangte etwas Ruhe, sonst würde er anfangen zu schmerzen. Außerdem hatte er seit über 48 Stunden weder geschlafen noch gegessen, hatte eine anstrengende Mission und sowohl physischen als auch psychischen Stress hinter sich und langsam ließen auch seine Konzentration und Kraft nach.

Der Jedi rieb sich die Augen.

Padmé schaute in mitleidig an.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn meine Aussagen Euch entweder nicht weiterhelfen oder nicht gefallen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch etwas für Euch tun."

„Ihr habt mir wirklich sehr weitergeholfen. Sagt mir nur noch, ob Ihr jemanden mit dem Namen Palpatine kennt."

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid.

Darf ich Euch denn jetzt auch eine Frage stellen?"

Obi-Wan nickte müde.

„Nur zu."

„Ihr sagtet, dass ich in eurer Erinnerung eine Senatorin sei. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren."

„Ihr seid eine der couragiertesten und besten Senatoren, die ich kenne. Zu sehen, dass Ihr das jetzt nicht seid, erschüttert mich zutiefst. Zumal ich nicht den Eindruck habe, dass Eure Herrin auch nur annähernd an Eure Fähigkeiten herankommt."

Padmé errötete.

„Eigentlich müsste ich wohl noch mehr Fragen über die Jedi stellen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen möchte. In meiner Erinnerung sind die Jedi genau das Gegenteil. Wir vermeiden Gewalt, soweit es geht und sorgen so für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit. Zumindest

versuchen wir es. Auch wenn wir zuletzt zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders erfolgreich waren.

Um genau zu sein, herrscht Krieg."

Je mehr der Jedi-Meister darüber erzählte, desto absurder kam es ihm vor. In seiner Erinnerung wendeten die Jedi so wenig wie möglich Gewalt und haben damit nichts erreicht außer einem Krieg. Und jetzt ist es genau umgekehrt. Durch die Gewalt der Jedi gibt es in der Galaxie weitgehend Frieden.

Welche Ironie! Aber rechtfertigt der Frieden der Masse die Gewalt über eine Minderheit? Konnte so etwas auf die Dauer gut gehen. Machte „sein" Jedi-Orden etwas falsch?

Wie konnte er nur auf solche Gedanken kommen! Das hörte sich sehr nach der dunklen Seite der Macht an. Gern hätte er mehr über den Kodex der Jedi erfahren, wenn es denn so etwas gab.

Aber so wie es aussah, würde ihm Padmé nichts darüber erzählen können.

Wie sollte er jetzt weiter verfahren?


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel9

Als Anakin das Zimmer Organas wieder verlassen hatte, warteten sowohl der versprochene Droide als auch besagte Wache auf ihn. Während der Droide ihm kaum Beachtung schenkte, sondern nur den Gang vorausging, ließ die Wache ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Vermutlich wäre es ein leichtes, diesen Typ zu erledigen und auch der Droide sollte kein großes Hindernis darstellen.

Anakin befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Einerseits wollte er unbedingt dieser Chip-Sache entgehen, aber andererseits wollte er diesen Auftrag Organas annehmen, um erstens auf seinen alten Meister zu treffen und zweitens auch Senator Organa zu retten. Allerdings könnte er auch Wache und Droide überwältigen, sich Organa schnappen und von hier verschwinden. Dann könnte er genauso Obi-Wan aufsuchen.

Anscheinend die beste Lösung.

Kaum hatte der Jedi seinen Entschluss gefasst, wirbelte er herum, nahm der Wache mit der Macht den Blaster aus der Hand, duckte sich unter einem Schuss aus dem Blaster des Droiden, der inzwischen auch reagiert hatte und versetzte dem verdutzten Mann einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Nachdem er Organas Gehilfen und dann auch den Droiden mit einem Machtstoß kampfunfähig gemacht hatte, schaute er sich in dem Gang um.

Das ganze hatte natürlich einen ziemlichen Lärm gemacht. Aber Anakin hoffte, dass es niemand gehört hatte. Nach einer kleinen Weile war er sich dessen sicher und ging mit langen Schritten in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war.

Vielleicht würde ihm Organa sogar sein Laserschwert wiedergeben. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Obi-Wan den Triumph gönnen, ihn wieder belehren zu können. Diese verdammte „diese-Waffe-bedeutet-dein-Leben-Lektion" konnte er wirklich nicht mehr hören. Zumal er nicht mehr ein Padawan war. Allerdings fühlte er sich in Obi-Wans Gegenwart manchmal so. Jedenfalls meistens dann, wenn Obi-Wan den Lehrmeister raushängen ließ. Und das geschah nicht gerade selten. Verdammt, mittlerweile kamen sogar ihm immer wieder Passagen aus dem Kodex in den Sinn. Immer dann, wenn Obi-Wan sie zitiert hätte. Allerdings hütete sich Anakin davor, dass seinem Mentor zu gestehen.

Aber genug daran gedacht. Das Hier und Jetzt zählte. Da war schon wieder der Kodex, Anakin gestattete sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

Mit ein bisschen mehr Konzentration konnte er seine Waffe vielleicht sowieso alleine spüren.

An der Tür zu Organas Zimmer blieb er kurz stehen, um sich zu sammeln und eine evtl. Gefahr vorher zu bemerken.

Auch Obi-Wans erstaunliche Geduld färbte langsam auf ihn ab. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre er vermutlich einfach in diesen Raum gestürmt ohne darauf zu achten, was ihn vielleicht hinter der Tür erwartet. Aber das war einmal. Jetzt konzentrierte er sich, konnte jedoch außer Organa niemanden in dem Zimmer spüren.

Nachdem er die Tür passiert hatte, richtete Anakin seinen Blaster auf Organa.

Der schaute völlig perplex und wollte schon eine Hand zum Blaster ziehen, als Anakin meinte: „Denkt nicht mal dran! Wenn Ihr Euch meiner Fähigkeiten tatsächlich so bewusst seid, wie Ihr behauptet, dann wisst Ihr, dass das keine so gute Idee wäre. Die Reflexe eines Jedi sind wohl ein bisschen schneller als Eure."

„Wie…wie?"

„Wie ich Euren Mann überwältigt habe? Es war eine Beleidigung an meine Person, dass Ihr wirklich dachtet, im Zweifelsfall könnte der mich aufhalten.

Aber genug geredet, ich hole Euch jetzt hier heraus."

„Du willst mich entführen? Vermutlich willst du mich noch Kenobi ausliefern!

Ich warne dich Skywalker! Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da einlässt. Schon viele haben probiert, eine Persönlichkeit wie mich zu entführen, aber es sind immer alle gescheitert. Du befindest dich auf _meinem_ Schiff. Wie bitte gedenkst du von hier zu verschwinden? Von _meinem_ Schiff, eines der best gesicherten, die es gibt."

Organa gönnte sich ein überlegenes Grinsen.

„In weiser Voraussicht habe ich die Rettungskapseln entfernen lassen. Für genau solche Fälle. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse."

„Ihr müsstet wissen, dass einen Jedi so etwas nicht abhalten kann!"

Verdammt! Auf die Rettungskapseln hatte Anakin spekuliert. Jetzt würde er improvisieren müssen. Aber es gab für alles eine Lösung.

„Wo ist mein Laserschwert?"

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt, Skywalker."

„Sagt es!"

Anakin kam gefährlich näher.

„Sagt es sofort!"

Diese Worte kamen fast geschrieen über seine Lippen. Langsam wurde ihm das ganze zuwider. Seine Geduld war lange genug auf die Probe gestellt worden und es gab immer noch zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen.

Anakins Gesicht befand sich jetzt direkt vor Organas und seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser bekam einen bedrohlichen Unterton.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, Organa. Entweder Ihr kooperiert oder Ihr werdet es bereuen. Ich finde mein Laserschwert auch ohne Euch, das solltet Ihr wissen. Es würde Euch nur einiges ersparen, wenn Ihr mir es freiwillig zurückgebt."

Organa grinste wieder.

„Du hast mehr Temperament als es erst den Anschein hatte.

Ich schlage dir etwas vor: Ich gebe dir deine Waffe zurück und dann reden wir noch mal in Ruhe. Na, wie wäre das?"

Anakin hob leicht den Kopf und schaute seinen Gegenüber misstrauisch an. Das Dumme an seiner Situation war, dass er so gut wie kein Druckmittel in der Hand hatte. Er konnte Organa aus zwei Gründen nichts antun. Erstens war er ein Jedi und Organa unbewaffnet und zweitens war dieser ein Senator der Republik, das durfte er nicht vergessen.

Also nickte der Jedi.

„Keine Tricks, Organa."

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete Organa langsam eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel10

…und zog Anakins Laserschwert daraus hervor.

„Ich mag solche Menschen wie du. Anfangs dachte ich, du seiest ein bisschen zu schüchtern für den Job, den ich für dich vorgesehen hatte, aber durch deine kleine Aktion hast du dir ein kleinwenig von meinem Respekt verdient.

Allerdings habe ich dich noch nicht wirklich in Aktion gesehen, deshalb warte ich mit meinem Urteil ab."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Anakin seine Waffe.

Dieser war etwas überrascht, denn er hatte sozusagen schon mit irgendwelchen Tricks gerechnet. Offenbar war er zu misstrauisch. Aber wer könnte ihm das schon verübeln.

Trotzdem ließ seine Konzentration nicht einen Augenblick nach, denn obwohl Organa ihm zwar seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Mit einer Geste bedeutete Bail ihm, Platz zu nehmen. Immer noch irritiert folgte Anakin der Aufforderung, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Am liebsten hätte er sich Organa sofort geschnappt und wäre abgedampft. Aber vielleicht ließ sich das Ganze ja auch ohne Gewalt regeln. In der einen Hand hatte er noch immer den Blaster, in der anderen sein Laserschwert, jederzeit bereit, es zu aktivieren, sollte Organa eine falsche Bewegung machen.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich auf irgendetwas einlässt, ohne zu wissen, wo sich dein heiliges Laserschwert befindet.

Allerdings habe ich damit gerechnet, dass du meine Wache umbringen würdest. Du verhältst dich nicht sehr Jedi-typisch. Von Anfang an, warst du eher zurückhaltend und nicht so impulsiv, wie ich es von anderen Jedi gewohnt bin, wie z. B. Kenobi, der diese Eigenschaft perfektioniert hat."

Anakin hätte fast laut gelacht. Welche Ironie! Warum konnte dieses Gespräch nur niemand mit anhören? Die anderen Jedi seien impulsiver als er? Normalerweise betrachteten ihn die Leute immer als die Impulsivität in Person! Und Obi-Wan der Impulsivste von allen?

Nein, nicht sein Obi-Wan. Anakin hatte nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so ruhig und besonnen war wie sein alter Meister.

Einerseits belustigt, aber andererseits auch besorgt schaute Anakin Organa in die Augen. Was bei den Sith hatte man nur mit diesem armen Mann gemacht?

Organa fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Das alles unterscheidet dich wie gesagt von der Masse und macht dich vielleicht damit stärker als alle anderen. Du bist das fehlende Puzzleteil, das mir in meinem Team gefehlt hat. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich.

Du kommst hier nicht von meinem Schiff und schon gar nicht mit mir. Selbst für einen Jedi ist das unmöglich. Deshalb schlage ich vor, du kooperierst. Auch hier wiederhole ich mich."

Der Mann, den Anakin als Senator von Alderaan kennen gelernt hatte, war sich seiner sehr sicher. Für Anakins Geschmack _zu _sicher. Bis jetzt hatte der Jedi Organa ganz gut leiden können und er musste sich zwingen, sich an diese Zeit zurückzuerinnern.

Anakin stand wieder auf. Offenbar gab es doch keine gewaltfreie Lösung.

„Das alles hatten wir bereits, Organa. Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Lust darüber zu diskutieren. Ich bin in niemandes „Team" und ich lasse mich auch nicht dazu zwingen.

Im Übrigen finde ich nicht, dass Ihr in der Position seid, mir zu drohen. Im Gegenteil. Schließlich bin ich derjenige mit der Waffe in der Hand.

Wir beide werden jetzt diesen Raum hier verlassen und uns auf die Brücke begeben, von wo aus Ihr den Befehl geben werdet, unverzüglich auf Tatooine zu landen.

Wenn Eure Leute wirklich so loyal sind, wie Ihr es von mir verlangt habt, Euch gegenüber zu sein, werden sie sicher alles tun, wenn sie Euch mit einem Laserschwert an der Kehle sehen.

Und noch etwas, Organa." Anakin beugte sich wieder bedrohlich vor. „Wenn Ihr Meister Kenobis Impulsivität schon beeindruckend fandet, dann werdet Ihr von meiner noch Euren Enkeln erzählen. Falls Ihr so lange lebt."

Mit diesen Worten aktivierte er sein Laserschwert und bedeutete Organa damit, aufzustehen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was er machen sollte, wenn Organa nicht bereit war, das zu tun, was er wollte. Er hatte schließlich kaum Druckmittel. Vermutlich musste er einfach darauf vertrauen, dass alle so viel Respekt vor den Jedi haben, dass das ausreicht.

Was außerdem merkwürdig war, ihm allerdings erst jetzt auffiel, war, dass sonst jeder seinen Namen kannte. Obi-Wan und er waren ja sozusagen die Helden und Retter der Republik. Hier hatte niemand bei seinem Namen auch nur aufgemerkt.

Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Langsam aber sicher stellte sich bei Anakin eine gewisse Beunruhigung ein. Bis jetzt war das ganze nicht mehr als ärgerlich gewesen, aber nun.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. So fing es immer an. Erst relativ harmlos und dann entwickelte es sich immer zu einem Albtraum. Wann hatte das angefangen? Erging es allen Jedi immer so? Oder lag es an ihm?

Und verdammt noch mal, wie war er hierher gelangt?

Wütend beschloss er, zu ignorieren, dass es sich bei Organa um einen Senator handelte, ging um den Tisch herum, warf den Blaster weg, packte ihn beim Kragen und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Dabei ignorierte er völlig, dass dieser wie wild zappelte, um sich trat und protestierte.

Als Anakin jedoch aus der Tür trat, sah er sich einer Horde Droiden und Menschen mit Blastern gegenüber.

Verdammt! Irgendwie war es Organa offenbar doch gelungen Alarm zu schlagen. Aber wie?. Das hätte er bemerken müssen! Wie bei den Sith…?

Nun war auch das letzte bisschen von Anakins Geduld verbraucht. Hier verstand man offenbar nur die Sprache der Gewalt…


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel11

Obi-Wan beschloss, an diesem Tag erst einmal nichts mehr zu unternehmen. Schließlich brauchte auch ein Jedi ab und zu Ruhe und musste etwas zu sich nehmen. Er würde sich also ein Hotel oder etwas in der Art suchen und dort nächtigen. Zum Glück hatte er auf seine Intuition gehört und sich etwas anderes angezogen, denn so wie es aussah, machte ihm sein Jedidasein eher Probleme, als dass es ihm half.

Gern wäre er in dieser Wohnung geblieben, aber er wollte Padmé nicht noch mehr Umstände machen, als er es sowieso schon getan hatte.

Also stand er auf.

„Ihr habt mir wirklich sehr geholfen, Padmé. Ich danke Euch vielmals. Ich habe Eure Zeit lange genug in Anspruch genommen, deshalb werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen."

„Es freut mich, wenn ich Euch helfen konnte. Ich würde Euch wirklich gerne anbieten, hier zu übernachten, aber ich fürchte, dass ist nicht möglich, da manche Senatoren diesen Raum auch als, wie soll ich sagen, Ort für Vergnügungen nehmen, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine."

Padmé lächelte entschuldigend.

„Deshalb müssen wir auch jetzt aufbrechen, da die ersten bald erscheinen werden."

Auch sie erhob sich.

„Wisst Ihr, wo Ihr übernachten könnt?"

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mir noch nichts Genaues überlegt, aber ich bin sicher, ich werde etwas finden. Es gibt mehrere Etablissements, die in Frage kommen. Immerhin sind wir hier auf Coruscant."

Lächelnd bewegte sich der Jedi-Meister Richtung Tür.

„Wartet!"

Obi-Wan blieb stehen.

„Wer ist denn dieser nun Anakin in meinen Träumen? Vielleicht kann ich wieder schlafen, wenn Ihr mir das noch sagt."

Bittend schaute sie auf Obi-Wans Rücken. Dieser drehte sich langsam wieder um und schaute in ihre schönen braunen Augen.

„Anakin Skywalker war mein Schüler. Bis vor kurzem. Wenn Ihr meint, meinen Worten glauben zu können, dann habt Ihr ihn vor ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren auf Tatooine kennen gelernt. Damals war er natürlich noch ein kleiner Junge und nicht der Mann, den Ihr in Euren Träumen gesehen habt. Aber seid versichert, selbst, wenn meine Erinnerungen wahr sind, dann besteht keine derartige Verbindung zwischen ihm und Euch, wie Ihr sie gesehen habt."

Noch während er diese Worte äußerte, meldete sich wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das er schon gehabt hatte, als Padmé ihm das erste Mal von diesem Traum erzählt hatte.

Aber warum nur? Schließlich vertraute er doch Anakin. Und wenn nicht ihm, dann war er sich doch wenigstens über Padmés Vernunft im Klaren. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich Ani seit der zweiten Begegnung mit der Senatorin verändert hatte. Jedoch nicht unbedingt im negativen Sinne.

Er beschloss darüber später nachzudenken, denn im Moment gab es wichtigere Dinge, mit denen er sich jetzt befassen musste. Angefangen bei einer Unterkunft. Bereits nach kurzem Überlegen waren ihm gleich mehrere Hotels eingefallen, bei denen er es versuchen konnte.

Im Stillen dankte er seinem alten Meister Qui-Gon Jinn für dieses Wissen, dass er durch ihn auf zahlreichen Missionen erworben hatte. Dank ihm kannte sich Obi-Wan in fast ganz Coruscant wunderbar aus.

„Wenn es Euch jetzt Recht ist, Sena..., Padmé, dann werde ich mich jetzt nach einem Hotel umsehen. Falls mir noch etwas einfällt, werde ich Euch aufsuchen, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt."

Padmé nickte. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder."

Obi-Wan verneigte sich knapp und drehte sich schnell um, um zu gehen. Denn er wollte nicht diesen traurigen Ausdruck in Padmés Augen sehen, die mit ihm den Traum von einer besseren und sinnvolleren Existenz aus dem Raum gehen sah. Was für eine Verschwendung von Potential, dass sie nur eine Doppelgängerin einer Senatorin war! Nur konnte er ihr leider nicht helfen, sondern musste sich vielmehr darum kümmern, selbst aus dieser vertrackten Situation herauszukommen.

Nachdem Obi-Wan, Padmé zurücklassend, die kleine Wohnung verlassen hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er sich, trotz Qui-Gons Ausbildung, in diesem Teil von Coruscant nicht auskannte. Zurückgehen wollte er jedoch auch nicht, also beschloss er, einfach draufloszugehen.

Das war zwar vermutlich nicht eine seiner besten Ideen gewesen, aber er konnte sich wenigstens an eine Teilstrecke erinnern, über die er mit Padmé hergekommen war.

Doch schon nach einer Weile hatte er sich, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, verirrt. Er stand mitten in einem Wohnviertel, in dem alle Häuser gleich aussahen: grau, hoch und trostlos. Zu alldem gesellten sich außerdem noch die Dunkelheit und die Kälte.

Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seine Jedi-Robe gehabt, in die man sich tief hineinwickeln kann.

Aber Obi-Wan hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte er sich selbst aufzubauen. Wenn er es wollte, konnte ein Jedi noch viel länger ohne Nahrung und Schlaf und bei noch widrigerer Witterung auskommen. Aber Obi-Wan hatte schon sehr früh gemerkt, dass dieses Können nicht zu seinen größten Stärken gehörte. Sein Magen knurrte immer lauter und lauter. Immer mehr bereute er es, bei Dex nur etwas getrunken zu haben.

Zu allem Überfluss fing es dann auch noch an zu regnen. Niemand war zu sehen, den der Jedi nach dem Weg hätte fragen können. Verständlich, denn wer ging schon bei diesem Wetter und der Dunkelheit in dieser Gegend auf die Straße? Wenigstens gab es ab und zu ein paar Straßenlaternen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stapfte Obi-Wan weiter.

Dabei hatte er wenigstens die Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Dabei glitten seine Gedanken als erstes zu Anakin.

Anakin und Padmé. Konnte das möglich sein?

Er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Hätte ihm Padmé nie von diesem Traum erzählt, wäre er nie auf diese Idee gekommen. Wozu sich also Gedanken machen?

Immer noch grübelte Obi-Wan darüber, wo er war und wie er hierher gekommen war. Vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich verrückt. Allerdings wäre er dann vermutlich nicht mitten auf Coruscant erwacht. Oder gerade. Wenn wenigstens Anakin hier wäre und er mit ihm reden könnte. Mit ihm reden! Natürlich! Wenn es die Hoffnung gab, dass sich Anakin hier auch irgendwo befand, dann könnte er ihn über sein Comlink erreichen. Warum war ihm diese Idee nicht schon früher gekommen?

Schnell holte er sein Comlink hervor, um Anakin zu kontaktieren, musste jedoch feststellen, dass Anakin nicht in Reichweite war. Auf Coruscant jedenfalls war er nicht.

Gerade wollte er sein Comlink frustriert wieder einstecken, da spürte er durch die Macht, dass jemand lautlos mit einem Blaster in der Hand hinter ihn aus einem Hauseingang trat. Jemand, der ihm definitiv nicht nur „hallo" sagen wollte.

„Ey, keine falsche Bewegung! Dreh dich langsam um und gib mir das da, was du in der Hand hast und was du sonst noch an Wertsachen besitzt!"

Wie konnte Obi-Wan vergessen, dass er sich auf Coruscant befand. Diese Situation überraschte gar nicht.

Da Obi-Wan versuchen wollte, das Ganze auf die harmlose Art und Weise zu lösen, drehte er sich langsam um, bewegte leicht die Finger und sagte: „Du willst meine Sachen nicht, sondern willst nach Hause gehen und schlafen."

Normalerweise war es eine der leichteren Übungen für ihn, mithilfe der Macht den Geist eines Kleinkriminellen zu beeinflussen, doch hier zeigte es erstaunlicherweise keinerlei Wirkung.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Natürlich will ich deine Sachen. Du hälst dich wohl für was Besseres? Los, her mit deinem Kram und keine Mätzchen!"

Ok, das funktionierte also nicht. Übergang zu Variante B.

Mit Hilfe der Macht ließ Obi-Wan den Blaster in seine eigene Hand fliegen. Fassunglos starrte die Gestalt, deren Gesicht der Jedi noch immer nicht erkennen konnte auf seine Hand, in der sich bis eben seine Waffe befunden hatte.

„Aber…"

„So, mein Freund, meinst du nicht, du möchtest doch nach Hause gehen und schlafen? Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein. Ein anständiger Job wäre besser für dich."

Wie abgedroschen diese Worte selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klangen! Aber für mehr hatte er jetzt werde die Zeit noch die Nerven und wollte es deshalb dabei belassen und einfach weitergehen.

Allerdings trat die Gestalt in den Schein einer der Laternen und Obi-Wan konnte das Gesicht sehen. Zwar kannte er die Frau nicht, die ihn entgeistert anstarrte, jedoch machte sie einen dermaßen armseligen und mitleiderregenden Eindruck, dass es Obi-Wan einfach nicht übers Herz brachte sie, wie geplant einfach dort stehen zu lassen.

Hervorragend, Obi-Wan, ´ein anständiger Job wäre besser für dich´. Oh, ja, das half dieser Frau wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig. Und er hielt sich für sensibel.

„Was du nicht sagst. Ein Job wäre besser für mich? Ich war auch mal so wie du. So arrogant. Doch dann habe ich einen großen Fehler gemacht, ich habe mich gegen das System geäußert. Nachdem ich dann meinen Job verloren hatte, kannst du dir an meinem Gesicht anschauen, was die Jedi mit mir gemacht haben."

Sie sah in der Tat erschreckend aus. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war mit Narben übersät.

„Ich, äh, das tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber bei dem Abschaum, der einem manchmal begegnet… Bitte verzeih mir mein schnelles Urteil. Ich heiße Obi-Wan."

„Ist mir egal wie du heißt. Ich will nur wissen, wie du das mit dem Blaster gemacht hast. So was hab ich bis jetzt nur bei einem Jedi gesehen. Also sag mir, bist du ein Jedi oder so was in der Art?"

Misstrauisch besah sie ihn von oben bis unten.

„Nun so etwas in der Art. Nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich bin allerdings nicht von hier und kenn mich mit den Jedi nicht sonderlich aus, vielleicht könntest du mir Nachhilfeunterricht geben."

„Also ich weiß nicht…"

„Ich habe einen Blaster in der Hand", unterbrach sie Obi-Wan.

„Na schön, komm mit. Ich heiße übrigens Aniya."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie los und Obi-Wan beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel12

Nach einer ganzen Weile -Obi-Wan hatte aufgegeben, sich zu merken, wie sie gelaufen waren- erreichten Aniya und der Jedi erneut ein Haus, das ungefähr so aussah, wie das, zu dem Padmé Obi-Wan geführt hatte. Das war kaum verwunderlich, denn in dieser Gegend sahen sich die Häuser alle sehr ähnlich und Obi-Wan vermutete, dass sie sich ganz in der Nähe des ersten Hauses befanden. Um genau zu sein, wusste er es, trotzdem er immer müder wurde. Allerdings hatte ihn sein Orientierungssinn nicht vollkommen verlassen.

Vor dem Haus blieb Aniya allerdings stehen und drehte sich zu Obi-Wan um. Auf dem ganzen Weg hatten die beiden nicht ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„So, wir sind da. Ich hoffe, der Herr erwarten nicht zu viel, denn immerhin arbeite ich ja nicht, obwohl das ja besser für mich wäre, nicht war?"

Obi-Wan beschloss, den ironischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu ignorieren.

„Ach, nur keine Sorge, ich habe schon schlimmeres gesehen. Nach dir?"

Er bedeutete ihr mit dem Blaster freundlich, vor zu gehen.

Sie schnaubte kurz, beschloss dann aber, der Geste Folge zu leisten, da sie sich bei diesem Kerl nicht sicher war, woran sie war. Irgendwie hatte er sie ja schon beeindruckt.

Ähnliche Gedanken hatte auch Obi-Wan. Das ganze Verhalten dieser Frau berührte ihn irgendwie merkwürdig. Einerseits schockierte ihn ihre Geschichte, dass ihr Gesicht angeblich von den Jedi entstellt wurde, aber andererseits machte es sie auch auf eine seltsame Weise interessant. Nicht in erotischem Sinne, dafür war Obi-Wan viel zu sehr ein Jedi, aber dennoch interessant. Dieses Gespräch würde sicherlich einige wissenswerte Details ans Tageslicht bringen.

Mit diesen Gedanken betraten die beiden eine Wohnung, die einen ähnlichen Aufbau hatte wie die Senatorenwohnung von vorhin. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Aniya tatsächlich hier wohnte und das Apartment, jedenfalls nicht nur, für Vergnügungen nutzte.

„Wirst du meinen Blaster die ganze Zeit auf mich richten oder verständigen wir uns auf eine lockerere Kommunikation? Nur damit ich mich drauf einstellen kann."

Obi-Wan senkte den Arm.

„Nun, ich denke, es geht auch ohne. Schließlich bist du dir ja, nach vorhin, meiner Fähigkeiten bewusst."

Aniya schnaubte erneut und schmiss sich auf ein Sofa, das in einer Ecke stand. Obi-Wan blieb nur noch ein Stuhl zum Sitzen oder besagtes Sofa. Er entschied sich aus mehreren Gründen für den Stuhl. Erstens war er Aniya dann nicht so nahe und zweitens machte das Sofa den Eindruck, als habe ihre Besitzerin es von einem Müllhaufen entwendet, so schmutzig war es. Die Couch war leider auch nicht das Einzige, das so aussah. Auch der Rest ihres Heims lud nicht gerade dazu ein, sich dort länger aufzuhalten: Die Tapete blätterte von den Wänden ab und legte dreckiges Mauerwerk frei, von dem der Putz abbröckelte. Eine Lampe, von der man ahnen konnte, dass sie mal blau gewesen war, hing von der Decke herab, die in einem ähnlichen Zustand war wie die Wände. Das Mobiliar war mehr als dürftig. Neben der Couch und dem Stuhl gab es noch einen Tisch, auf dem Essensreste standen, die anfingen, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und einen Schrank. Zumindest glaubte Obi-Wan, dass es einer war. Eine halbgeöffnete Tür konnte die Küche nicht ganz verdecken, bei deren Anblick sich Obi-Wan abwenden musste und versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch so wenig wie möglich zu berühren, nahm Obi-Wan auf der vordersten Kante des Stuhls Platz und gab sich Mühe, nicht herunterzufallen.

Er hatte ja schon viel erlebt, aber das war der Höhepunkt. Das ein lebendes und vor allem fühlendes Wesen hier länger als einen Tag bleiben konnte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

Aniya, die Obi-Wans herumschweifenden Blick durchaus bemerkt hatte, grinste ihren Gegenüber an.

„Ich sagte doch, dass du nicht zu viel erwarten sollst. Jetzt bist du schockiert, nicht wahr? Tja, die nicht arbeitende Bevölkerung kann sich leider nichts Besseres leisten. Aber du hast Recht. Ich finde es viel besser nicht zu arbeiten und dafür in diesem Loch hier zu wohnen. Und hätte ich die Wahl zwischen ner anständigen Arbeit und dem hier, würde ich mich natürlich hierfür entscheiden."

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na schön, ich habe vielleicht etwas zu schnell über dich geurteilt und es tut mir leid. Können wir das damit auf sich beruhen lassen? Das ist sonst sowieso nicht meine Art. Ich habe nur einen harten Tag hinter mir und bin vielleicht ein bisschen zu gereizt. Bitte verzeih mir."

Aniya zog einen Schmollmund und sagte mit hoher Stimme:

„Oh, du hattest einen schweren Tag. Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Vermutlich war mein Tag dagegen wie ein Erholungsurlaub."

Ihre Stimme wurde wieder normal.

„Du bist ja echt arrogant und selbstgefällig, aber was soll´s. Ich kann dich eh nicht ändern und das will ich auch nicht. Stattdessen würde ich lieber erfahren, wie du das vorhin mit dem Blaster gemacht hast."

Sie bekam wieder diesen misstrauischen Blick. Jedoch spürte Obi-Wan keine Furcht in ihr und diese Tatsache war schon erstaunlich, denn immerhin musste ihr klar sein, dass Obi-Wan offenbar über übermenschliche Fähigkeiten verfügte.

„Wie wäre das, du sagst mir, was dir die Jedi angetan haben und was du sonst noch alles über sie weißt und dann erzähle ich dir, wer ich bin. Was sagst du?"

„Hm, eigentlich geht dich meine Geschichte ja gar nichts an, aber ich vermute, du hast das eh nur aus Höflichkeit als Frage formuliert. Deshalb willige ich ein."

Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte.

„Also, ich war Senatorin. Ich hatte auch so ne tolle Bude, die vor Reichtum nur so stinkt. So weit so gut. Mir ging´s bestens. Ich konnte mir so ziemlich alles leisten, was ich haben wollte. Außerdem konnte ich für meine Überzeugungen eintreten. Jedenfalls dachte ich das. In begrenztem Umfang stimmte das ja auch. Wenn meine Überzeugungen mit denen der Jedi übereinstimmten.

Eines Tages jedoch gab es ein Problem auf einem Planeten. Ich habe verdrängt, wie er heißt und das spielt ja jetzt auch keine Rolle. Auf jeden Fall war es sogar äußerst banal, denn es verband mich nichts mit dem Volk dieses Planeten. Wie auch immer, man entdeckte dort Minen und wollte dort schürfen. Zu diesem Zweck sollte die Bevölkerung umgesiedelt werden, gegen ihren Willen. Schwachsinn, da sie eigentlich dort hätten weiterleben können Ich habe mich dafür stark gemacht, dass diese Umsiedlung nicht passiert. Zuerst innerhalb des Senats, doch nachdem die Jedi ihre Meinung geäußert hatten und befunden hatten, dass für das Wohl der Allgemeinheit eine Umsiedlung besser sei, verlor ich viele der Senatoren als Anhänger.

Alles feige Leute!

Also beschloss ich, mich selbst an den Ort des Geschehens zu begeben und mit den Einheimischen zu sprechen. Kurz und gut es entstand sozusagen eine Bewegung gegen die Umsiedlung, an der sich die meisten beteiligten und die ich ins Leben gerufen habe.

Das Ergebnis des Ganzen war ein Massaker, wobei die Bevölkerung von den Jedi fast vollständig ausgelöscht wurde. Ich für meinen Teil wurde meines Amtes enthoben und man fügte in meiner Akte einen Vermerk hinzu, woraufhin mich nie wieder irgendjemand einstellen wird. Ich werde noch nicht einmal als Putzfrau irgendwo arbeiten können. Und um alles perfekt zu machen, habe ich auch noch diese persönliche Demütigung bekommen, indem sie mich entstellt haben. Dabei sagten sie, ich solle froh sein, noch am Leben zu sein.

Dafür kann sich die Galaxie über Minen freuen, in denen geschürft wird, wodurch Jobs entstehen. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint das wunderbar, aber dass dafür Millionen gestorben sind, wird ganz schnell verdrängt."

Aniyas Stimme wurde immer leiser, je mehr sie erzählte. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Obi-Wan war sichtlich schockiert. Was er gerade gehört hatte, war einfach unfassbar. Er konnte kaum darüber nachdenken, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Ohne an die Couch zu denken, stand er auf, setzte sich neben Aniya und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sie wirkte so verzweifelt und zerbrechlich. Vermutlich gab sie sich die Schuld an dem Geschehenen.

Doch sie stieß ihn weg und wandte sich ab.

„Ich brauche dein falsches Mitleid nicht."

Ihre Stimme hatte wieder den alten Ton angenommen.

„Weiter in unserer Abmachung. Jetzt kommen die Jedi dran.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es die Jedi schon gibt, aber es muss schon ne Ewigkeit sein. Die haben wohl auch schon ne Ewigkeit diesen Jedi-Rat, den es bis heute gibt. Und es gibt eine bestimmte Hierarchie. Als erstes kommen die Jünglinge, dann die Padawane, dann die Jedi-Ritter und dann die Jedi-Meister.

Am Anfang waren die Jedi wohl ziemlich streng, vor allem, was Gefühle anbelangt, aber dann kam so nen Typ, der Xendor hieß und der hat das ganze wohl ein bisschen aufgelockert. So von wegen, dass man alle seine Gefühle zulassen sollte. Tja und seit dem sind die Jedi die Hüter der Republik. So bezeichnen sie sich jedenfalls.

Ja, das war die Kurzversion. Detaillierter kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Im Prinzip wissen auch nur die Jedi darüber Bescheid, aber ich hatte mal so meine Quellen. Ist ja auch egal. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das was hilft, aber auf jeden Fall habe ich meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt."


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel13

Schnell, damit Organa nichts passieren würde, schob Anakin diesen wieder zurück in sein Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür von außen. Dann wirbelte er herum und sah seinen Gegnern wütend ins Gesicht.

Während die Droiden sich zuerst nicht von der Stelle bewegten, die Blaster in Bereitschaft, wichen die Menschen kaum merklich zurück. Dann meldete sich einer von ihnen zu Wort:

„Runter mit der Waffe, Jedi! Oder wir sehen uns gezwungen, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Und wir sind eindeutig in der Überzahl!"

Trotz seiner starken Worte konnte Anakin deutlich Furcht in ihm spüren.

Nun, verständlich, so gut wie jeder hatte Respekt vor den Jedi.

Dieser Gedanke kam ihm nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung.

Anakin durchdachte noch einmal schnell alle Möglichkeiten. Doch gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, eröffnete ein ängstlicher Mann, trotzdem er keinen Befehl dazu hatte, das Feuer und so blieb Anakin gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu verteidigen.

Die ersten Laserstrahlen wehrte er nur ab, doch nachdem er seine Position gefestigt hatte, begann er sie gezielt zurückzulenken. Dabei ließ sich Anakin in die Macht fallen und übergab ihr ganz die Kontrolle über seine Schwertbewegungen. Er wusste dadurch immer ganz genau, wann er sein Laserschwert hoch- oder runterziehen musste, um sich zu verteidigen. Automatisch bemühte er sich sogar, die Menschen nur kampfunfähig zu machen und nicht zu töten. Allerdings stellte das bei der Menge der Gegner ein schwieriges Unterfangen dar.

Außerdem versuchte er, während er mit der einen Hand das Laserschwert führte, mit der anderen den Droiden einen Machtstoß zu versetzen, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen. Mittlerweile hatte er mehrere seiner Gegner entweder kampfunfähig gemacht oder zerstört.

Langsam wurde daraus eine Art Schema: Einen Schuss abwehren, über zahlreiche andere hinweg springen oder ausweichen und mit der anderen Hand Machtstöße verteilen, soweit es eben möglich war. Diese Abfolge von Bewegungen setzte sich immer weiter fort.

Der Jedi sah aus, als wäre er von blauem Licht umgeben, so schnell wirbelte er sein Lichtschwert hin und her.

Sein Zorn war noch immer nicht ganz verraucht und seine Geduld ließ bei der Hartnäckigkeit der Gegner ebenfalls zu wünschen übrig.

Denn immer noch schien niemand die Absicht zu haben, aufzugeben. Offenbar war ihre Loyalität oder aber ihre Furcht vor Organa enorm groß. Doch selbst wenn die Männer sich zurückziehen würden, gab es genug Droiden, um ihn in Schach zu halten.

Anakin hoffte sehr, dass es an Bord keine Droidekas gab.

Außerdem hoffte er, dass niemand auf die Idee käme, ihn auch von der anderen Seite anzugreifen, denn das würde ein großes Problem darstellen. Selbst er wäre dieser Sache dann kaum gewachsen. Mit Obi-Wan an seiner Seite wäre dieser Kampf schon längst vorbei und selbst ein Zweifrontenkampf wäre kein Problem gewesen. Rücken an Rücken hatten sie schon viele solcher Situationen gemeistert.

Während er sein Lichtschwert also mit einer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit hin und her riss, begann Anakin zu überlegen, ob es nicht vielleicht doch noch Alternativen gab. Zwar könnte er rein theoretisch noch eine Weile so weiterkämpfen, trotz der Droiden, jedoch dauerte ihm das Ganze einfach zu lang, da es sehr uneffektiv war und viele Menschen starben.

Es gab natürlich noch die Möglichkeit des Rückzugs, um sich dann etwas Neues zu überlegen, aber Anakin war noch nie ein Freund der Kapitulation gewesen. Außerdem wollte er Organa ungern zurücklassen. Andererseits war es relativ wahrscheinlich, ja sogar sicher, dass es auf der Brücke weit weniger Gegner gab als hier.

Warum gab es überhaupt so viel „Personal" an Bord dieses Schiffes? Das war wirklich erstaunlich.

Langsam mussten diese Menschen doch merken, dass das, was sie da taten, völlig sinnlos war. Sie waren völlig überanstrengt und liefen nur blind einem Mann hinterher.

Auch Anakin liefen mittlerweile Schweißperlen über die Stirn, denn er musste sich ununterbrochen wahnsinnig schnell bewegen und herumwirbeln. Also ließ er sich doch dazu herab und zog sich blitzschnell zurück. Wie in allen Dingen konnte Anakin auch hier wieder, wie alle Jedi, übermenschlich schnell reagieren und rennen und machte von dieser Fähigkeit natürlich Gebrauch, sodass niemand in der Lage war, ihm zu folgen.

Als er also den Gang hinuntergesprintet und um mehrere Ecken gebogen war, wobei er sich absichtlich Richtung Brücke bewegte, blieb er kurz stehen, um durchzuatmen.

Diese Männer waren Organa gegenüber ungewöhnlich loyal, dafür, dass er noch nicht lange ihr „Boss" sein konnte. Denn als Anakin ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und das war kurz vor der Mission gewesen, war Organa noch Senator gewesen und nicht Anführer einer Horde Krimineller, die sich u. a. als Kopfgeldjäger ihre Brötchen verdienten.

Der junge Jedi konnte sich auf das Ganze immer noch keinen Reim machen.

Dessen ungeachtet legte Anakin nun die letzten Meter zur Brücke zurück und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Mithilfe der Macht konnte er die Präsenzen innerhalb des vor ihm liegenden Raumes spüren und es waren tatsächlich nicht besonders viele. Einige Menschen und einige Droiden. Es dürfte kein Problem darstellen, die Brücke zu übernehmen. Sie dann zu halten war eine ganz andere Sache. Hinzukam, dass er nicht genau wusste, wo sie sich befanden. Jedoch machte er sich darüber keine allzu großen Gedanken, denn mit den Systemen des Schiffes würde er schon klarkommen und dann war es ein leichtes, die genaue Position des Schiffes festzustellen. Evtl. konnte er dann Verstärkung kontaktieren, damit die Lage vorteilhafter für ihn werden würde.

Gedacht, getan. Mit aktiviertem Laserschwert stürmte der Jedi die Brücke, setzte mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen alle Droiden außer Kraft, sodass die restliche menschliche Besatzung so klug war, aufzugeben, da sie, berechtigterweise, um ihr Leben bangten. Offenbar hatten diese Männer mehr Verstand als die im Flur.

Oder war das Ganze wieder einmal zu leicht gewesen? Anakin nahm sich erstmal nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, sondern wandte sich der nächsten Konsole zu.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Obi-Wan war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und zum Fenster geschlendert, durch das man jedoch kaum nach draußen blicken konnte, da es so verdreckt war. Doch vertieft in seinen Bericht bemerkte er diese Tatsache kaum.

Aniya kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und starrte Obi-Wan einfach nur an, hin und her gerissen zwischen Faszination und einem Gefühl, dass der Jedi-Meister nicht deuten konnte.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er ihre zwiespältigen Gefühle durchaus bemerkt bzw. gefühlt und nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, wandte er sich wieder zu ihr um und blickte direkt in ihre Augen. Sie waren blau. Merkwürdig, dass ihm das jetzt gerade auffiel.

Einen Moment lang herrschte ein drückendes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann holten beide Luft und begannen gleichzeitig einen Satz und hörten ebenso abrupt wieder auf zu reden.

Obi-Wan grinste.

„Du zuerst."

„Na schön. Also, das ist… Ich hab mir ja schon gedacht, dass du nen Freak bist, aber diese Geschichte… Verdammt, Obi… äh…Wan, oder wie auch immer du heißen magst, was zur Hölle soll ich dazu sagen? Paralleluniversum. Hast du dich schon mal selbst gehört?"

Obi-Wan wartete bis sie sich abreagiert hatte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, erscheint das, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Aber wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, dann müsste es hier noch den ‚echten' Obi-Wan geben. Vielleicht würdest du mir dann glauben. Andererseits, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, glaube ich nicht, dass ich darauf angewiesen bin, dass du mir glaubst.

Es gibt also mehrere Möglichkeiten. Erstens: Du glaubst mir nicht. Dann werde ich gehen und du kannst dieses Erlebnis anderen als ‚Anekdote' erzählen. Zweitens: Du glaubst mir nicht und versuchst, einem, deiner Meinung nach irren, Mann zu helfen, indem du ihn irgendwie behördlich meldest. Drittens: Du glaubst mir, siehst aber keine Veranlassung, mir irgendwie zu helfen. Und zu guter Letzt viertens: Du glaubst mir und hilfst mir.

Es liegt nun an dir. Ich werde selbstverständlich jedwede Entscheidung von dir respektieren."

Aniya starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich, äh…"

„Oh bitte, lass dir ruhig Zeit."

Obi-Wan drehte sich nun wieder zum Fenster und wartete gespannt. Zwar wagte er nicht zu hoffen, dass diese Frau ihm helfen würde und es stellte sich außerdem die Frage, wie sie das überhaupt könnte. Aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie ihm als Verbündete noch nützlich sein könnte. Es umgab sie immer noch etwas Mysteriöses, was er nicht deuten konnte und sie hatte ihm längst noch nicht alles aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt.

Seit Qui-Gon sein Mentor geworden war, hatte Obi-Wan immer wieder lernen müssen, seinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. So auch diesmal.

Der Jedi bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit den Atem angehalten hatte, wunderte sich über sich selbst und ließ die Luft wieder langsam aus seinen Lungen entweichen

Nach erneutem minutenlangen Schweigen, wobei sie beide ihren Gedanken nachgingen, ergriff Aniya nun gefasst und ruhig das Wort, ließ Obi-Wan aber nicht aus den Augen: „Ich glaube dir. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir helfen sollte und vor allem wie."

Obi-Wan nickte: „Gut. Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Du könntest mir helfen, indem du mir verrätst, woher du dein Wissen über die Jedi hast. Schließlich hast du mir vorhin selbst gesagt, dass fast niemand außer den Jedi selbst über innere Angelegenheiten Bescheid weiß. Und ich habe meine Zweifel, dass die Jedi ausgerechnet dir etwas über sich erzählt haben. Deshalb fragt sich nun der geneigte Zuhörer, woher du deine Informationen hast."

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und neigte leicht den Kopf. Erstaunlich, dass sie ihm das alles glaubte. Er hatte kurzzeitig ja schon an sich selbst gezweifelt. Und diese Frau, die er noch nicht mal eine Stunde kannte, glaubte ihm fast ohne Zögern. Sein Instinkt, der weit über die Ebene bewusster Gedanken hinausging, sagte ihm, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Konnte er ihr vertrauen?

Aniya seufzte: „Ach, ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich meine Quellen hatte. Dass ich dir deine Geschichte abkaufe, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich meine Vergangenheit vor dir ausbreite. Selbst wenn du ein Jedi bist und so furchtbar mächtig, das geht dich einfach nichts an, das ist privat."

Sie konnte Obi-Wans Blick nicht länger standhalten und senkte trotzig den Kopf.

Der Jedi konnte spüren, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich wüsste, wie ich dir helfen soll, würde ich es tun."

Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf.

Diesmal meinte Obi-Wan, sie sage die Wahrheit. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch das Gefühl, sie könne ihm nützlich sein und jetzt, kurze Zeit später, war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Konnte er sich überhaupt noch auf irgendeines seiner Gefühle verlassen?

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft: „Damit wären wir wieder am Anfang. Zurzeit sehe ich leider auch keine Möglichkeit, wie du mir helfen könntest, aber ich weiß ja, wo ich dich finden kann. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht länger belästigen und suche mir eine Unterkunft zum Übernachten."

„Du kannst doch auch hier schlafen, wenn du willst."

Obi-Wans Augen weiteten sich. Allein der Gedanke, eine ganze Nacht in diesem Loch verbringen zu müssen…

„Oh, nein, nur keine Umstände. Ich find schon was. Aber danke. Für alles. Du hast mir sehr geholfen."

Mit diesen Worten bewegte er sich Richtung Tür. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es merkwürdig war, einfach so zu gehen. Nach allem, was passiert war. Immerhin hatte sie ihn zuerst bedroht, dann er sie und jetzt, nachdem sie eine Weile in ihrer Wohnung geplaudert hatten, ging er einfach. Aber was sollte er schon anderes tun? Er musste sich schließlich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und einen Weg finden, aus seiner Misere wieder herauszukommen. Und offenbar konnte sie ihm nicht helfen, obwohl sein Gefühl ihm anfangs etwas anderes vermittelt hatte. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, Freundschaften zu schließen. Dafür war seine Lage viel zu ernst. Falls es keine Lösung für sein Problem gab, konnte er immer noch beginnen, sich mit Leuten anzufreunden.

Aber was waren das schon wieder für Gedanken? Ein Jedi beschäftigt sich erst mit einem Problem, wenn es eingetroffen ist und macht sich nicht von vornherein Sorgen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken öffnete er also die Tür der schäbigen Wohnung, als Aniya ihn noch einmal in die Realität holte: „Ähm, würdest du mir noch meinen Blaster zurückgeben? Ich werde ihn auch nicht mehr gegen dich einsetzen, aber…"

Den Rest ließ sie lieber offen.

Obi-Wan schaute sie zuerst etwas irritiert an, dann auf seine Hand, die noch immer die Waffe hielt, zögerte kurz und warf sie ihr dann aber schließlich trotzdem zu. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als Aniya ihn erneut aufhielt: „Und Obi-Wan?"

Dieser verharrte in der Tür.

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mir Bescheid sagen, wenn du eine Lösung für dein Problem gefunden hast? Dann, äh, könnten wir uns noch einmal sehen."

Ein kurzes Schweigen, doch dann antwortete ihr der Jedi-Meister: „Wenn du das möchtest. Ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas herausgefunden habe oder deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Gute Nacht."

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zog er nun vollends die Tür hinter sich zu, blieb jedoch noch einen Augenblick im Hausflur stehen. Merkwürdig diese Bitte.

Was nun?

Obi-Wan beschloss, ein Hotel aufzusuchen, in dem Qui-Gon und er vor vielen Jahren einmal „zu tun" hatten. Es war zwar nicht das, was man ein Top-Hotel nennen konnte, jedoch auch nicht allzu sehr heruntergekommen. Er wollte einfach nicht zu viel Geld ausgeben.

Während er sich also auf den Weg dorthin machte, wobei er inzwischen schon eine etwas bessere Orientierung hatte, dadurch, dass er nun zum vierten Mal dieselbe Strecke lief, wobei das nichts an der Kälte und der Dunkelheit änderten, ließ er noch einmal alles, was er erfahren hatte, Revue passieren.

Von Padmé hatte er erfahren, dass es einen Senat gab. Außerdem auch einen obersten Kanzler bzw. im Moment eine Kanzlerin. Logischerweise gab es Senatoren, die jedoch von den Jedi beeinflusst oder manipuliert und erpresst wurden und das auch mit Gewalt. Man empfand den Jedi und ihrem Regime, falls man das schon so nennen konnte, gegenüber Angst, was durchaus berechtigt erschien. Allerdings machte dieses System auf den ersten Blick den Eindruck, als würde es hervorragend funktionieren.

Aniya jedoch hatte ihm anderes berichtet. Offenbar hatten sich die Jedi nicht wie in seiner Welt in Sith bzw. dunkle Jedi und die Jedi, wie er sie kannte, geteilt, sondern waren eins geblieben und das zur Zeit Xenons. Seit dem hatten sie einen immensen Einfluss auf die gesamte Republik, der eben nicht immer von Vorteil war.

Bedauerlicherweise wusste der Jedi noch nichts über den Kodex. Er konnte sich keinen vorstellen, der beide Ansichten unter einen Hut bringen konnte. Aber offenbar klappte es hier.

Dass sich noch niemand den Jedi in den Weg gestellt hatte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich, da es wohl kaum jemanden gab, der es mit ihnen hätte aufnehmen können.

Hieran zeigte sich, was passieren konnte, wenn Leute mit den falschen Motiven Macht hatten. Missbrauch stand hier Tür und Tor offen.

Das alles war zwar sehr informativ und könnte ihm evtl. weiterhelfen, allerdings hatte Obi-Wan noch nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er jetzt weiter verfahren sollte. Er wusste ja immer noch nicht einmal, ob er sich überhaupt in einem Paralleluniversum befand. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste ein wenig zu schlafen und zu meditieren. Morgen würde vielleicht schon ein klarerer Weg vor ihm liegen.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Obi-Wan war glücklich, endlich am Hotel angelangt zu sein und glücklich, dass es das Hotel überhaupt gab und noch ein Zimmer frei hatte. Es war zwar nicht das schönste, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Außerdem war der Jedi sowieso am Rande der Erschöpfung, dass es für ihn kaum eine Rolle spielte.

Schnell nahm er in der angrenzenden Bar einen Happen zu sich, um seinen verzweifelten Magen zu beruhigen. Dabei machte er sich wieder kaum Gedanken darüber, was er aß, ihm ging es vielmehr darum, dass er aß.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen, probierte er noch einmal, Anakin zu kontaktieren, hatte aber keinerlei Erfolg.

Schließlich sank er auf sein Bett. Obwohl er todmüde war, konnte er auf Grund der enormen Reizüberflutung der letzten Stunden erstmal kein Auge zu tun.

Wie sollte er nun vorgehen? Sollte er doch noch einmal zum Jedi-Tempel gehen und gucken, was sich ergab? Konnte er das wagen, nach allem, was er erfahren hatte? Einerseits wusste niemand, dass er nicht der, war, für den man ihn hielt, deshalb dürfte man ihn eigentlich in Ruhe lassen. Andererseits gab es ein paar unbekannte Faktoren, die gefährlich werden konnten, wie z. B. sein „Padawan". Wer weiß, was er noch alles nicht wusste.

Auf jeden Fall würde er nichts unternehmen können, wenn er jetzt nicht wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlief. Wenigstens solang bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht und das war eh nicht so viel.

Also machte der Jedi-Meister ein paar Jedi-Atemübungen, um sich zu entspannen und zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Tatsächlich zeigten besagte Übungen die gewünschte Wirkung und er fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Obi-Wan erfrischt und mit neuem Mut und Tatendrang. Der Schlaf hatte ihn wieder zur alten Hochform gebracht und er machte seine allmorgendliche Meditation. Erstens, weil er es gewohnt war und zweitens, um noch einmal die gestrigen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten und auszuwerten.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, hatte er einen Plan gefasst. Zunächst würde er sich alle Informationen über Paralleluniversen besorgen, die er bekommen konnte. Vielleicht würde ihn das ja etwas weiterbringen. Danach wollte er sich zu dem Ort begeben, an den er sich zuletzt erinnern konnte, sprich das Weltall. Zu diesem Zweck würde er sich ein geeignetes Transportmittel suchen müssen, aber das war eher ein zweitrangiges Problem.

Die Aniya-Geschichte blieb ihm noch immer ein Rätsel, jedoch war dessen Lösung eher unten auf seiner Prioritätenliste. Falls er nicht aus ihr schlau werden würde, konnte er trotzdem gut weiterleben.

Blieb nur noch die Frage, wo Obi-Wans sich seine Informationen am besten besorgen konnte. Damit war er wieder beim Jedi-Tempel und dessen Archiv. Dort befanden sich einfach die umfassendsten Informationen. Er würde sich schnell dorthin begeben und ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden sein. Hoffte er.

Gedacht getan. Um nicht aufzufallen hatte er sich wieder sein Jedi-Outfit angezogen. Jedenfalls um im Tempel nicht aufzufallen. Auf der Straße versuchten alle in zu meiden und schauten schnell weg, wenn es einen Blickkontakt gab.

Es dauerte gar nicht lang und Obi-Wan hatte den Tempel erreicht.

Merkwürdig, dass ihm mehrere kleine Veränderungen bei seinem ersten Besuch nicht aufgefallen waren. Er kannte den Tempel offenbar schon so lange, dass er auf Details gar nicht mehr achtete. Dabei hätte er das auf Grund der Ereignisse besser tun sollen. Schließlich war es eher nicht normal, mitten auf Coruscant aufzuwachen. Da hätte es ihm schon in den Sinn kommen müssen, dass nicht nur das nicht stimmte.

Schnell, aber dennoch so unauffällig wie nur eben möglich, begab er sich ins Archiv und hoffte, dass ihn Jocasta Nu nur nicht ansprechen würde. Falls sie überhaupt das Archiv leitete.

Trotzdem Obi-Wan nun schon lange ein Jedi war und sogar Mitglied des Rates war, musste er immer wieder über die Größe der Archivhalle staunen.

Er setzte sich vor einen Computerschirm und begann mit seiner Recherche.

An das meiste aus dem Artikel, den er gelesen hatte, konnte er sich noch erinnern. Ein anderer Begriff für Parallelwelten war „Realitätszweig". Ein passender Begriff, sollte er sich tatsächlich in einem solchen befinden. Jedoch war alles, was er hier las, Theorie. Natürlich. Hätte es jemanden gegeben, der schon einmal von einem in ein anderes Universum gereist ist und sogar wieder zurück, hätte man vermutlich davon erfahren. Schließlich lebten die Jedi ja nicht hinter dem Mond und solche Nachrichten sprachen sich schnell herum.

Was also hatte er erwartet?

Bedauerlicherweise war so gut wie nichts darüber verzeichnet, wie man evtl. in ein anderes Universum gelangen könnte. Manche stark kritisierte Wissenschaftler hatten behauptet, durch Risse im Raum könne man evtl. eine solche Reise unternehmen bzw. hatte man auch geglaubt, dass Schwarze Löcher so eine Art Portal sein sollten.

Nachdem Obi-Wan also alle Details verinnerlicht hatte, rief er noch Informationen über die Vergangenheit der Jedi auf. Offenbar hatte ihm Aniya die Wahrheit gesagt. Tatsächlich hatte es bei dem Streit zwischen Xendor und den Jedi eine Einigung gegeben. Er las sich noch ein paar Einzelheiten durch, aber im Großen und Ganzen war er schon von Aniya ausreichend informiert worden.

Plötzlich bemerkte der Jedi, wie sich ihm jemand näherte. In der Hoffnung, die Person würde vielleicht an ihm vorbeigehen, rief er eine harmlosere Datei auf und tat so, als wäre er ins Lesen vertieft.

„Meister Kenobi."

Obi-Wan schloss kurz die Augen.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Euch doch noch einmal hierher bemüht. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was Euer Problem mit"- die Person schaute Obi-Wan über die Schulter- „ ‚Twi´Lek-Bauchtanz' zu tun haben soll."

Erst jetzt fiel Obi-Wan auf, welches Thema er gewählt hatte. Er hatte einfach auf das vor ihm zuletzt aufgerufene Thema getippt. Offenbar hatte sich ein pubertierender Jedi-Padawan ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben wollen.

Der Jedi-Meister drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht einer Jedi, die er zwar vom Sehen her kannte, aber keinen Namen mit verband.

Anscheinend erwartete besagte Jedi jetzt eine Erklärung von ihm, so wie sie ihn anschaute.

„Ich, ähm, brauche diese Information um äh, für eine spätere Mission, bei der ich mich…"

Sie unterbrach ihn bei seiner fadenscheinigen Erklärung: „Schon gut, ich will es gar nicht wissen.

Aber wie kommt ihr denn nun mit Eurer ersten Recherche zurecht? Das Thema interessiert mich nämlich auch und ich würde gerne mehr über Eure Ergebnisse hören."

Obi-Wan schluckte. Befand er sich in einem Paralleluniversum und diese Jedi sprach von ‚ihrem' Obi-Wan, der recherchiert hatte? Oder gab es eine andere Erklärung und er hatte vor seiner Mission sich Informationen beschafft und wusste nichts mehr davon? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Doch egal, was zutraf, er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er seiner Gegenüber antworten sollte.

Diese scheute ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an.

„Nun, ich, weiß noch nicht, ob das Material vollständig ist und bis dahin denke ich, ist es besser noch nichts darüber zu sagen."

Er schenkte ihr sein strahlenstes Lächeln. ‚Oh bitte verschwinde endlich!'

„Na schön, Ihr könnt auch einfach sagen, wenn Ihr nicht mit mir diskutieren wollt."

Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

„Und Euch habe ich vorhin beim Recherchieren geholfen. Da wäre es ja wohl ok, wenn Ihr Eure neuen Ergebnisse mit mir besprecht. Aber ich will mich dem großen Jedi natürlich nicht aufdrängen. Einen guten Tag, Meister Kenobi."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich beleidigt um und stolzierte davon. ‚Autsch.'

Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihm eine brauchbare Information gegeben, die ihn aufmerken ließ. Wie sagte sie? ‚Vorhin beim Recherchieren geholfen.' Vorhin. Damit musste sie heute meinen und heute war er definitiv noch nicht im Archiv gewesen, was bedeutete, es gab hier noch den „echten" Obi-Wan. Er konnte also nur hoffen, dass er nicht in eine Situation geriet, in der er sich entweder selbst begegnete oder jemandem, der „ihm" gerade begegnet war, so wie es eben fast passiert war.

Es sprachen immer mehr Dinge für die unglaubliche Paralleluniversumtheorie.

Natürlich war es gut, dass Obi-Wan nun glaubte zu wissen, woran er war, doch blieb immer noch die Frage offen, was er nun tun sollte. Die Jedi sollte und wollte er, nach allem was er gehört hatte, wohl nicht um Hilfe bitten. Vermutlich war es wohl das Beste, erst einmal den Tempel wieder zu verlassen. Möglicherweise konnte er einen unabhängigen Wissenschaftler ausfindig machen, der ihm bei seinem Problem eine Hilfe sein konnte.

Es war immer noch unfassbar. Ein Paralleluniversum. Das erklärte natürlich auch Anakins merkwürdiges Verhalten.

Inzwischen hatte Obi-Wan das Archiv gerade verlassen und befand sich in Gedanken versunken auf einem der vielen Flure. Er wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als er sich selbst am Ende des Ganges sah und wich blitzschnell wieder zurück, dicht an die Wand gepresst. Glücklicherweise befand sich sonst niemand auf dem Gang, der sein Verhalten merkwürdig hätte finden können. Was nun?


	16. Chapter 16

Vorbemerkung:  
So, jetzt wird's ein bisschen psychologisch und nachdenklich. Solche ähnlichen Gedanken (natürlich übertragen auf unser tägliches Leben und unsere Realität), wie in diesem Kapitel, beschäftigen mich manchmal selbst und ich finde sie faszinierend. Ich hoffe, dass interessiert euch auch ein wenig.  
Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und es wäre toll, wenn ihr reviewen würdet!  
Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle auch wieder mal generell bei allen Reviewern (sind ja nicht so viele schnief).

Kapitel16

Obi-Wan überlegte blitzschnell, welche Optionen er hatte. Seinem Ebenbild entgegenzuspazieren war wohl keine. Stattdessen könnte er einfach den Gang zurückgehen oder vielleicht wieder ins Archiv und hoffen, dass der andere Obi-Wan ein anderes Ziel hat. Der Jedi entschied, dass das vermutlich die beste Idee war. Immerhin war das Archiv außerdem so groß, dass er sich irgendwo unbemerkt verbergen konnte, sollte sein Zwilling doch dorthin gehen.  
Also huschte Obi-Wan schnell wieder zurück und beschloss, sich wieder vor den Computer von eben zu setzen, da dieser den großen Vorteil hatte, etwas abseits zu sein.  
Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht, denn so konnte er sich noch über den Kodex informieren. Das hatte er eigentlich sowieso vorgehabt, wenn er nicht von der Jedi unterbrochen worden wäre.  
Schnell rief er die gewünschte Datei auf und erstarrte bei dem, was er da las:

Tapferkeit

Ein Jedi Ritter gibt in allen Herausforderungen, egal ob im Kampf oder im täglichen Leben sein Bestes. Er strebt nach Kraft. Er kämpft entschlossen für den Sieg – egal auf welches Schlachtfeld die moderne Welt ihn auch führen mag.

Zielbewusstheit

Tu dein Bestes. Gehe alles so strebsam wie möglich an. Dabei sollten Egoismus und Eigengewinn nicht deine Hauptziele sein. Akzeptiere diese Gefühle jedoch, damit sie dir Stärke verleihen

Motivation

Es ist wahr: Taten sagen mehr als Worte. Hinter jeder Aktion stecken ein Motiv und ein Zweck. Ohne Beweggrund und Zweck, hat Aktivität keine Bedeutung, keine Bestimmung keine Grundlage. Aktivität ohne Grund und Zweck wäre sprichwörtlich: Löcher in die Luft zu schlagen. Es gibt keine überflüssige Bewegung, keine Aktivität, wenn es nicht erforderlich ist. Denn ein Jedi tut nichts ohne Grund.

Training

Die Übung, mit der MACHT umzugehen, endet niemals. Ein weiser Jedi sollte sich immer daran erinnern, dass es immer etwas über die MACHT zu lernen gibt. Die MACHT offenbart sich denen, die das Verlangen haben, sie zu erfahren. Denke niemals alles über die MACHT zu wissen. Es ist als ob du auf die Zehen eines Elefanten schaust und sagst: „Nun weiß ich alles über Elefanten." Um ständig zu wachsen sollte der Jedi jeden Tag üben.

Kampfbereitschaft

Ein Jedi sollte seine Fähigkeiten verborgen halten, um bei seinem Gegner einen Vorteil zu haben. Er muss immer und überall bereit sein.

Leidenschaft

Lass Leidenschaft zu. Akzeptiere deine Gefühle, dann wirst du aus ihnen Stärke gewinnen. 

Stärke

Ein Jedi sollte nach Stärke streben. Bilde dir nie ein, du seiest stark genug. Man kann immer noch stärker werden. Durch Stärke erlangst du Macht

Macht

Durch Macht und durch die MACHT lebst du zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit als Hüter von Frieden und Gerechtigkeit. Die Jedi sollen nichts von ihrer Macht einbüßen, sondern selbst danach streben. Dadurch erlangt man den Sieg.

Sieg

Durch den Sieg zerbersten die Ketten. Dadurch erlangt ein Jedi seine Kraft.

--------

Obi-Wan konnte kaum glauben, was er da las. Einiges war ihm bekannt, ja eigentlich war ihm alles bekannt, nur dass lediglich ungefähr die Hälfte zu „seinem" Kodex gehörte und die andere Hälfte sich ganz nach den Sith anhörte. Leidenschaft. Macht. Sieg. Sieg über wen? Überall lag ein Widerspruch in sich. Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit, wenn man selbst weder friedlich noch gerecht ist. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie noch, sie würden gut und richtig handeln mit ihrem Kodex. Wie konnte man nur so vernarrt in diesen Kodex sein, so wie diese Jedi es offenbar waren. Sie mussten ihre Fehler doch bemerken.

Wird etwas besser, wenn man es gut meint? Erneut stellte sich Obi-Wan die Frage, ob das Wohl der Mehrheit, die Unterdrückung anderer rechtfertigte, nur weil diese weniger waren.

Was man den hiesigen Jedi zugute halten musste war, dass es hier nicht die furchtbaren Sithkriege gegeben hat. Stattdessen hatte man sich geeinigt. Waren „seine" Jedi zu verstockt gewesen? Ist diese Einigung besser?

Obi-Wan zweifelte daran. Er hatte die Boshaftigkeit und die niederen Gefühle der Sith kennen gelernt. Andererseits wäre eine Zähmung der Sith auch nicht schlecht. Dadurch hätte man sie wenigstens einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Allerdings wollten sich die Sith nicht kontrollieren lassen und ihre Ziele ließen sch einfach nicht mit den Idealen der Jedi vereinbaren. Hier sah man ja, worauf das hinauslief.

Obi-Wan verwarf seine Überlegungen wieder. Erstens führte das zu nichts und zweitens war er nicht der erste, der darüber nachdachte. Als man diese Bestimmungen festsetzte, hatten die Jedi wohl alle Faktoren berücksichtigt und die bestmögliche Entscheidung getroffen. Er kannte die damaligen Verhältnisse ja gar nicht und konnte es sich deshalb wohl kaum anmaßen, darüber zu urteilen. Das sagten die Jedi hier allerdings vermutlich auch.

Der Jedi schloss die Augen. Er durfte nicht an sich und seinen Idealen zweifeln. Was hier passierte war falsch. Das durfte er nie vergessen. Die Jedi töten keine Senatoren und genießen dieses Gefühl. Wie hatte er je Bedenken haben können! Das war doch sonst so gar nicht seine Art. Diese Welt machte ihn noch verrückt.

Vielleicht hätte er diesen Kodex doch nicht lesen sollen.  
Aber wie auch immer, irgendwie musste er jetzt von hier verschwinden und sich wieder auf sein Problem konzentrieren.  
Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, ging weiter hinten die Tür auf und ein Jedi von großer Statur betrat mit schnellen energischen Schritten das Archiv.

„Qui-Gon!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, war Obi-Wan der Name seines ehemaligen Meister herausgerutscht. Zum Glück so leise, dass es niemand gehört hatte.  
Eine Flut von alten Gefühlen überkam Obi-Wan. Gefühle, die er stets versuchte unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. Das war nicht der Qui-Gon, den er kannte. Qui-Gon Jinn war tot. Getötet durch einen Sith. Dieser Mann hatte vermutlich nichts oder nur sehr wenig mit dem Mann gemeinsam, den er kannte.  
Trotzdem hatte es Obi-Wan kurzzeitig aus der Bahn geworfen. Dabei hätte er sich das denken müssen. Wenn es die Sith nicht gab, konnte sein ehemaliger Mentor auch nicht von einem getötet worden sein.

Ach verdammt, was würde ihn wohl noch erwarten in dieser merkwürdigen Welt?  
Meister Yoda war tot, Anakin eingeschüchtert wie ein getretener Hund und sein alter Meister spazierte quicklebendig ins Archiv des Jedi-Tempels, wo er, Obi-Wan, sich vor sich selbst verstecken musste.   
Bei den Sith er hätte nicht auf Anakin hören sollen, der wie immer gedrängt hatte, so schnell wie möglich nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht in diesem Schlammassel. Oder er hätte selbst fliegen sollen. Wer weiß wo Anakin sie hingeflogen hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Schüler keimte jedoch Sorge in Obi-Wan auf. Wer weiß, wo er jetzt war. Er hoffte, dass Anakin sich inzwischen wohlbehalten auf Coruscant befand und man sich lediglich um ihn Gedanken machte. Denn mit großer Sicherheit, unabhängig davon, ob Anakin zu Hause war oder nicht, wusste man mittlerweile von seinem „Verschwinden". Ironischerweise war er ja gar nicht weg, sondern befand sich ja zu Hause auf Coruscant. So nah und doch so fern.

Glücklicherweise hatte Qui-Gon gar keine Notiz von Obi-Wan genommen, sondern war schnurstracks auf einen Analysedroiden marschiert, sodass Obi-Wan nun endgültig aufstehen und aus dem Archiv gehen konnte.

Aus der Tür heraus schaute sich der Jedi-Meister erst einmal um. Aber es war niemand zu sehen, weshalb er mit großen langen Schritten durch den Gang eilte, inständig hoffend, keine weiteren Überraschungen mehr zu erleben. 

Zwischendurch begegnete er zwar ein paar Jedi, die ihm jedoch keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, sondern ebenfalls die Gänge entlang hasteten.  
Alles war so vertraut und dennoch so fremd. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass diese Jedi, die er sein ganzes Leben lang kannte, hier kaltblütige Killer waren, die alles und jeden aus dem Weg räumten, der Schwierigkeiten bereitete und unbequem war.

Obi-Wan mied den Blickkontakt und war froh, als er den Tempel endlich verlassen hatte und wieder das Tageslicht sah. Geblendet von der Sonne schirmte er die Augen mit seiner Hand ab.  
Er hatte inzwischen beschlossen, einen Physiker aufzusuchen, der sich sicherlich mit solchen Dingen wie Parallelwelten besser auskannte als er und ihm vielleicht helfen konnte.

Obi-Wan überlegte, was sinnvoller war; sich umzuziehen, damit er nicht als Jedi erkannt wurde oder gerade nicht, damit man tat, was er wollte. Das war zwar ein wenig verlogen, würde aber seinen Zweck erfüllen und Obi-Wan glaubte nicht, dass es irgendetwas an der Einstellung zu den Jedi ändern würde, wenn er als ein solcher Auftrat. Im Gegenteil, vielleicht revidierte ja jemand sogar seine Meinung. 

Also zog der Jedi sich nicht um, sondern überlegte, welches Unternehmen ihm dienlich sein könnte. Er entschied sich für ein Forschungsunternehmen, dessen hohe Türme er schon vom Tempel aus sehen konnte und deshalb sicher sein konnte, dass es überhaupt existierte. Hier konnte man sich ja nie sicher sein. 

Er nahm sich wie am Tag zuvor ein Taxi und rief beim Fahrer dieselbe Reaktion hervor wie bereits am gestrigen Tag: Misstrauen und Furcht. Doch Obi-Wan hatte weder die Zeit noch die Lust, sich um verstörte Taxifahrer zu kümmern, sondern gab stattdessen ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, um einerseits den Fahrer und andererseits sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Nicht gerade sehr Jedi-like, aber er hatte eben keine Zeit.

Als er ausgestiegen war, betrachtete Obi-Wan zunächst das Gebäude. Er hoffte, dass dieses Unternehmen tatsächlich unabhängig war und nicht von den Jedi kontrolliert wurde. Denn dann würde er vermutlich auffallen. So wie es aussah, war Obi-Wan auch hier Ratsmitglied und man würde sich sicherlich wundern, dass er solche Informationen verlangte und könnte misstrauisch werden. Oder eben gerade nicht.  
Vermutlich war es am Besten, seinen Instinkte zu vertrauen und die sagten dem Jedi-Meister, dass er es hier versuchen sollte. 

Also betrat Obi-Wan das Gebäude und ging zu einer Art Rezeption, die sich in der Lobby befand. Dort wollte er sich gerade anstellen, da es merkwürdigerweise eine Schlange gab, als man ihn erblickte und sofort Platz machte, sodass er nicht zu warten brauchte.

Schluckend versuchte Obi-Wan sich seine Betroffenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er fühlte sich wie der Kanzler persönlich zu dessen Ehre man versuchte, alles so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Jedi wurden zwar geachtet, aber nicht verwöhnt. Aber vielleicht sollte er das alles hier einfach nutzen, um an sein Ziel zu kommen.  
Er räusperte sich.

„Guten Tag. Ich würde ganz gerne mit einem Wissenschaftler bzw. Physiker sprechen, der sich mit Paralleluniversen auskennt. Könnten Sie das arrangieren?"

War er zu höflich? Jedenfalls schaute ihn die Angestellte etwas verstört an. Nun, es lag vermutlich eher daran, dass sie relativ selten einem Jedi begegnete und wahrscheinlich froh darüber war.  
Jedenfalls stammelte sie: „Äh, jawohl Meister Kenobi. Einen Moment bitte, Meister Kenobi. Ihr müsst nur einen winzigen Augenblick Geduld haben. Es wird nicht lange dauern."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich zitternd und huschte schnell davon.

Hervorragend, sie kannte seinen Namen. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. Offenbar erfreute er sich auch in dieser Welt großer Berühmtheit. Er konnte nur sich nur wünschen, dass sie nicht eines der hohen Tiere dieses Ladens holte, der ihm in den Hintern kriechen würde. Obi-Wan wollte lieber mit einem kleinen, aber fähigen Mitarbeiter sprechen, der zwar Respekt vor ihm hatte, aber nicht auf irgendwelche Vorteile für sein Unternehmen bedacht war. Der ihm die gewünschten Informationen lieferte und dann wieder seiner Arbeit nachging.

Während die Mitarbeiterin weg war, hatte Obi-Wan Zeit, sich umzuschauen. Jedoch fiel ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches auf. Ein paar Droiden marschierten geschäftig einen Gang hinauf. In den Ecken waren dekorativ ein paar Pflanzen angebracht. Zwischendurch durchquerte ein Wissenschaftler die Lobby, um in einen anderen Bereich des Gebäudekomplexes zu gelangen. Man schenkte ihm jedoch nur bedingt Aufmerksamkeit. Die meisten waren, so wie er es bereits gewohnt war, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht anzublicken.

Wenig später erschien die Angestellte wieder mit einem relativ kleinen Sullustaner. Obi-Wan schätzte, dass er ungefähr 1,20 Meter groß war. Sullustaner galten als mutig neugierig und fleißig. Zwei Eigenschaften, die Obi-Wan schätzte und eine, die ihm gerade jetzt nicht sehr angenehm war. Er konnte keinen neugierigen Wissenschaftler gebrauchen, der sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte.  
Der kleine Alien stellte sich ihm nach einer langen und übertrieben herzlichen Begrüßung als Troan Sab, einer der leitenden Wissenschaftler, vor und bedeutete dem Jedi, ihm zu folgen, was Obi-Wan auch tat.  
Auf Grund seiner Statur konnte der Sullustaner nur relativ kleine Schritte machen, was Obi-Wan einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete, war er es doch als Jedi gewohnt, recht schnell zu laufen. Doch er passte sich schnell an.

Während der ganzen Zeit, die sie nebeneinander her schritten, sagte keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort.  
Nach ein paar Kurven waren sie vor einer Tür angekommen, die der Wissenschaftler mit einem Code öffnete und Obi-Wan mit einer einladenden und überschwänglichen Geste den Vortritt ließ.

Obi-Wan betrat ein kleines Büro, in dem alles sauber und korrekt auf seinem Platz stand. An einem Fenster befand sich ein Schreibtisch, in der Ecke ein Regal mit kleinen wissenschaftlichen Geräten, die wohl eher der Dekoration dienten, als dass sie tatsächlich gebraucht wurden. Auch hier gab es wieder einige Pflanzen, die den Raum wohl etwas freundlicher wirken lassen sollten. Trotzdem fühlte sich Obi-Wan nicht unbedingt willkommen.  
In einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers befand sich eine kleine Couchgarnitur, auf der Sab ihn einlud, Platz zu nehmen. Obi-Wan kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Sab nahm ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa Platz und schaute ihn mit seinen großen Augen an.  
Mit ihren hängenden Wangen sahen Sullustaner immer etwas traurig aus und auch bei diesem hatte Obi-Wan das Bedürfnis, zu trösten. Doch er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, nicht mehr auf Äußerlichkeiten zu achten.

„Womit kann ich Euch dienen, Meister Kenobi. Es passiert nicht allzu oft, dass ein Mitglied Eures großartigen und geschätzten Ordens uns die Ehre eines Besuchs erweist. Ich hoffe, ich kann Euch von Nutzen sein."

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihr das könnt. Ich benötige Informationen über Paralleluniversen. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine streng vertrauliche Angelegenheit und ich bin sicher, ich kann auf Eure Verschwiegenheit zählen."

Obi-Wan hatte beschlossen, ruhig etwas dick aufzutragen, das konnte sicherlich nicht schaden. Was dieser Mann in seine Aussage hinein interpretierte, war seine Sache und nicht die des Jedi.

„Natürlich könnt Ihr auf meine Diskretion setzen, Meister Kenobi.  
Hm, Paralleluniversen. Eine interessante Sache. Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, dass ich mich damit beschäftigt habe, aber ich werde versuchen, Euch alles darüber zu erzählen, was ich weiß."

Mit diesen Worten begann er seinen Vortrag und Obi-Wan wurde auf einmal sehr müde. Er hatte große Mühe, zu folgen, denn der kleine Sullustaner hatte maßlos untertrieben, als er andeutete, er könne evtl. nicht alle Informationen liefern. Der Bericht war zwar detailliert und sicherlich physikalisch korrekt, doch bezweifelte Obi-Wan, dass diese Informationen ihm bei seinem Problem nutzen würden. Doch der Wissenschaftler war ganz in seinem Element und hörte nicht auf zu reden, vermutlich auch, um sich nicht den Zorn eines Jedi zuzuziehen, konnte er doch nicht ahnen, dass es bei Obi-Wan genau anders herum war.  
Obi-Wan seufzte innerlich. Das war offenbar nicht eine seiner besten Ideen gewesen und er bereute, überhaupt hergekommen zu sein.

Während der Mann sich also über falsche Theorien und schwarze Löcher ausließ, durchdachte Obi-Wan inzwischen seinen nächsten Schritt. Langsam war er frustriert. Was er auch tat, es brachte ihn nichts wirklich weiter. Zwar hatte er schon eine Menge Informationen über die hiesige Welt gesammelt und konnte ein psychologisches Profil über die Jedi erstellen, kam der Lösung seines Problems jedoch nicht näher. Er wünschte sich eine wenigstens eine Person, die auf seiner Seite stand und ihm helfen würde. Er wünschte, Anakin wäre hier.

Nachbemerkung:  
So, mein Repertoire an physikalischen Kenntnissen ist, wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, ausgeschöpft, deswegen greife ich auf diese elegante Lösung zurück. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass das hier keine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung ist, die sicher auf Dauer langweilig werden würde. Die Informationen, die wichtig sind, habe ich euch ja schon geliefert und die reichen auch aus. Alles andere würde zu weit führen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel17

„Verflucht!"

Anakin dauerte es viel zu lange bis er sich mit den Kontrollen des Schiffes einigermaßen vertraut gemacht hatte. Nach ein paar Befehlen und Eingaben hatte er herausgefunden, dass sie sich auf dem Weg nach Tatooine befanden. Das war der letzte Ort, an den er im Moment sein wollte. Schnell gab er neue Befehle ein und setzte Kurs auf Coruscant. Als nächstes rief er einen Plan des Schiffes auf, auf dem glücklicherweise auch alle Lebenszeichen zu sehen waren. Auf der Brücke befanden sich er selbst und die kleine Brückencrew. Im Moment befand sich niemand in der Nähe der Brücke. Jedenfalls kein Lebewesen. Eine Tatsache, die sich schnell ändern konnte. Außerdem registrierte dieser Plan keine Droiden. Die musste er offenbar schon selbst spüren.

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. Vermutlich war es wohl das Beste, Coruscant schon zu benachrichtigen. Denn mittlerweile war Anakin davon überzeugt, dass mit Bail Organa etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Dafür war seine Vorstellung zu gut gewesen. Undercover war er wohl nicht unterwegs. Alles war sehr ungewöhnlich. Auch die Frage, wie er selbst überhaupt hierher gelangt war und wo Obi-Wan sich momentan befand. Soweit Anakin sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sich zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Meister auf dem Rückflug nach Coruscant befunden. Irgendetwas war verdammt schief gelaufen. Ein weiterer Punkt, den er allerdings nur ungern zugab, war, dass er gegen diese Droiden ein bisschen Hilfe vertragen konnte.

Schnell versuchte der Jedi eine sichere Verbindung nach Coruscant zu bekommen, behielt dabei allerdings die Anzeige der Lebenszeichen im Auge. Man konnte nie wissen. Des Weiteren musste er sich auf die anwesende Crew konzentrieren, damit niemand auf eine falsche Idee kam und einen Teil seiner Konzentration für eventuell sich nähernde Droiden freihalten. Das alles trug nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besonders entspannt fühlte.

„Sith, verdammt, wieso funktioniert das nicht?!"

„Können wir Euch vielleicht helfen, Meister Jedi?" Eine zaghafte weibliche Stimme meldete sich von hinten.

Anakin fuhr herum, um zu sehen, wer gesprochen hatte. Alle bis auf eine Mon Calamari schauten zu Boden.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Anakin hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, um sich mit der Crew herumzuschlagen.

„Nun, offenbar habt Ihr ein Problem mit den Kontrollen. Vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen."

Anakin schnaubte.

„Ich komm schon klar."

Er hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als mehrere Lampen zu blinken begannen. Schnell wandte sich der Jedi wieder den Kontrollen zu. Einfach lächerlich. Er konnte schon fliegen, als er noch Windeln getragen hatte. Da würde er mit diesen paar Kontrollen schon fertig werden. Er konnte alles fliegen. Dazu brauchte er keine Amphibien. Lächerlich. Das einzige, was er machen musste, war, sich ein bisschen besser zu konzentrieren. Anakin atmete durch und tatsächlich sah alles viel klarer aus. Schon hatte er Coruscant erreicht und wurde zu Meister Windu durchgestellt.

‚Anakin?' Meister Windus Stimme erklang durch den Lautsprecher.

„Meister Windu, es tut gut, Eure Stimme zu hören. Ist Obi-Wan bei Euch?"

‚Er befindet sich im Tempel, aber momentan nicht im Raum, wieso? Anakin, wo bist du und was ist passiert?'

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht.

Ich befinde mich auf einem mir unbekannten Schiff zusammen mit Senator Organa. Offenbar ist er nicht Herr seiner Sinne, er verhält sich sehr merkwürdig. Er hielt mich gefangen, doch ich konnte fliehen und befinde mich jetzt auf der Brücke des Schiffes. Wir waren unterwegs Richtung Tatooine, aber ich konnte den Kurs ändern in Richtung Coruscant. Vielleicht könnte Meister Kenobi mir entgegen fliegen. Es befinden sich noch sehr viele Droiden an Bord. Im Moment ist es ruhig, doch ich weiß nicht wie lange es noch so bleiben wird."

Es entstand ein Schweigen am anderen Ende.

‚Senator Organa sagst du?'

„Das ist richtig, Meister. Wisst Ihr etwas über sein Verschwinden oder sein Verhalten?"

‚Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du meinst. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du auf Obi-Wan bestehst, der dir entgegen kommen soll, aber ich werde ihn schicken. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja ein bisschen, Anakin. Du weißt ja, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen. Es ist schön, dass du gerade aus eigener Initiative handelst. Wir werden dich selbstverständlich unterstützen. Wir vertrauen darauf, dass du dich dem Kodex entsprechend verhältst.

Ich würde vorschlagen, wir bleiben in Funkkontakt.'

„Ähm, danke, Meister."

Etwas verwirrt setzte sich Anakin erstmal. Sorgen um ihn? Endlich eigene Initiative. Normalerweise freuten sie sich doch, wenn er mal ein bisschen weniger Eigeninitiative zeigte. Und warum war es verwunderlich, dass er nach Obi-Wan fragte? Nach all den Jahren.

Na, wie auch immer. Was zählte war, dass Obi-Wan herfliegen würde. Mit ihm würde das Ganze gleich viel mehr Spaß machen.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, die Zeit zu überbrücken.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi schritt entschlossenen Schrittes durch die Gänge des Tempels. Meister Windu wollte ihn sprechen. Das war zwar nicht besonders außergewöhnlich, kam aber dennoch ein wenig überraschend für ihn. Schließlich war er in letzter Zeit ständig unterwegs gewesen. Da könnte man ihm doch wohl mal ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Andererseits wollte er sich auch nicht langweilen oder gar aus der Übung kommen. Meditieren war sowieso nicht sein Fall, deshalb war ein wenig Abwechslung gar nicht schlecht. Er hielt es nie besonders lang im Tempel aus. Ständig hatte er das Gefühl, als ob seine Gelenke mit jedem Tag, den er hier verbrachte, mehr einrosteten.

Nach ein paar Minuten war er vor Maces Zimmer angekommen. Der Jedi klopfte kurz und trat dann, ohne ein „Herein" abzuwarten, ein.

„Meister Windu", begrüßte er den dunkelhäutigen Jedi.

„Ah, Obi-Wan, komm rein. Setz dich doch. Wir haben soeben eine Nachricht von dem jungen Anakin Skywalker erhalten. Aus noch ungeklärter Ursache befindet er sich an Bord eines noch nicht identifizierten Schiffes und ersucht Verstärkung. Dabei fragte er speziell nach dir, Obi-Wan. Er möchte, dass du ihm entgegen fliegst."

Obi-Wan stutzte und nahm Mace Windu gegenüber Platz.

„Wir sprechen von Anakin? Anakin Skywalker? Und er hat nach mir gefragt? Nannte er einen Grund, warum er ausgerechnet mich haben will?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, es wäre in seiner Situation gut, wenn wir seinem Wunsch nachkommen. Ich bitte dich darum, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na schön. Wenn er mich haben will, dann soll er mich auch kriegen. Welch eine Ehre!"

Die Ironie war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören. Er nickte Mace Windu zum Abschied zu, stand auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab sich auf den Weg zum Hangar.

Dort angekommen überprüfte er noch schnell seinen Starfighter, setzte sich hinein und flog los. Die Koordinaten hatte sein Astromech bereits erhalten und eingegeben. Obi-Wan konnte sich also zunächst zurücklehnen und den Flug genießen. Doch allzu lange würde der Flug nicht dauern, denn zum Glück hatte das Schiff, auf dem Anakin sich befand, zwar den Kurs nach Tatooine gesetzt, war aber noch nicht allzu weit gekommen. Da sie sich nun außerdem noch Richtung Coruscant bewegten, mussten sie bald aufeinander treffen.

Obi-Wan fragte sich immer noch, warum Skywalker ausgerechnet ihn haben wollte, aber es würde sich bestimmt eine Gelegenheit ergeben, ihn das zu fragen. Ihm fiel jedenfalls keine Antwort ein. Er würde sicher nicht seinen Geist damit belasten und über diese Frage nachdenken. Das war ihm zu schade. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es noch ein paar mehr ungeklärte Fragen gab, deren Antwort ihm Skywalker würde liefern können. Er musste sich einfach nur gedulden. Das war zwar nicht eine seiner Stärken, aber ihm blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Nach ein paar Stunden machte Obi-Wans Astromech ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Schon konnte Obi-Wan das Schiff erkennen. Merkwürdig nur, dass Anakin es nicht hatte identifizieren können. Die Mon Calamari hatten es zwar relativ neu herausgebracht, aber trotzdem war es sehr bekannt und verbreitet in der Galaxie.

Obi-Wan schob diese Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Angabe.

-------------------------------------------------

Anakin hatte sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, auf sich nähernde Droiden zu achten und hatte ihnen ein paar Fallen gestellt. Zwar war er mit diesem Schiff nicht vertraut, doch er wäre nicht Anakin Skywalker, könnte er sich der Situation nicht anpassen.

Lebenszeichen gab es eh nur sehr wenige an Bord. Die meisten hatte er offenbar schon erledigt. Über die Zahl der Droiden war er sich aber nicht sicher. Während des Kampfes hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass es ziemlich viele waren. Schließlich hatte er sich zurückziehen müssen. Außerdem würde er nicht Obi-Wans Hilfe anfordern, würde er mit der Situation alleine klarkommen.

Immer wieder hatten es ein paar Droiden bis zu ihm gewagt und er hatte sich manchmal verteidigen müssen, jedoch waren die Angriffe eher unkoordiniert und geradezu lächerlich gewesen.

Die ganze Zeit überlegte Anakin, was Organa wohl noch vorhatte. Er würde sich sicher nicht geschlagen geben. Nicht in seinem Zustand. Doch noch war alles relativ ruhig.

Eine anzeige leuchtete auf und zeigte Anakin an, dass sich ein Starfighter näherte. Schnell öffnete er den Hangar, damit Obi-Wan hinein fliegen konnte. Offenbar war es nun an der Zeit, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen.

Gerade wollte er einen entsprechenden Befehl eingeben, als auch schon Obi-Wans Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher erklang.

‚Hey, Anakin, alles klar da oben?'

„Ja, Meister, alles bestens. Ich schlage vor, dass Ihr Euch zu mir auf die Brücke begebt und dann sehen wir weiter. Aber seid vorsichtig, es befinden sich noch einige Crewmitglieder und nicht wenige Droiden an Bord, die Euch begegnen könnten."

‚Alles klar. Droiden sagst du. Meine Güte, ich habe das Gefühl, diese Mistdinger werden wir nie los. Bis gleich.'

Hatte Obi-Wan gerade „Mistdinger" gesagt? Anakin glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte nicht sein. Obi-Wan würde so etwas nicht sagen. Der junge Jedi schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenige Minuten später ging eine Klappe in der Wand auf und Obi-Wan kam auf die Brücke gekrochen.

Anakin drehte um, als die Wandverkleidung an dieser Stelle mit einem Scheppern herunterfiel, eine Hand auf dem Griff seines Laserschwerts, doch hatte er sich bereits gedacht, dass es sein ehemaliger Meister sein würde.

„Meister, wie gut, ich…"

Anakin stockte. Wie sah Obi-Wan nur aus? So lange war er doch gar nicht weg gewesen. Wie hatten seine Haare nur so schnell wachsen können? Und seine Kleidung! Obi-Wan hatte seine normale hellbeige Tunika gegen eine dunkelbraune Tunika, ähnlich der von Anakin, eingetauscht und seine Robe war viel schnittiger und dunkler, als Anakin sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Alles klar, Anakin?"

Obi-Wan klopfte seine Tunika glatt, musterte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten und runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich war er ein bisschen verschwitzt, aber er hatte sich auch gegen eine Schar Droiden wehren müssen, um zur Brücke zu gelangen. Dabei hatte er mehrere Umwege nehmen müssen, da die Droiden eine Art Blockade um die Brücke gebildet hatten. Dann hatte er durch einen Lüftungsschacht kriechen müssen und nun wurde er angestarrt, als ob sein Aussehen furchtbar ungewöhnlich sei.

„Ähm, Meister, was habt Ihr da an?"

Obi-Wan riss die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte? Was ich an habe. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich kämpfe gegen zig Droiden, krieche durch diesen verdammten Schacht und du fragst mich, was ich anhabe? Meinst du nicht, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun?

Ich sollte derjenige sein, der die Fragen stellt. Warum du zum Beispiel mich haben wolltest, der dir aus der Patsche hilft. Und warum du verdammt noch mal diese Corvette der Mon Calamari nicht kennst? Und was mich besonders interessiert, wie bist du überhaupt hierher gelangt?"

Anakin war verblüfft. Obi-Wan hatte selten Wutausbrüche und wenn, dann waren sie eher harmlos. Nicht unbedingt wütend, sondern eher enttäuscht. Doch dieser kurze Vortrag eben war für Obi-Wans Verhältnisse sehr außergewöhnlich.

Anakin grinste seinen alten Meister an.

„Das war wohl das Fliegen, oder? Ihr habt Recht, vielleicht hätte ich deshalb jemand anderen hierher bitten sollen. Verzeiht mir meine Nachlässigkeit, Meister.

Um Eure letzte Frage zu beantworten, ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher gelangt bin. Das heißt, wie ich auf dieses Schiff gelangt bin schon, jedoch weiß ich nicht, wie ich in die Hände des Sklavenhändlers gelangen konnte, der mich an Organa verkauft hat."

„Da wären wir bei der nächsten Frage. Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Organa, von dem du sprichst?"

Anakins Grinsen verblasste. Jetzt war es eindeutig. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Es war ihm schon komisch vorgekommen, dass ausgerechnet er ein Schiff nicht kannte, das Obi-Wan ein Begriff war. Aber dass Obi-Wan Bail Organa nicht kannte, war nicht nur ungewöhnlich, sondern sogar unmöglich. Jedenfalls fiel ihm keine plausible Erklärung für diese Lücke in Obi-Wans Gedächtnis ein.

_Nachbemerkung:_

_Hm, ich denke, man konnte erkennen, welcher Obi-Wan das hier war. Ich hatte zunächst überlegt, ob ich das noch mal irgendwie erwähnen sollte, aber erstens wusste ich nicht wie und zweitens sind die Unterschiede, glaube ich, deutlich zu erkennen._

_Ähm, eine Corvette der Mon Calamari ist frei von mir erfunden. Ich hatte erst überlegt, ob ich ein Schiff nehmen soll, dass es schon gibt, aber da ich mich erstens nicht so damit auskenne und es zweitens ganz gut in die Story gepasst hat, dass Anakin ein Schiff mal nicht kennt, habe ich das dann so gelöst. Eine Beschreibung gibt es also mit Absicht nicht, da ich, was das betrifft, nicht besonders kreativ bin. Es bleibt eurer Phantasie überlassen!_


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Anakin starrte in Obi-Wans fragendes Gesicht. Offenbar war seine Frage ernst gemeint und er wollte tatsächlich wissen, wer Bail Organa war.

„Meister, Ihr müsst doch noch wissen, wer Bail Organa ist. Wir hatten doch schon öfter mit ihm zu tun."

Obi-Wan starrte ihn zurück an.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass _wir_ _beide _mit ihm zu tun hatten. Ich hatte ja noch nicht besonders viel mit dir zu tun, geschweige denn mit dir zusammen mit irgendjemandem.

Ich weiß nicht, was das soll, Anakin, aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal. Machen wir, dass wir das Schiff hier einnehmen und dann verschwinden wir. Ich will am Ende keine Droiden mehr sehen und die Crew gefesselt. Dazu fangen wir mit denen hier an."

Obi-Wan deutete auf die zusammengekauerte Brückencrew.

„Ihr wollt sie fesseln?"

Anakin wusste noch immer nicht, was er von alldem halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite war es natürlich schön, einen etwas entspannteren Obi-Wan zu sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite war er doch ein wenig besorgt. Doch was sollte er nun tun. Denn im Prinzip sagte ihm Obi-Wans neue Vorgehensweise zu. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Ihr sagtet gerade, wir hätten nicht viel mit einander zu tun gehabt. Wie meint Ihr das?"

Obi-Wan kniff die Augen zusammen und machte eine ungeduldige Geste.

„Anakin, wenn du mich nur zum Plaudern hergeholt hast, dann hast du dir den Falschen ausgesucht. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun.

Ja, wir hatten noch nie sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun. Warum auch? Ich hatte meine Schülerin und du hast deinen Meister. Was soll ich noch sagen. Wir hatten halt zufällig keine gemeinsame Mission.

Aber ich will jetzt nicht mehr darüber diskutieren. Los, binde der Crew hier die Hände und Füße zusammen. Mach schon!"

Anakins Kinnlade klappte herunter. Obi-Wan hatte eine Schülerin und er einen Meister? Was bei den Sith sollte das denn?

Ganz offensichtlich stimmte etwas nicht mit Obi-Wan, doch was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er konnte wohl schlecht seinen eigenen Meister außer Gefecht setzen, nur weil der ein paar Sachen zu vergessen schien. Es war eine wirklich verzwickte Situation.

Anakin erinnerte sich erneut, wie schon bei Organa, daran, dass man Leuten, die Dinge vergaßen oder einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden waren, an bekannte Dinge erinnern sollte. Schnell überlegte er, welches der vielen gemeinsamen Ereignisse zwischen ihm und seinem Mentor er nehmen sollte.

Obi-Wan schüttelte inzwischen den Kopf, nahm Fesseln von seinem Gürtel und begann, der Crew Hände und Füße zusammenzubinden.

„Aber Ihr erinnert Euch doch noch daran, wie wir beide auf Geonosis in der Arena gekämpft haben?"

Gespannt schaute er zu seinem Mentor. Dieser ließ sich nicht von seiner Arbeit ablenken, schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als er erwiderte: „Zum Glück hatte ich noch nie das zweifelhafte Vergnügen auf diesem Felsbrocken zu landen. Allerdings finde ich deine Fragen merkwürdig. Alles in Ordnung, Anakin. Du wirkst sehr irritiert auf mich. Waren es so viele Droiden?"

Obi-Wans Grinsen zeigte Anakin, dass dieser ihn offenbar nicht ernst nahm und sich über ihn lustig machte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich nicht an Geonosis erinnern konnte. Der junge Jedi schluckte. Im Moment konnte er nichts tun. Er würde wohl später mit Obi-Wan und dem Rat reden müssen.

Achselzuckend kniete er sich ebenfalls hin und half Obi-Wan beim Fesseln. Dieser warf ein paar Seitenblicke auf ihn, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als sie fertig waren, standen sie auf. Obi-Wan stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich nehme mal an, ich soll ab jetzt die Führung übernehmen. Wir gehen folgendermaßen vor: Da du den Kurs nach Coruscant bereits gesetzt hast, können wir die Brücke also getrost verlassen. Damit niemand anderes den Kurs wieder ändern kann, programmieren wir einfach einen Droiden um, damit er Wache hält und uns informiert, wenn sich jemand nähert.

Wir nehmen uns derweil die anderen Droiden vor und alles, was atmet. Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn wir uns nicht trennen, sondern gemeinsam systematisch vorgehen. Schauen wir uns noch einmal den Plan des Schiffes an."

Der Jedi deutete auf die Anzeigetafel mit den Lebenszeichen. Stirnrunzelnd folgte Anakin mit den Augen der ausgestreckten Hand Obi-Wans.

„Die meisten Crewmitglieder befinden sich weiter unten auf dem Schiff beziehungsweise weiter hinten. Dort werden wir also als erstes zuschlagen. Ich vermute, dort hält sich auch dieser Organa oder wie er heißt auf."

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass er sich eher von Droiden beschützen lässt, die vom Computer nicht registriert werden?"

Obi-Wan schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Hey, das ist gar nicht so dumm, was du sagst. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch was aus dir.

Wie auch immer, wir werden trotzdem erst einmal dorthin gehen, damit wir uns dann nicht mehr mit der Crew herumschlagen müssen. Wenn wir sie erledigt haben, sehen wir weiter."

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

„Ja?" Genervt bewegte Obi-Wan seine Hand hin und her.

„Warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier und verteidigen die Brücke bis wir auf Coruscant sind?"

Obi-Wan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Damit wir den ganzen Spaß verpassen? Bist du immer so langweilig? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir hier einfach nur rumsitzen, während wir da draußen auf Droidenjagd gehen können. Hat man dir denn gar nichts beigebracht, Kleiner?"

Kleiner? Droidenjagd? Spaß? Anakins Sorge wuchs mit jedem Satz Obi-Wans immer mehr und mehr.

„Na schön. Wie Ihr meint."

Mit einem Nicken setzte sich Obi-Wan in Bewegung, verließ zielstrebig die Brücke und ging auf einen Wartungsdroiden zu, um ihn umzuprogrammieren. Anakin schaute ihm fasziniert über die Schulter. Normalerweise überließ Obi-Wan solche Sachen sonst ihm, doch diesmal erledigte er alles mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen selbst.

Nachdem das getan war, rannte er den Gang entlang und Anakin konnte spüren, wie er sich in die Macht fallen und sich von ihr leiten ließ. Wenigstens das war gleich geblieben.

Allerdings hatte der junge Jedi Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

Sie hatten mehrere Ecken erfolgreich passiert, ohne dass ihnen irgendjemand begegnet war, als Obi-Wan schließlich abrupt stehen blieb und Anakin bedeutete, leise zu sein. Dann hörte Anakin es auch: Ein Klacken, das unverkennbar von den dünnen Kampfdroiden stammte.

„Jetzt kann der Spaß beginnen", flüsterte Obi-Wan grinsend und stürmte um die Ecke. Anakin folgte ihm auf den Fuß, hielt jedoch erstaunt inne, als er Obi-Wans Kampfstil sah. Während dieser sonst eigentlich auf Verteidigung ausgelegt war, war er jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr zu bremsen. Anakin hatte gerade mal zwei Droiden in der Mitte zerteilt, als Obi-Wan schon wie ein Wirbelsturm durch die restlichen Droiden hindurchgefegt war. Er hatte seine Geschwindigkeit kaum verlangsamt und mit einem Minimum an Anstrengung die Droiden zerlegt.

Anakin konnte nur staunen. Normalerweise lief das Ganze genau umgekehrt ab. Jedoch war es noch nicht einmal das, was ihn am meisten erstaunte, sondern der Gesichtsausdruck seines Mentors und die Art und Weise, wie er die Macht benutzt hatte. So musste er selbst ausgesehen haben, als er damals die Sandleute auf Tatooine getötet hatte. Er wusste nur noch nicht, ob ihm das an Obi-Wan gefallen sollte oder nicht bzw. wie er nun darauf reagieren sollte.

Doch blieb ihm gar keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn er musste Obi-Wan folgen, der in seinem beachtlichen Tempo nicht nachließ und die Gänge entlang sprintete.

Sie begegneten noch mehreren weiteren Droiden, doch für sie beide stellten selbst eine große Anzahl der Kampfdroiden kein Problem dar.

Nach einer ganzen Weile blieb Obi-Wan auf einmal stehen und nur seine jahrelang trainierten Reflexe bewahrten Anakin vor einem Zusammenstoß mit seinem Mentor.

„Ich kann ihn spüren."

„Wen, Meister? Meint ihr Organa?"

„Nein, nicht Organa. Beziehungsweise kann es sein, dass du ihn unter diesem Namen kennen gelernt hast. Ich aber kenne ihn unter anderem Namen. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Dieser Mistkerl hat sich schon oft in unsere Angelegenheiten eingemischt. Prinzipiell habe ich ja nichts gegen das Ausstellen von Kopfgeldern auf gewisse Senatoren, jedoch hält er sich nicht immer an unsere Bestimmungen, was das betrifft. Mir hat er sich als Cato Nola vorgestellt. Ich vermute jedoch, wir reden von demselben Mann."

„Kopfgelder gegen Senatoren?" Anakin verschlug es einmal mehr die Sprache.

„Ja, Kopfgelder. Aber nicht auf die Senatoren, die wir gerne beseitigt hätten. Wobei wir natürlich beim Problem sind. Die Senatoren, die uns unterstützen und treu sind, sehen wir selbstverständlich nicht gerne auf seiner Liste. Aber Nola hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt gegen uns zu operieren. Dabei geht er sehr gerissen vor, wie man unschwer an der Tatsache erkennen kann, dass wir ihn noch nicht erwischt haben. Eigentlich solltest du diese Geschichte kennen, aber offensichtlich fehlen dir da ein paar Lehrstunden."

Anakin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ganz offensichtlich stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht mit Obi-Wan. Er musste unbedingt an seiner Seite bleiben, damit sein Mentor nicht noch irgendetwas tat, was er später, wenn er wieder gesund ist, bereuen würde.

Unter keinen Umständen durfte Obi-Wan Bail Organa etwas antun. Und zwar aus verschiedensten Gründen. Schon allein, weil Padmé ihm das nie verzeihen würde, wenn er das nicht verhinderte.

Er würde wohl das Beste aus der Situation machen müssen. Denn es war ihm einfach unmöglich sich hier und jetzt gegen Obi-Wan zu stellen, zumal dieser bis jetzt noch nichts unternommen hatte, was eines Jedi nicht würdig wäre.

Während Anakin nachdachte, hatte Obi-Wan die Augen geschlossen und versuchte den verhassten Kopfgeldjäger genau aufzuspüren. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er offensichtlich Erfolg gehabt, denn schon begann das Sprinten erneut. Anakin war froh und dankbar, dass er mit seiner Kondition noch nie Probleme gehabt hatte. Obi-Wan musste ganz offensichtlich trainiert haben.

Schon bald waren sie an einer von Droiden bewachten Tür angekommen. Natürlich waren sie zwischendurch immer wieder in kleinere Kämpfe verwickelt worden, aber nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise besorgniserregend wäre.

Die Droiden eröffneten sofort das Feuer, wurden jedoch mit einem Machtstoß Anakins außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Als nächstes schauten die Jedi sich die Tür an, mussten jedoch feststellen, dass diese versiegelt war und der Türmechanismus sich nicht einfach mit der Macht öffnen ließ.

Obi-Wan grinste.

„Offenbar haben wir unseren Kopfgeldjäger gefunden. Feige wie immer. Allerdings spüre ich eine Falle."

„Und was nun?"

Obi-Wan legte den Kopf schief und lächelte grimmig.

„Na ganz klar, wir schneiden uns durch."

Noch während er das sagte, aktivierte er seine grüne Klinge und bohrte sich durch die Tür.

Grün? Anakin starrte auf die hell leuchtende Klinge. Seit wann war Obi-Wans Klinge grün? Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass momentan nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Nachfragen war, also schwieg er.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sich Obi-Wan durch die Tür geschnitten und schlüpfte hindurch. Anakin folgte ihm. Auch er hatte eine Gefahr hinter der Tür gespürt, aber unter keinen Umständen würde er Obi-Wan alleine lassen.

Hinter der Tür erwarteten sie mehrere Minen, verteilt in regelmäßigen Abständen. Der Raum war völlig dunkel. Das stellte für die Jedi natürlich kein Problem dar, ersetzte die Macht doch diesen Sinn. Sie konnten keine weitere Person in diesem Raum spüren und Anakin fühlte deutlich Obi-Wans Missstimmung. Also kniete er sich hin und machte sich daran, die Minen auszuschalten und zu entfernen. Das kostete natürlich Zeit, denn vor ihnen befanden sich ca. 15 Minen, die alle deaktiviert werden mussten, bevor sie weitergehen konnten.

„Verdammt." Fluchend und schimpfend kramte Obi-Wan in seinem Gürtel herum.

„Auf die da hinten können wir schon mal was werfen. Die Explosion dürfte uns hier vorne nicht treffen. Was meinst du, Kleiner?"

Anakin schaute kurz auf, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass er ja eh nichts sehen konnte.

„Vermutlich habt Ihr Recht, Meister. Das dürfte uns ein wenig Zeit und Arbeit ersparen. Hoffen wir, dass Ihr Recht habt."

Obi-Wan warf und hatte ganz offensichtlich Recht gehabt, denn es handelte sich „nur" um eine Blitzgranate, die ihnen aus dieser Distanz keinen Schaden zufügte.

Währenddessen hatte Anakin schon ein paar Minen entschärft und über die restlichen konnten sie mit Hilfe der Macht hinüber springen.

Auf der anderen Seite erwartete sie erneut eine Tür.

„Meint Ihr, diese Minen waren das einzige, mit dem sie uns aufhalten wollen?"

„Nun, vielleicht wissen sie nicht, dass du inzwischen Begleitung hast und wollten lediglich Zeit gewinnen. Wenn ja, dann haben sie sich aber geschnitten. Los, machen wir die Tür auf."

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie sich auch durch diese Tür geschnitten und dahinter erwartete sie gleißendes Licht. Nach der Dunkelheit des Raumes davor hoben beide Jedi die Arme vor die Augen und schirmten sie ab. Offenbar war es genau das, was ihre Gegner erwartet hatten, denn sie eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Ein Blasterschussregen prasselte auf sie nieder und immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen rissen Anakin und Obi-Wan Seite an Seite ihre Laserschwerter hoch und runter, geleitet durch die Macht.

Zwar gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit, doch das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. So wie die Macht zuvor ihre Augen in der Dunkelheit ersetzt hatte, tat sie das nun auch in der Lichtflut.

Während Anakin nun von Verteidigung auf Angriff umstieg, hatte Obi-Wan das schon längst getan und überall lagen Leichen der Crewmitglieder herum und abgeschnittene Gliedmaßen. Doch Anakin hatte beschlossen, das zu übersehen und sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Was zählte war Organa.

Nach mehreren Minuten, die Anakin jedoch nur wie Sekunden vorkamen, waren alle Crewmitglieder tot oder hatten sich ergeben. Obi-Wan strich sich zufrieden eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„So, wär das auch erledigt. Hm, lass mich kurz nachdenken, Nola müsste sich wohl hinter der nächsten Tür befinden. Nach dir, Kleiner!"

Kopfschüttelnd ging Anakin vor, das Laserschwert immer noch aktiviert. Allerdings brauchte er es gar nicht, denn die Tür öffnete sich von selbst und ein strahlender Bail Organa empfing sie mit ausgestreckten Armen, doch konnte Anakin deutlich seine Angst spüren.

„Wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Anakin. Und das sogar mit Begleitung.

Meister Kenobi! Wie lange ist es nun schon her?"

„Ihr meint, seit Ihr das letzte Mal geflohen seid? Es ist schon zu lange her, Nola!"

„Oh, Ihr kennt mich noch unter meinem alten Namen. Ich heiße eigentlich Bail Organa. Sehr erfreut!

Aber kommen wir jetzt zum Wesentlichen. Ihr seid offensichtlich sehr gut. Ihr habt fast meine gesamte Crew ausgeschaltet."

„In der Tat und wir sind noch nicht fertig." Obi-Wan machte einen Schritt auf Organa zu und setzte ihm seine grüne Klinge an den Hals.

„Moment!"

Es war Anakin, der die Stimme erhob, zeitgleich mit Organa. Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn und schaute Anakin an.

„Was denn, Kleiner?"

„Hören wir uns erst an, was er zu sagen hat."

„Ja genau." Organa nickte hektisch. Obi-Wan hatte er in seinen Plänen nicht berücksichtigt. „Der Kleine hat Recht. Was ich zu sagen habe ist wichtig. Ich hätte da ein Angebot für euch!"

Obi-Wan senkte den Arm.

„Na schön, meinetwegen. Los, red schon!"

„Ich habe es dem Kleinen hier schon gesagt. Ihr könntet für mich arbeiten. Ich würde euch natürlich hervorragend bezahlen. Wir könnten Partner werden. Zu dritt wären wir unschlagbar. Ihr hattet ja schon Probleme, mich alleine zu fangen und ich habe bei Weitem nicht eure Fähigkeiten. Wir könnten ein Vermögen verdienen. Na, was meint ihr?"

Obi-Wan sah so aus, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, doch dann holte er aus und schlug Organa den Kopf von den Schultern.


	19. Chapter 19

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin_

_Also ich sage gleich zu Beginn, dass mir das Kapitel nicht so doll gefällt. Es dient inhaltlich nur dazu, die Zeit nach Coruscant zu überbrücken und weitere Ereignisse einzuleiten. Es ist daher zwar notwendig, aber es passiert jetzt nicht sooo viel. Ich habe halt versucht, dass ganze ein wenig durch Dialoge zu überbrücken. Vielleicht hätte ich das auch durch Beschreibungen der Umgebung machen, aber das wäre beim Innern des Schiffs vermutlich sehr langweilig!_

_Also, was soll ich noch sagen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß._

Kapitel 19

„**Nein**!"

Anakin konnte nur zusehen, wie Obi-Wan zum Schlag ausholte und Organas kopfloser Körper langsam zur Seite kippte. Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe und doch war er nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn einzugreifen. Er konnte nur hilflos zusehen.

Als es vorbei war, zitterte der junge Jedi und konnte seine vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen nicht von dem grausigen Anblick abwenden.

Obi-Wan hingegen deaktivierte seelenruhig sein Laserschwert und steckte es zurück an seinen Gürtel.

„Endlich. Ein Angebot! Was könntest du mir schon für ein Angebot machen? Du wirst mir nicht noch einmal entkommen."

Nachdem er diese letzten Worte zu Organas Leiche gesagt hatte, wandte er sich abrupt ab und rief über seine Schulter hinweg: „Komm schon, Anakin. Nehmen wir uns den Rest vor. Ich kann spüren, dass es noch einige Überlebende gibt."

Diese Worte rissen Anakin aus seiner Starre.

„Wie konntet Ihr das nur tun? Ihr habt einen wehrlosen Mann getötet! Waren all die Jahre Eurer Predigten umsonst? Haltet Ihr Euch jetzt nicht mal mehr an Eure eigenen Worte? Es war doch **Bail Organa**!"

Obi-Wan blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Sag mal, was ist denn in dich gefahren? Erstens weiß ich, dass das Bail Organa war. Das alleine wäre schon Grund genug, ihn zu töten. Zweitens habe ich niemals gesagt, man dürfe keinen wehrlosen Mann töten. Drittens kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dir jemals irgendetwas gepredigt zu haben und viertens bin ich dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?

Meine Güte, Anakin. Jetzt komm mal wieder zu dir! Er war nur ein mieser Kopfgeldjäger, ohne Ehre. Machst du bei allen solch einen Aufstand. Dein armer Meister!

Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn du einfach zur Brücke zurückkehrst. Dein Gejammer ist ja kaum zu ertragen. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, komme ich auch dorthin."

Erneut drehte sich der Jedi um und ging Richtung Ausgang.

„Ach, ja, das war im Übrigen keine Bitte. Also denk nicht mal dran, mir zu folgen."

Mit diesen Worten war er nun endgültig durch die Tür und ließ einen völlig irritierten und entsetzten Anakin zurück. Dieser starrte ihm nur hinterher.

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Das war ein böser Traum. Gleich würde er neben Padmé aufwachen und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung. Obi-Wan tötet nicht Bail Organa. Nein, das tut er nicht.

Anakin schloss die Augen, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und schluckte. Was sollte er jetzt tun. Obi-Wan aufhalten? Wie?

Mit einemmal hörte er ein Piepsen hinter sich. Es schien von Organas Leiche zu kommen und hörte sich an wie ein Comlink. Anakin drehte sich um, kniete sich hin und kramte in Organas Tasche. Dabei verspürte er seltsames Gefühl.

Schnell hatte er das Comlink gefunden, festgestellt, dass es sein eigenes war und aktiviert.

‚Anakin?'

Es war Obi-Wans Stimme, die er hörte. Was wollte er denn nun schon wieder?

„Ja?"

Seine Stimme hörte sich etwas zittrig an. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihn ein solches Ereignis so sehr mitnehmen würde. Schließlich hatte er schon viele Freunde sterben sehen. Allerdings nicht durch die Hand seines Mentors.

‚Oh, Anakin. Es tut so gut, deine Stimme zu hören! Wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?'

Was, bei allen Sith, sollte das denn?

„Ob es mir gut geht? Wohl kaum, nach dem, was Ihr getan habt. Wollt Ihr mich wieder verspotten? Und nein, ich bin noch nicht auf der Brücke. Was macht Ihr denn so? Habt Ihr schon alle unschuldigen Crewmitglieder beseitigt? Fühlt Ihr Euch stark, wenn Ihr sie tötet?"

Endlich war Anakins Zorn durchgebrochen und durchdrang ihn in einer großen Welle.

„Ok, Anakin, hör mir bitte genau zu. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, dass wir auf dem Flug nach Coruscant waren? Aber bestimmt kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, wie wir dort angekommen sind, nicht wahr? Ich auch nicht. Ich bin mitten auf Coruscant aufgewacht. Bestimmt ist dir aufgefallen, dass sich alle ganz merkwürdig verhalten, oder?"

Anakin runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ihr könnt Euch jetzt also doch wieder an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnern? Aber wovon redet Ihr da?"

‚Was meinst du mit „doch wieder"?'

„Na eben wusstet Ihr doch nichts mehr davon."

‚Eben? Oh, verdammt. Willst du damit sagen, dass ich gerade bei dir bin oder war?'

„Ihr wisst das nicht mehr?"

-----------------------------------------

Am anderen Ende auf Coruscant seufzte Obi-Wan. Das konnte kompliziert werden. Schnell hatte er erkannt, dass Anakin offenbar seinem Ebenbild begegnet war. Hervorragend.

In knappen Worten versuchte er Anakin von seiner Paralleluniversum-Theorie zu erzählen, davon, dass er selbst sich auch schon begegnet war und dass er sich im Moment auf Coruscant befand.

Für eine Weile hörte Obi-Wan nichts mehr von Anakin.

„Anakin?"

‚Ja. Ich bin noch da. Ihr wollt damit sagen, dass Ihr auf Coruscant seid und ein anderer Obi-Wan, nämlich der aus diesem Universum, hier ist? Diese Theorie würde einiges erklären. '

„Wieso, was ist denn passiert?"

Nun war es an Obi-Wan, Anakin entsetzt zuzuhören. Dieser erzählte ihm von seinem Erwachen, seiner ersten Begegnung mit Organa, den darauf folgenden Ereignissen und wie es dazu kam, dass sich nun Obi-Wan an Bord des Schiffes befand und was er getan hatte. Wie eben Anakin, schwieg Obi-Wan jetzt.

‚Meister?'

„Ja. Ich habe alles verstanden. Das ist ja grauenhaft. Ich scheine eine Bestie zu sein.

Na schön, wo befindet sich der andere Obi-Wan jetzt? Und wo genau bist du?"

‚Ich befinde mich immer noch bei Bail Organa und Obi-Wan ist auf dem Weg, die restliche Crew zu beseitigen. Wir wollen uns auf der Brücke treffen.'

„Ich denke, du kannst ihn momentan nicht aufhalten, deshalb halte ich es für das Beste, den Schein zu wahren. Vielleicht könntest du dich noch ein wenig unauffälliger verhalten und ihn möglichst nicht kritisieren. Er scheint nicht viel von dir zu halten.

Auf alle Fälle solltest du es vermeiden, zum Tempel zu gehen. Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Dort würde man vermutlich schnell herausfinden, dass du nicht der bist, für den man dich hält. Ich befinde mich momentan auf dem Weg zu einem Hotel, in dem ich übernachtet habe. Es ist das ‚Flying Dutch'. Am besten wird wohl sein, wenn wir uns dort treffen. Dann können wir alles besprechen. Wirst du das schaffen oder brauchst du vorher noch meine Hilfe?"

‚Jetzt fangt Ihr auch schon damit an. Ja, ich werde das schaffen. Ich habe schon schlimmeres überstanden, Meister.'

„In der Tat. Melde dich, wenn du sicher auf Coruscant gelandet bist."

‚Alles klar. Und im Übrigen wäre ich mir an Eurer Stelle nicht so sicher, dass ich diesen Obi-Wan hier nicht aufhalten könnte. Schließlich gibt es trotzdem viele Ähnlichkeiten mit Euch.'

Obi-Wan deaktivierte sein Comlink. Ein Glück war Anakin in Ordnung. Ein Glück hatte er endlich bald einen Partner, mit dem er reden und zusammenarbeiten konnte. Bald würde es soweit sein.

-------------------------------------------

Anakin deaktivierte grinsend sein Comlink. Nun alles nahm eine sehr merkwürdige Wendung. Zweimal Obi-Wan, so unterschiedlich wie nur möglich. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, würde er das sehr amüsant finden. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Hatte „sein" Obi-Wan tatsächlich Recht? Ein Paralleluniversum? Gab es so etwas tatsächlich. Er kannte das nur aus Geschichten. Vermutlich würde er die Dinge auf Coruscant klarer sehen. Doch vorläufig würde er sich an Obi-Wans Empfehlung halten und versuchen, nicht aufzufallen. So weit es ging. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, könnte er evtl. noch etwas herausfinden, was nützlich sein könnte.

Der junge Jedi warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Organas Leiche, nun einigermaßen beruhigt, dass „sein" Bail Organa offensichtlich noch am Leben war.

Mit langen energischen Schritten ging er in Richtung Brücke.

------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan hatte die Brücke erreicht. Und er war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Alle an Bord waren entweder tot, gefesselt oder ein Schrotthaufen. Alles verlief nach Plan. Na ja, fast alles. Der kleine Möchtegern-Jedi bereitete ihm ein bisschen Ärger. Offenbar hatte sein Meister ihm gar nichts beibringen können. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal auf die Brücke geschafft, dabei war das seine einzige Aufgabe gewesen.

Gerade wollte er zur internen Kommunikationskonsole gehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Anakin eintrat.

„Verzeiht, dass ich so spät erscheine, Meister, aber mir sind auf dem Weg hierher noch ein paar Droiden begegnet, die ich erledigen musste."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hoffe, du bist klar gekommen?"

„Ja."

Eine Weile schauten sie sich gegenseitig an, doch dann hatte Obi-Wan es satt und wandte sich wieder ab. Schließlich war dem Kleinen nichts mehr von seinem Entsetzen anzumerken. Offenbar hatte er sich wieder erholt. Gut. Dann musste er sich wenigstens nicht mehr sein Gejammer anhören. Zum Glück dauerte der Flug nicht mehr allzu lang. Er empfand es als Belastung, mit diesem Jungen hier tatenlos herumzusitzen. Dafür hatte man ihn nun hergeholt. Zum Babysitten. Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass er sich auf so etwas einließ.

„Meister?"

Genervt drehte sich Obi-Wan um.

„Ja?"

Wenn wir auf Coruscant gelandet sind, möchte ich gerne noch etwas erledigen, bevor wir zum Rat gehen. Ihr habt doch sicherlich nichts dagegen, nicht wahr."

Obi-Wan zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt vollkommen egal. Mach doch, was du willst. Geh zum Rat, geh nicht zum Rat. Früher oder später wirst du eh hin müssen."

„Danke."

„Bedankst du dich immer für alles? Ach und hast du dich wieder ein wenig beruhigt? Der Rat wird sonst nicht von dir begeistert sein. Glaub einem Mitglied desselben."

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut, danke. Aber vielleicht sollte ich Meister Yoda um eine Unterhaltung bitten, damit es mir wieder vollständig gut geht."

Yoda? Der Kleine drehte jetzt völlig durch.

„Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Junge? Yoda ist seit zwei Jahren tot, das solltest du doch mitbekommen haben."

Obi-Wan sah, wie sich Anakin auf die Lippen biss und sich abwandte.

„Ich, äh, wollte damit sagen, es wäre schön, wenn ich mit Yoda reden könnte, wenn er noch leben würde."

Obi-Wan hatte genug von dieser Unterhaltung. Zum Glück würden sie jeden Moment aus dem Hyperraum springen und Coruscant erreichen. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Der Junge wirkte ziemlich depressiv. Vermutlich musste sich der Rat tatsächlich damit beschäftigen, wie man ihm helfen konnte. Mit seiner Art und Einstellung konnte er höchstens den bürokratischen Schreibkram erledigen, aber nach draußen durfte man ihn nicht lassen. Vielleicht sollte er mit Mace darüber reden.

Andererseits machte er sich vielleicht viel zu viele Gedanken. Das hier war schließlich nicht sein Schüler und wenn Anakin bei einem Auftrag sterben sollte, war es für ihn weder ein persönlicher Verlust noch ein allzu großer Verlust für den Orden. Anakin hatte sich den Kodex wohl zu selten angeschaut und ihn nicht verinnerlicht. Denn Stärke besaß er wohl kaum. Jedenfalls auf gar keinen Fall innere Stärke. Kämpfen hatte er ihn ja kaum gesehen. Das konnte er nicht beurteilen.

„Wie ist Eure Schülerin so?"

Obi-Wan drehte sich nicht mal um. Er war schließlich nicht zum Plaudern hier.

„Sie ist nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Außerdem solltest du sie doch kennen. Ihr seid euch doch mit Sicherheit schon über den Weg gelaufen."

„Ja, schon, aber ich kenne sie nicht wirklich persönlich. Wie ist sie so?"

Nun drehte sich Obi-Wan doch um.

„Was soll das? Findest du sie gut? Dann musst du sie selbst ansprechen."

---------------------------------------------

Anakin schaute Obi-Wan mit großen Augen an. War hier vielleicht erlaubt, eine Partnerin zu haben. Das war ja mal interessant.

„Glaubt Ihr denn, dass sie mich mögen würde?"

Obi-Wan lachte laut los.

„Also alles, was Recht ist, aber hast du dich schon mal beobachtet? Sheila braucht jemanden, der energisch vorgeht. Jemanden, der die Führung übernimmt, der ihr gewachsen ist. Dem sie sich nicht überlegen fühlt. Ist deine Frage damit beantwortet?

Ja, das ist sie. Sogar besser, als er gehofft hatte. Vielleicht konnte er Obi-Wan noch mehr in ein Gespräch verwickeln.

Aber als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht und Luft geholt hatte, hatten sie Coruscant erreicht und setzten zur Landung an. Da fiel Anakin ein, dass er in Kontakt mit Coruscant hätte bleiben sollen. Nun, das war jetzt vermutlich auch egal.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Die Landung auf Coruscant ging recht schnell vonstatten, es gab keine weiteren Probleme. Die Korvette der Mon Calamari landete sanft im Hangar des großen und ehrwürdigen Jedi-Tempels.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Obi-Wan Kenobi die Rampe hinunter, noch bevor sie ganz ausgefahren war, offenbar bestrebt, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Radius von Anakin Skywalker zu kommen. Er verschwand rasch im Gebäude.

Ein weitaus zögerlicherer und vorsichtigerer Anakin folgte ihm und schaute sich dabei ständig um. Zwar war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich selbst zu treffen, im riesigen Komplex der Jedi äußerst gering, aber er wollte auf gar keinen Fall ein Risiko eingehen. Jetzt hieß es für den jungen Jedi einfach nur, möglichst schnell und unauffällig aus dem Tempel zu kommen.

Schnell rief sich Anakin in den Sinn, dass er viel mehr auffallen würde, wenn er durch den Tempel schlich. Stattdessen war es überzeugender, wenn er sich ganz natürlich benahm. Dabei fiel ihm außerdem noch ein, dass sein ehemaliger Mentor ihn ruhig auf ein paar Dinge hätte vorbereiten können, wie z.B. Yodas Tod vor zwei Jahren. Diese Information hätte ihm eine Peinlichkeit erspart. Wer weiß, was ihn noch erwartete.

Also ging er mit gemäßigtem, aber nicht langsamem Schritt in den Tempel. Natürlich begegnete er einigen Jedi. Manche grüßten, manche nicht, aber niemand kümmerte sich besonders um ihn. Erleichtert darüber rief sich Anakin den Plan des Tempels vor das geistige Auge und hoffte, dass sich architektonisch hier nichts von seiner Welt unterschied. Allerdings war er sich recht sicher, dass Obi-Wan ihm das sicher gesagt hätte. Andererseits hatte er ihm auch nichts von Meister Yoda erzählt. Nun, er würde es ja sehen und bis jetzt fand er sich hervorragend zurecht.

Mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden und schon in Gedanken bei Obi-Wan lief Anakin um eine Ecke, sah sich selbst und passierte ganz schnell die nächste Tür, die zum Glück gleich rechts vom Gang abging.

Dummerweise lief er dabei Mace Windu in die Arme, der sichtlich verärgert stehen blieb und den jungen Jedi aufhielt.

„Was soll das denn? Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Verzeiht, Meister, ich bin in Eile."

„Obi-Wan sagte uns eben, dass du noch etwas erledigen musst, bevor du mit uns sprechen kannst?"

Mace blickte ihn fragend an. Während Anakin fieberhaft nach einer Antwort suchte und sich vorkam wie ein hilfloser Padawan, konnte er über das Aussehen von Mace Windu nur staunen. Schon allein die kurz geschnittenen Haare verliehen dem ernsten Meister ein ganz anderes Aussehen. Dazu kam die überaus dunkle Kleidung, die vom Stil her aber der Tunika glich, die Anakin sonst von ihm kannte. Durch seine dunkle Hautfarbe hatte er etwas noch bedrohlicheres an sich als sowieso schon und doch wirkte es auf Anakin wie eine Verkleidung. Beinahe hätte er gelacht, erinnerte sich aber dann schnell wieder an den Ernst der Situation und stammelte etwas von „wichtigen privaten Dingen" und „erkläre ich später".

Schnell eilte er weiter und ließ einen immer noch verärgerten Mace Windu zurück.

----------------------------------------

Mace Windu machte sich Sorgen. Erst dieser mysteriöse Notruf, obwohl Anakin eigentlich auf gar keiner Mission hätte sein dürfen und nun musste er noch etwas „erledigen". Er sollte und würde sich ausgiebig mit Anakin unterhalten müssen.

Immer noch nachdenklich ging er durch die Tür, wandte sich nach rechts und blieb verdutzt stehen. Da stand doch tatsächlich Anakin Skywalker und plauderte seelenruhig mit einem anderen Jedi. Na mit ihm würde er sofort reden.

Schnell ging Mace auf die beiden Gesprächspartner zu und unterbrach sie.

„Anakin, was hat das zu bedeuten? Eben sagtest du doch noch, du hättest etwas sehr wichtiges zu erledigen und nun gehst du außen herum und denkst, du könntest mich austricksen?"

Anakin schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Entschuldigt, Meister Windu, ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht. Ich stehe hier seit ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten und unterhalte mich mit Meister Chak. Ich habe heute noch gar nicht mit Euch gesprochen."

Maces Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Das jemand nicht so schnell lernte wie andere, konnte er noch ertragen, aber er hasste es, angelogen zu werden. Vor allem von einem jungen und vorwitzigen Jedi.

„Du willst mich wohl für dumm verkaufen. Wir haben vor zwei Minuten miteinander gesprochen. Ich denke, wir müssen uns ernsthaft miteinander unterhalten. Komm mit mir."

„Aber Meister Windu, Ihr könnt Meister Chak hier fragen. Wir stehen hier schon eine ganze Weile."

Nun schaltete sich auch Meister Chak in das Gespräch mit ein und bestätigte Anakins Aussage bezüglich der Unterhaltung mit ihm.

„Aber ich habe mir unsere Unterhaltung doch nicht eingebildet. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass du etwas anders aussiehst, als noch vor zwei Minuten", musste Mace nun zugeben, nachdem er Anakin genauer betrachtet hatte.

Während der erste Anakin eine dunkle Tunika angehabt hatte, hatte dieser Anakin eine beigefarbene Tunika an. Auch trug er die Haare ein wenig anders.

Mace runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte er sich alles eingebildet? Hatte sich jemand als Anakin Skywalker verkleidet, um sich in den Tempel zu schleichen? Da fiel ihm etwas ein?

„Warum warst du nun eigentlich auf der Korvette? Was hattest du dort zu suchen?"

Anakin schaute ihn noch verwirrter an.

„Meister, was meint Ihr? Ich habe den Tempel seit Monaten nicht verlassen."

Nun hatte Mace den Beweis, dass er nicht verrückt war. Es sei denn, Obi-Wan Kenobi war auch verrückt. Doch das hielt er für sehr unwahrscheinlich.

„Ich möchte, dass der Tempel verriegelt wird. Niemand verlässt den Tempel."

-----------------------------------------------

Die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der Jedi machten es möglich, dass der Tempel innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden zu einem Bunker wurde. Niemand konnte heraus und niemand konnte herein.

Das merkte auch Anakin Skywalker sehr schnell, noch ohne dass er einen der Ausgänge erreicht hatte. Eine gewisse Unruhe verbreitete sich im Tempel, wenn auch in Maßen, da die Disziplin der Jedi sie vor einem Chaos bewahrte.

Anakin schloss die Augen. Das hatte definitiv mit seinem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Mace zu tun. Ein unglaublich dummer und eigentlich sehr unwahrscheinlicher Zufall. Der junge Jedi vermutete ganz richtig, dass Mace seinem „Zwilling" begegnet war und der Schwindel aufgeflogen war. Nun musste er hoffen, dass die Kommunikation im Tempel zu wünschen übrig ließ und er sich weiterhin einigermaßen frei bewegen konnte. Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass er nicht wissen konnte, wer von der Doppelgängergeschichte wusste und wer nicht. Das würde er erst merken, wenn es schon zu spät war.

Denn auch Anakin hatte am Rande registriert, dass er sich äußerlich vom anderen Anakin unterschied. Schon allein die helle Tunika war ein eindeutiges Indiz.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Wenn er seine Tunika gegen eine hellere austauschte, würde er es allen schwieriger machen, ihn zu erkennen. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage offen, wie er an besagte Tunika herankommen konnte. Doch das sollte eigentlich kein allzu großes Problem werden.

Möglichst unauffällig ging er in Richtung der Wohnräume. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen, schaute sich um, um zu sehen, ob ihn jemand beobachtete und konzentrierte sich, um zu fühlen, ob sich jemand in den Räumlichkeiten hinter dieser Tür befand. Aber er konnte niemanden spüren, schaute sich erneut um und öffnete mit Hilfe der Macht die Tür. Glücklicherweise waren fast alle Zimmer gleich aufgebaut, sodass Anakin sofort ins Schlafzimmer huschen und sich eine Tunika aus dem Schrank schnappen konnte. Er hatte auch ein zweites Mal Glück, denn das Zimmer gehörte einer männlichen Person, die in etwa seine Größe hatte. Das erleichterte natürlich das Umziehen. Seine eigene Tunika stopfte er in eine Tasche, die er ebenfalls mitgehen ließ. Schließlich wollte er, wenn er hier raus war, wieder seine eigene Tunika tragen.

Wieder an der Tür öffnete Anakin sie vorsichtig und lugte heraus. Aber noch immer war der Gang leer. Schnell schloss er sie hinter sich und überlegte beim Gehen, wie er den Tempel nun am besten verlassen konnte. Das würde kein einfaches Unterfangen werden, denn die Erbauer des Tempels hatten ihn so konstruiert, dass es in einem Notfall unmöglich war, den Komplex zu betreten. Das gleiche galt natürlich auch fürs Verlassen.

Doch Anakin hatte in seinem Leben immer wieder gelernt und lernen müssen, dass nichts unmöglich war. Es war nur einfach noch niemandem gelungen. Aber er hatte schon mehrere Sachen als erster vollbracht und so würde es auch hier werden.

Da der Gang immer noch leer war, beschloss Anakin, vorläufig hier zu bleiben. Er würde spüren, wenn jemand kam und dann konnte er sich immer noch einen anderen Platz zum Nachdenken suchen.

Gedankenverloren ging er auf und ab, bemüht, möglichst leise zu laufen.

Die erste Idee, die ihm kam, waren die Katakomben. Unterhalb des Tempels befanden sich Katakomben, in denen angeblich einige große Jedi-Meister begraben liegen sollten. Anakin war noch nie dort unten gewesen. Soweit er wusste, war der Zutritt auch nur Mitgliedern des Rates erlaubt, da man sich schnell verirren konnte bzw. man nicht wollte, dass die Ruhe besagter Meister gestört wurde. Vor allem wollte man nicht, dass dort einige Padawane auf die Idee kamen, ein paar Abenteuer zu erleben.

Mit etwas Glück, gab es diese Katakomben auch hier. Und mit etwas mehr Glück führten sie auch hier vom Tempel weg. Zuhause hatte er gelernt, dass ein großer Teil Coruscants diese Unterkellerung hatte. Aus früheren Zeiten. In der Stadt gab es mehrere Aus- bzw. Eingänge.

Und wenn er wirklich sehr viel Glück hatte, kam sonst keiner auf die Idee, dort zu suchen, sondern eher die gewöhnlichen Ausgänge zu bewachen. Sehr viele Variable und ein großes Erfordernis an sehr viel Glück. Eigentlich wusste Anakin ja, dass es kein Glück gab, aber er hatte dafür Hoffnungen.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Eingang der Katakomben. Jedenfalls dorthin, wo sich in seiner Welt der Eingang befand. Doch vorher kam ihm noch die Idee, sich mit Obi-Wan zu verständigen. Die Katakomben erschienen ihm zwar eine gute Idee, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, auch noch seinen alten Mentor zu befragen.

Er kramte sein Comlink hervor und nahm Kontakt mit Obi-Wan auf.

„Meister?"

‚Ja, Anakin?'

„Ich bin jetzt im Tempel."

‚Hervorragend. Dann sehen wir uns ja gleich.'

„Ja, es gibt nur ein Problem. Ich bin offenbar aufgeflogen und sie haben den Tempel verriegelt."

Anakin hörte, wie Obi-Wan am anderen Ende seufzte.

‚Hm, nun ja. Hast du schon einen Plan? Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach verstecken und abwarten. Sie können und werden den Tempel ja nicht ewig absperren.'

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber ich halte es für eine bessere Lösung, von hier zu verschwinden. Was fällt Euch zu den Katakomben ein?"

‚Oh, Anakin. Also ich weiß nicht. Rein theoretisch wäre es natürlich eine Option, aber ich bezweifle, ob es eine so gute ist. Du warst da doch noch nie unten. Du könntest dich ganz schnell verlaufen. Dort sehen alle Gänge gleich aus. Hältst du das wirklich für eine so gute Idee?'

„Hm, Ihr meint wohl, Ihr würdet Euch da unten verlaufen. Meister, wer weiß, wie lange ich hier warten müsste und wer weiß, ob es mir gelingen würde, mich so lange zu verstecken. Schließlich sind die Jedi auch hier nicht dumm. Meister Windu würde vermutlich nicht eher ruhen bis der ganze Tempel durchkämmt worden ist. Und mir fällt kein anderer Ausgang ein oder etwa Euch?"

Obi-Wan seufzte erneut.

‚Nein, momentan nicht. Melde dich, wenn du unten bist, falls du eine Verbindung herstellen kannst. Aber mir gefällt das nicht, Anakin. Das muss ich dir dazu sagen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl.'

„Ach, Ihr seid immer zu vorsichtig. Das wird ein Kinderspiel. Bis dann."

Anakin beendete die Verbindung und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Katakomben. Er versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig zu benehmen, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, wie er das tun sollte. Denn falls es auch hier eine Prophezeiung gab, von der alle meinten, sie träfe auf ihn zu, dann würden ihn auch hier die meisten kennen. Mithilfe der Macht versuchte er von sich abzulenken, umhüllte sich mit ihr, wie mit einem Schleier, um sich abzuschirmen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihm das helfen würde, geschweige denn, ob es funktionierte. Auf jeden Fall ging er Wege, die für gewöhnlich nicht so stark frequentiert waren und begegnete niemandem, den er kannte. Er hoffte, dass das auch so blieb.

Doch wie es schien, hatte er Erfolg, denn schon bald hatte er die Treppe über mehrere andere Treppen erreicht, die nun endgültig zu den Gängen mit den Gräbern führte. Schon am Fuß der Treppe wurde es langsam kühler und dieser Eindruck wurde durch die Tatsache verstärkt, dass er das Ende der kalten Steintreppe nicht sehen konnte.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich dem Jedi tatsächlich niemand in den Weg gestellt.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er sich um, bevor er die Stufen in die Dunkelheit hinab stieg. Um wenigstens etwas sehen zu können, auch wenn er sich auf die Macht verlassen konnte, aktivierte er sein Laserschwert und das Schimmern der blauen Klinge erleuchtete seine unmittelbare Umgebung.

Es kam Anakin vor, als sei eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, als er endlich das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte. Als erstes führte lediglich ein Gang geradeaus, sodass er noch nicht überlegen musste, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte. Doch schon nach ein paar Metern änderte sich das und der Gang verzweigte sich in zwei Richtungen. Der Jedi blieb stehen und überlegte, welchen Gang er nehmen sollte. Erneut rief er sich den Grundriss des Tempels in Erinnerung und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er Coruscants Stadtkern am schnellsten erreichen konnte. Bzw. wenigstens überhaupt erreichen konnte. Außerdem versuchte er, auf die Macht zu hören. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er noch Obi-Wan kontaktieren wollte, doch er musste feststellen, dass er keine Verbindung aufbauen konnte. Er entschied sich für den linken Gang und hinterließ am Boden einen kleinen Peilsender. Wenn es noch mehr Verzweigungen gab und er immer etwas auf dem Boden liegen ließ, konnte er den Weg zurück finden, falls er sich verlaufen sollte. Allerdings hielt er das für sehr unwahrscheinlich, denn mit Hilfe der Macht fand er den Weg vermutlich sowieso zurück.

Zwischendurch gab es immer wieder kleinere und größere Nischen in den Wänden, die auf leere Gräber hindeuteten. Nur wusste Anakin nicht, ob sie noch oder schon leer waren. Aber er hielt sich nicht lange mit solchen Fragen auf. Das war nebensächlich. Glücklicherweise hielt sich die Feuchtigkeit aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen in Grenzen, sodass es keine Ratten oder ähnliches gab.

So pirschte sich Anakin immer weiter vorwärts. Dann und wann musste er einen Gang zurücklaufen, da er in einer Sackgasse endete, aber nach ca. einer Stunde hatte er endlich einen Ausgang erreicht. Über eine Leiter erreichte er das Tageslicht. Er schob einen Gullydeckel beiseite und zog sich nach oben. Ein paar Passanten schauten sich verdutzt um und rümpften die Nase. Verwundert blickte Anakin an sich herab. Seine Tunika war ein wenig verstaubt, aber ansonsten noch in Ordnung. Er fuhr sich durch das Haar und sah nun die Ursache für das Naserümpfen. Seine Haare waren übersäht mit Spinnenweben in beachtlicher Größe. Sie klebten überall und Anakin hatte Mühe, sie aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen. Und selbst als ihm das gelungen war, klebte das Zeug an seinen Händen. Fluchend wischte sich Anakin die Hände an einer Hauswand ab. Doch er wurde das Kunstwerk der Achtbeiner einfach nicht los. Immer noch murmelnd und genervt gab er schließlich auf und sah sich um. Er beschloss, erst einmal drauflos zu gehen und zu schauen, wo er heraus kam. Bis jetzt kam ihm noch nichts bekannt vor.

Im Gehen aktivierte er sein Comlink und kontaktierte Obi-Wan.

‚Ein Glück geht es dir gut. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo bist du?'

„Ihr macht Euch generell zu viele Sorgen, Meister. Ich weiß nicht so genau, wo ich bin. Wo seid Ihr?"

‚Ich bin natürlich im Hotel. Es sieht hier zum größten Teil aus wie zu Hause. Denk einfach nicht daran, dass es nicht unser Zuhause ist, dann findest du dich wahrscheinlich besser zurecht.'

„Ein hervorragender Tipp, Meister. Sollte ich sonst noch etwas wissen?"

‚Spar dir deine Ironie, Anakin und komm lieber her. Schließlich warst du es, der um Hilfe gefragt hat und nicht, dass ich mich aufgedrängt hätte.'

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, gefragt zu haben. Egal. Bis gleich."

Anakin steckte sein Comlink an den Gürtel und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Obi-Wan hatte gut reden. Wäre ihm hier irgendetwas bekannt vorgekommen, hätte er nicht um Hilfe gebeten.

Es war wohl vermutlich tatsächlich am besten, einfach loszugehen bis ihm irgendetwas bekannt vorkam. Das war nach einer ganzen Weile auch der Fall. Eine Kreuzung sah definitiv so aus wie bei ihm zu Hause. Zufrieden versuchte Anakin erneut, sich zu orientieren und nun fiel ihm das viel leichter. Zielstrebig ging er nun in Richtung des Hotels, in dem Obi-Wan auf ihn wartete.

Zwischendurch schaute er sich immer wieder um, denn ihn beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Aber ihm fiel nichts Ungewöhnliches auf.

Nach mehreren Minuten hatte er endlich das Hotel erreicht. Obi-Wan hatte Recht gehabt, es sah heruntergekommen aus. Aber Anakin kümmerte das wenig. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres gesehen.

An der Rezeption fragte er nach Obi-Wans Zimmer und eilte nach entsprechender Auskunft die Stufen herauf. Am Zimmer angekommen, klopfte er an die Tür und trat dann ein.

Ein Laserschwert an seinem Hals ließ ihn abrupt stoppen, doch nachdem Obi-Wan ihn erkannt hatte, senkte er die Klinge.

„Ach, du bist es. Du hättest dich ruhig vorher melden können."

„Ihr seid hier wirklich paranoid und übervorsichtig, Meister. Wer weiß denn schon, dass Ihr hier seid und würde das Zimmer betreten? Na also.

Es tut gut, Euch zu sehen, Meister."

„Das gleiche wollte ich auch gerade sagen. Ich dachte schon, du hast wieder einmal Glück gehabt und sitzt zu Hause im Tempel und fragst dich, wo wohl dein alter Meister ist."

Anakin grinste.

„Aber nein, ich kann Euch doch hier unmöglich alleine lassen, Meister. Und Ihr wisst doch, dass es so etwas wie Glück nicht gibt."

„Sehr schön, Anakin. Aber was machen wir nun?"

„Was habt Ihr denn die ganze Zeit gemacht? Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Plan."

Obi-Wan seufzte und sein Gesicht nahm einen frustrierten Ausdruck an.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mit meiner Weisheit bald am Ende. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir machen können."

Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, aber die Tatsache, dass Obi-Wan keine Ideen mehr hatte, machte Anakin doch ein wenig Sorgen. Denn auch er selbst wusste nicht weiter.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr mir erstmal in Ruhe erzählen, wie es Euch so ergangen ist."

„Keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht fällt uns ja beim Reden etwas ein."

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft und erzählte seine Geschichte. Dabei ließ er auch Padmé und Aniya nicht aus.

Bei der Erzählung von Padmés Traum schluckte Anakin ein paar Mal und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Zwar war Padmé nicht schwanger, aber trotzdem waren sie verheiratet. Doch Obi-Wan schien glücklicherweise nichts zu bemerken, sondern war wohl eher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Auch Anakin kam Aniyas Geschichte ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Beide Jedi waren sich einig, dass da offenbar etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dort noch einmal ansetzen, Meister."

„Ja, da könntest du Recht haben. Außerdem habe ich ihr versprochen, noch einmal vorbeizuschauen."

„Gut, dann werden wir das tun."

_Nachbemerkung:_

_Ihr fandet, Anakin hatte es ganz schön leicht? Nun, ja, ihr habt Recht! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!_


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Inzwischen hatte sich der Jedi-Rat für eine Sitzung zusammengefunden. Alle Meister bis auf Obi-Wan Kenobi saßen im Kreis auf ihren Sesseln und in der Mitte stand Anakin Skywalker.

Mace Windu hatte das Wort ergriffen und die anderen Ratsmitglieder über die derzeitige Lage aufgeklärt. Auch Anakin hatte seinen Teil der Geschichte erzählt.

Ein allgemeines Raunen ging durch den Raum, als beide fertig waren. Jeder schaute den anderen an und erwartete eine Reaktion.

Meister Windu räusperte sich.

„Die Situation wird sich bald klären und die Lage entspannen, denn Obi-Wan konnte den falschen Anakin ausmachen und ihm folgen. Offenbar verfügt er über ein Laserschwert und ausgezeichnete Kenntnisse über den Tempel. Er konnte durch die Katakomben fliehen. Obi-Wan ist ihm bis zu einem Hotel gefolgt und konnte sehen, dass er über sein Comlink Kontakt mir jemandem aufgenommen hat. Wir vermuten, dass sich diese Person im Hotel aufhält. Sollte unser Betrüger das Hotel verlassen, ob mit oder ohne Begleitung, wird Obi-Wan ihn oder sie stellen und hierher bringen. Ich denke, es ist verständlich, dass Obi-Wan diese Aufgabe selbst übernehmen wollte, nach allem, was passiert ist und nachdem er selbst es war, der den außerordentlich guten Vorschlag gemacht hat, den falschen Anakin fliehen zu lassen und dann zu verfolgen. Wir werden beraten, was wir mit ihm tun werden, wenn er hier ist."

Die Sitzung war beendet. Anakin Skywalker verbeugte sich und verließ eilig den Raum, sichtlich froh darüber, nicht mehr vor dem Rat stehen zu müssen.

Mace Windu schaute noch ein letztes Mal grimmig in die Runde, bevor auch er sich erhob und hinaus schritt.

--------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi wartete ihm Schatten einer Häuserwand vor dem Hotel. Hoffentlich würde sich „Anakin" bald zeigen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, auf diesen Jungen zu warten. Auf diesen verfluchten Jungen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn hereinzulegen. Jedoch musste er ihm zubilligen, dass er ihn ein wenig beeindruckt hatte, da ihm das so außerordentlich gut gelungen war. Zwar war ihm aufgefallen, dass sich der Kleine merkwürdig verhielt, aber er hatte keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Doch Obi-Wans Wut war deutlich größer als seine Bewunderung. Niemand legte Obi-Wan Kenobi herein und kam damit davon. Das hatte schon dieser Organa merken müssen und dieser kleine Betrüger würde es auch spüren. Er musste nur ein wenig mehr Geduld haben und sich in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend aufhalten.

Während er ein wenig vor sich hindöste, sah er auf der anderen Seite jemanden, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und bei dessen Anblick er lächeln musste. Nun, vielleicht würde er bald Zeuge eines kleinen Schauspiels werden, wenn der falsche Anakin als nächster Gast aus dem Hotel treten würde, was hoffentlich der Fall war.

---------------------------------------

Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi gingen hintereinander die Stufen des winzigen Treppenhauses herunter. Obi-Wans Zimmer lag im dritten Stock. Er war ein wenig angespannt, trotzdem er nun die Unterstützung seines ehemaligen Schülers hatte. Zwar fühlte er sich, was das betraf, etwas besser, aber das ungute Gefühl, das er seit geraumer Zeit hatte, war noch immer da.

Endlich hatten sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht und Obi-Wan gab die Chipkarte, die sein Zimmer öffnete und verschloss an der Rezeption ab. In seinem Zimmer befand sich nichts von Wert, sodass kein Risiko bestand. Lediglich Anakins Leihtunika und die geliehene Tasche waren hotelfremde Gegenstände, auf die beide Jedi auch verzichten konnten.

Plötzlich blieb Anakin mitten in der Lobby bzw. das, was eine Lobby sein sollte, stehen.

„Was ist los, Anakin?"

Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich spüre eine mir bekannte Präsenz. Spürt Ihr nichts?"

Nun konzentrierte sich auch Obi-Wan, fuhr seine Machtsinne aus und sondierte die Umgebung.

Dann sprachen sie es gleichzeitig aus: „Dooku", und schauten sich an.

Obi-Wan legte den Kopf schief.

„Nun, das hat nichts zu heißen. Wir wissen, dass es hier keine Sith gibt, also kann er höchstens ein Jedi sein."

„Reicht Euch das nicht?"

„Hm, da hast du auch wieder Recht. Vorschläge?"

„Er scheint direkt vor dem Hotel zu sein. Leider gibt es keinen zweiten Ausgang. Eigentlich gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten."

Obi-Wan seufzte.

„Und ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du gegen die Möglichkeit des Wartens und damit für die Konfrontation bist?"

Anakins typisches schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ihr kennt mich einfach zu gut, Meister."

„Na schön. Gehen wir es ruhig an und denken daran, dass dieser Dooku nichts von unserem Disput mit unserem Dooku weiß und deshalb für nichts zur Verantwortung gezogen werden kann."

„Soll das eine Anspielung sein, Meister?"

„Das soll einfach nur heißen, dass wir, wenn möglich, einer Begegnung aus dem Weg gehen. Und jetzt komm, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Die beiden gingen Seite an Seite aus dem Hotel heraus und schauten sich unauffällig um. Gleich neben dem Eingang des Hotels saß eine Person mit gesenktem Kopf und fast schneeweißem Haar. Sie schien vor sich hinzudösen, vielleicht zu schlafen. Die Kleidung wirkte eher schäbig, so wie die eines Bettlers. Vor ihm lag ein Hut, in dem einige Münzen lagen.

Selbstverständlich bemerkten Obi-Wan und Anakin den zusammengekauerten Dooku und selbstverständlich waren beide überrascht, angesichts dieses Anblicks.

Anakin grinste Obi-Wan an und raunte ihm zu: „Das müsste unser Separatistenführer mal sehen. Da würde ein Teil seiner Arroganz vermutlich verfliegen.

Auch Obi-Wan schmunzelte.

„Erstaunlich. Offenbar hat ihn sein Weg hier nicht zu den Jedi geführt. Interessant, welche Alternativen es gibt, findest du nicht? Du solltest dich im Übrigen ein wenig in Mitgefühl üben", flüsterte er zurück. „Du könntest ihm ja ein paar Credits geben."

Anakin lachte auf.

„Ja, das sollte ich tun."

Noch bevor Obi-Wan widersprechen konnte, kramte er in seiner Tasche und fand ein paar Credits, die er in Dookus Hut warf.

Dieser hob den Kopf, offenbar doch wach, und blickte Anakin in die Augen.

Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und bedankte sich leise, aber dennoch deutlich für das Geld. Anakin nickte und lächelte.

„Warum lächelst du, mein Sohn?"

„Ich, ähm, Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor, alter Mann, das ist alles."

„So, so, bekannt komm ich dir vor. Das hat mir noch nie jemand gesagt."

Obi-Wan zupfte Anakin am Ärmel.

„Komm schon, Anakin, gehen wir weiter."

„Ja, Meister."

Anakin setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und folgte Obi-Wan. Der würdigte Dooku keines Blickes mehr, sondern musterte unauffällig die Umgebung, einer Ahnung folgend, konnte jedoch nichts sehen. Sein junger Begleiter hingegen schaute sich noch ein paar Mal zu Dooku um, immer noch grinsend.

Doch Obi-Wan zog ihn weiter und führte ihn durch das Labyrinth der kleinen Gassen auf Coruscant. Schon bald hatte Anakin die Orientierung verloren, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, da er sich auf Obi-Wan verließ. Anakins ehemaliger Meister hörte nicht auf, sich umzudrehen, aber immer noch war nichts zu sehen.

Doch als sie um eine Ecke bogen, stand auf einmal ein zweieinhalb großer Wookiee vor ihnen und brüllte sie an.

Sofort wichen beide zurück. Doch es war schon zu spät. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie von einer Gruppe Straßenräuber umringt.

Obi-Wan stöhnte auf.

„Nicht schon wieder."

Anakin schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Schon wieder?"

„Später.

Hey, vielleicht können wir das friedlich lösen. Wir wollen keinen Ärger. Ihr wollt das friedlich lösen."

Er gestikulierte mit der Hand und versuchte, die Gruppe mit der Macht zu beeinflussen.

„Euer Rumgefuchtel wird Euch nichts nützen, Meister Kenobi. Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihr so tut, als würdet Ihr mich nicht erkennen, dabei sind wir uns doch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit über den Weg gelaufen. Ich denke, selbst für Euch war das unvergesslich."

Aus dem Schatten trat ein aristokratisch anmutender Mann. Ein Eindruck, den ein Beobachter hatte, trotzdem der Mann eher armselig gekleidet war. Mit seinem silberweißen Haar war sofort klar, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste war, doch trotzdem wirkte er nicht alt. Im Gegenteil.

„Habe ich verpasst, dass Ihr Dooku schon begegnet seid, Meister?", flüsterte Anakin.

„Nein, verdammt, er meint nicht mich, sondern den anderen Obi-Wan."

In Windeseile zählte Obi-Wan die Mitglieder von Dookus kleiner Straßenbande und kam auf ca. zehn Mitglieder. Alle hatten ihre Blaster, beziehungsweise der Wookiee seinen Bowcaster, auf die beiden Jedi gerichtet. Einige waren auch mit Vibroklingen bewaffnet.

Dooku trat unbewaffnet, wie es schien, auf das Duo zu, das inzwischen Rücken an Rücken stand.

„Ihr fragt Euch sicher, was ich hier tue, nachdem Ihr mich auf Alderaan halbtot zurückgelassen habt. Ihr dachtet wohl, dass ich das nicht überlebe, hm? Aber Ihr habt Euch geirrt. Und es hat gar nicht so lange gedauert, Euch zu finden. Nun verrate ich Euch, was ich will. Es ist ganz leicht. Ich will Rache."

Dooku kniff die Augen zusammen.

Obi-Wan schloss die Augen.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein.

Hört zu, ich bin nicht der, für den Ihr mich haltet. Das alles ist ein großes Missverständnis. Ich…"

Dooku unterbrach ihn und höhnte: „So, kaum fühlt Ihr Euch nicht mehr überlegen, schon winselt Ihr um Gnade. Aber so kommt Ihr mir nicht davon. Los, Jungs."

Und schon ging ein Blasterhagel auf die beiden los, die sofort ihre Laserschwerter aktivierten und im selben Zug hoch und hin und her rissen.

„Das ist ja hervorragend, Meister."

Es war kaum möglich, sich verständlich zu machen.

„Nur kampfunfähig, Anakin. Nicht töten."

Als Antwort bekam Obi-Wan nur ein unverständliches Murmeln. Doch fragte er natürlich nicht nach, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kampfgeschehen. Er lenkte die Schüsse, so gut es ging in die Umgebung ab, um niemanden zu verletzen, Zeitgleich wehrte er die Hiebe der Nahkämpfer ab, die mit ihren Vibroklingen auf die Jedi einschlugen und deckte Anakins Rücken. Dabei verließ er sich hundertprozentig auf die Macht, wurde von ihr geführt, so als ob sie von ihm Besitz ergriffen hätte.

Ebenso konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass auch Anakin seinen Rücken deckte. Das tat er auch. Das und ein wesentlich aggressiveres Vorgehen beim Abwehren der Angreifer. Die Nahkämpfer wehrte er nicht nur ab, sondern schlug sie auch zurück, sodass sie verletzt zusammenbrachen.

Als alle Angreifer mit den Vibroklingen am Boden lagen, lenkten Obi-Wan und Anakin die Schüsse so, dass sie genau die Hände der Blasterschützen trafen, sodass diese ihre Waffen fluchend fallen lassen mussten.

Dooku hatte sich die ganze Zeit aus dem Kampf herausgehalten und nur beobachtet.

Schon bald waren alle Bandenmitglieder entweder am Boden oder unbewaffnet.

Anakin und Obi-Wan standen immer noch Rücken an Rücken beieinander, ein wenig verschwitzt, außer Atem, ein paar Brandflecken auf der Kleidung, aber ansonsten unversehrt.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man sich auf andere verlässt. Das hat bisher noch nie funktioniert."

Dooku ging gemäßigten Schrittes auf die beiden zu, kopfschüttelnd.

Obi-Wan deaktivierte sein Laserschwert.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ist das ein Missverständnis. Wenn ich der wäre, für den Ihr mich haltet, wären Eure Leute allesamt tot. Ich kann Euch das nicht erklären, aber ich bin nicht der richtige."

Dooku lachte.

„Nein, nein, Meister Kenobi, so lösen wir das ganze nicht. Ich will einen ehrenhaften Kampf. Nur Ihr und ich. Keiner von meinen Leuten und auch nicht Euer großzügiger Begleiter."

Dooku warf Anakin die Credits zu, die er ihm vorhin gegeben hatte.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet. Schnell hatte er sich selbst entdeckt, beziehungsweise jemanden, der ihm verdammt ähnlich sah. Noch wusste er nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, aber während des Kampfes wurde ihm klar, dass die beiden keine guten Doppelgänger waren. Anakins Double war zu gut und zu offensiv und sein eigener Verschnitt war zu defensiv.

Eine Frage, die sich Obi-Wan jedoch sofort stellte, war, woher die beiden Hochstapler diese Kampftechniken gelernt hatten. Für Amateure waren sie zu gut. Ein Möglichkeit waren Gestaltwandler, die sich irgendwie das Wissen der Jedi angeeignet hatten, aber sicher konnte er da nicht sein.

Für Obi-Wan war klar gewesen, dass Dooku etwas vorhatte. Die Bettlerrolle vor einem öffentlichen Gebäude spielte er nur, wenn er einen Plan hatte. Zuerst hatte Obi-Wan vermutet, dass Dooku einfach nur den erstbesten Hotelgast überfallen wollte, aber dann hatte er schnell erkannt, dass Dooku auf den Doppelgängertrick des anderen Obi-Wan hereingefallen war.

Es war also klar, dass er sich amüsieren würde.

Während des Kampfes hatte er sich also zurückgehalten und beobachtet, aber nun konnte er unmöglich zulassen, dass Dooku durch die Hand eines anderen Mannes starb, der sich für ihn ausgab. Noch dazu, wo es zu bezweifeln war, dass sein fremdes Ebenbild Dooku tatsächlich töten würde, nach der Vorstellung. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Mittlerweile hatte er Verstärkung von mehreren Jedi bekommen, deshalb konnte er sich beruhigt zeigen.

Also trat er aus seinem Versteck heraus und unterbrach die Unterhaltung mit einem Klatschen.

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und er genoss seine eigene Vorstellung. Es war wie auf einer Bühne und er war der Star des Stücks.

„Eine hervorragende Darbietung, meine Herren, jedoch kann ich leider nicht zulassen, dass Ihr mir die Show nehmt. Dooku gehört mir, auch wenn ich mich später darum kümmere.

Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Anakin. Oder wie auch immer du heißen magst.

Und schön, Euch kennen zu lernen. Die Ähnlichkeit, was das Äußere betrifft, ist wirklich verblüffend. Doch da hört sie auch schon auf. Der Rest war geradezu erbärmlich."

Obi-Wan hatte nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln für seinen billigen Doppelgänger übrig, der sich gerade mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr.

An Dooku gewandt fuhr er fort: „Ihr solltet besser verschwinden. Unseren kleinen Disput klären wir ein anderes Mal. Diese Sache ist nichts für Euch."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen und spüren, wie Anakin seine Wut zurückhalten musste, um sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Doch hielt er sich zurück. Zumindest, was Taten betraf.

„Wollt Ihr uns etwa drohen? Ihr seid nicht in einer entsprechenden Position, finde ich. Wie heißt es doch immer so schön? Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Demnach wären wir jetzt drei gegen einen. So toll habt Ihr auf der Korvette auch nicht gekämpft."

Obi-Wan lächelte. Das war äußerst amüsant. Warum war ihm das an dem Kleinen nicht schon früher aufgefallen?

Er dreht sich demonstrativ um und seine Gefährten gesellten sich nun zu ihm.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan hatte die Anwesenheit der Jedi schon gespürt, bevor sie sich gezeigt hatten. Sein ehemaliger Schüler offenbar nicht. Selbst wenn Dooku tatsächlich mit ihnen kämpfte, waren sie immer noch deutlich im Nachteil und es wäre töricht, zu kämpfen. Zu diesem Schluss war Anakin allerdings nicht gelangt, denn er zündete seine blaue Klinge.

Obi-Wan berührte ihn am Arm.

„Das hat keinen Zweck, sondern wäre Selbstmord."

„Wir können uns doch nicht kampflos ergeben."

„Doch und dann üben wir uns in Geduld. Mein Entschluss steht fest."

Seufzend und wütend senkte Anakin die Waffe und deaktivierte sie.

Dooku hatte inzwischen seine Sprache wieder gefunden und funkelte die beiden Obi-Wans an.

„Na schön, was auch immer das soll, es ist nicht mein Kampf und ich werde mich zurückziehen. Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig, Kenobi."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in den Gassen Coruscants.

Obi-Wan seufzte.

„Was wollt Ihr, Obi-Wan?"

Es war merkwürdig, jemanden mir diesem Namen anzusprechen. Seinem Namen.

„Ihr seid klug, wenn Ihr Euch ergebt. Wir bringen euch zum Jedi-Tempel. Dort werden wir herausfinden, was es mit dieser albernen Maskerade auf sich hat."


	22. Chapter 22

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Zu allererst ein Hinweis: Im Text findet ihr einen Begriff, von dem vielleicht einige nicht wissen, was er bedeutet. Ich erkläre ihn nicht vorneweg, weil es schon ein wenig verraten würde. Der Begriff ist unterstrichen und mit einem Sternchen versehen und die Erklärung steht ganz am Ende. Also alle, die damit nichts anfangen können, können nachlesen. Wenn ihr im Geschichtsunterricht aufgepasst habt, werdet ihr ihn kennen. Dass die Erklärung am Ende steht, ist vielleicht auch nicht so eine elegante Lösung, aber mir fiel nichts besseres ein._

_Anyway. Ansonsten gibt es glaube ich vorher nichts zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und die Bitte um Reviews! Vielen Dank!_

Kapitel 22

Obi-Wan versuchte die Situation zu überschauen. Anakin und er waren nur zu zweit, während sein Zwilling noch vier seiner Kollegen dabei hatte und sie demnach zu fünft waren. Nach Anakins Meinung musste er sich nicht erkundigen, die kannte er. Doch ihm schien ein Kampf zu gewagt. Vielleicht gab es ja im Tempel eine Möglichkeit, darüber zu reden und die Sache aufzuklären. Diese Gelegenheit würde sich nicht ergeben, wenn _sie_ sich nicht ergaben.

Er warf Anakin einen Blick zu, der sich schon in Kampfposition gestellt hatte, das Laserschwert erhoben und diagonal vor seinem Körper, sein entschlossener Blick zwischen den beiden Obi-Wans hin- und herschweifend.

„Meister?"

„Nein, wir lösen das nicht auf deine Weise. Wir gehen mit ihnen."

„Aber.."

„Kein aber, Anakin, vertrau mir."

Anakin stieß einen ärgerlichen Laut aus, deaktivierte dann aber sein Laserschwert, wohl wissend, dass sein Weg nicht funktionierte, wenn Obi-Wan nicht mitzog.

Der fremde Obi-Wan grinste diabolisch.

„Wie gesagt, eine kluge Entscheidung, die wir respektieren. Wir werden euch zwar die Waffen abnehmen, aber ihr müsst keine Handschellen anlegen."

Anakin funkelte ihn böse an. Welche Arroganz.

„Wie großzügig von Euch."

„Ich habe heute einen guten Tag. Eigentlich hast du eine andere Behandlung verdient, Kleiner. Also nutze meine gute Laune nicht zu sehr aus, verstanden!"

Und schon setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und marschierte in Richtung Tempel. In der Mitte die inzwischen entwaffneten Gefangenen, umringt von der Gruppe Jedi.

------------------------------------

Nach einer ganzen Weile hatten sie den Jedi-Tempel erreicht und wurden sofort vor den Rat geführt, nun doch mit Handschellen.

Beide wurden einer eingehenden Musterung unterzogen. Die Ratsmitglieder begutachteten zuerst die Gefangenen und blickten dann interessiert und fasziniert zu ihrem Ratskollegen Obi-Wan, der mürrisch in seinem Sessel saß. Der andere Obi-Wan kam sich vor wie in einem Zoo, bei dem er das exotische Tier war.

„Na schön, nachdem wir alle die beiden Betrüger betrachtet haben, sollten wir uns jetzt überlegen, was wir mit ihnen machen."

Da musste er seinem Zwilling ausnahmsweise Recht geben.

Mace Windu räusperte sich.

„Ihr habt bis jetzt geschwiegen. Aber nun sagt uns, was es mit dieser Maskerade auf sich hat. Wer schickt euch und zu welchem Zweck?"

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft.

„Wir wurden von niemandem geschickt und es war auch nicht unsere Absicht, verbotenerweise in den Tempel einzudringen. Das Ganze ist ein großes Missverständnis und wir bitten um Verzeihung, wenn wir für Aufruhr gesorgt haben. Aber es gibt für unser Verhalten eine Erklärung."

Sein Ebenbild lachte verächtlich.

„Na, darauf bin ich gespannt."

Obi-Wan lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Für uns ist diese Situation ebenso merkwürdig wie für den Rest der Anwesenden auch.

Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf und ich bitte darum, mich ausreden zu lassen. Mein Name ist Obi-Wan Kenobi und dies ist mein ehemaliger Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Wir stammen aus einem Paralleluniversum und sind offenbar aus Versehen in dieses Universum gelangt. Wir wissen, dass diese Erklärung weit hergeholt klingt und dass es keine Beweise dafür gibt. Aber allein schon unser Aussehen sollte Beweis genug sein. Aus uns unerfindlichen Gründen erwachten wir hier auf Coruscant, obwohl wir uns eigentlich auf einem Schiff befunden hatten. Mein ehemaliger Schüler hier wurde von Bail Organa aufgegriffen, während ich allein erwachte und aus Gewohnheit erstmal zum Tempel ging.

Ihr habt mein Erstaunen selbst bemerkt, als ich zum Beispiel von Meister Yodas Tod erfuhr. In unserer Welt ist Meister Yoda ein führendes Mitglied des Rates.

Ich bitte nochmals um Verzeihung für unser Eindringen, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns auf eine friedliche Lösung dieses Problems einigen."

Der fremde Obi-Wan beugte sich auf seinem Sessel vor.

„Also das ist das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe. Ein Paralleluniversum! Heutzutage gibt es eine so weit fortgeschrittene plastische Chirurgie, die es selbst einem Hutten erlauben würde, so auszusehen wie ich.

Wie bitte seid ihr denn hierher gekommen? Ihr seid hier einfach aufgewacht? Es müsste doch eine Ursache für diesen „Unfall" geben. Aber die könnt ihr uns natürlich nicht nennen."

Nun schaltete sich auch Anakin in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Denkt doch mal nach. Erstens haben sowohl Obi-Wan als auch ich selbst den Tempel sofort wieder verlassen, nachdem wir ihn betreten hatten. Zweitens habt Ihr von dem hiesigen Anakin offenbar keine sehr hohe Meinung. Warum hätte ich mir also ihn aussuchen sollen, um mich als er zu verkleiden oder umoperieren zu lassen. Meint Ihr nicht, ich hätte jemand Mächtigeres genommen? Drittens stellt sich die Frage, warum wir uns hätten trennen sollen, wenn wir doch offensichtlich zusammengehören? Meint Ihr wirklich, ich wäre so dumm gewesen und hätte Kontakt mit _Euch _aufgenommen und um Hilfe gebeten? Und Viertens haben wir nichts getan was Euch oder dem Orden irgendwie geschadet hätte."

Mace Windu erhob nun wieder die Stimme.

„Nun, wir konnten euch ja in Gewahrsam nehmen, bevor ihr irgendetwas tun konntet. Dass ihr euch trennen musstet, könnte ein Fehler von euch gewesen sein, der euch unterlaufen ist, als ihr Bail Organa unterschätzt habt. Das sagt also gar nichts. Genauso wie das Argument, dass ihr beide den Tempel verlassen habt. Wer weiß, was ihr vorhabt. Das muss nicht unbedingt im Tempel stattfinden. Und da wir eure Pläne nicht kennen, kann es durchaus zu eurem Plan gehören, Anakin und Obi-Wan zu sein. Ein starkes und ein schwaches Mitglied des Ordens. Taktik? Eure Argumente sind wenig überzeugend.

Kommen wir also zur Wahrheit. Vielleicht wollt ihr sie uns ja doch verraten. Ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance. Ansonsten sehen wir uns gezwungen, euch einzeln und weniger sympathisch zu befragen. Das wollt ihr doch sicher nicht, nicht wahr?"

---------------------------------------------

Anakin war kurz davor, die Nerven zu verlieren. Das alles hatte er schon vermutet. Warum hatte er sich nur von Obi-Wan überzeugen lassen? Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, wären sie jetzt nicht an diesem Ort, sondern schon vermutlich mit einem Bein zu Hause. Und zu Hause bedeutete für ihn bei Padmé. Bei dem Gedanken an seine geliebte Frau riss er sich wieder zusammen. Wut half ihm jetzt nicht weiter. Im Moment kamen sie aus dieser Situation nicht heraus und das musste er wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Sie mussten sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt etwas einfallen lassen. Aber das konnte er erst planen, wenn er wusste, wie es weiter geht.

„Na schön, Ihr glaubt uns nicht. Und was nun? Welcher verbotenen Taten klagt Ihr uns an? Wir haben nichts getan, weswegen man uns verurteilen könnte."

Ein Ratsmitglied, das Anakin nicht kannte antwortete ihm: „Wie Meister Windu schon sagte, werden wir euch einzeln befragen und ihr werdet erst einmal hier bleiben. Alles Weitere werden wir sehen. Ihr werdet nun untergebracht werden bis wir euch zu uns rufen lassen.

Ach und noch etwas." Der Jedi-Meister beugte sich bedrohlich vor. „Wir brauchen keinen Grund, um euch zu verurteilen."

Mit diesen Worten war die Sitzung offenbar beendet und man führte die zwei Gefangenen zu ihren „Unterkünften". Ein Abschnitt des Tempels, der bei ihnen zu Hause als Lagerfläche genutzt wurde, war erweitert worden zu einem Extrazellentrakt. Selbstverständlich bekam jeder seine eigene Zelle.

Mürrisch riss Anakin seinen Arm aus dem festen Griff seines Wächters, der ihn begleitete beziehungsweise führte. Sofort bekam er einen Schlag mit einem Schockstab. Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, aber es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er hatte schon weit Schlimmeres erlebt, da konnte ihn ein kleiner Stromschlag nicht schocken.

Bald waren beide in ihren Zellen untergebracht worden. Jedenfalls das, was man hier als Zelle bezeichnete. Anakin würde es eher Loch nennen. Es gab nur kahle Wände, eine kahle Decke und einen Hocker, auf den man sich setzen konnte, wenn man nicht gerade mehr als 20 Kilo wog. Es war kalt, nass und der Geruch war auch kaum zu ertragen. Verschlossen war die Tür mit einem Energiefeld. Anakin probierte gar nicht erst aus, dieses Feld zu berühren. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihm, wenn es nicht tötete, doch großen Schaden zufügen würde.

Seufzend setzte er sich in eine Ecke der Zelle, lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Mauer und schloss die Augen. Wie war er nur wieder in diese verdammte Situation geraten? Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, es lag an Obi-Wan. Er geriet immer mit ihm in solche Lagen. Er schlug sich mit den Fäusten gegen die Stirn und zog die Knie an.

----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sein Geist ging Szenarien durch, in denen sie das Ganze auf Anakins Weise gelöst hätten. In der Tat hätte die, wenn auch unwahrscheinliche, Möglichkeit bestanden, dass sie gegen die Gruppe Jedi gewonnen hätten. Dann säßen sie jetzt nicht in dieser Zelle. Aber was wäre wohl passiert, wenn sie gekämpft und verloren hätten? Nach dem, was Bail Organa widerfahren ist, hätten sie nicht auf Milde und Barmherzigkeit hoffen können. Es war also besser so wie es war. Oder?

Der Jedi rief sich wieder zur Ordnung. Solche Gedanken halfen nicht wirklich weiter. Vermutlich war es besser nicht in der Vergangenheit zu denken und zu leben, sondern in der Gegenwart und Zukunft. Was er brauchte, war ein Plan. Ein Plan, wie sie hier herauskamen. Momentan fiel ihm nichts Geistreiches ein.

Aus der Zelle auszubrechen war unmöglich. Also blieb noch die Möglichkeit, den Rat auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und sie von ihrer Version der Geschichte zu überzeugen. Nicht gerade tolle Aussichten. Er musste sich gestehen, dass er sich das Ganze einfacher vorgestellt hatte. Manchmal ging er einfach zu idealistisch an die Dinge heran. Aber sein Instinkt hatte ihm gesagt, dass es besser war, freiwillig zum Tempel zu gehen. Er arbeitete immer noch daran, ein besseres Gleichgewicht zwischen Idealismus und Misstrauen zu finden.

Geduld war wohl das Stichwort in seiner jetzigen Situation.

------------------------------------------------

Währenddessen beriet sich der Rat in einer erneuten Sitzung.

Die Meinungen der Anwesenden gingen auseinander. Während die eine Hälfte eine Bedrohung durch die beiden Gefangenen sah und eine Verschwörung witterte, merkten die anderen an, dass sie so etwas in der Macht hätten spüren müssen, aber nichts dergleichen passiert war. Als ein weiteres Argument führten sie an, dass bis jetzt tatsächlich nichts vorgefallen war, was auch nur im Mindesten beunruhigend gewesen wäre.

Die andere misstrauischere Hälfte jedoch machte den Vorschlag, dass man präventiv gegen die beiden vorgehen sollte, damit auch wirklich nichts geschah. Schließlich hatten die beiden bewiesen, dass sie mit einem Laserschwert umgehen konnten und offensichtlich auch Kenntnisse der Macht besaßen. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, gegen sie vorzugehen und sie zu beseitigen.

Allerdings, so die liberalere Hälfte, wäre es doch genau deshalb interessant, mit den beiden zu reden, damit solche Vorkommnisse nicht wieder geschahen und sie dann nicht mehr so viel Glück hatten, die Täter zu fangen. Sollte man nicht herausfinden, woher die beiden ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen hatten?

Man einigte sich schließlich auf den Kompromiss, die beiden einzeln zu befragen, wenn nötig auch eine peinliche Befragung durchzuführen und dann noch einmal zu beraten, was mit ihnen geschehen sollte.

Mit dieser vorläufigen Lösung zufrieden, beendeten sie die Besprechung zunächst und beschlossen außerdem, zuerst den Jüngeren zu befragen, der sich als Anakin Skywalker ausgab, und auch den echten Anakin an der Befragung teilnehmen zu lassen.

-------------------------------------------------

„Beunruhigend diese Entwicklung ist."

Meister Yoda schüttelte seinen kleinen grünen Kopf und seine Ohren wippten mit.

Alle Ratsmitglieder blickten besorgt drein und wussten nichts zu sagen.

„Das letzte Mal wurden sie während ihrer Mission gesehen. Augenzeugen zufolge haben sie ihr Schiff auch tatsächlich betreten und sind abgeflogen, wie sie es uns mitgeteilt haben. Danach fehlt jede Spur von ihnen."

Mace Windus Stimme war wie immer ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wenn er besorgt war, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Doch wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass ihm jedes Leben im Orden und auch außerhalb wichtig war und die momentane Frage, wo sich Obi-Wan und Anakin aufhielten, besorgte hin sogar sehr. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass sie in letzter Zeit sehr viele Jedi verloren hatten und sich kaum Verluste leisten konnten. Und nun fehlte von zwei der mächtigsten und wichtigsten Jedi des gesamten Ordens jede Spur. Für ihn blieb das Ganze ein Rätsel. Ein Rätsel, das sie sich nicht leisten konnten zu lösen.

„Spüren ich sie kann, doch verschwommen meine Wahrnehmung ist. Weit weg der Ort sein muss, an dem sie sich aufhalten und sehr schwer zu erfassen."

Yoda hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Ohrenspitzen hingen nun schlaff herab.

„Wir können es uns momentan nicht leisten, ein Team loszuschicken, um sie zu suchen, wenn wir nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt haben, wo sie sich aufhalten können."

Kit Fistos niemals blinzelnde Augen blickten traurig in die Runde. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, das zu sagen, ging es doch um einen seiner besten Freunde Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aber die Vernunft siegte über seine persönlichen Gefühle. Er durfte ihnen nicht nachgeben und damit die Republik gefährden.

Die restlichen Ratsmitglieder nickten traurig aber zustimmend.

„Ich kenne Obi-Wan schon sehr lange. Er und Anakin können auf sich aufpassen, wo auch immer sie sind. Ich bin überzeugt, wir werden bald von ihnen hören."

Auch wenn er selbst nicht ganz von seinen Worten überzeugt war, erzielten sie doch die Wirkung, die sich Kit erhofft hatte. Sie bewirkten ein klein wenig Hoffnung.

--------------------------------------------

Man hatte Obi-Wan in einen kleinen Raum gebracht, um ihn zu verhören. Er wurde auf eine Liege gebunden, sodass er Arme und Beine nicht bewegen konnte. Die Liege wurde so ausgerichtet, dass er auf Augenhöhe mit den anderen Anwesenden war, also diagonal. Er ließ alles kommentarlos und ohne sich zu wehren über sich ergehen. Zunächst wollte er abwarten, was passieren würde und, soweit es ihm möglich war, kooperieren.

Die Befragung wurde von Mace Windu durchgeführt und ebenfalls anwesend waren noch ein Jedi, den er nicht kannte, der andere Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker. Für Obi-Wan war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl Anakin im Raum dabei zu sehen, war er ihm doch so vertraut und dennoch so fremd.

Sein Blick blieb also eine Weile auf dem jungen Jedi hängen, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Sein Ebenbild würdigte er hingegen keines Blickes. Es erschauderte ihn jedes Mal, zu was er offenbar fähig gewesen wäre, wären manche Dinge anders gelaufen. Zurzeit verdrängte er solche Gedanken.

Die ersten Fragen waren harmlos und eher belanglos. Mace fragte ihn nach seinem Alter, seinem Geburtsort und anderen privaten Dingen. Er beantwortete alles ruhig und wahrheitsgemäß. Wenn jemand seiner Fragen wegen überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Eher teilnahmslos verfolgten die Jedi die Befragung.

Doch schon bald wurde die Bedeutung der Fragen größer, kam Mace Windu nun zu Dingen, die sein Erscheinen hier betrafen.

„Warum seid Ihr hier in den Tempel gegangen?"

Obi-Wan wiederholte das, was er schon vor dem Rat gesagt hatte.

„Was war Eure Mission?"

Auch hier wiederholte und betonte Obi-Wan, dass es keine Mission gab, sondern dass er lediglich versucht hatte, einen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Er fügte noch hinzu, dass man seine Aussage gerne überprüfen könnte, indem sie den Leiter des Instituts befragen, in dem er war.

Seine Worte wurden mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis genommen und er wurde ermahnt, nur auf die Fragen zu antworten.

Obi-Wan gefiel das Ganze immer weniger, je länger er die Fragen beantwortete. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Mace Windu lehnte sich zurück und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Wir können nicht spüren, dass Ihr lügt, aber wenn Ihr über Wissen in der Macht verfügt, könntet Ihr Eure wahren Gefühle und Eure wahre Identität vor uns verbergen. Wir werden es mit einem Wahrheitsserum versuchen und schauen, wie es auf Euch wirkt."

Noch ehe Obi-Wan etwas einwerfen konnte, hatte man ihm das Serum auch schon injiziert. Er spürte, wie es durch seinen Körper floss. Da er nichts zu befürchten hatte und die Wahrheit sprach, ließ er es geschehen, wohl wissend, dass es schlechter für ihn aussah, wenn er sich offensichtlich wehrte. Obi-Wan vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Serum um Skirtopanol handelte, da er keine Halluzinationen hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Jedi hier mit der Verwendung des Gegenmittels Lotiramin umgehen konnten, da eine falsche Dosierung Amnesie oder sogar den Tod bewirken konnte.

Erneut stellte Mace Windu ihm die Fragen, die er für wichtig hielt, nämlich nach seiner Mission und seinem Grund für das Auftauchen im Tempel. Und erneut beantwortete Obi-Wan die Fragen wahrheitsgemäß.

„Nun, offenbar habt Ihr eine starke Willenskraft und eine erstaunliche geistige Kontrolle, da Ihr dieser Dosis widerstehen konntet.

Vielleicht waren wir bisher einfach zu nett zu Euch. Was haltet Ihr von einer peinlichen Befragung?", fragte er lächelnd.

Obi-Wan sah ihn ruhig an.

„Folter war noch nie eine gute Methode, um an die Wahrheit heranzukommen. Man weiß nie, ob der Befragte die Wahrheit sagt oder nur antwortet, um von den Schmerzen erlöst zu werden. Es ist eine veraltete Methode und ich bin überrascht, dass sie noch praktiziert wird."

Die Antwort war eine schallende Ohrfeige. Obi-Wan öffnete wieder seine Augen und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Als Mace Windus Hand seine Wange getroffen hatte, war Anakin merklich zusammengezuckt und Obi-Wan warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Schnell schaute der junge Jedi woanders hin und wurde rot.

Mace Windus Blick hatte sich verdüstert und er wandte sich an den anderen Obi-Wan.

„Das überlasse ich nun dir. Solche Befragungen sind deine Spezialität. Ich wünsche viel Spaß."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und überließ Obi-Wan seinen Platz vor der Liege.

----------------------------------------------

In seiner Zelle konnte Anakin die Qualen spüren, die Obi-Wan nun ertragen musste. Eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr ihn und er fühlte mit seinem ehemaligen Meister mit. Je länger dieses Gefühl andauerte und je größer der Schmerz wurde, desto größer wurde auch seine Wut. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, selbst befragt zu werden. Er kannte Obi-Wan gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der eine Menge über sich ergehen ließ, wenn nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Andererseits blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig, denn mehr als die Wahrheit sagen, konnte auch Obi-Wan nicht.

Doch Anakin wusste, dass er sich wehren würde, wenn er an der Reihe war. Sollten diese Jedi doch ruhig seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Offenbar verstanden sie nur diese Sprache.

Ein wenig erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken probierte Anakin nun, Obi-Wans Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern, indem er ihn seine Gegenwart in seinem Geist spüren ließ und einen Teil des Schmerzes auf sich nahm. Doch er wusste selbst genau, dass das nur bedingt möglich war, vor allem, da ihre Bindung, nachdem er nicht mehr sein Padawan war, schon nachgelassen hatte und es Obi-Wan so nur ein wenig erleichterte. Aber besser als nichts.

Nach einer Weile, die Anakin wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, war es vorbei. Offenbar hatte man aufgehört, Obi-Wan zu foltern.

Erleichtert und dennoch besorgt entspannte sich Anakin wieder ein wenig. Doch den größten Teil seiner Anspannung würde er erst wieder loswerden, wenn er wieder zu Hause war.

Gedanklich bereitete er sich nun darauf vor, selbst befragt zu werden.

Doch nichts geschah. Immer noch ließ man ihn in seiner Zelle warten.

----------------------------------------

Erschöpft ließ sich Obi-Wan an der Zellenwand herabsinken, lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die herrlich kühle Wand und schloss die Augen. Sein immer noch schmerzender Körper verbot ihm, sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu lehnen, damit der Schmerz nicht noch größer wurde.

Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit hatte man schließlich aufgegeben und aufgehört, ihm Fragen zu stellen. An das meiste konnte sich der Jedi nur noch dunkel erinnern, war der Schmerz doch so groß gewesen, dass alles um ihn herum nebelig geworden war. Das einzige, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte, war Anakin in seinem Geist, der ihm ein wenig Linderung verschafft hatte.

Langsam wurde Obi-Wans Atem ruhiger und er probierte vorsichtig, sich auf die Schmerzen in seinem Körper zu konzentrieren und seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, da es ihm Mühe bereitete, die Verletzungen zu lokalisieren und sich auf sie zu konzentrieren.

Ein kleiner Teil seines Geistes dachte auch daran, dass wohl bald Anakin an der Reihe war und hoffte, dass es ihm besser ergehen würde.

Dann kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er seinen Namen gehört. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig in Richtung Energiefeld. Besagtes Feld erlosch auf einmal und Anakin stand vor dem Eingang seiner Zelle.

„Könnt Ihr Euch bewegen?", flüsterte er Obi-Wan zu.

Dieser schüttelte einen Rest der Benommenheit weg und blickte verwirrt zu seinem ehemaligen Padawan.

„Anakin, wie…?"

„Psst. Ihr müsst leise sein. Sie dürfen uns nicht hören. Könnt Ihr einigermaßen laufen? Wir müssen noch Euren ehemaligen Schüler befreien."

Erst jetzt fiel Obi-Wan auf, dass es sich bei diesem Anakin nicht um seinen, sondern um den fremdem Anakin handelte. Er stöhnte auf.

„Was soll denn das? Was tust du da? Du dürftest überhaupt nicht hier sein. Du wirst dir eine Menge Ärger einhandeln."

„Mag sein, aber ich glaube Euch Eure Geschichte. Die anderen tun es aber nicht. Sie werden Euch nicht gehen lassen. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Im Moment besprechen sie sich. Anakin ist nur ein paar Zellen weiter. Schafft Ihr das oder soll ich ihn erst holen und wir kommen dann zurück?"

Obi-Wan schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Selbst wenn sie es aus den Zellen schaffen sollten, blieb immer noch die Frage offen, wie sie es aus dem Tempel schaffen sollten. Auf ihn konnte man nicht großartig zählen in seinem Zustand. Dieser Anakin hatte ganz offensichtlich, nach allem, was er so gehört hatte, nicht mal annähernd die Fähigkeiten, die sein Anakin hatte, der demnach alles allein erledigen müsste.

Da ihm jedoch auch nicht besseres einfiel und dies eine vermutlich einmalige Chance war, nickte er und sagte, Anakin solle erst seinen ehemaligen Schüler befreien.

Nickend zog der sich zurück und aktivierte das Energiefeld von neuem.

Obi-Wan schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen, indem er sich auf den bevorstehenden Marsch vorbereitete. Jedenfalls so gut es ging.

Nach einer Weile wurde das Feld erneut deaktiviert und ein grinsender und ein sich vorsichtig umblickender Anakin standen vor ihm.

Doch schnell wich dem Grinsen ein besorgter Blick und beide Anakins halfen Obi-Wan auf die Beine.

Der half mit so gut es eben ging, aber er war natürlich immer noch schwach auf den Beinen.

Da standen die drei nun im Flur des Gefängniszellentrakts und schauten sich gegenseitig an.

_Erklärung:_

_: Der Begriff „peinliche Befragung" stammt ursprünglich aus dem Mittelalter und ist ein euphemistischer Begriff für Folter, den man damals gerne verwendet hat. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Eigentlich gibt es nicht allzu viel zu sagen. Das Kapitel wird wieder ein wenig mehr den Weg erhellen. Eigentlich sogar mehr als nur ein wenig._

_Viel Spaß!_

Kapitel 23

„So und was jetzt?"

Obi-Wan und Anakin blickten den anderen Anakin fragend an. Der erwiderte ihren Blick aber tapfer und versuchte, die Situation zu erklären.

„Ehrlich gesagt plane ich schon lange, aus dem Orden auszutreten. Allerdings birgt das mehrere Probleme, da es verboten ist, den Orden zu verlassen."

Anakin machte eine ungeduldige Geste.

„Schön und gut. Das kannst du uns alles später erzählen. Wie kommen wir hier heraus, ohne dass uns jemand bemerkt? Das hast du dir hoffentlich vorher überlegt, ansonsten haben wir ein Problem."

Am Rande bemerkte Anakin, wie ihm Obi-Wan einen beschwichtigenden Blick zuwarf. Der junge Jedi ignorierte ihn. Sie hatten einfach keine Zeit, um höflich zu sein.

„Äh, ja, ich habe einen Plan. Ich hoffe nur, dass alles funktioniert.

Also, folgendes, ich bin nicht der einzige, der gehen will. Das bedeutet, wir haben Verbündete, von denen niemand weiß und die uns helfen werden, hier herauszukommen. Einige, an deren Loyalität niemand zweifelt, werden uns den Rücken freihalten und falsche Hinweise geben, sobald man uns bemerkt hat. Sie haben schon damit angefangen, indem sie angeblich die Katakomben gesperrt haben. Das stimmt aber nicht. Da wir uns eh auf einer der tieferen Ebenen befinden und es deshalb nicht weit ist, werden wir uns dorthin begeben und so fliehen können. So sieht der Plan aus. Unsere Helfer werden dann später nachkommen."

Die beiden Anakins schauten sich an.

„Das bedeutet, wir überlassen deine Helfer sich selbst und sehen nur zu, dass wir es hier herausschaffen. Sehe ich das richtig? Sie helfen uns, aber wir tun nichts für sie?"

Anakin gefiel der Plan nicht. In seinen Augen war es immer verkehrt, Verbündete zurückzulassen, ob nun in seinem oder einem anderen Universum. Er warf einen Blick auf Obi-Wan, der die Achseln zuckte und dann stöhnte, da das offenbar eine schmerzhafte Bewegung für ihn war.

„Vielleicht ist der Plan einfach nur vernünftig, Anakin. Was könnten wir denn schon ausrichten? Ich würde gerne helfen, aber sieh mich an."

Obi-Wan blickte ihn ernst an. Anakin hasste diesen Blick, der immer auf Vernunft basierte und seinem Gegenüber nichts anderes übrig ließ als zuzustimmen.

Also nickte er wortlos und vollführte eine Geste, die so viel hieß, wie ‚nach euch'.

Der andere Anakin nickte ebenfalls und übernahm die Führung. Anakin folgte, dabei Obi-Wan ein wenig stützend. Der warf seinem Schüler einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Erneut versuchte Anakin, mit der Macht eine Art „Deckmäntelchen" über alle zu ziehen, damit man sie nicht so schnell fand. Er spürte, wie Obi-Wan ihm versuchte zu helfen und raunte ihm zu: „Ihr solltet Eure Kräfte lieber für andere Dinge aufsparen, Meister."

Doch Obi-Wan ließ sich nicht beirren. In Gedanken schüttelte Anakin den Kopf. Obi-Wan konnte extrem stur sein, wenn er wollte.

Plötzlich blieb sein Doppelgänger stehen. Anakin und Obi-Wan folgte seinem Beispiel und streckten vorsichtig ihre Machtfühler aus, um zu erkennen, weshalb ihr Helfer stehen geblieben war, aber trotzdem darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Denn wie das beim Verstecken so ist, kann man sehen, kann man auch gesehen werden.

Der Anakin dieses Universums drehte sich um und raunte ihnen zu: „Gehen wir einen anderen Gang entlang."

„Glaubst du nicht, sie werden uns spüren? Wir können sie doch auch spüren."

Anakin gefiel die Sache nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob alles nicht sehr gut durchdacht war.

Auch Obi-Wan neben ihm wurde unruhig.

Anakins Antwort trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass beide sich besser fühlten.

„Wäre euch keine Chance hier heraus zu kommen lieber als eine geringe Chance. Wollt ihr lieber zurück hinter euer Energiefeld und auf die nächste Folter warten?"

Obi-Wan hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Gehen wir weiter. Je schneller wir hier raus sind, desto besser. Also los."

Die Anakins nickten und setzen sich erneut in Bewegung.

Nachdem sie so schnell wie möglich durch ein, zwei Gänge geeilt waren, Anakin immer eine Hand auf dem Laserschwert und um eine Ecke bogen, stand wie vom Himmel gefallen plötzlich eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt vor ihnen, das Gesicht durch eine tiefe Kapuze des weiten Mantels verdeckt.

Das Trio wich ein wenig zurück. Alle drei waren überrascht und hatten die Person weder kommen gesehen, noch gehört, noch gespürt.

Gerade war Anakin dabei, sein Laserschwert vom Gürtel zu nehmen, als die Gestalt ihnen zuraunte, dass sie ihr folgen sollten. Aber niemand setzte sich in Bewegung. Da huschte der Geheimnisvolle, ehe jemand reagieren konnte, auf Obi-Wan zu, berührte ihn kurz am Arm und glitt dann lautlos weiter.

Überrascht riss Obi-Wan die Augen auf.

„Was ist?"

„Wir können mitgehen. Kommt."

An Obi-Wans Gesicht konnte Anakin erkennen, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für Fragen war. Er würde ihm wohl vermutlich später alles erklären, wenn es denn wo etwas wie ein Später, bei dem sich die Gelegenheit zum Erklären ergab, geben würde.

Lautlos folgten sie also der Gestalt, die sie immer weiter durch die Gänge führte, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzublicken, um zu sehen, ob ihr immer noch alle folgten. Sie führte sie wieder hinauf, in den oberen Teil des Tempels.

Trotzdem Obi-Wans Gesicht einen etwas zuversichtlicheren Ausdruck angenommen hatte als noch vor ein paar Minuten, konnte Anakin diesen Optimismus nicht teilen. Er verließ sich nicht gern auf Leute, von denen er nicht wusste, wer sie waren. Und diese huschende Gestalt vor ihnen, wirkte auf ihn nicht gerade vertrauensselig. Doch war das vermutlich immer noch besser, als dem anderen Anakin zu folgen, der sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Hühnchen immer wieder umblickte, um zu sehen, ob ihnen auch ja niemand folgte.

Während sie so weiterliefen, lagen auf dem Boden leblose Körper einiger Jedi-Ritter. Anakin konnte zwar nicht feststellen, ob tot oder nur bewusstlos, aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass sie sich ihnen nun nicht in den Weg stellen konnten. Offenbar hatte sich hier jemand vorbereitet und Anakin zweifelte daran, dass es sein Ebenbild gewesen war.

Nach minutenlangem Gehen und gleichzeitigem Schweigen waren sie offenbar an dem Ziel angekommen, das die verhüllte Gestalt als Ziel bestimmt hatte, denn sie blieb plötzlich stehen, griff unter ihren Mantel, holte ein kleines Gerät und ein Laserschwert heraus, aktivierte beides und schlug mit einer grünen Klinge auf das Fenster ein, sodass es zu Bruch ging.

Alle drei Begleiter rissen die Augen und den Mund auf, als ihr Helfer, erneut ohne sich umzudrehen, aus dem Fenster sprang.

Wie auf Kommando eilten sie zum Fenster, um hinunter zu sehen und um dann festzustellen, dass direkt unter dem Fenster ein Speeder stand, auf dem die bemäntelte Person gelandet war und ihnen nun bedeutete, ebenfalls zu springen.

Anakin blickte zu Obi-Wan.

„Meint Ihr, wir sollten das tun und wenn ja, meint Ihr, Ihr schafft das?"

Obi-Wan zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann nickte er und sagte: „Ja, wir sollten springen und ja, ich schaff das schon. Vertrau mir."

„Als Ihr das das letzte Mal zu mir gesagt habt, landeten wir hier im Gefängnis. Haltet Ihr das also wirklich für eine gute Idee?"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" Obi-Wan legte den Kopf schief.

„Gutes Argument. Nach Euch, mein Meister."

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft, biss die Zähne zusammen, kletterte auf das Fensterbrett und sprang.

Da der Sprung nicht allzu tief war, machte sich Anakin nur ein wenig Sorgen.

Als Obi-Wan zwar mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, aber ohne größere Verletzungen gelandet war, bedeutete Anakin, seinem ängstlichen Ebenbild, vorzugehen. Nachdem auch dieser sicher gesprungen und gelandet war, sprang auch Anakin und landete auf dem vierten Platz des Speeders, nämlich auf der Rückbank neben dem anderen Anakin. Obi-Wan saß auf dem Beifahrerplatz und die Gestalt am Steuer.

Schon ging die Fahrt los. Anakin war überrascht auf Grund des rasanten Tempos und gleichzeitig gespannt, ob Obi-Wan sich beschweren würde, wie er es bei ihm immer tat.

Des Weiteren interessierte ihn natürlich brennend die Identität ihres mysteriösen Retters und nach einem Seitenblick auf seinen Sitznachbarn war ihm klar, dass dieser ebenso ratlos war wie er selbst, was bedeutete, auch er hatte nichts von ihrer schnellen Rettung geahnt.

Leider konnte man sich während der Fahrt nur schlecht unterhalten, da man sich wegen des Lärms kaum verständlich machen konnte und da Obi-Wan sich offenbar keine Sorgen machte –jedenfalls nicht deshalb- entspannte sich Anakin ein wenig.

Schon bald senkte der Speeder seine Nase und steuerte immer tiefer in das Gewirr von Coruscant ein, bis sie schließlich in der Gegend landeten, in der Anakin damals Zam Wesell verfolgt hatte.

Die geheimnisvolle Gestalt stieg kommentarlos aus dem Speeder und huschte, wie Anakin es nun schon von ihr kannte, in eine der Nebengassen.

Doch inzwischen hatte Anakin genug und war schneller aus dem Speeder, als irgendjemand gucken konnte und der Gestalt direkt auf den Fersen. Da konnte ihn auch Obi-Wans Ruf nicht mehr aufhalten.

Sekunden später hatte er sie eingeholt und bekam sie am Arm zu fassen, sodass sie stehen bleiben und sich umdrehen musste.

„Hey, nicht so schnell. Wir wollen wissen, wer du bist."

Obwohl Anakin am Liebsten sofort die Kapuze heruntergerissen hätte, wartete er die Minute noch ab, bis auch die anderen beiden bei ihnen angelangt waren.

„Anakin, behandelt man so jemanden, der einem geholfen hat? Ich habe dir doch zu verstehen gegeben, dass wir später darüber reden."

Die Gestalt machte sich von Anakin los und strich sich nun selbst die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Ist schon gut, Obi-Wan. Ich kann verstehen, dass er wissen will, wer ich bin. Immerhin habe ich mich wirklich merkwürdig benommen."

Nachdem man nun das Gesicht der Person sehen konnte, wichen die beiden Anakins zurück und starrten die Frau an, die nun zum Vorschein gekommen war.

Der eine Anakin, weil er zum einen nicht mit einer Frau gerechnet hatte und zum anderen, da diese Frau auch noch durch viele Narben im Gesicht gekennzeichnet war.

Der andere Anakin, weil er die Frau offenbar wieder erkannt hatte.

Obi-Wan schien nicht überrascht, was wiederum Anakin nicht überraschte, da Obi-Wan ja bereits im Tempel diese Erkennungsphase hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Anakin wollte eine Erklärung.

„Na schön, was soll das Ganze? Wer kennt hier wen und warum? Ich scheine der einzige zu sein, der die momentane Situation nicht durchschaut. Also weiht mich bitte ein!"

-----------------------------------

Obi-Wan musste über Anakins Empörung fast schmunzeln. Er hasste es genau wie sein Schüler, wenn alle anderen Bescheid wussten, nur er nicht. Auch wenn das in diesem Fall nicht so ganz zutraf.

„Anakin Skywalker, darf ich dir Aniya vorstellen? Ich hatte ja bereits von ihr erzählt. Aniya, das ist Anakin, mein ehemaliger Schüler. Auch dir hatte ich ja bereits von ihm erzählt.

Aber trotzdem wir schon einmal das Vergnügen hatten, wusste auch ich nicht, dass du im Besitz eines Laserschwertes bist. Und woher, bei allen Sith, wusstest du, dass wir Hilfe gebrauchen könnten und dass wir im Tempel waren?"

Aniya nickte Anakin kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Obi-Wan.

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Vielleicht sollten wir zu mir gehen."

Bei dem Gedanken an Aniyas merkwürdige Behausung kam in Obi-Wan ein gewisser Ekel hoch, doch ihm fiel momentan kein besserer Ort ein, um zu reden, also nickte er.

„Außerdem brauchst du medizinische Versorgung. Das können wir auch bei mir erledigen."

„Braucht man dafür nicht einen sterilen Ort?"

Obi-Wan schaute sie zweifelnd an. Aniya erwiderte seinen Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Dir muss mein Zuhause ja nicht gefallen und wenn du es vorziehst gar nicht behandelt zu werden, dann werde ich das akzeptieren. Wenn ihr mir nun folgen würdet."

Obi-Wan blickte zu Anakin, der immer noch ein wenig verwirrt guckte, aber nichts sagte, sondern nur das Gesicht verzog und mit den Lippen ein Wort formte, das sehr verdächtig nach „Zicke" aussah. Obi-Wan grinste und nickte.

„Und nein, Anakin, ich bin keine Zicke." Aniya hatte sich noch nicht einmal umgedreht.

Der Angesprochene errötete ein wenig, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.

Obi-Wan wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und warf nun auch dem anderen Anakin einen Blick zu, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht bei dir dafür bedankt, dass du uns befreit hast."

Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Aniya: „Schon gut."

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Eigentlich hatte ich Anakin gemeint, aber natürlich bin ich auch dir dankbar."

Anakins Ebenbild senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Schon gut. Ich hatte ja Hilfe. Allein hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Wir sollten jetzt mit Aniya gehen."

Obi-Wan nickte und die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Aniyas Wohnung. Zwar brannten ihm noch dutzende Fragen auf der Zunge, wie zum Beispiel woher sich der andere Anakin und Aniya kannten, warum sie im Besitz eines Laserschwerts war und gewusst hatte, dass sie Hilfe gebraucht hatten und wo sie sich aufhielten, wie sie ihre Rettung hatte planen und durchführen können, wie sie Jedi-Ritter hatte kampfunfähig machen können und noch ein paar mehr Fragen. Doch die Zeit der Fragen und Antworten würde kommen, sobald sie bei Aniya waren und so geduldete sich der Jedi-Meister noch ein wenig.

Nach einem mittellangen Marsch waren sie endlich da. Obi-Wan kannte sich ja bereits aus und amüsierte sich im Stillen über die Reaktionen der beiden Anakins angesichts Aniyas Wohnung.

Während sein Anakin eine Augenbraue hob, ihn entsetzt und angeekelt ansah und sich trotz Aniyas Aufforderung nicht hinsetzte, versuchte der andere Anakin sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang, und setzte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf Aniyas Sessel, um dann die Augen ganz schnell wieder zu öffnen, als eine Staubwolke aus dem Stuhl geschossen kam auf Grund seines Gewichts. Er schluckte und hustete dann.

Natürlich war auch Aniya das ganze Szenario nicht entgangen und sie warf Obi-Wan einen drohenden Blick zu, sodass dieser sich einen Kommentar verkniff und sich auf die Lippe biss, um ernst zu bleiben.

„Na schön, Aniya, wir sind hier. Vielleicht beginnst du mit einer Erklärung?"

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, erst verarzte ich dich. Komm mit in mein Schlafzimmer."

Obi-Wan ignorierte Anakins schmutziges Grinsen, stand etwas zögerlich auf und folgte dann Aniya in das Nebenzimmer, das er beim letzten Besuch versucht hatte zu ignorieren.

Nachdem beide im Zimmer waren, schloss Aniya die Tür und knipste eine Lampe an.

Überrascht schaute sich Obi-Wan im Zimmer um. Zwar war der Raum nichts im Vergleich zu Padmés Wohnung zum Beispiel, aber er war ordentlicher und netter eingerichtet, als das Wohnzimmer. Es gab ein Doppelbett, einen Schrank, einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl vor demselben.

Aniya, die Obi-Wans Blicke bemerkt hatte, sagte erklärend: „Glaub mir, ich bin nicht stolz auf das Wohnzimmer, aber ich habe nicht genug Geld, um gleich alles vernünftig einzurichten. Deshalb habe ich sinnvoller Weise mit dem Raum angefangen, in dem ich schlafe. Setzt dich aufs Bett und zieh die Tunika aus. Dann kann ich dich verarzten und wir können reden."

Während Obi-Wan ihren Anweisungen immer noch zögerlich und ein wenig verlegen nachkam, schaltete Aniya ein kleines Radio an und holte eine Medizintasche aus einem Schrank.

„Durch das Radio können die beiden Jungs uns nicht hören."

Angesichts der Bezeichnung „Jungs" musste Obi-Wan lächeln. Wenn Anakin das hören könnte.

Aniya setzte sich hinter ihm auf das Bett, zog bei dem Anblick der Verletzungen ein wenig die Luft ein und begann dann, die Wunden zu desinfizieren und weiter zu versorgen.

„Ich habe dir bei deinem ersten Besuch nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, Obi-Wan."

„Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht. Wer bist du, Aniya?"

Sie seufzte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Auf jeden Fall war es gelogen, dass ich mal Senatorin war. Ich habe eine Freundin, die Senatorin ist und ihr ist das passiert, was ich dir erzählt habe. Nur, dass nicht sie eingegriffen hat bei diesem planetarischen Problem, sondern ich, womit wir bei dem Teil sind, der nicht gelogen war. Das mit meinem Gesicht haben mir wirklich die Jedi angetan. Und dass ich deshalb keinen Job kriege, stimmt auch.

Und meine Informationen über die Jedi hatte ich von einem selben. Von einem, der aus dem Orden austreten will. Einer von den Helfern von dem hiesigen Anakin.

Kurz bevor du das letzte Mal gegangen bist, da habe ich dich gefragt, ob du, wenn du eine Lösung für euer Problem hast, bei mir vorbei schaust, weißt du noch?

Das habe ich nicht gefragt, weil ich dich noch einmal sehen wollte, sondern, weil ich selbst das gleiche Problem wie ihr habe. Dieses Universum ist auch nicht mein Universum, aber ich stamme noch einmal aus einem anderen als ihr. In meinem Universum bin ich auch eine Jedi. Der Orden scheint mir eurem Orden ähnlich zu sein, allerdings gibt es dich nicht in meinem Universum. So, wie es mich auch nicht in deinem Universum zu geben scheint. Das ist aber nicht der einzige Unterschied zwischen unseren Universen. Dein Orden erscheint mir viel strenger als mein Orden zu sein. Aber mein Orden ist trotzdem immer noch strenger als dieser Orden hier. Sozusagen genau dazwischen. Auch bei uns gibt es die Sith, aber wir haben sie besiegt. Es ist alles sehr kompliziert. Bevor ich hierher kam, wusste ich noch nicht mal etwas von der Existenz solcher Universen.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann, habe ich doch schon verdammt schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Jedi aus anderen Universen gemacht. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das, Obi-Wan."

Sie hatte aufgehört, Obi-Wans Rücken einzureiben und zu verbinden.

Obi-Wan drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, überwältigt von der Flut der Informationen und der Ungeheuerlichkeit derselben. Er blickte in ihre blauen Augen, die ihn ein wenig ängstlich anblickten.

„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir das, Aniya."

Sie wirkte erleichtert und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich wollte dir das alleine sagen, weil ich dich damals angelogen habe. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für dich.

Ich bin erleichtert, dass es nun so gekommen ist, wie es ist. Ich bin wirklich froh, dich wieder zu sehen, auch wenn du nicht so aussiehst, als ob du eine Lösung für unser beider Problem hast."

Obi-Wan senkte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bedauerlicher Weise nicht. Aber nun können wir wenigstens zusammen arbeiten. Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Seit ungefähr anderthalb Jahren. Ich werde von den Jedi gesucht. Trotzdem habe ich dich Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben und bin deshalb auf Coruscant geblieben, weil mir die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier eine Lösung zu finden, größer erschien als woanders.

Allerdings bin ich deshalb sehr einsam. Ich kann kaum jemandem vertrauen."

Sie lächelte traurig.

Obi-Wan lächelte aufmunternd zurück.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Darf ich mich jetzt wieder anziehen, Frau Ärztin?"

„Ja, das dürfen Sie, Herr Patient."

Beide mussten Lachen.

„Komm, wir sollten die Anakins nicht so lange warten lassen. Ich hab so im Gefühl, als ob sie sich nicht besonders verstehen.

Ach und Aniya. Du bist eine hervorragende Schauspielerin. Ich habe nichts dergleichen geahnt, als wir uns damals unterhalten haben."

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Ich hoffe, ihr wart wenigstens ein klein wenig überrascht von Aniya. Wenigstens ein bisschen! Das würde mich schon glücklich machen._


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Anakin lief in Aniyas kleinem Wohnzimmer nervös und ungeduldig auf und ab. Zwischendurch warf er finstere Blicke in Richtung Schlafzimmer und in Richtung des anderen Anakins.

Der saß immer noch still und mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Sessel.

Anakin hatte den Eindruck, dass er mit einer Meditation beschäftigt war.

Was, bei allen Sith, trieben Obi-Wan und diese Aniya bloß im Schlafzimmer und wieso hatten sie das Radio angemacht?

Nicht, dass Anakin dachte, Obi-Wan würde irgendetwas Unerlaubtes dort tun. Dieser Gedanke war für ihn völlig abwegig, kannte er doch seinen ehemaligen Mentor gut genug, um das zu wissen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich ausgegrenzt und übergangen. Normalerweise taten er und Obi-Wan fast alles gemeinsam, wenn sie sich auf Missionen befanden und hielten keine Schwätzchen in den Schlafzimmern irgendwelcher mysteriösen Frauen.

Tatsache war, dass Anakin einfach nur nach Hause wollte und dass das umso länger dauern würde, je länger sich Obi-Wan in diesem Zimmer aufhielt.

Gerade hatte der junge Jedi die relativ niedrige Grenze seiner Geduld erreicht und wollte in den Nebenraum stürmen, als die Tür aufging und Obi-Wan und Aniya lächelnd ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

Im Hintergrund dudelte immer noch fröhlich die Musik aus dem Radio.

Auf Obi-Wans Gesicht lag aber kurz danach ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, sodass es Anakin einmal mehr interessierte, was die beiden besprochen hatten.

Der andere Anakin wachte aus seiner Trance wieder auf, Aniya setzte sich auf ihr Sofa und Obi-Wan stellte sich neben Anakin, der den Blick nicht von ihm abwandte.

„Na schön, was soll das Ganze nun?" Anakin blickte ungeduldig in die Runde.

Aniya schaute Obi-Wan auffordernd an und überließ ihm das Reden.

Dieser holte tief Luft. „Die Lage sieht folgendermaßen aus. Aniya ist eine Jedi-Ritterin aus einem anderen Paralleluniversum. Sozusagen aus einem dritten. Auch sie hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Jedi hier gemacht und auch sie ist auf der Suche nach einer Lösung unseres kleinen Problems, war aber bis jetzt eben so erfolgreich wie wir.

Fakt ist außerdem, dass wir uns noch mit Anakins Helfern treffen müssen, so wie es offenbar vereinbart war. Auch von dort können wir uns vielleicht Unterstützung erhoffen.

Ich denke, das sollten wir als erstes tun, damit wir komplett sind und dann sehen wir weiter."

Anakins Blick wanderte zwischen Aniya zu Obi-Wan hin und her. „Und das konntet ihr nicht vor uns besprechen? Stattdessen erzählt ihr das euch erst allein, um es danach noch einmal uns zu erzählen? Strukturiertes und konstruktives Vorgehen. Ich bin beeindruckt"

Aniya schaute ihn belustigt an. „Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt? Obi-Wan ist ja jetzt wieder bei dir. Außerdem steht dir Sarkasmus nicht so gut.

Ich halte deinen Plan für gut, Obi-Wan", wandte sie sich nun an den älteren Jedi. „Genau so sollten wir vorgehen."

Anakin funkelte Aniya böse an. Obi-Wan berührte ihn beruhigend und warnend zugleich leicht am Arm, aber so, dass es niemand merkte.

Dann warf er dem anderen Anakin einen Blick zu. „Was meinst du eigentlich dazu? Bis jetzt warst du sehr schweigsam."

Der hiesige Anakin blickte erstaunt auf und schaute zwischen den drei anderen hin und her.

„Ich, äh… Also ehrlich gesagt weiß ich im Moment nicht, wo ich hin soll. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir die Flucht wirklich gelingt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht auf Coruscant bleiben kann, denn sie würden mich finden. Ich denke auch, dass wir uns mit meinen Helfern treffen sollten und dann weitersehen."

Anakin schnaubte. „Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass uns die Flucht gelingt? Meine Güte, mit dieser Einstellung hättest du das allein auch nie geschafft."

Aniya schaltete sich ein: „Ja und ohne mich hättest auch du das nicht geschafft, mein lieber Anakin. Also solltest du ihn nicht so anblöken."

Anakin hob die Hand und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Aniya. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Du kannst froh sein, dass du offenbar verbündet mit uns bist."

„Hey, Padawan, du solltest deinen Zorn durch dich hindurchfließen lassen." Aniya musste weiterhin grinsen.

Obi-Wan stellte sich vor Anakin, der sich gerade klarzumachen versuchte, dass das nur ein primitiver Versuch war, ihn zu provozieren. „Vielleicht sollten wir nun losgehen? Wie wäre das? Ach Anakin", wandte er sich nun an Anakins weniger hitzköpfiges Ebenbild, „wo treffen wir uns doch gleich mit deinen Freunden?"

Der Angesprochen antwortete nicht gleich, sondern schaute entsetzt zum anderen Anakin. „Ob wir irgendwie mal aus Versehen die Plätze getauscht haben?"

Die anderen Drei schauten ihn verblüfft an. Das war mit Abstand der frechste Satz, den sie von ihm gehört hatten.

Anakin schnaubte, Aniya konnte sich ein kleines Glucksen nicht verkneifen und Obi-Wan machte ein nachdenklichbesorgtes Gesicht, auf Grund der erschreckenden Ernsthaftigkeit, die in diesem eigentlich lustig gemeinten Satz lag.

„Ich soll mich mit meinen Freunden in einer Bar treffen. Sie liegt hier ganz in der Nähe. Aniya, du wirst sie kennen. Die Bar, die Trudy leitet."

Aniya nickte wissend. „Na schön, dann gehen wir mal los, hm?"

----------------------------------------

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichte das Quartett eine kleine, unscheinbare Bar.

Obi-Wan war zwar schon vorher an diesem Lokal vorbeigekommen, hatte es aber nicht bemerkt. Es war hervorragend ausgesucht, um sich unbemerkt zu treffen.

Trotzdem machte er sich Gedanken. Was, wenn die Jedi die Helfer von Anakin und Aniya verfolgt hatte und sie sie nun direkt zu ihnen führten? Wie sollten sie weiter vorgehen? Wer war Aniya? Warum hatte er in ihrer Nähe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl? Konnte er ihr trauen?

Obi-Wan musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Wann konnte er seinen Instinkten vertrauen und wann nicht? Offenbar hatte er mit seinem anfänglichen Gefühl in Bezug auf Aniya doch Recht gehabt. Dabei hatte er doch danach Zweifel an ihr gehabt. Waren diese Zweifel nun berechtigt oder nicht? Sollte er auf seine spontanen Gefühle hören oder auf die späteren?

Er hatte keine Zeit, um weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sie hatten gerade in der Bar Platz genommen, als besagte Helfer das Etablissement betraten. Sie hatten Anakin sofort erspäht und setzten sich möglichst unauffällig zu ihnen an den Tisch. Es waren vier Jedi-Ritter, von denen Obi-Wan bloß einen aus seinem Universum kannte. Der Rest war ihm völlig fremd. Der Jedi, den Obi-Wan kannte, war eine Alderaanerin, die anderen drei waren ein Mensch, ein Twi'lek und ein Falleen, der mit seinem reptilienartigen Aussehen heraus stach.

Obi-Wan hatte schon lange kein Mitglied seiner Spezies mehr gesehen, war aber keineswegs überrascht, denn in diesem Universum liefen die Dinge ja sowieso alle anders.

Nachdem man sich kurz vorgestellt hatte, kam Aniya sofort zum Thema. Sie erkundigte sich danach, was die fünf geflohenen Jedi nun vorhatten. Der Mensch antwortete sofort, dass er eine Freundin auf Corellia hatte, zu der er ziehen wollte, die anderen waren unschlüssig. Einig waren sie sich nur in dem Punkt, nicht auf Coruscant bleiben zu wollen. Während der Falleen wieder zurück auf seinen Heimatplaneten wollte, um sich dort einen Job zu suchen, wollten die Alderaanerin und der Twi-lek sich lieber einen gemütlichen Planeten aussuchen, um dort ungestört leben zu können.

Klar war wiederum, dass sie zwar die Geschichte der drei anderen glaubten, ihnen auch gerne geholfen hatten und ihnen viel Glück wünschten, sich aber nicht unbedingt an ihrer Sache beteiligen wollten. Lediglich der hiesige Anakin hatte sich dazu noch nicht geäußert, aber Obi-Wan hatte seine Zweifel, ob sein Mut dafür ausreichen würde, denn immerhin hatten sie vorhin klar gemacht, zunächst nicht von Coruscant weggehen zu wollen.

Fazit des Treffens war nun, dass ihre Helfer sich nur in dem Punkt einig waren, sie nicht unterstützen zu wollen, sodass sie also wieder auf sich allein gestellt waren.

An Anakins Gesicht konnte Obi-Wan erkennen, dass dieser nicht sehr böse über diese Tatsache war. Offenbar war ihm Aniya schon genug, denn Obi-Wan hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er sie besonders leiden konnte. Doch darauf konnten sie jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie saßen nun einmal im selben Boot oder wenigstens in sehr ähnlichen Booten und konnten einander helfen.

Die Jedi-Ritter verabschiedeten sich also recht schnell wieder und waren so schnell und unauffällig fort, wie sie gekommen waren.

Obi-Wan seufzte. Anakin gähnte. „Das war dann wohl verschwendete Zeit."

Aniya warf dem anderen Anakin einen Blick zu. „Und, weißt du jetzt, was du nun tun willst?"

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich sollte es wie die anderen machen und mir einen Planeten suchen, auf dem man bedenkenlos wohnen kann. Doch bis dahin würde ich ganz gerne mit euch mitkommen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

„Damit du geschützt bist, nicht wahr. Eine toller Plan für dich." Anakin blickte ihn ernst an.

Obi-Wan verdrehte die Augen. „Anakin, bitte. Sei nicht so unfreundlich. Natürlich kann er mit uns mitkommen. Was meinst du, Aniya?"

„Ja, wenn ihr meint, dass das eine so tolle Idee ist. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich eher Anakin zustimmen. Ich könnte dir anbieten, dass du in meiner Wohnung bleiben kannst, bis dir eine Lösung eingefallen ist. Dort dürftest du sicher sein, solange du niemandem die Tür öffnest. Denn ich hab so im Gefühl, als ob wir noch in ein paar schwierige und gefährliche Situationen geraten werden. Also wärst du bei mir sicherer. Was meinst du?"

Der hiesige Anakin nickte überlegend. „Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Ich möchte euch auch nicht im Weg stehen."

„Wunderbar, dann wäre das auch geklärt. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie wir anderen drei als nächstes vorgehen wollen. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?" Anakin kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn. „Hm, normalerweise bist du doch immer derjenige, der vor Ideen nur so sprüht und alle mit sich zieht. Bis jetzt hast du nicht gerade viel zu unserer Rettung beigetragen."

Anakin stieß abrupt die Luft aus. „Das sagt ja der Richtige. Wer war denn dafür verantwortlich, dass wir in Gefangenschaft geraten sind?"

Obi-Wan holte gerade Luft, um zu antworten, als Aniya sich einschaltete. „Hey, ihr zwei. Hört auf euch zu streiten, das bringt uns nicht weiter. Wenn ihr euch nicht vertragt, solltet ihr vor die Tür gehen und das dort klären, anstatt euch nur verbale Gefechte zu liefern."

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie euer Kodex so aussieht, falls ihr einen habt, aber er kann nicht besonders streng sein."

„Oh, doch, das ist er. Aber ich denke, ein jeder Orden wird von seinem Kodex behaupten, dass er streng ist, aber zu ertragen und richtig, denn es gibt ja keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass unser Kodex verdammt streng ist, aber nachdem ich euch kennen gelernt habe, scheint es mir, als ob euer Kodex noch strenger ist. Es liegt halt immer im Auge des Betrachters und an den Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Vielleicht gibt es noch ein Universum, in dem es einen noch strengeren Kodex als den euren gibt und dann würdet ihr euren Kodex harmlos finden. Wer weiß das schon?"

Obi-Wan räusperte sich. „Nun, vielleicht können wir wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema kommen und überlegen, wie wir nun vorgehen sollen. Offenbar hat Anakin keine Idee, aber wie sieht es mit dir aus Aniya?"

„Tja, ich bin seit circa anderthalb Jahren hier. Säße ich noch hier, wenn ich eine innovative Idee hätte?"

Obi-Wan seufzte. „Das soll dann wohl heißen, ich soll mir etwas überlegen? Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich bin mit meiner Weisheit ebenso am Ende wie ihr."

Anakin lachte traurig. „Glaubt mir, diese Worte höre ich sonst sehr gerne von Euch gerne und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, aber diesmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte nicht Recht behalten,. als ich gesagt hatte, Ihr würdet auch mal nicht weiterwissen."

Alle drei schwiegen, doch dann meldete sich der andere Anakin zu Wort: „Also ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber wie findet ihr die Idee, an den Ort zurückzufliegen, an den ihr euch als letztes in eurem eigenen Universum erinnern könnt?"

Obi-Wan schaute die anderen beiden an. „Keine schlechte Idee. Weißt du noch, wo das bei dir ungefähr war, Aniya? Und du Anakin, wo das bei uns war?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, wo das bei uns war, Meister. Ihr etwa nicht? Ich hätte Euch ein bisschen mehr zugetraut."

Obi-Wan murmelte nur etwas vor sich hin.

Aniya schaute ihn belustigt an. „Sei nicht so gemein, Anakin. Dein Meister muss sich ganz andere Dinge merken."

„Er ist nicht mehr mein Meister. Ich bin bereits ein Jedi-Ritter, verehrte Aniya."

„Oh, tatsächlich? Ich bitte um Verzeihung.

Also ich kann mich auch noch an den Ort erinnern, an dem ich das letzte Mal in meinem Universum war. Aber ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ich war schon dort und hätte es etwas gebracht, wäre ich wohl kaum hier und könnte euch davon erzählen."

Während sie sprach, schaute sie eigentlich nur zu Obi-Wan, so als ob sie nur mit ihm sprechen würde. Obi-Wan spürte, dass Anakin das natürlich registriert hatte und konnte sich schon seine Kommentare vorstellen, sobald sie mal unter vier Augen reden konnten. Anakin hasste es, übergangen oder gar ignoriert zu werden. Hoffentlich wurde das kein Problem. Er seufzte.

Aniya lehnte sich vor. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Obi-Wan. Ich bin sicher, dass wir zu dritt hier schon herauskommen. Ich denke, wir könnten trotzdem probieren, zu dem Ort zu fliegen, an den ihr euch als letztes erinnert. Schaden kann es ja nicht. Was meinst du?"

Während sie sprach, legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Obi-Wans und erntete einen schrägen Blick von Anakin.

------------------------------------

Na das konnte ja noch interessant werden. Anakin traute seinen Augen nicht, als Aniya ihre Hand platzierte. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und schaute dann zu Obi-Wan rüber, der sich entweder nichts anmerken ließ oder aber, was Anakin für wahrscheinlicher hielt, Aniyas Geste gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Denn er sah ganz so aus, als ob er völlig in Gedanken versunken war und strich sich mit der anderen Hand immer noch über den Bart. Das war wieder typisch.

Anakin räusperte sich. „Na schön. Dann haben wir ja einen Plan. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren und unsere Zusammenarbeit darauf fokussieren. Meinst du nicht auch, Aniya?"

Er schmunzelte ihr zu, hin und her gerissen, ob ihm das gefallen sollte oder nicht. Einerseits könnte Aniya Obi-Wan dazu bringen, lockerer zu werden und vielleicht in einigen Dingen flexibler und liberaler zu werden. Andererseits wollte er aber nicht, dass Obi-Wan in für ihn unangenehme Situationen kam. Schließlich wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, wie zerrissen man innerlich sein konnte, wenn man sich für eine Sache entscheiden muss.

Zum Glück war er ja immer dabei.

----------------------------------

Aniya bemerkte sowohl Anakins Blicke, als auch sein Schmunzeln und wusste nicht so Recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte ihre Hand mehr in einer unbewussten Handlung auf Obi-Wans Hand gelegt. Wie so oft wusste ihr Unterbewusstsein mehr als sie, denn als sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, war ihr klar, dass sie Obi-Wan in der Tat anziehend fand. Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst. Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass sie sich so gefühlt hatte und ein Mann eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte? Es war schon viel zu lange her und sie musste sich gestehen, dass sie das Gefühl wieder genoss. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob Obi-Wan ähnliches empfand. Bis jetzt war er immer sehr freundlich gewesen, aber das hatte ja nicht unbedingt was zu heißen. Andererseits hatte er ihr sofort verziehen und sehr lange in ihre Augen geschaut. Aber was bildete sie sich nur ein. Mit ihrem Gesicht mit den vielen Narben war er wahrscheinlich nur höflich. Oder?

Sie seufzte tief. Was dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Sie kamen aus zwei verschiedenen Welten. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und außerdem hatte sie sich damals geschworen, nie wieder von einem Mann derart enttäuscht zu werden. Sie wollte sich besser auf ihre gemeinsame Aufgabe konzentrieren. „Ja, du hast Recht, Anakin. Wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich ein Schiff organisieren."

---------------------------------------

Obi-Wan hatte von den Gedanken Anakins und Aniyas nichts mitbekommen. Er hatte erst bemerkt, dass Aniya ihre Hand auf seine gelegt hatte, als sie sie abrupt wegnahm. Doch machte er sich darüber keine Gedanken. Frauen neigten oft dazu, körperlichen Kontakt aufzunehmen, wenn sie sich unsicher fühlten und sei es nur eine so leichte Berührung wie die eben. Manchmal umarmten sie einen auch. Das war dann die nächste Stufe. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen musste.

Er lächelte ihr zu. „Dann sollten wir aufbrechen. Am besten wird es wohl sein, zunächst wieder zu dir zu gehen, Aniya und Anakin abzuliefern und danach kümmern wir uns um einen Kreuzer oder etwas in der Art."

Alle vier standen auf, bezahlten ihre Drinks und verließen die Bar in Richtung Aniyas Wohnung. Zum Glück war es ja nicht sehr weit. Dort ließen sie Anakin zurück und machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Landeplatz.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Nach einer ganzen Weile, Aniya hatte die Führung übernommen, kam das Trio an einem Landeplatz an und versuchten, die Lage zu überblicken. Während des Weges war kein Gespräch zustande gekommen, was zwei der drei ein wenig bedauerten. Nun jedoch musste man sich auf das vor ihnen Liegende konzentrieren.

Vermutlich war es nicht so schwierig, einen Piloten zu finden, der sie dorthin flog, wohin sie wollten, aber das war nicht das, was sie wollten. Vielmehr war es für ihre Pläne erforderlich, ein Schiff für sie alleine zu haben und das konnte ein Problem werden.

Jedenfalls befürchtete Obi-Wan das.

Seufzend warf er einen Blick zu Anakin. Der erwiderte den Blick und grinste. Beide wussten ganz genau, was der andere dachte.

Während Anakin wusste, dass Obi-Wan in Gedanken alle Probleme durchging, die entstehen könnten, sie nach Prioritäten ordnete und dann möglichst friedliche und für alle Beteiligten annehmbare Lösungen suchte, wusste Obi-Wan wiederum, dass Anakin dachte, dass es alles ganz einfach war, man nur zu einem geeigneten Schiff gehen und sich eines Geistestricks bedienen musste und somit die ersten Probleme, die im Moment von Bedeutung waren, gelöst waren. Über alles Weitere dachte er dann nach, wenn es soweit war.

Was sie außerdem beide wussten, war, dass sie mit der Lösung des anderen nicht einverstanden waren.

„Wir können kein Schiff klauen, Anakin." Obi-Wan blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Sollen wir stattdessen lieber freundlich fragen, ob wir uns ein Schiff ausleihen können und dann versichern, dass wir es ganz sicher heil zurückbringen? Das glaubt uns doch niemand, Meister. Mal davon abgesehen, dass das ja auch gar nicht stimmt. Wenn alles gut geht, können wir das Schiff gar nicht zurück bringen. In diesem Universum nimmt außerdem niemand Rücksicht auf uns, also warum sollten wir Rücksicht nehmen."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir diese Art Diskussion vertraut ist? Wir können uns unmöglich so verhalten wie die Jedi hier es tun, nur weil wir uns ungerecht behandelt fühlen. Dann wären wir nicht besser als sie." Obi-Wan hörte nicht auf, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Es geht mir ja nicht nur um die Jedi. Außerdem seht Ihr nicht so aus, als ob Ihr eine Idee hättet, wie wir an ein Schiff kommen können."

„Du solltest mich inzwischen gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass mich diese Art Argument nicht überzeugt. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg."

„Ja, aber bisher hat uns das nicht geholfen, sondern im Gegenteil in noch viel schlimmere Situationen gebracht, die…"

„Wenn ich die Herren unterbrechen darf?"

Während ihrer Diskussion hatten die beiden Jedi nicht bemerkt, wie sich Aniya kurz entfernt und mit einem Mann gesprochen hatte und nun mit demselben zurückgekommen war. Verdutzt blickten die Jedi-Ritter Aniya und ihren Begleiter an.

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist das denn?"

Obi-Wan warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Das, meine lieben Freunde, ist Noz Rashkaph. Aber ihr dürft ihn Nozzi nennen. Stimmt doch, Nozzi, oder?"

Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Nozzi ist ein alter Bekannter von mir und so gut und leiht uns sein Schiff. Damit wäre unser Problem also gelöst. Ich denke, ihr zwei habt nichts einzuwenden, oder?"

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln und einer gehobenen Augenbraue ging Aniya an ihren Begleitern vorbei, nicht ohne kurz bei Obi-Wan zu verharren und ihn kaum merklich am Arm zu berühren.

Als sie vorüber war und noch mit Nozzi den letzten Rest besprach, schaute Obi-Wan kurz und nachdenklich auf die Stelle an seinem Arm, die Aniya eben noch berührt hatte und dann zu Anakin. Dieser hatte seinen Blick bemerkt, legte den Kopf schief und hob beide Augenbrauen.

Obi-Wan grinste. „Ich würde sagen, ich hatte wieder einmal Recht, was nicht sehr überraschend ist. Es gab einen anderen Weg, um an ein Schiff zu kommen."

Anakin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es das ist, woran Ihr gerade gedacht habt.

Aber wart nicht Ihr es, der mir immer eingetrichtert hat, dass ein Jedi keine Schadenfreude verspüren darf?"

Obi-Wan lachte. „Ja und im nächsten Atemzug habe ich dir versucht zu vermitteln, dass ein Jedi niemals beleidigt ist."

Doch sofort nach diesem Scherz verzog der Jedi-Meister vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Seit einer Weile hatten sich die Folgen der Folter nicht gemeldet, doch mittlerweile ließ die Wirkung eines Schmerzmittels, das ihm Aniya verabreicht hatte, nach. Zwar hatte sie nichts von einem Sedativum erwähnt, doch Obi-Wan hatte es in seinem Körper gespürt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meister?" Anakin schaute ihn besorgt an.

Obi-Wan nickte. „Es geht schon. Meine Schmerzen melden sich nur wieder, aber ich werde es überleben. Lassen wir uns davon nicht aufhalten. Schließlich sahen wir beide schon schlimmer aus, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat, Meister, in der Tat. Immerhin musste ich Euch bis jetzt noch nicht das Leben retten."

„Hoffen wir, dass das auch so bleibt. Aber nun sollten wir gehen. Es scheint so, als ob Aniya alles geklärt hätte."

Die beiden Jedi gingen auf Aniya zu, die gerade Nozzi die Hand schüttelte. Offenbar waren sie tatsächlich reisefertig.

Obi-Wan bedankte sich höflich bei Nozzi für seine Großzügigkeit. Der nickte nur.

Aniya lächelte. „Nozzi ist nicht sehr gesprächig. Nimm das also nicht persönlich. Er ist dafür sehr hilfsbereit.

Das dort ist unser Transportmittel."

Sie zeigte auf ein Schiff ganz in der Nähe.

Obi-Wan schluckte bei dem Anblick und Anakin riss sprachlos die Augen auf.

„Hat das Ding überhaupt einen Hyperraumantrieb? Oder müssen wir aussteigen und schieben?" Endlich hatte er seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

Auch Obi-Wan ergriff nun das Wort. „Na ja, solange es einen Hyperraumantrieb hat, ist es doch in Ordnung. Es muss ja keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen."

Aniya seufzte. „Also was auch immer ihr tut, ich fliege mit der Kiste. Folgt mir oder lasst es bleiben."

„Na schön, ich bin zufrieden, solange ich fliegen darf."

Obi-Wan murmelte etwas von „man hat ja gesehen, wohin uns das gebracht hat", nickte aber. Denn eigentlich musste er gestehen, dass Anakin der weitaus beste Pilot war, den er kannte.

Gerade wollte Anakin nachhaken, als er plötzlich von der Macht gewarnt wurde und schon sein Laserschwert aktiviert in der Hand hielt, um einen Schuss abzuwehren. Er warf einen Blick zu seinem ehemaligen Meister und stellte beruhigt fest, dass dieser mit ebenfalls aktivierter Klinge hinter der Ladung eines kleinen Frachtschiffes Deckung suchte. Schnell zog er sich, immer noch Schüsse abwehrend, zurück zu Obi-Wan hinter die Kisten.

Währenddessen hatte Aniya einen verdutzend Nozzi in sein Schiff gezerrt und selbst hinter demselben Deckung gesucht.

Anakin versuchte die Angreifer auszumachen, lugte hinter den Kisten vor und entdeckte mehrere Männer, die sich ebenfalls hinter Gegenständen versteckten. Schnell überlegte er, wie er den Kampf am schnellsten und besten beenden konnte. Gerade wollte er hinter den Kästen hervorstürmen, als Obi-Wan ihn von denselben eiligst wegzerrte. Trotzdem spürten sie die Druckwelle der Explosion, als eine Granate vor den Kisten hochging und kamen zu Fall.

Obi-Wan fluchte und fasste sich an die Seite.

Schnell rappelte sich Anakin wieder auf und setzte nun endlich zum Angriff an. Das Laserschwert hin- und herwirbelnd bewegte er sich in einem rasanten Tempo auf die Angreifer zu, die nun ihre Blaster fallen ließen, hinter den Kisten hervortraten und die Laserschwerter zückten. Ein wenig überrascht zögerte Anakin einen winzigen Augenblick, den die Jedi, denn nun war klar, um wen es sich bei den Feinden handelte, sofort für einen Angriff ausnutzten. Anakin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Angriffe von drei Jedi zu parieren.

Die Überraschung Anakins ließ dich durch mehrere Tatsachen begründen. Zum einen hatte er nicht Jedi erwartet, da der Angriff mit Blastern erfolgt war. Zum anderen und das überraschte ihn vielmehr, zählten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn zu den Jedi. Den dritten kannte Anakin nicht.

Er riss sein Laserschwert hoch, um einen Angriff Qui-Gons abzuwehren.

Doch schon wurde er von Aniyas grüner Klinge und Obi-Wans blauer unterstützt. Der Kampf war also, was die Zahl der Kontrahenten betraf, ausgeglichen.

Allerdings spürte Anakin, dass sein Mentor nicht in seiner besten Verfassung war. Er musste offenbar seine Schmerzen ignorieren. Die physischen, da er bei der Explosion auf die Seite gestürzt war, die ihm sowieso schon Probleme bereitete und die psychischen, da der Anblick Qui-Gons alte Wunden geöffnet hatte.

Das alles trug nicht dazu bei, dass das Trio um Anakin die Oberhand gewann. Mittlerweile hatte sich jeder einen Gegner ausgesucht und der Kampf verlagerte sich nun in drei kleinere Kämpfe. Anakin gegen Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan gegen Qui-Gon und Aniya gegen den dritten Jedi.

-----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan war fasziniert. Er hatte geglaubt, das Kampfpotenzial seines Gegners zu kennen und dementsprechend reagieren zu können, doch musste er nun feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Bei jedem Schlag, den er abwehren musste, spürte er den Druck, den seine Arme aushalten mussten, da sich die gesamte Kraft des Hiebes auf sie übertrug. Anfangs hatte er noch angreifen können, doch nun fühlte er sich mehr und mehr in die Defensive gedrängt.

Er warf einen Blick zu seinem ehemaligen Meister Qui-Gon, der sich relativ gut schlug. Eigentlich hatte Obi-Wan lieber gegen seinen Doppelgänger kämpfen wollen, aber die Situation hatte es erfordert, dass er Anakins Ebenbild als Gegner hatte. Jedenfalls musste es sein Ebenbild sein. Seit dem Verschwinden seines Anakins konnte sich Obi-Wan schließlich nicht sicher sein, wer der echte Anakin war. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war er sich sicher gewesen. So konnte sein Anakin nicht kämpfen.

Ihm war nun klar, dass er zu anderen Mitteln würde greifen müssen. Er war gespannt zu sehen, wie sein Gegner auf Machtangriffe reagieren konnte, denn das hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht bei ihm erleben oder beobachten können. Doch dafür wollte er ihn unbedingt alleine und separat haben, damit ihm niemand das Vergnügen nehmen konnte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er, dass Anakin irgendeine Art der Unterstützung bekam, also musste er ihn weglocken.

------------------------------------------

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und konzentriertem Blick begegnete Aniya ihrem unmittelbaren Gegner. Es schien ihr, als ob sie Glück gehabt hätte. Zwar war auch ihr Kontrahent kein harmloser Padawan mehr, jedoch war ihr so, als ob er trotzdem der einfachste Gegner war. Sie merkte, dass sie ihm überlegen war und ließ ihn nicht in die Offensive kommen. Stattdessen drängte sie ihn immer weiter zurück, benutzte die Macht und nach mehreren geschickten Schlägen konnte sie ihm schließlich das Laserschwert aus der Hand schlagen und rammte ihm ihres in den Körper. Ihr Gegner riss entsetzt den Mund auf und als sie ihre Klinge aus seiner Brust herausgezogen hatte, knickte sein lebloser Körper zur Seite.

Aniya wirbelte herum. Von Anakin und dem gegnerischen Obi-Wan fehlte jede Spur. Dafür wurde sie Zeugin eines erbitterten Gefechts Obi-Wans gegen einen anderen Jedi. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürzte sie vor und griff in den Kampf ein. Schnell hatte sie sich Obi-Wans Kampfstil angepasst und zusammen bildeten sie ein gutes Team. Allerdings konnte sie seine Erschöpfung und seinen Schmerz spüren und das bereitete ihr ein wenig Sorgen. Zwar war sie überzeugt, dass sie zu zweit den Jedi besiegen konnten, doch würde Obi-Wan danach vermutlich zusammenbrechen. Seine Schläge wurden bereits kraftloser und langsamer und somit kein Problem mehr für ihren Gegner. Aniya fühlte, dass sie dem Kampf so schnell wie möglich ein Ende setzen musste.

-------------------------------------

Anakins Wut war inzwischen gewachsen. Es war ihm gelungen, Obi-Wan den ganzen Landeplatz zurückzudrängen. Doch das arrogante und selbstsichere Grinsen seines Gegners verärgerten ihn ungemein. Kenobi tat geradezu so, als ob er immer noch überlegen wäre. Zwar registrierte er am Rande, dass sie sich immer mehr von Aniya und Obi-Wan entfernten, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Er musste die Gelegenheit der Überlegenheit nutzen.

Nachdem sie außer Reichweite der anderen Duellanten waren, änderte sich die Situation jedoch ein wenig. Anakin spürte, dass Obi-Wan seine Taktik änderte. Er schleuderte nun mit Hilfe der Macht Gegenstände auf ihn. Doch das tangierte Anakin relativ wenig. Mühelos wehrte er alles ab. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er versuchte sich mit einem Machtsstoß, doch wurde er von Obi-Wan abgeblockt.

Nun wendeten sie beide alles aus ihrem Repertoire an: Sei es Würgen, Machtstöße, Machtwirbel, erhöhte Geschwindigkeit und Lähmung oder ihre Fertigkeiten mit dem Laserschwert, nichts hatte eine Wirkung und wurde sofort vom Gegner abgeblockt.

Obi-Wan versuchte sich in Machtblitzen, die Anakin jedoch ohne Probleme mit seinem Laserschwert abblockte und zurückwarf.

Was den beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hatte sich eigentlich in ein paar Sekunden abgespielt. Erschöpft und mit angesengter Kleidung standen sie sich nun schwer atmend gegenüber und umkreisten sich langsam, den Gegner nicht aus den Augen lassend. Nur eine winzige Unaufmerksamkeit würde sofort rücksichtslos ausgenutzt werden. Doch war sie erforderlich, denn sie waren an einem toten Punkt angelangt.

Anakins Wut hatte sich mittlerweile erneut gesteigert und sein Ehrgeiz, einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu besiegen, war geweckt.

-------------------------------------

In einer schnellen Folge von Schlägen warf sich Aniya Qui-Gon entgegen, lenkte ihn ein wenig von Obi-Wan weg, damit dieser Luft holen konnte.

Sie spürte seine Zurückhaltung, die zwar auch durch die Verletzungen bedingt war, aber eben noch durch etwas anderes, das sie noch nicht erfassen konnte. Er stolperte regelrecht durch den Kampf. Doch dafür blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn sie fühlte außerdem, wie auch ihr Gegner langsam müde wurde. Ständig verhakten sich ihre Klingen ineinander und erzeugten unangenehme Geräusche. Aber immer war es Aniya, die zu einer schnellen Offensive bereit war.

Dann war der Augenblick da und sie schlug Qui-Gon die Waffe aus der Hand und holte aus.

„Nein!" Es war Obi-Wan, der geschrieen hatte. Qui-Gon hatte die Augen geschlossen. Aniya zögerte. Qui-Gon öffnete die Augen. Sie hielt ihm die Klinge an den Hals. „Nicht bewegen."

Mit der anderen Hand rief sie Qui-Gons Laserschwert zu sich.

Obi-Wan war wieder auf den Beinen und humpelte zu Aniya. „Du darfst einen wehrlosen Gegner nicht töten."

Ohne sich umzublicken, antwortete sie ihm: „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Obi-Wan. Dieser Mann hier ist alles andere als wehrlos. Er hätte dich beinahe besiegt. Willst du ihn etwa laufen lassen?"

„Du kannst ihn nicht töten. Aniya, tu das nicht. Was seid ihr für ein Orden mit was für einem Kodex, dass ihr wehrlose Gegner kaltblütig tötet. Ihr seid nicht besser als die Jedi hier."

„Obi-Wan, willst du hier wirklich eine Grundsatzdiskussion führen? Ich muss ihn töten, ansonsten passiert vielleicht noch Schlimmeres. Willst du ihn laufen lassen, damit er mit noch viel mehr Jedi zurückkehrt? Ich glaube, es geht dir noch um etwas anderes, als deinen Kodex, habe ich Recht?"

Obi-Wan schloss die Augen. „Das verstehst du nicht. Ich kann das nicht noch einmal sehen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Qui-Gon Jinn war mein Meister und ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Er wurde von einer Laserschwertklinge durchbohrt." Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wir können ihn nicht gehen lassen."

Qui-Gon schwieg noch immer und schaute auf den Boden. Offensichtlich empfand er es als Demütigung, nicht gleich getötet zu werden, sondern in dieser Position verharren zu müssen mit einer Klinge am Hals.

Aniya seufzte. „Los, steh auf und dreh dich um."

Qui-Gon hob den Kopf und schaute ihr kalt in die Augen, folge aber ihrer Anweisung.

Aniya deaktivierte ihr Laserschwert und rammte den Griff Qui-Gon mit voller Wucht auf den Hinterkopf, sodass er bewusstlos umkippte. Obi-Wan warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt. Aber ich habe eine Idee." Sie öffnete eine der Frachtkisten, die herumstanden und leerte sie. Dann kippte sie sie so um, dass die Öffnung auf der Seite war und rollte Qui-Gons bewusstlosen Körper in die Kiste. Dann schloss sie den Deckel wieder und drehte sie mit Hilfe der Macht so, dass die Seite zum Öffnen auf den Boden zeigte.

Sie wischte ihre Hände an ihrer Tunika ab. „Ich hoffe, dass war die letzte Sentimentalität für heute. Du wirst hier bleiben und ich werde jetzt Anakin suchen und helfen."

„Nein, ich komme mit."

„Obi-Wan, wir haben keine Zeit dafür, dass du den Helden spielst. Du bist ehrlich gesagt keine große Hilfe. Kümmere dich um Nozzi." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürmte sie vor und ließ einen erschöpften Obi-Wan zurück, der zu Nozzis Schiff humpelte und sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht umzukippen.

------------------------------------------

Immer noch umkreisten sich die beiden Kontrahenten mit gehobenen Laserschwertern. Alle Passanten hatten gemacht, dass sie wegkamen, als sie die Situation und die beiden Jedi erkannt hatten. Kein Bewohner Coruscants wollte in der Nähe sein, wenn Obi-Wan Kenobi gegen einen anderen Jedi kämpfte.

Selbstzufrieden registrierte die Berühmtheit der Jedi das am Rande. Andererseits aber hätte er auch gerne Publikum gehabt, das ihn bewunderte oder wenigstens fürchtete.

Doch seinen Applaus würde er sich später abholen. Erstmal musste er gewinnen. Obi-Wan holte zu einem Schlag aus und erstarrte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Anakin runzelte die Stirn, als sein Gegner Obi-Wan dir Augen aufriss und sein Laserschwert fallen ließ. Dass es so einfach werden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.

Obi-Wan riss die Hände an den Kopf und hatte seinen Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet.

Zögernd senkte Anakin ein wenig sein Laserschwert und überlegte, was das Ganze sollte und was er nun tun sollte. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den feindlichen Jedi zu und ließ dessen Waffe in seine Hand fahren.

Obi-Wan reagierte, indem er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie sank und sich auf dem Boden wand.

Inzwischen hatte Aniya die beiden Kontrahenten erreicht und blieb fasziniert stehen. Sie blickte zu Anakin und brachte nur hervor: „Offenbar habe ich dich unterschätzt, Kleiner."

„Tja, ich würde gerne die Lorbeeren dafür ernten, aber ich muss bedauerlicherweise sagen, dass nicht ich es bin, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Und wer ist es dann?" Aniya blickte sich suchend um.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was genau da gerade mit ihm passiert. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Du?"

„Nein."

Beide schwiegen uns starrten den sich windenden Obi-Wan an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Das wird gleich vorbei sein!" Keiner, weder Aniya noch Anakin, hatte bemerkt, wie sich Obi-Wan humpelnd genähert hatte. Beide wirbelten herum und sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Obi-Wan!"

„Meister, was passiert hier?", fügte Anakin noch hinzu.

„Nun, ich bin doch beim Schiff und damit bei Nozzi geblieben. Er ist in der Tat sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er über telepathische Kräfte verfügt, die er jetzt eingesetzt hat. Er ist in Obi-Wans Geist eingedrungen." Bei der Erwähnung seines eigenen Namens für einen anderen Mann musste Obi-Wan noch immer den Kopf schütteln. „Und er kann ihn nun kontrollieren. Vermutlich ist das die Erklärung dafür, warum Nozzi so schweigsam ist. Er zieht telepathische Kommunikation vor."

Alle drei blickten zu dem fremden Obi-Wan, der inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und wie leblos auf dem Boden lag.

„Warum hat er das nicht schon vorher angewandt?" Anakin schaute fragend zu Obi-Wan, der sich die Seite hielt

„Tja, nachdem ihn Aniya so schnell in sein Schiff gezerrt hatte, blieb ihm kaum Zeit zum Handeln. Es ging ja alles so schnell. Und da du dich als unser Held sofort mit diesem Obi-Wan hier von uns anderen entfernen musstest, hat alles eine Weile gedauert." Beim letzten Satz warf Obi-Wan seinem ehemaligen Schüler einen schrägen Blick zu.

Nun mischte sich auch Aniya mit in das Gespräch ein. „Ich kenne Nozzi nun schon eine ganze Weile. Mir hat er nicht von seinen Fähigkeiten erzählt."

„Darüber kannst du ihn ja dann befragen, wenn wir nun zu ihm zurückkehren. Jedenfalls würde ich das nun vorschlagen. Und wir sollten Obi-Wan mitnehmen."

Aniya und Anakin, der den hiesigen Obi-Wan trug, machten Anstalten zu gehen, blieben dann aber überrascht stehen, als Obi-Wan, der den Vorschlag zum Aufbrechen gemacht hatte, sich nicht rührte, sondern stattdessen den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Obi-Wan?" Aniya ging zu ihm zurück und fasste ihn sanft am Arm.

Der Angesprochene schluckte und brachte hervor: „Einen Moment noch. Meine Beine wollen gerade nicht so, wie ich will."

„Ok, warte hier. Wir gehen zurück zu Nozzi und holen das Schiff her. Dann musst du dich nicht bewegen."

„Nein, ich…"

„Doch!", ertönte es von Aniya und Anakin.

Obi-Wan schaute auf. „Nur einen Augenblick, ich…"

„Nein." Wieder synchron.

Trotz der Schmerzen musste Obi-Wan lächeln. „Schön, dass ihr euch einig seid."

Er setzte sich mitten auf den Boden, nicht darauf achtend, wie merkwürdig das aussehen musste. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Anakin und Aniya hatten Recht, er sollte hier warten. Nickend schaute er zu ihnen hoch.

Nachdem die beiden sich mit dem anderen Obi-Wan entfernt hatten, schloss Obi-Wan die Augen und versuchte mit Hilfe der Macht, seine Schmerzen zu lindern.

---------------------------------

„Es geht ihm nicht besonders, hm?" Aniya versuchte, während sie zurückgingen, ein Gespräch zustande zu bringen.

„Er wird schon wieder!" Trotz des bestimmten Tonfalls machte sich Anakin mehr Sorgen, als er zugeben wollte. „Mit deiner liebevollen Fürsorge kann ja nichts passieren."

Stirnrunzelnd blieb Aniya stehen. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Auch Anakin blieb nun stehen. „Oh, bitte, nun tu nicht so. Wir beide wissen, worauf das hinausläuft. Ich kenne solche Blicke und ‚zufälligen' Berührungen. Wir können nur froh sein, dass Obi-Wan bis jetzt noch zu naiv ist und deine Annäherungsversuche nicht bemerkt. Glaube und vertrau mir, das wird nichts. Nicht mit Obi-Wan. Der personifizierte Kodex würde nie auch nur daran denken."

Aniya legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schaute den jungen Jedi entrüstet an. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Und was meinst du mit ‚personifizierter Kodex'?"

Anakin lachte. „Ach richtig, das weißt du ja gar nicht. Unser Kodex untersagt es uns, Beziehungen einzugehen. Und Obi-Wan wäre der Letzte, der etwas tut, was der Kodex untersagt."

Misstrauisch kniff Aniya die Augen zusammen. „Ihr dürft keine Beziehungen eingehen? Das ist doch absurd. Ihr habt doch auch Padawane. Sind das keine Beziehungen? Außerdem sehnt sich jeder nach Geborgenheit und Zuneigung. Warum sollte man euch das verbieten."

Nun wurde Anakins Lachen ein wenig bitter. „Diese Frage darfst du mir nicht stellen. Ich weiß die Antwort nämlich auch nicht und mir erscheint es ebenso lächerlich und absurd wie dir. Aber es ist nun mal so. Also vergiss alles, was du von ihm geträumt hast." Anakin drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Bei seinem letzten Satz wurde Aniya ein wenig rot. Aber sie folgte ihm. „Sag mal, was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich mit dem Obi-Wan hier machen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Das überlassen wir unserem Obi-Wan. Der wird eine Idee haben. Auf keinen Fall können wir ihn mitnehmen, aber wir können ihn auch nicht hier einfach liegen lassen. Falls unser Plan nämlich nicht klappen sollte, möchte ich nicht von seinem Empfangskomitee begrüßt werden. Obwohl eigentlich noch etwas zwischen ihm und mir offen ist."

Endlich waren sie wieder bei Nozzi angekommen, der ruhig an sein Schiff angelehnt da stand. Man konnte ihm unmöglich anmerken, über welche Fähigkeiten er verfügte, aber Anakin sah ihn nun trotzdem in einem anderen Licht. Er hatte die Fähigkeiten des hiesigen Obi-Wans mit der Macht umzugehen kennen gelernt und war nun dementsprechend beeindruckt, dass Nozzi offenbar trotzdem mächtig genug war, um einen wie ihn mental zu beeinflussen.

Auch Aniya ließ sich ihre Begeisterung anmerken, indem sie auf Nozzi zustürmte und ihn umarmte. „Warum hast du mir davon nie etwas erzählt. Du bist ja ein richtiger Held, Nozzi!"

Der Umarmte lächelte verlegen und schob Aniya ein bisschen weg von sich. „Hm, na ja. Du hast nie gefragt, Aniya und es gab keine Situation, in der es erforderlich gewesen wäre, meine Fähigkeiten zu erwähnen. Ich denke, es ist viel bewundernswerter, seine Fähigkeiten im Verborgenen zu halten, wenn es möglich ist. Damit beeindruckt und verwirrt man seine Feinde viel mehr, als wenn jeder weiß und einschätzen kann, wozu man fähig ist, weil man es in die Welt hinausposaunt. Diese Schwäche ist ein Unvermögen der Jugend heutzutage. Immer muss man mit anderen konkurrieren, angeben, sich messen. Es ist ein Talent, wenn man gut reden kann, aber es ist eine Kunst, an den richtigen Stellen zu schweigen."

Aniya schaute Nozzi fasziniert an. Das war bis jetzt mit Abstand die längste zusammenhängende Rede, die sie je von ihrem alten Freund gehört hatte und dazu noch die sinnreichste. Lächelnd blickte sie ihn an und konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Freund abwenden.

Erst als Anakin die Idylle mit einem Räuspern unterbrach, fasste sie sich wieder und erklärte Nozzi die aktuelle Situation in Bezug auf ihren Obi-Wan und den anderen Obi-Wan.

Der Telepath verstand die Lage sofort und überraschte erneut durch schnelles, koordiniertes und sinnvolles Vorgehen, indem er zunächst in sein Schiff stiefelte, ein Medipack herausholte und dem anderen Obi-Wan eine Injektion verabreichte mit dem Kommentar, dass dieser „Cocktail", wie er ihn nannte, selbst einen Rancor umgehauen hätte und Obi-Wan eine ganze Weile schlafen lassen würde. Dann bedeutete er seinen zwei Begleitern, Obi-Wan wie Qui-Gon in einer Kiste zu deponieren und danach einzusteigen.

Als allen seinen Anweisungen Folge geleistet worden war, startete er das Schiff und manövrierte es geschickt zu der Stelle, an der Obi-Wan immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen saß und mit seiner Heilung beschäftigt war. Kaum war die Rampe des Schiffes ausgefahren, stürmten Anakin und Aniya Obi-Wan entgegen, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging.

------------------------------------

Kit Fisto betrat leise Yodas Quartier. Er wollte den Altmeister nicht stören, aber nach mehrmaligem Klopfen, hatte er nicht reagiert, obwohl Kit spüren konnte, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer befand. Also hatte er beschlossen, trotzdem einzutreten.

Der bescheiden eingerichtete Raum war abgedunkelt. Yodas Präsenz konnte Kit auf einem Sessel fühlen, obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Selbstverständlich wusste der Jedi-Meister, dass auch Yoda ihn spürte, aber dennoch bemühte er sich aus Höflichkeit darum, so wenig wie möglich Lärm zu machen.

Kit musste lächeln. Immer, wenn er Yodas Zimmer betrat, was recht selten vorkam, dann erinnerte ihn das an seine Padawanzeit. Damals hatte er immer Furcht verspürt, wenn es denn zu dieser besonderen und seltenen Gelegenheit kam und er in Yodas Raum bestellt worden war. Er verband diese Augenblicke immer mit Belehrungen und damit, dass er sich vor Yoda offenbaren musste oder wollte oder das automatisch passierte, weil Yoda ihn durchschauen konnte. Mittlerweile schätze er diese Besuche und fragte sich, warum er nicht viel öfter hierher kam. Es hatte etwas sehr Beruhigendes, hier zu sein und vermittelte dem Nautolaner etwas von Beständigkeit und Kontinuität, sowie Ruhe und Lösungen von Problemen.

Doch eigentlich war dem Jedi-Meister gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker. Seit viel zu langer Zeit hatten sich die beiden nicht mehr gemeldet. Selbst für ihre Verhältnisse lang.

Nun auch völlig in Gedanken versunken, wurde Kit von Meister Yoda überrumpelt, indem dieser ihn ansprach: „Von welcher Hilfe ich dir kann sein?"

„Meister Yoda, ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu aufdringlich." Kit verbeugte sich leicht. Mittlerweile fand auch er sich in der Dunkelheit bestens zurecht und nahm auf einem Sessel Platz, nachdem Yoda ihm den Platz angeboten hatte und als Antwort mit dem kleinen grünen Kopf geschüttelt hatte, dessen Silhouette Kit sehen konnte.

„Sorgen du dir machst um die verschwundenen Jedi." Yodas Ohrenspitzen wippten im Takt zu seiner Frage.

„In der Tat, Meister Yoda. Sie hätten sich schon längst melden müssen. Es muss etwas geschehen sein."

„Hm, hm. Meditiert ich darüber habe, doch weitergebracht es mich nicht hat. Weit weg sie sind und alle Bilder, verschwommen sie sind. An einem Ort sie sind, an dem zuvor noch kein Jedi befunden sich hat. Auf ihrer Reise etwas passiert muss sein. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sie sind."

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun. Ich bin im Moment frei. Ich könnte mich auf die Suche begeben." Kit beugte sich auf seinem Sessel vor.

„Einverstanden ich damit nicht bin. Nötiger gebraucht du an anderen Stellen wirst. Doch verbieten ich dir diese Mission nicht werde. Die Macht dich leiten und dir deinen Weg zeigen wird."

„Ich werde zunächst an den Ort gehen, an dem sie zuletzt gesehen wurden. Danke, Meister Yoda." Ein wenig wortkarg erhob sich Kit. Sonst war er eindeutigere Lösungen von Meister Yoda gewohnt.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein."

-------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan öffnete die Augen, als er Anakins und Aniyas Präsenzen spürte. Inzwischen war er soweit, dass er wieder teilweise Herr über seinen Körper war und mit Anakins Hilfe schaffte er es auch, aufzustehen. „Können wir dann? Was habt ihr mit dem anderen Obi-Wan gemacht?"

Anakin grinste. „Der wird noch eine Weile schlafen. Ja, wir können, falls Ihr Euch in der Lage seht, diese Rampe hinaufzusteigen."

„Ja, ich sehe mich durchaus in der Lage, das zu tun."

Bei Nozzi, der inzwischen auch die Rampe herunter getreten war, blieb er kurz stehen und bedankte sich still. Der Telepath nickte freundlich.

Dann war der Moment gekommen, an dem sich das Trio auf die Reise machte.

Aniya hatte sich ausführlich von Nozzi verabschiedet, ihn noch einmal herzlich umarmt und sich für seine Großzügigkeit bedankt. Immerhin konnte er nicht sicher sein, sein kleines Schiff wieder zu sehen.

Anakin hatte sich von Nozzi kurz die Kontrollen erklären lassen, war aber überzeugt davon, dass er das auch ohne Nozzis Einweisung hinbekommen hätte und freute sich auf den bevorstehenden Flug.

Währenddessen hatten es sich Obi-Wan und Aniya auf zwei Sitzen bequem gemacht. Aniya schloss die Augen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Der Start stellte kein Problem dar und schnell konnte Anakin also ihren Sprung berechnen und ihn dann durchführen.

Auch Obi-Wan wirkte recht entspannt. Zwar rutschte er auf seinem Sitz ein wenig hin und her, um eine möglichst schmerzfreie Position zu finden, jedoch saß er nicht verkrampft da, wie Anakin es schon des Öfteren erlebt hatte bei Flügen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meister? Seid Ihr entspannt?"

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, ich komme zurecht. Mein Brustkorb und meine Rippen machen mir immer noch ein wenig zu schaffen, aber mit ein wenig Entspannung bekomme ich das schon wieder hin. Was schätzt du, wie lange werden wir brauchen?"

„Nicht allzu lange. Meister, habt Ihr Euch überlegt, was aus Aniya wird, sollte unser Plan, wenn man das, was wir hier tun, denn so nennen darf, funktionieren? Sie befindet sich dann schließlich nicht in ihrem richtigen Universum. Und wer sagt uns, dass wir genau zu Hause landen. Vielleicht geschieht gar nichts oder wir landen in einem vierten Universum."

Obi-Wan hielt in seinem Rutschen inne und schaute seinen ehemaligen Schüler überrascht an.

„Sollte ich nicht diese Fragen stellen?"

Anakin schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Anakin, ich nehme dich ernst. Aber solche Fragen sind sehr ungewöhnlich für dich. Normalerweise beschäftigst du dich mit solchen Dingen, wenn es soweit ist. Wie auch immer, ich habe mir diese Fragen auch schon gestellt und ich habe keine Antworten parat. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Leider haben wir keine anderen Ideen, deshalb sollten wir es wenigstens probieren. Glaub mir, ich bin ebenso besorgt wie du. Aber kann es denn noch schlimmer werden?"

Frustriert senkte Anakin den Kopf. Obi-Wan fasste ihn aufmunternd am Arm. „Hey, alter Freund, werd mir bloß nicht sentimental. Wir sind bis jetzt immer zurückgekehrt und das wird auch so bleiben. Du wirst alle deine Freunde und vor allem Freundinnen wieder sehen."

Anakin lächelte bei Obi-Wans Versuch einen Witz zu machen leicht, doch in seinem Inneren war ihm gar nicht nach lachen zumute. Er schaute Obi-Wan nun doch wieder in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr behaltet wie immer Recht."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch."

Mit diesen Worten schloss Obi-Wan die Augen und lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz zurück. Anakin konnte spüren, wie er sich ein wenig entspannte, um sich auf seine Verletzungen zu konzentrieren, ja schließlich in einer Heilmeditation versank.

Auch er selbst lehnte sich zurück. Da der Sprung berechnet war, hatte er nicht sehr viel zu tun. Aber ihm war überhaupt nicht nach schlafen. Zwar war er müde und erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig auch wieder hellwach, als ob er gerade aufgewacht war. Er seufzte tief.

Nachdenklich drehte er sich zu Aniya um und betrachtete sie.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich anzustarren, Kleiner?" Aniya hatte auch weiterhin die Augen geschlossen.

„Seit wann bist du wach? Hast du uns etwa belauscht?"

„Schätzchen, ich habe euch nicht belauscht. Ich sitze mit euch in einem Raum, wo soll ich denn sein, dass ich euch nicht hören kann?"

„Im Reich der Träume zum Beispiel."

Wütend drehte sich Anakin wieder um. Diese verdammte Frau.

„Nun sei nicht beleidigt, das steht dir nicht besonders. Ihr seid außerdem nicht die einzigen, die sich Gedanken machen. Ich selbst habe auch Angst, was passiert, wenn ihr zwei Recht habt. Ich habe keine Lust von dieser Welt in die eure zu gelangen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob das so viel besser ist. Ich bin es leid. Ich bin alles leid." Sie seufzte leise.

„Nun, viel schlechter kann es ja nicht mehr werden, oder?"

Aniya lächelte leicht. „Wenn das ein Versuch war, mich aufzuheitern, dann muss ich sagen, dass du nicht sehr viel Talent dazu hast."

Verträumt warf sie einen Blick zu Obi-Wan, der vollkommen versunken auf seinem Sitz saß und von der Unterhaltung nicht das Geringste mitbekam.

Natürlich bemerkte auch Anakin diesen Blick und seufzte genervt. „Hast du mich vorhin nicht richtig verstanden?"

Aniya hüllte sich in Schweigen. Immer noch blickte Anakin sie an und versuchte zu erahnen, was diese mysteriöse Frau dachte.

Dann war ihr Sprung zu Ende und die Wirbel des Hyperraums wichen dem Normalraum.

Anakin atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Aniya um. „Tue ich dir einen Gefallen, wenn ich dich bitte, Obi-Wan zu wecken?"

Statt zu antworten, riss Aniya die Augen auf und zeigte auf den Sichtschirm. Doch selbst wenn sie nichts gesehen hätte, machte ein Piepen der Kontrollen Anakin auf die Ankunft eines Schiffs aufmerksam, das gerade ebenfalls aus dem Hyperraum sprang. Ein wenig nervös übernahm nun Anakin selbst Obi-Wans Weckdienst und berührte ihn mental, sodass er hochfuhr. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ein Schiff nähert sich unserer Position."

„Identifikation?" Sofort war Obi-Wan wieder hell wach und voll da.

„Ich kann noch nichts erkennen. Es ist noch zu weit weg. Wie verhalten wir uns?"

„Wir warten ab, um wen es sich handelt und entscheiden dann."

Das Schiff, das sich ihrer Position näherte, war nicht besonders groß. Auf dem Sichtschirm war es nur als relativ kleiner Punkt zu sehen, doch näherte es sich kontinuierlich und wie es schien zielstrebig ihrer Position. Anakin hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_So, so langsam geht es wirklich dem Ende entgegen. Puh! Ich hatte in letzter Zeit so wenig offene Enden, dass muss ich jetzt doch nachholen!_

_Ich hoffe, Nozzi war einigermaßen zufrieden stellend! Ich habe verzweifelt nach Telepathen bei Star Wars gesucht, bin aber nicht fündig geworden. Also hab ich das jetzt erfunden. Joa, ab jetzt gibt's also auch Telepathen. _


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Aus dem Blickwinkel eines dritten, unbeteiligten und universellen Beobachters, musste die Situation, die sich gerade im All abspielte, interessant aussehen. Auf der einen Seite das kleine Schiff, in dem sich drei Jedi befanden, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Aniya, ein zweites Schiff sehend und vorsichtig abwartend.

Aus der zweiten Perspektive, nämlich aus der Sicht eines Jedi-Starfighters mit dem Piloten Kit Fisto, ebenfalls einem Jedi, konnte man wiederum weit und breit kein Schiff erkennen. Hätte man als Beobachter der Szenerie nicht eben die Position des ersten Schiffs eingenommen, hätte man angenommen, dass es gar nicht existierte.

Das erste Schiff wartete also vorsichtig, ohne, dass der zweite Pilot von ihrer so nahen Präsenz irgendetwas ahnte, sondern stattdessen überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

----------------------------------------

Kit Fisto, der gerade aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war, starrte auf seine Kontrollen. Ungefähr in diesem Gebiet musste etwas mit Anakin und Obi-Wan passiert sein. Die letzte Spur endete kurz vorher. Wenn etwas geschehen war, dann konnte es frühestens hier passiert sein. Doch seine Kontrollen zeigten nicht das Geringste an. Es flogen keine Trümmerteile im All herum und es gab auch keine sonstigen Hinweise, die auf einen Kampf geschlossen hätten. Und das alles, obwohl ihm die Macht deutlich sagte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und er sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand. Es war, als wären seine Gefährten ganz in seiner Nähe, ja als ob sie neben ihm seien. Doch sowohl seine Instrumente als auch seine Augen zeigten ihm nichts an.

Frustriert kratze sich der Jedi-Meister an einem Kopftentakel. Er hatte die Anweisung bekommen, dem Rat regelmäßig Bericht zu erstatten und die Suche nicht zu lange auszudehnen. Was das bedeutete, lag in seinem Ermessen. Einerseits gab ihm das eine gewisse Freiheit, aber auf der anderen Seite auch Verantwortung.

Während er sich momentan auf der Suche nach zwei Vermissten befand, starben in anderen Teilen der Galaxie tausende Lebewesen als Opfer des Krieges. Opfer, deren Tod er versuchen sollte zu verhindern. Eine Mischung aus schlechtem Gewissen gegenüber den Opfern und Sorgen um Anakin und Obi-Wan bestimmten momentan seine Gefühle. Doch er zwang sich routinemäßig zur Ruhe und Konzentration, indem er seine Sorgen und Ängste durch sich hindurchfließen ließ. Mittlerweile hatte er diese Fähigkeit perfektioniert, bedingt durch den Krieg und damit die Angst als ständigen Begleiter. So viel war schon passiert, das ihn eigentlich hätte erschüttern müssen, doch durch die verdammt große Anzahl der Ereignisse - musste er sich gestehen - begann der Verstand, sie als Routine anzusehen. Jedenfalls die Geschehnisse, die Personen betrafen, die für ihn relativ anonym waren. Umso größer war die Sorge bei denen, die ihm näher standen als die einzige Konstante im Leben.

Kit seufzte. Was war nur mit der Galaxie geschehen? Jedi sollten keine Kriege führen, sollten keine Generäle sein.

Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite, setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf und setzte sich im Sitz seines Starfighters zurecht. Er würde seine Gefährten finden. Allein die Signale der Macht, die er momentan spürte, ließen ihn wieder sicherer werden. Die Macht war mit ihm.

-------------------------------------------

„Was meint Ihr dazu, Meister?" Anakin starrte durch den Sichtschirm hinaus ins All. Eine Sensorenabtastung hatte nicht viel ergeben. Dass das kleine Schiff bemannt war, war schon vorher völlig klar gewesen.

Schließlich drehte Anakin sich auf seinem Sitz zu Obi-Wan um, der schräg hinter ihm saß.

Durch die relative Dunkelheit im Cockpit des Schiffes, entstand eine sowieso schon merkwürdige Stimmung, verstärkt durch die offene Frage, die im Raum schwebte, wer wohl in diesem Jedi-Starfighter saß. Eine Mischung aus Sorge und Hoffnung durchtränkte die Luft.

Obi-Wan strich sich über den Bart. „Ich könnte schwören, eine uns vertraute Präsenz zu spüren. Im positiven Sinne. Das ist jedoch völlig unmöglich."

„Vorschläge?" Anakin hob die Augenbrauen.

Aniya beugte sich vor. „Nach meiner Erfahrung ist hier nichts wie es scheint. Wir konnten und können hier niemandem vertrauen. Ich will dir deine Hoffnungen nicht nehmen, Obi-Wan, aber ich bezweifle, dass du den Piloten des Jägers dort kennst. Wenn du ihn nämlich spüren und erkennen könntest, müsste er das - davon ausgehend, dass die Jedi in eurem Universum über mit den deinen vergleichbaren Machtfähigkeiten verfügen - auch fühlen und würde Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen und sich zu erkennen geben. Dass er das nicht tut, kann nur bedeuten, dass du ihn nicht kennst. Außerdem stellt sich die Frage, wie er hierher gekommen sein sollte. Ich vermute, dass es sich um einen hiesigen Jedi handelt, der es entweder zu eilig hat, um uns zu beachten oder aber wir zu uninteressant für ihn sind."

„Er könnte auf dem gleichen Weg wie wir hierher gelangt sein. Wie auch immer. Deine Argumentation hat aber einen Fehler, Aniya", warf Anakin ein. „Schließlich könnte er genau das gleiche, auch von uns denken. Wenn er uns kennen würde, dann muss er davon ausgehen, dass wir ihn auch erkennen und fragt sich nun, warum wir uns nicht melden. Das ist ein Teufelskreis, den einer durchbrechen muss, damit man weiterkommt."

„Das Schere-, Stein-, Papierprinzip." Obi-Wan wirkte ein wenig abwesend.

„Das was?" Aniya blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich denke, dass du denkst, dass ich denke, dass ich das und das tue, also tue ich das andere. Man versucht ständig, einen Schritt weiter zu sein als der andere. Ohne jedoch zu wissen, wie weit man zurück denken muss, um einen Schritt schneller zu sein. Damit wird dieses Vorgehen unsinnig. Paradox."

„Und keine besonders große Hilfe." Aniya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, doch, insofern, als dass wir sicher sein können, dass es keinen Zweck hat, groß über unser Handeln nachzudenken. Tun wir einfach, was wir tun wollen."

„Und was wollen wir tun, Meister? Diese ganze Theorie ist schön und gut, jedoch kann ich in der Praxis nichts damit anfangen. Sollen wir auf uns aufmerksam machen oder nicht? Wecken wir das Interesse eines feindlichen Jedi oder kontaktieren wir einen Freund?" Anakins Hände schwebten unschlüssig über den Kontrollen.

„Ich sage Kontakt." Obi-Wan nickte.

Anakins Finger näherten sich der Konsole.

„Halt", rief Aniya. „Gehen wir das Ganze logisch an. Wie groß verdammt noch mal ist denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in diesem Jedi-Starfighter kein Jedi sitzt?"

„Verschwindend gering", kommentierte Anakin.

„In diesem Punkt sind wir uns einig. Aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr den Jedi kennt? Mindestens ebenso verschwindend gering. Wir sollten definitiv nicht auf uns aufmerksam machen. Das wäre leichtsinnig und dumm. Dein blödes Prinzip geht nämlich davon aus, dass ihr den Jedi kennt und er in der gleichen Situation ist wie wir. Dann wäre es in der Tat, die einzige Lösung, sich zu melden. Das wird aber nicht der Fall sein."

Anakin warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Obi-Wan. Er selbst war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits sagte ihm die Macht das gleiche wie Obi-Wan, vermutlich sogar noch intensiver. Aber andererseits sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass Aniya Recht hatte.

Obi-Wan seufzte. „Das schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass ich falsch liege. Vermutlich ist Anakin der bessere Pilot und wir sind durchaus in der Lage, uns gegen einen Jedi-Starfighter zu wehren. Was kann uns also schon passieren. Vertrau mir und versuch es Anakin."

Nun ebenfalls entschlossen nickte Anakin und rief den Piloten des fremden Jägers. Doch nichts geschah.

Anakin runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte den Vorgang, aber der Jäger machte keine Anstalten zu antworten.

„Ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass ich Recht habe", kommentierte Aniya trocken.

Verwirrt und nachdenklich lehnte sich Obi-Wan in seinem Sitz zurück. „Das ist merkwürdig."

Anakin drehte sich herum. „Habt Ihr einen Plan B?"

---------------------------------------

Kit Fisto lenkte das Schiff nach backbord und behielt die Kontrollen im Auge. Er wies seinen Astromech an, den Rat über die aktuelle Lage zu informieren.

Da es keinen Zweck hatte, an einer Stelle im All stehen zu bleiben, beschloss er, die Gegend zu durchstreifen. Auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass es wenig Hoffnung auf Erfolg gab, wollte er so schnell noch nicht aufgeben. Erst, wenn er dieses Gebiet durchkämmt hatte, würde er Anakins und Obi-Wans Route weiterfolgen. Schließlich gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie von einem feindlichen Schiff an Bord geholt worden waren, ohne, dass es zu einem Kampf gekommen war. Zwar hatte er keine Schiffssignaturen feststellen können, aber es war zu früh, um aufzugeben. Das sagten ihm sowohl sein Verstand als auch die Macht.

--------------------------------------------

Während die Besatzung von Nozzis kleinem Schiff den Sichtschirm im Auge behielt, geschah auf einmal etwas Merkwürdiges. Für die drei Jedi sah es so aus, als würde der Weltraum den kleinen Jedi-Starfighter verschlucken, wie eine Fleisch fressende Pflanze ein Insekt. Auf einmal war das Schiff verschwunden.

Völlig überrascht und von der Situation überrumpelt starrten alle auf den Sichtschirm, ohne sich zu bewegen. Anakin war der erste, der die Fassung wieder erlangte und seine Finger über die Konsole huschen ließ, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Doch laut seiner Anzeigen existierte kein weiteres Schiff in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Wenn sie es nicht gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätten, hätten sie nie gewusst, dass es jemals da war.

Der junge Jedi setzte seine zwei Begleiter auf den neusten Stand der Anzeigen.

Aniya stand von ihrem Sitz auf und machte einen Schritt nach vorne zu Anakin. „Das ist doch völlig unmöglich. Du musst etwas übersehen haben." Während sie das sagte, tippte sie auf den Kontrollen herum, ohne auf Anakins Gemecker und seine Proteste zu achten. Doch selbstverständlich kam sie zu demselben Schluss wie Anakin.

Es entstand eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den beiden, angefangen durch den bissigen Kommentar von Aniya: „Nun, dann ist offenbar schon vorher etwas schief gegangen, als du an den Kontrollen warst. Da das Ganze hier unmöglich sein kann, musst du etwas falsch gemacht haben."

„Ich soll etwas falsch gemacht haben? Ihr habt doch alle beide auch das gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Vielleicht hat der Jäger eine Tarnfunktion."

„Die Jedi verfügen nicht über solche Technologie. Das ist keine Lösung."

Es folgte ein weiterer Schlagabtausch.

Obi-Wan jedoch hatte sich aus der Diskussion herausgehalten und die Augen geschlossen. Den anderen beiden fiel das allerdings erst ein paar Minuten später auf, als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten und sich ihrer Ausbildung besannen.

„Meister?"

Obi-Wan öffnete die Augen. „Bei eurem Streit geht ihr davon aus, dass uns ein Fehler unterlaufen ist und wir etwas gesehen haben, das nicht dort war. Angenommen aber wir hätten uns nicht geirrt und der Jäger war tatsächlich dort draußen. Was würde das für uns bedeuten?"

Die drei Jedi drehten ihre Sitze so, dass sie sich alle gegenseitig anschauen konnten.

Anakin ergriff das Wort: „Das ist einfach unmöglich. Ein Schiff kann nicht einfach so im Weltraum verschwinden. Wo soll es denn schon sein? Rein physikalisch geht das ohne die Technologie einer Tarnvorrichtung schon nicht."

„Anakin hat Recht. Der Fehler muss bei uns liegen." Aniya nickte zustimmend.

„Nun, wer hätte gedacht, dass es möglich ist, in ein Paralleluniversum zu gelangen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass irgendjemand zu dieser Theorie hinzugefügt hat, wie wir von einem Universum ins anderen gelangen können. Da das nun aber offenbar geht, müssen wir an bestimmt Dinge vielleicht neu herangehen." Während er sprach, gestikulierte Obi-Wan heftig.

„Na schön, nehmen wir für einen Moment an, Ihr habt Recht, der Jäger war dort und ist jetzt weg. Wo bei allen Sith soll er denn nun sein?" Anakin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden."

Anakin und Obi-Wan schauten sich an. Der jüngere Jedi holte Luft. „Ihr erstaunt mich immer wieder, Meister. Normalerweise hätte dieser Vorschlag doch von mir kommen müssen."

Obi-Wans Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „In der Tat, aber du hast mir zu lange damit gewartet. Also musste ich es sagen. Außerdem ist hier sowieso alles verkehrt, da fällt es nicht auf, wenn ich mal deinen Part übernehme."

Anakin drehte schmunzelnd seinen Sitz richtig herum, sodass er wieder nach vorne gucken und die Kontrollen bedienen konnte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn stemmte Aniya die Hände in die Hüften. „Moment mal. Habt ihr nicht vergessen, mich zu fragen, was ich davon halte? Ich sitze schließlich auch hier mit drin."

Lachend drehte Anakin lediglich den Kopf. „Ich habe das so verstanden, dass wir alle drei in einem Universum leben, indem es Demokratie gibt. Und da Obi-Wan und ich einer Meinung sind, haben wir eindeutig eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. Das reicht aus. Machen wir, dass wir den Jäger einholen."

Mit ein paar Befehlen lenkte Anakin Nozzis kleinen Kreuzer in die Richtung, in die der Jäger verschwunden war. Obi-Wan protestierend anschauend, schüttelte Aniya heftig den Kopf und murmelte etwas von „unmöglich".

Doch dann aber herrschte angespanntes Schweigen an Bord und alle drei fixierten gespannt den Sichtschirm. Die Sekunden zogen sich wie Minuten und die Minuten wie Stunden. Doch nichts geschah. Lediglich das Flackern des Lichts der Konsolen bewegte sich.

Anakin starrte abwechselnd auf die Kontrollen und den Schirm, konnte jedoch genauso wenig etwas erkennen wie seine beiden Gefährten.

Die Stimmung wechselte zwischen Spannung, Sorge und Hoffnung. Jeder einzelne von ihnen ging seinen Gedanken und Befürchtungen nach.

Es war Anakin, der die Stille durchbrach. „Tja, also das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Sollten wir uns den Jäger doch eingebildet haben?"

Kopfschüttelnd erwiderte Obi-Wan: „Auf gar keinen Fall. Es muss eine andere Erklärung für all das geben. Ich spüre die Präsenz von Kit Fisto. Zwar ein wenig verschwommen, aber doch vorhanden. Wir müssen diese andere Erklärung einfach nur finden."

-----------------------------------------

In seinem kleinen bescheidenen Raum saß Yoda wieder mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Sessel. Eben hatte er ein Gespräch mit Mace Windu gehabt, der ihn auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, was die Suche nach dem Sith-Lord betraf. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Monate waren beunruhigend und Yoda genoss die Zeit, die er zum Meditieren verwenden konnte, denn es blieb ihm nicht viel davon übrig. Immer öfter kam es zu Diskussionen und Gesprächen mit dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine und immer öfter musste er sich auch persönlich auf Missionen begeben. Deshalb schätzte er die seltener werdenden Momente der Ruhe.

Vor mehrere Stunden war Kit Fisto aufgebrochen, um Obi-Wan und Anakin zu suchen, obwohl Yoda diese Mission nicht begrüßt hatte. Zwar war er selbst eigentlich auch für eine Suchaktion, jedoch gab es so viele Konflikte in der Galaxie die gelöst werden mussten, um Millionen Leben zu retten und sie hatten nicht ausreichend Jedi zur Verfügung, um all dem nach zu kommen. Zurzeit befand sich nur eine Hand voll Jedi im Tempel. Der Rest befand sich in Begleitung von Kloneinheiten auf fremden Welten im Kampf gegen die Separatisten.

Yoda versank in der Macht und versuchte sich auf die schwach zu fühlenden Präsenzen von Anakin und Obi-Wan zu konzentrieren. Beide waren nur sehr schwer zu erfassen. Trotzdem konnte er sie fühlen und konnte spüren, dass sie auf der einen Seite zwar weit weg waren, aber auf der anderen Seite in Kit Fistos Nähe. Es war paradox, aber Yoda lauschte der Stimme der Macht, um eine Lösung zu bekommen.

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Hm, ich habe mich beim tausendsten Mal durchlesen gefragt, ob das Kapitel ein wenig langweilig ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht erschien es mir nur so, weil ich es praktisch auswendig kann, aber vielleicht ist es auch objektiv betrachtet so. Es wird sehr viel geredet und im Prinzip sind wir nicht viel weiter als zu Beginn des Kapitels. Allerdings ist das Kapitel für den weiteren Storyverlauf wichtig und ich habe es schon stark gekürzt. _

_Hm, ihr dürft natürlich bzw. sollt sogar sagen, wenn ihr es langweilig fandet. Ich hoffe doch nicht!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich StormXPadme. Erstens, weil du meine allererste Reviewerin bist und meine Geschichte trotzdem immer noch liest, zweitens, weil ich deine Kritik sehr schätze, drittens, weil ich unser Reviewteam klasse finde und viertens, weil es einfach echt ganz doll Zeit ist! Es gibt auch noch ein fünftens, aber das wirst du innerhalb des Kapitels erkennen! Also zahlreiche Gründe! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel! Es kommt auch dein Lieblingstintenfisch vor!_

_Natürlich auch allen anderen viel Spaß. _

Kapitel 28

„Wer ist bitte Kti Fisto?" Aniya sah fragend von Anakin zu Obi-Wan.

„Kit Fisto ist bei uns ein Mitglied des Jedi-Rates und ein guter Freund von mir", erklärte Obi-Wan. „Ich denke, dass er sich auf die Suche nach uns gemacht hat. Wir hätten uns schon vor mehreren Tagen beim Rat zurückmelden müssen und sind also überfällig. Da erscheint es nur logisch, dass nach uns gesucht wird. Was meinst du, Anakin?"

Anakin machte ein zweifelndes Gesicht. „Da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, Meister. Wir haben sehr viele Jedi verloren und wir sind nur zwei. Das ist verdammt wenig im Vergleich zu den Leben, die Meister Fisto auf einer anderen Mission retten könnte. Es kann gut sein, dass man gar nicht nach uns sucht."

Immer noch verwirrt und kein bisschen schlauer, beschloss Aniya zu schweigen und abzuwarten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden sprachen. In ihrem Universum war es selbstverständlich, dass Jedi andere vermisste Jedi suchten. Inzwischen taten ihr Anakin und Obi-Wan Leid. Sie waren im Krieg, sie suchten nicht nach vermissten Kameraden und, was ihrer Ansicht nach neben dem Krieg mit am Schlimmsten war, sie durften keine Beziehungen haben. Das war eine Sache, die sich Aniya nicht vorstellen konnte. So völlig allein zu sein. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie in ihren Beziehungen wenig Erfolg gehabt, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht möglich war, eine erfüllende Partnerschaft zu haben. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie wieder in ihr eigenes Universum kam.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, wie sie tief seufzte und ins Leere starrte.

Erst als Obi-Wan sie sanft am Arm berührte, schreckte sie hoch. Zwei Paar blaue Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. In einem Paar spiegelte sich Argwohn, in dem anderen Besorgnis. Ohne zu überlegen erwiderte sie lieber Obi-Wans Blick. Der lächelte ihr sanft zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Aniya?"

Die Jedi schluckte. „Aha, alles klar. Ich habe gerade nur darüber nachgedacht, wie ich in mein Universum kommen soll. Denn die Aussicht, in eueres zu kommen, gefällt mir nicht so besonders. Nicht persönlich nehmen, aber Anakin hat mir erzählt, dass ihr keine Beziehungen haben dürft. Das finde ich wahnsinnig traurig. Macht euch das überhaupt nichts aus."

Obi-Wans Lächeln erstarb und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler, der auf einmal sehr vertieft die Kontrollen studierte.

„Nun, Aniya, die Erfahrung hat uns gelehrt, dass es für einen Jedi unvorteilhaft ist, Beziehungen einzugehen. In Kurzform ist es ungefähr so: Sie führen zu Verlustängsten, lenken uns von unserer enorm wichtigen Aufgabe ab und führen schließlich zur Dunklen Seite." Obi-Wan schaute sie ernst an.

Bei dieser Erklärung musste Aniya zweifelnd das Gesicht verziehen. „Und daran glaubst du, Obi-Wan? Das ist doch absurd. Zu allererst seid ihr wahnsinnig arrogant, wenn ihr eure Aufgabe als so wichtig einstuft. Zweitens seid ihr auch nur Menschen mit Bedürfnissen und Gefühlen. Sie zu ignorieren ist unnatürlich und kann nicht gut sein. Sehnst du dich nicht nach einer wunderbaren Beziehung?"

Nun war es an Obi-Wan zu schlucken. Ein wenig verlegen wusste er nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. „Nun, nein. Ich…"

„Was Meister Obi-Wan sagen will, ist, dass er so in seiner Bestimmung aufgeht, dass eine Beziehung ihn von seiner Aufgabe ablenken würde, was zum Schaden der gesamten Galaxie gereichen würde", schaltete Anakin sich von vorne ein.

Aniya holte Luft, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Obi-Wan wieder das Wort: „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass eine Beziehung in der Tat ablenkend sein kann. Aber nicht insofern, als dass eine Frau ablenkend ist, sondern eine Beziehung im Allgemeinen. Egal, ob zu einer Frau oder zu einem Haustier oder zu sonst etwas. Die Betonung liegt auf Verlustangst."

Nach dieser schnell vergangenen Diskussion herrschte für kurze Zeit Schweigen im Schiff, als sie alle drei sehr unterschiedlichen Gedanken nachgingen. Aniya konnte nicht glauben, dass die beiden diese Ansicht von Beziehungen wirklich vertraten.

Obi-Wan räusperte sich. „Wir sollten uns wieder auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren. „Finden wir den Jäger. Anakin, was neues?"

„Ich fürchte, nein. Während unserer Diskussion ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Ist vielleicht irgendwem trotz des Beziehungsgeredes eine Idee gekommen?"

Ein erneutes Schweigen füllte den kleinen Kreuzer.

Anakin war damit beschäftigt, das Schiff zu lenken, Aniya war wieder in Gedanken versunken und starrte dabei Obi-Wan an, während der die Augen schloss, um der Stimme der Macht zu lauschen.

----------------------------------------

Kit Fisto spürte etwas. Er konnte immer noch nicht genau sagen, was, aber er war sich nun zu hundert Prozent sicher. Die Macht wollte ihm etwas sagen. Er konnte die Anwesenheit von Obi-Wan nun deutlich spüren. Zum Greifen nahe, aber wieso konnte er weder etwas sehen noch zeigten ihm die Kontrollen etwas an. Sein Astromech hätte die Anwesenheit eines fremden Schiffes registriert. Offensichtlich gab es immer noch etwas, das seine Situation zum Rätsel machte.

Fieberhaft durchdachte Kit seine Möglichkeiten. Da gab es Möglichkeit Nummer eins, er suchte die weitere Strecke zwischen seinem momentanen Standpunkt und Coruscant ab, in der Hoffnung, etwas Brauchbares zu finden.

Möglichkeit Nummer zwei sah vor, seinem Gefühl und dem, was ihm die Macht vermittelte, nachzugehen und an Ort und Stelle zu verweilen, um dann ebenfalls auf etwas Nützliches zu warten.

Möglichkeit Nummer drei war, noch einmal von vorne anzufangen und wieder zum Ursprungsort zurückzukehren und Möglichkeit Nummer vier bedeutete für ihn, nach Coruscant zurückzufliegen und damit die Suche aufzugeben.

Schnell war dem Jedi-Meister klar, dass die letzte Möglichkeit für ihn noch nicht infrage kam. Nicht, solange er etwas spürte. Er vertraute seinen Machtfähigkeiten und beschloss deshalb nach reiflichem Überlegen, an Ort und Stelle zu verweilen und abzuwarten.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Chronometer und seufzte innerlich. Inzwischen waren schon ein paar Stunden vergangen, seit er aufgebrochen war. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre, die beiden vermissten Jedi zu finden, dann wäre es Obi-Wan und Anakin auch alleine gelungen, nach Hause zu kommen.

Sein Astromech piepste und erwartete neue Anweisungen. Kit machte ihm klar, dass sie weiterhin diesen Bereich durchstreifen würden.

Trotz der scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation war Kit zuversichtlich. Die Macht gab ihm Zeichen und er war noch nie von ihr enttäuscht worden. Er würde Anakin und Obi-Wan finden. Irgendwie.

-----------------------------------------

„Seht doch, dort." Anakins ausgestreckter Arm zeigte auf den Sichtschirm und machte seine beiden Begleiter auf einen Jedi-Starfighter aufmerksam, der sich langsam mit der Spitze zuerst wieder im All zeigte. Die Fleisch fressende Pflanze Weltall hatte ihn wieder ausgespuckt.

Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit der Jedi wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt gerichtet und überrascht wechselten ihre Blicke zwischen dem Schirm und den anderen hin und her.

Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn. „Anakin, handelt es sich um dasselbe Schiff wie eben?"

Konzentriert las Anakin die Anzeigen ab. „Ja, es ist definitiv der Jäger von vorhin. Das ist doch nicht möglich. Soll ich ihn rufen, Meister."

Gedankenverloren nickte der ältere Jedi, was sein ehemaliger Schüler, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, zwar nicht sehen konnte, aber intuitiv vermutete und somit das fremde Schiff rief. Nach mehreren weiteren Versuchen drehte sich Anakin fragend herum. Doch nachdem Obi-Wan und Aniya die Augen aufrissen und auf den Sichtschirm starrten, beeilte er sich, sich wieder zurückzudrehen.

Der Jäger wurde nun nach einer kurzen Flugzeit erneut vom Weltall verschluckt wie schon ein paar Minuten zuvor. Nur diesmal an einer anderen Stelle im All.

Alle drei Jedi schluckten.

„Ich bin beruhigt, dass wir das alle drei sehen, ansonsten würde ich nämlich anfangen, an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln", murmelte Obi-Wan leise vor sich hin.

Während Anakin tief Luft holte, vergrub Aniya ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Doch plötzlich drehte sich Anakin ruckartig zu Obi-Wan um und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus: „Was wäre, wenn wir durch eine Art ‚Fenster' in ein anderes Universum herübersehen könnten, aber wir sehen das ‚Fenster' selbst nicht. Sobald der Jäger dieses ‚Fenster' erreicht, können wir ihn sehen, aber wenn er den ‚Rahmen' passiert, verschwindet er aus unserem Sichtfeld und für uns sieht es dann so aus, als ob er vom Weltall verschluckt wird."

Aniya hob ihren Kopf. „Aber dann müsste er uns doch auch sehen. Wenn dein Vergleich mit dem ‚Fenster' stimmt. Schließlich kann man durch eine Scheibe von beiden Seiten sehen."

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht unbedingt. Manchmal spiegelt sich das Licht in einem Fenster so, dass man zwar heraus, aber nicht herein sehen kann. Du meinst also, dass wir gerade in ein anderes Universum sehen können und das eventuell unser Universum ist, weil wir Kit spüren können."

„Ja, so ungefähr hab ich das gemeint. Vielleicht besteht zwischen Paralleluniversen eine Verbindung. Eine Art Tunnel oder etwas in der Art."

Nun schaltete sich auch Aniya in das Gespräch mit ein: „Das würde bedeuten, dass wir einfach nur dorthin fliegen müssen, wo wir den Jäger gesehen haben, weil sich dort die Öffnung befinden muss." Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Dann sollten wir das schnell tun. Wenn das des Rätsels Lösung ist, dann müssten wir von eurem Universum einfach nur den Eingang oder die Öffnung zu meinem Universum finden."

Obi-Wan sah sie ernst an. „Davon ausgehend, es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen unseren Universen und wir finden eine Möglichkeit, solche Eingänge zu lokalisieren. Schließlich kann man sie weder sehen noch messen."

„Dann sollten wir erst eine Lösung für dieses Problem geben, bevor wir auf gut Glück da durch fliegen und ich dann bei euch festsitze."

Mit einem bedeutenden Blick, der soviel sagte wie ‚es sei denn, du willst das', sah sie Obi-Wan an. Ein etwas verärgerter Anakin hatte das registriert, wohl wissend, dass sein ehemaliger Meister diesen Blick nicht verstehen oder anders interpretieren würde, was auch offensichtlich der Fall war, da er sich nickend über den Bart strich und in Gedanken schon auf der Suche nach einer Lösung war.

„Mit der Lösung für dieses Problem sollten wir uns dann befassen, wenn wir eine Lösung für unser momentanes ‚Fensterproblem' gefunden haben, bevor Meister Fisto weiterfliegt. Vielleicht könntet Ihr mental Kontakt zu Meister Fisto aufnehmen, Meister. Ihr seid doch mit ihm befreundet, vielleicht reicht diese Bindung ja aus, um ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken. Ein ‚uns geht es gut, wir sind hier und beobachten dich durch ein Fenster von einem anderen Universum aus' wäre ja mal ein Anfang. Wir könnten seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

Noch immer in Gedanken nickte Obi-Wan und schloss die Augen. Er war selbst schon auf diese Idee gekommen, war aber unsicher, ob er eine mentale Verbindung herstellen konnte. Trotzdem kam es natürlich auf einen Versuch an, zumal die Zeit drängte. Schließlich konnten sie nicht wissen, wie lange Kit hier noch verweilen würde. Theoretisch konnte er jeden Augenblick beschleunigen und auf und davon sein.

Also begann der Jedi-Meister, sich zu konzentrieren, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel, hatte er doch immer noch Schmerzen, die ihm seinen Geist ein wenig vernebelten. Mit aller erdenklichen Mühe und Konzentration versuchte er, die Schmerzen beiseite zu schieben und für einen Moment zu vergessen. Nur durch sein jahrelanges Training und seine Routine gelang ihm das, wenn auch nur bedingt. Nun ließ er sich immer tiefer in die Macht fallen, um eine Verbindung zu Kit Fisto aufzubauen und ihm eine kurze Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Inständig hoffte er, dass Kit ihn verstehen und die Mitteilung richtig interpretieren würde.

Währenddessen beobachteten ihn die beiden anderen ganz genau.

Anakin versuchte, die Schmerzen seines Meisters ein wenig zu lindern, damit dieser sich voll und ganz auf seine Verbindung konzentrieren konnte. Insgeheim machte er sich nicht besonders große Hoffnungen. Selbst in gesundem Zustand war es kein leichtes über bestimmte Entfernungen Kontakt zu anderen Jedi aufzunehmen, selbst, wenn man ihnen ein wenig näher stand. Zwar wusste Anakin nicht, wie groß die Entfernung zwischen den beiden Schiffen war, das konnte er nur schätzen, aber mit Sicherheit war sie nicht so kurz, wie es den Anschein hatte. Da hatte der junge Jedi keine Zweifel.

Unterdessen ging Aniya ganz anderen Gedanken nach. Sie war einfach viel emphatischer als Anakin, was auch damit zusammenhängen konnte, dass sie eine Frau war. Lediglich ein Blick auf Obi-Wan genügte, um sich in seine Lage hineinversetzen zu können. Auch wenn sie spürte, dass Anakin versuchte, seine Schmerzen zu lindern, änderte das doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er immer noch Schmerzen hatte. Gleichzeitig musste er versuchen, diese Verbindung herzustellen. Aniya hätte ihm gern geholfen, doch sie wusste nicht wie. In ihrer Hilflosigkeit strich sie Obi-Wan über den Arm und hoffte, dass sie ihm damit das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben konnte. Sie hatte selbst die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man mit Situationen besser zu Recht kam, wenn man wusste, dass man nicht allein ist. Dieses Gefühl wollte sie nun Obi-Wan vermitteln. Dabei waren ihr die Blicke, die ihr Anakin zuwarf, vollkommen egal. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Sie konnte es einfach nur kaum ertragen, dass es Obi-Wan nicht gut ging.

Ein Teil ihres Gehirns brachte gerade damit zu, über ihre Gefühle zu ihm nachzudenken, doch war es nur ein sehr kleiner Teil und sie schob diese Gedanken schnell beiseite. Es hatte keinen Zweck darüber nachzudenken, denn er verschwendete ja sowieso keinen Gedanken an sie. Zwar dachte Aniya das, aber insgeheim hoffte sie, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

--------------------------------------------

Da war etwas. Er hatte es ganz genau gespürt. Das konnte keine Einbildung gewesen sein.

Kit Fisto hielt inne und konzentrierte sich. Zwar war es eine sehr schwache Verbindung gewesen, aber Kit hatte deutlich Obi-Wan gespürt. Wenn er sich nur genug sammelte und der Macht vertraute, dann konnte er vielleicht antworten.

Kit sammelte die Macht um sich und versuchte, eine Verbindung aufzubauen. Ganz sanft konnte er es fühlen. Es war zwar nur eine zarte Verbindung, aber sie war da und Kit blieb der Atem weg, als er einige der Details um das Verschwinden von Obi-Wan und Anakin erfasste.

----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan riss die Augen auf. Er zitterte ein wenig, aber er war zufrieden. Es war ihm gelungen, eine Verbindung zu Kit herzustellen. Zwar nur sehr kurz, doch ausreichend, um das Wichtigste zu vermitteln.

„Es hat geklappt."

Wie zur Bestätigung richtete der Jäger seine Schnauze ihn ihre Richtung aus und wackelte kurz mit den Flügeln hin und her.

Ein Jubel ging durch das kleine Schiff. Anakin klopfte Obi-Wan auf die Schulter. Aniya hob begeistert die Hände und ohne lange nachzudenken, beugte sie sich zu Obi-Wan umarmte ihn kurz und fest und küsste ihn dann.

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Na, das fünftens erkannt?_

_Wahrscheinlich werden mich die actionbegeisterten Menschen hassen._

_Aber das Ende ist ja sehr offen. Denke ich… Gönnt mir diese kleine letzte Szene._


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, auch wenn es nicht besonders lange anhielt und der Kuss auch nichts Weltbewegendes war. Trotzdem hatte sich Aniya noch nie in ihrem Leben so gut gefühlt. Jedenfalls war sie in diesem Moment überzeugt davon. Sie hatte sich für ein paar Sekunden einfach verlieren können, ohne sich Gedanken über die Konsequenzen gemacht zu haben. Im Prinzip wusste sie selbst nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Immerhin hatte Obi-Wan ihr zuvor klar gemacht, dass er nichts von Beziehungen dieser Art hielt.

Nachdem sie von ihrer Umarmung losgelassen hatte und wieder auf ihren Sitz sank, herrschte für eine kleine Weile Stille in Nozzis ehemaligem Schiff.

Dieses Schweigen empfand jeder der Anwesenden anders. Während Aniya, die die Stille als unangenehm empfand und ein wenig verunsichert zu Obi-Wan rüberschielte, der sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte und die Totenstille vermutlich kaum registrierte vor lauter Überraschung, genoss Anakin das Szenario sichtlich. Zwar konnte man auch ihm die Überraschung an einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue anmerken, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich am schnellsten davon erholt. Nun saß er auf seinem Platz mit einem schiefen Grinsen und schaute von Aniya zu Obi-Wan und wieder zurück, nicht genau wissend, was ihm an allem das meiste Vergnügen bereitete: Aniyas Verlegenheit oder Obi-Wans Sprach- und Hilflosigkeit.

Obi-Wan machte Anstalten, die Stille zu unterbrechen, indem er Luft holte, entschied sich dann aber anders und schloss seinen Mund. Offenbar hatte er die vollkommene Tragweite der Situation erst jetzt registriert und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von einem leichten rot zu sehr blass und er wandte sich schnell ab.

Aniya biss sich auf die Lippe und warf einen bittenden, ja flehentlichen Blick zu Anakin. Der hatte nun doch ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr und unterbrach die Stille: „Vielleicht sollten wir Meister Fisto nun, trotz einmaliger Ereignisse, nicht mehr warten lassen. Was meint Ihr, Meister?"

Den Blick, den Obi-Wan ihm nun zuwarf und der Bände sprach, ignorierte der junge Jedi einfach.

Sein ehemaliger Meister schluckte, bevor er antwortete und vermied es, Aniya anzuschauen, als er sprach: „Ich denke, wir sollten den Schritt wagen und durch unser Fenster fliegen. Mir ist bedauerlicherweise noch keine Lösung für das Problem unserer Begleiterin eingefallen. Dir, Anakin?"

Traurig ließ Aniya den Kopf hängen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Obi-Wan die kurze Berührung ihrer beider Lippen nicht besonders gefallen. Er konnte ihr noch nicht einmal mehr in die Augen schauen.

Anakin räusperte sich. „Nein, leider ist mir auch nichts eingefallen, aber vielleicht wird sich Aniya ja bei uns ganz wohl fühlen, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

„Vermutlich. Probleme Kontakte zu knüpfen, hat sie schließlich nicht. Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, du startest unser kleines Schiff und bist so vorsichtig wie nur möglich."

„Ich bin immer vorsichtig, Meister. Das solltet Ihr doch inzwischen wissen."

Der junge Jedi tat, wie ihm befohlen und lenkte das Schiff vorsichtig Richtung Jedi-Starfighter. Dabei war Fingerspitzengefühl angebracht, wusste er doch nicht genau, wo sich das Fenster befand und wie groß genau es war. Das konnte der Pilot lediglich vermuten, auf Grund der Beobachtungen, die sie gemacht hatten im Hinblick auf das Verschwinden und Auftauchen von Kits Jäger.

Eine erneute Stille herrschte an Bord, doch diesmal empfand sie nur Aniya als unangenehm. Sie schämte sich wahnsinnig und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Traurig war sie auf ihrem Sitz zusammengesackt und hatte das Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben, was man falsch machen konnte. Sie hatte die wahnsinnige Chance missbraucht, die sich ergab, wenn einem jemand sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Eine Chance, die sich ihr in der letzten Zeit nicht sehr oft geboten hatte. Weit weg von ihrer Heimat und zudem noch auf der Flucht vor den Jedi hatte sie kaum jemandem vertrauen können, bzw. hatte ihr kaum jemand vertraut. Es überfiel sie die plötzliche Eingebung, dass sie dieses Gefühl der Freundschaft wahnsinnig vermisst hatte. Vielleicht, so grübelte sie nun, hatte sie diese Euphorie einfach mit liebevoller Zuneigung verwechselt. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur froh, Obi-Wan als Freund und Vertrauten gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht… machte sie sich einfach nur etwas vor, damit sie ihre Trauer überwinden konnte.

Zu all dieser Verzweiflung gesellte sich auch noch die Angst, nie wieder in ihr eigenes Universum zu kommen. Zwar hatte sie sich in dieser Galaxie schon fast mit diesem nicht sehr einladenden Gedanken abgefunden. Aber nun, da sie theoretisch wusste, wie man von einem Universum ins andere kommen konnte und sie somit ihrem Universum verdammt nahe war, hatte sich ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihrem Verstand einen Platz gesucht, nur, um gleich wieder von ihren zwei Gefährten verdrängt zu werden.

Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass Anakins und Obi-Wans Universum aber immer noch besser war, als das hiesige, aber so recht wollte sich ihre gute Stimmung nicht wieder herstellen lassen.

-----------------------------------

Mittlerweile waren sie Kits Starfighter immer näher gekommen.

Obi-Wan überlegte, ob er über das eben Geschehene nachdenken sollte. Vermutlich würde er nicht umhin kommen, darüber zu grübeln, nur wollte er sich nicht unbedingt ablenken lassen. Allerdings war schon die Überlegung, ob er überlegen sollte, eine Ablenkung und deshalb könnte er es jetzt hinter sich bringen, um nicht später abgelenkt zu sein.

Nun, vermutlich gab es gar nicht so viel zum Überdenken. Aniya hatte ihn außerplanmäßig geküsst, er war völlig überrumpelt worden und hatte sich nicht besonders gentlemanlike verhalten, indem er sie ignoriert hatte und immer noch ignorierte. Darin war er gut, im Probleme verdrängen und ignorieren. Verdammt, sie musste sich sehr schlecht fühlen. Er überlegte, wie er sich wohl in ihrer Situation fühlen würde und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich auf Grund mangelnder Erfahrung kein Urteil erlauben konnte. Es blieb ihm wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig, als mit Aniya darüber zu reden, sollte sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, in der sie unter vier Augen sprechen konnten. Ganz wohl war ihm bei dieser Aussicht nicht, aber er war es ihr schuldig.

Momentan jedoch plagten sie ganz andere Probleme und Obi-Wan machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen darüber, ob ihr Schiff, so klein es auch sein mochte, wohl durch das Fenster passen würde. Um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, versuchte er sich klarzumachen, dass sie es auf dem Hinweg auch geschafft hatte und da war ihr Schiff ungefähr genauso groß gewesen wie das jetzige. Warum sich also Sorgen machen? Obi-Wan nannte es eine Vorahnung, ein mieses Gefühl.

----------------------------------------

Meister Kit Fisto hielt den Atem an. Er selbst hatte zwar keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen Fenstern und dergleichen Problemen, aber er fragte sich gespannt, von welchem Zeitpunkt an er Obi-Wans und Anakins Schiff wohl sehen würde. Immer noch war es ihm ein Rätsel, warum sie ihn sehen konnten, aber nicht umgekehrt. Doch vermutlich war es reine Zeitverschwendung, momentan über diese Frage nachzudenken, zählte doch schließlich das Ergebnis. Als Jedi musste man immer ergebnisorientiert arbeiten. Das war etwas, das Kit mit der Zeit gelernt hatte.

Allerdings drängte sich die Frage in den Vordergrund, wie er wohl von Komplikationen erfahren würde oder gar von einem Scheitern. Die überaus zarte mentale Verbindung, die Obi-Wan zu ihm hatte herstellen können und die Nachricht, die damit einhergegangen war, war so schwach gewesen, dass Kit die Vermutung hatte, dass Obi-Wan in keinem besonders fitten Zustand gewesen war. Normalerweise hätte ihm ein gesunder Obi-Wan mit seinen gewohnten Fähigkeiten vermutlich mehr übermitteln können. Offenbar gab es sehr viele unbeantwortete Fragen.

Kit hatte nur verstanden, dass sie ihn beobachten konnten, er sie nicht sehen konnte und sie sich in einer fremden Welt befanden, was auch immer das heißen mochte. Sofort nach Abbruch der Verbindung hatte Kit seinen Astromech angewiesen, eine Verbindung zum Rat herzustellen und ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Sprich, dass Kit eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, Kontakt zu den zwei vermissten Jedi aufzunehmen. Vermutlich stellte sich der Rat etwas anderes darunter vor, aber Kit hatte nicht die Nerven, sie über alles zu informieren, bzw. wollte er zunächst selbst abwarten, was tatsächlich geschehen war.

Noch immer zeigte sich nicht das geringste Anzeichen auf dem Sichtschirm des Delta-7 oder auf den Anzeigen und Kit fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

-------------------------------------

Anakin hatte wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn man mit dem Schiff auf den „Rahmen" des Fensters prallen würde. Die Folgen waren schon verheerend, wenn man das Fenster traf, wie viel mehr würde geschehen, wenn man an den Rahmen stieß? Gab es einen solchen Rahmen überhaupt?

Da ihm die anderen beiden an Bord keine große Hilfe sein konnten und glücklicherweise auch still blieben, versuchte Anakin, ihre Anwesenheit auszublenden. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, den prüfenden Blick seines Meisters im Rücken zu haben, deshalb schaltete er ihn jetzt einfach aus seinen Gedanken heraus.

Ein paar Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn und er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er bereits weitaus schwierigere Situationen in einem Fahrzeug gemeistert hatte, angefangen beim Podrennen auf Tatooine im Alter von neun Jahren. Da war das hier doch ein Kinderspiel.

Mit diesen Gedanken bzw. Beruhigungen im Kopf drosselte Anakin das Tempo einmal mehr, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Glücklicherweise hatte er keinen Zeitdruck, auch wenn man manchmal den Eindruck haben könnte, er arbeitete besser unter einem solchen.

Die Stimmung im Schiff war beklemmend, denn es herrschte eine angespannte Stille, die nur ab und zu von Anakins stoßweise abgegebenem Atem durchbrochen wurde.

Der junge Jedi schluckte.

Ein plötzliches „Halt" von Obi-Wan ließ ihn zusammenfahren, doch er hatte gelernt, seinem ehemaligen Meister zu vertrauen und stoppte sofort, um sich dann ruckartig zu Obi-Wan herumzufahren. „Im Namen des… Was ist los?"

„Was ist geschehen, als wir das Fenster zum ersten Mal passiert haben?"

„Was soll das? Wir sind in diesem verdammten Universum gelandet? Ich denke nicht, dass wir Zeit für Frage-Antwort-Spielchen haben, Meister."

„Denk nach, Anakin, wir sind nicht einfach im freien Raum gelandet, sondern mitten auf Coruscant. Ich für meinen Teil jedenfalls. Ohne Schiff. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht davon ausgehen, einfach so auf der anderen Seite zu landen."

Nun mischte sich auch Aniya ein. „Sondern?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste…"

Anakin schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich finde, wir sollten dieses Risiko eingehen. Wenn es einen Weg rein gab, den wir überlebt haben, dann gibt es auch einen Weg raus. Davon ausgehend, dass dies unser Eingang ist, benutzen wir ihn jetzt einfach als Ausgang. Oder habt ihr eine Alternatividee?"

Sowohl Obi-Wan als auch Aniya schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Darf ich jetzt unseren Weg fortsetzen?"

Während Aniya beschlossen hatte, ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren, wie auch immer es aussehen mochte, war Obi-Wan nicht gewillt, einfach so, ohne nachzudenken, sich in etwas reinzustürzen.

„Meister, hättet Ihr einen akzeptablen anderen Plan, wäre ich der erste, der Euch folgen würde. Aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich bekomme uns schon heil rüber."

„Wenn nicht, werde ich dir das Leben in der ewigen Macht zur Hölle machen, Anakin"

Anakins Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Daran habe ich keine Zweifel."

Doch sein Gesicht wurde schnell wieder ernst und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Übergang, startete das kleine Schiff abermals in einem sehr langsamen Tempo. Doch jetzt, da Obi-Wan seinen Einwand gebracht hatte, machte sich Anakin immer mehr Sorgen und es kostete ihn immer mehr Mühe, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Verdammt, sollte Obi-Wan beim nächsten Mal doch selbst fliegen.

Immer näher rückte Kits Starfighter. Man konnte nun schon einige Details erkennen. Kit hatte bereits kurz nach Verlassen des Hyperraums seinen Delta-7 aus dem Hyperraumring gelöst und nun schwebte tatsächlich nur der Starfighter vor dem Fenster. Anakin konnte seine messerartige spitze Form bereits deutlich erkennen. Es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Sekunden handeln, die sie von ihrem Universum trennten.

------------------------------------

Meister Yoda riss in seinem Zimmer die Augen auf. Da war es. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er Anakin und Obi-Wan spüren können.

Nachdem der Tempel die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Kit Fisto Kontakt mit den beiden vermissten Jedi aufgenommen hatte, hatte sich zwar im Tempel eine gewisse Freude breit gemacht, die Yoda jedoch nicht teilen konnte. Ihm war klar, dass hinter dieser kurzen Nachricht noch weit mehr stecken musste, denn während er Kits Präsenz deutlich spüren konnte, fühlte er Obi-Wan und Anakin nur wie durch einen Schleier, ganz weit weg. Man musste also die Schlussfolgerung ziehen, dass der „Kontakt", von dem Meister Fisto sprach, nicht von der Art sein konnte, wie man zunächst vermuten würde.

Nun musste sich Yoda erneut Sorgen machen, denn ebenso schnell wie Obi-Wans und Anakins Präsenz auf einmal zu spüren gewesen war, war sie auch schon wieder weg. Es gab zwei mögliche Erklärungen, die ihm beide nicht besonders zusagten. Die erste war, dass die beiden tot waren. Und die zweite, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert war, zu dem es bisher keine Erklärung gab. Auch wenn beide Möglichkeiten nicht besonders wünschenswert waren, hoffte Yoda inständig, dass die zweite Möglichkeit eingetroffen war. Doch noch immer konnte er nichts Genaues spüren.

------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi erwachte plötzlich und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wo war Anakin?

Er schaute auf und versuchte, sich zu orientieren, seine Gedanken zu sammeln und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die seinen Körper durchfuhren. Helles Licht blendete ihn und er schirmte seine Augen mit einer Hand ab, um besser sehen zu können. Was er sah, ließ alle Erinnerungen wach werden, die er in den letzten Tagen gesammelt hatte: eine Reise mit Anakin, das plötzliche Erwachen auf Coruscant, die Entdeckung, dass er sich in einer fremden Welt befand und der Versuch, nach Hause zu kommen. Der Versuch nach Hause zu kommen… War es ihm gelungen? Obi-Wan hatte seine Zweifel, denn er befand sich abermals auf einem Planeten, jedoch war ihm nicht ganz klar, welcher Planet das war. Klar war für ihn, dass es sich nicht um Coruscant handelte. Das hätte er erkannt, denn dazu war Coruscant zu markant und er lebte schon zu lange dort.

Seufzend und mit einigen Schmerzen verbunden, stand der Jedi-Meister auf und drehte sich abermals, wie schon vor ein paar Tagen, um seine eigene Achse. Zum Glück hatte er die Schmerzen inzwischen einigermaßen im Griff und konnte sich nun auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

Der Planet war definitiv bewohnt und er befand sich mitten in der Zivilisation der Bewohner des Planeten. Momentan konnte er kein Merkmal ausmachen, das ihm einen Hinweis gegeben hätte, auf welchem Planeten er sich befand. Die Einwohner waren durchweg humanoid und wiesen keine besonderen für ihre Rasse typischen Merkmale auf. Jedenfalls keine auf den ersten Blick erkennbaren.

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Wie konnte jemand zweimal in einen derartigen Albtraum geraten? Doch Obi-Wan zwang sich zur Ruhe und zog nun auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht, durchaus in seiner Galaxie zu sein, nur an der falschen Stelle, was bei einer zivilisierten Welt wie dieser kein allzu großes Problem sein sollte.

Zu allererst stellte Obi-Wan eine Prioritätenliste auf und setzte an die erste Stelle die Frage, auf welchem Planet er sich befand. Dicht gefolgt von der Frage, in welchem Universum er sich befand. Als dritter Punkt war der Kontakt zu Anakin vorgesehen und als vierter Punkt die Beschaffung eines Transportmittels. Doch alles zu seiner Zeit.

Während er so durch die Stadt, denn offenbar befand er sich in einer, schlenderte, merkte er, dass ihm dieser Planet bekannt vorkam. Ganz offensichtlich war er schon einmal hier gewesen, doch musste es schon eine ganze Weile her sein, denn die Erinnerung daran war nur sehr vage.

Die Häuser der Stadt hatten ihre besten Jahre offenbar schon hinter sich gehabt, wie man an den maroden Fassaden erkennen konnte und auf der Straße, auf der er sich befand, herrschte glücklicherweise kein Verkehr, sondern nur Fußgänger eilten von einer auf die andere Seite, ohne ihn groß zu beachten. Aber der Jedi konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, um welchen Planeten es sich handelte.

Allerdings hatte er feststellen können, dass es schon ein wenig später am Tag sein musste, denn die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Stand offenbar schon überschritten und hatte eine für die Augen ungünstige Höhe, wie er schon beim Erwachen gemerkt hatte.

Obi-Wan beschloss, dass es wohl am besten sein würde, sich an einen Einheimischen zu wenden und ein Gespräch anzufangen. Um einen geeigneten Kandidaten herauszusuchen, schaute er aufmerksam in die Gesichter der Passanten und entschied sich für einen alten Mann, der auf einer Bank saß und einen langen Bart hatte.

„Verzeiht die Störung, aber könnte ich wohl eine Auskunft von Euch bekommen?" Höflich beugte sich Obi-Wan zu dem Mann vor und wartete seine Antwort ab.

Der alte Mann hustete als erste Reaktion und strich sich behäbig über seinen Bart. „Womit kann ich Euch helfen, junger Mann?"

Obi-Wan lächelte leicht, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war, was mehrere Gründe hatte. Zum einen natürlich auf Grund seiner aktuellen Lage und zum anderen aber auch, weil er es nicht mochte, „junger Mann" genannt zu werden. Dabei kam er sich jedes Mal tatsächlich verdammt jung und vor allem unerfahren vor, doch war er der Meinung, inzwischen durchaus nicht mehr ganz unerfahren zu sein. Immerhin war er keine 20 mehr. Doch schnell machte er sich klar, dass der alte Mann das nur im Vergleich zu sich selbst gemeint haben konnte.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, in welcher Stadt ich mich befinde. Wisst Ihr, ich habe eine dumme Wette verloren und bin von ein paar Freunden hier abgesetzt worden und weiß nun nicht, wo ich bin." Obi-Wan hoffte inständig, dass der Mann ihm das abkaufen würde und musste insgeheim schmunzeln, dass er sich nun gerade doch wie ein sehr junger Mann benahm. Hm, sollte doch der alte Mann seinen jungen Mann kriegen.

Ein erneutes Husten folgte, wobei sich Obi-Wan nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, ob es nicht auch ein Lachen hätte sein können.

„Ihr befindet Euch in Galu, merkwürdiger junger Freund. Ich bin wohl schon zu lange zu alt, um die Jugend noch verstehen zu können."

Obi-Wan räusperte sich, bedankte sich dann und wandte sich dann ab. Galu. Galu. Natürlich Galu! Er war mit Qui-Gon Jinn in Galu gewesen, der Hauptstadt des Planeten Gala. Manche Völker waren wirklich wenig einfallsreich, was die Städtenamen betraf.

Wie lange war das nun schon her? Er war damals um die 13 Jahre alt gewesen und sie hatten einen Konflikt im Königshaus lösen müssen. Gala befand sich im Outer Rim in der relativen Nähe von Phindar und fast im Mid Rim. Das bedeutete, ein ganzes Stück von Coruscant entfernt.

Der erste Punkt seiner Liste war also abgehakt und Obi-Wan beschloss, übergangslos zum zweiten Punkt zu kommen und sich Informationen über das Universum zu holen. Das würde sich als weitaus schwieriger darstellen, so vermutete er. Schließlich konnte er kaum einen Passanten nach den Jedi fragen, wenn er selbst wie einer aussah. Dass der alte Mann keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte, lag vermutlich nur daran, dass er halb blind war. Jedenfalls hatte er so ausgesehen. Obi-Wan musste einfach hoffen, dass ihm solch ein weiterer Glücksgriff gelang. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war nicht sonderlich groß. Selbst wenn ihm tatsächlich jemand etwas Negatives über die Jedi sagen sollte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich nicht in seinem Universum befand. Dazu war Obi-Wan nicht mehr jung genug, um soviel nicht schon zu wissen.

Immer noch ein wenig am Rand der Straße stehend, beschloss er, den dritten Punkt seiner Liste nach vorne zu schieben und Kontakt zu Anakin aufzunehmen. Er kramte sein Comlink hervor und versuchte, Anakin zu kontaktieren, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Obi-Wan?"

Der Angesprochene fuhr herum, um zu sehen, wer dort sprach und erkannte, dass es sich um Aniya handelte, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Eine Mischung aus Freude und einem undefinierbaren anderen Gefühl bestimmten seinen Verstand. „Aniya! Wie schön, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Weißt du, wo Anakin ist?"

Aniya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin hier aufgewacht und ein wenig herumgelaufen, in der Hoffnung, einen von euch beiden zu treffen. Aber bestimmt ist er auch hier, wenn wir zwei hier sind."

Obi-Wan nickte. „Ja, vermutlich. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden und von hier verschwinden, um festzustellen, in welcher Galaxie wir uns befinden. Kennst du diesen Planeten hier?"

„Nein, diese Welt ist mir völlig fremd. Ich bin sicher, noch nie hier gewesen zu sein. Kennst du den Planeten?" Aniya sah sehr blass aus, wie Obi-Wan feststellte.

„Ja, er heißt Gala. Ich war vor vielen Jahren als junger Padawan schon einmal hier. Wir sollten uns auf die Suche nach einer Kommunikationsmöglichkeit machen, um Kontakt zu Coruscant herzustellen."

„Hältst du das für eine so gute Idee? Wenn wir uns immer noch im falschen Universum befinden, dann geben wir den Jedi einen Hinweis darauf, wo wir uns befinden." Müde schloss Aniya die Augen.

„Dieses Risiko müssen wir eingehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir uns immer noch in dem alten Universum befinden. Vielleicht nicht im richtigen, aber bestimmt nicht im vorigen. Komm, suchen wir den Raumhafen."

Schulter zuckend vollführte Aniya eine Geste, die so viel besagte wie „von mir aus, geh doch einfach vor".

Obi-Wan zuckte ebenfalls die Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung. Wenn die Einwohner Galas nicht ihren Planeten umstrukturiert hatten, dann wusste er noch ungefähr, wo sich die Schiffe befanden.

Eine Weile gingen die beiden Jedi schweigend nebeneinander her, doch dann beschloss Obi-Wan, das Wort zu ergreifen: „Aniya, hör zu, ich glaube, wir müssen reden. Ich werde einfach mal anfangen. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt verhalten, indem ich dich nach… nun, nach…"

„Du meinst nach dem Kuss?" Aniya sah ihn interessiert an.

Obi-Wan räusperte sich. „Ja, genau. Danach ignoriert habe. Das war nicht korrekt. Es ist nur so, dass du mich völlig überrumpelt hast, weißt du. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du…dass…"

„Dass ich dich küsse?", beendete Aniya erneut seinen angefangenen Satz.

„Ja." Obi-Wan kam sich vor, wie ein tollpatschiger, pubertierender Padawan, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihm kam der alte Mann von der Bank in den Sinn und als wie wahr sich der Satz, in dem die Worte „junger Mann" vorgekommen waren, nun erwies. „Nun, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mich mehr wie ein Erwachsener verhalten sollen. Allerdings ändert das nichts an meiner Meinung von Beziehungen."

„Ja, ich weiß, Obi-Wan. Was ich getan habe, war falsch, auch wenn es sich nicht so angefühlt hat. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich in eine solche Situation gebracht habe. Es wird wohl am besten sein, wenn wir so tun, als ob das Ganze nicht passiert wäre."

„Einverstanden. Wenn du es so willst."

Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch setzten sie ihren Weg zum Raumhafen fort, der sich noch genau dort befand, wo Obi-Wan ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

---------------------------------------------

Um Anakin herum war es dunkel und der junge Jedi fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Dann allerdings stellte er fest, dass es um ihn herum gar nicht dunkel war, sondern, dass er einfach nur die Augen öffnen musste. Nachdem er das getan hatte, fand er sich in einem kleinen Raum mit einer einzigen Tür wieder. Es rauschte noch ein wenig in seinen Ohren, aber Anakin hatte seine Sinne soweit beisammen, um das Déjà-vu-Erlebnis zu erkennen, das er gerade hatte. Doch wie bei fast allen solchen Erlebnissen gab es Unterschiede zu seinem ersten Erwachen: Er war allein in dem Raum, er hatte alle seine Waffen und sonstigen Gegenstände bei sich und er war in der Lage, die Tür zu öffnen, wie er nach einmaligem Probieren feststellte.

Nachdem die Tür aufgeschwungen war, spähte Anakin vorsichtig in den Flur und sah einen langen, hohen Gang, dessen Decke von hohen Säulen gehalten wurde und dessen Boden mit dicken, roten Teppichen ausgelegt war. Jedoch war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Anakin den Gang entlang und kramte dabei sein Comlink hervor. Langsam hatte er es satt, eben noch in einem Schiff zu sitzen und kurz darauf alleine, getrennt von seinen Begleitern in einem verschlossenen Raum zu landen. Eigentlich hatte er eine etwas andere Lebensplanung gehabt.

Über sein Comlink kontaktierte er Obi-Wan.

„Anakin? Ein Glück. Wo bist du?" Obi-Wans Stimme klang sehr erfreut und erleichtert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wo seid Ihr? Ich befinde mich zurzeit in einem sehr großen Gebäude mit einem langen Gang, den ich gerade entlang gehe. Sehr prunkvoll, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

„Prunkvoll, sagst du. Wir befinden uns mitten in der Stadt Galu auf Gala. Vermutlich befindest du dich ebenfalls in der Nähe."

„Vermutlich. Ich werde versuchen, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

„Am besten am Raumhafen, aber bitte keine Toten, Anakin." Nun klang Obi-Wan doch wieder besorgt, wie sonst auch.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Meister?"

„Du klingst wütend." Obi-Wan kannte ihn tatsächlich sehr gut.

„Ihr kennt mich doch, Meister."

„Eben. Sei vorsichtig. Melde dich, wenn du auf dem Weg bist."

„Bis gleich. Ach, Meister, habt Ihr eine Ahnung, in welchem Universum wir uns befinden?"

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, weiß aber noch nichts Genaues. Wir sehen uns." Damit beendete der Jedi-Meister die Verbindung und überließ Anakin sich selbst und seinen Gedanken.

Noch immer war ihm niemand begegnet und Anakin überlegte, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Er streckte sein Machtfühler aus und stellte fest, dass hinter der nächsten Tür ein paar bewaffnete Personen befanden. Der junge Jedi holte tief Luft, machte sich auf einen Konflikt gefasst und passierte die Tür.

-------------------------------------

Voller Ungeduld warteten Obi-Wan und Aniya am Raumhafen von Gala auf die Ankunft von Anakin. Beide fingen langsam an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Mittlerweile war eine Menge Zeit vergangen, seit sie mit Anakin gesprochen hatten und der junge Jedi hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet, geschweige denn, war erschienen.

Inzwischen durchdachte Obi-Wan mehrere Lösungen. Zum einen bestand die Möglichkeit, schon jetzt Kontakt mit Coruscant aufzunehmen und schon mal die Lage zu klären. Zum anderen konnte er Anakin kontaktieren, um eine gewisse Klarheit zu erlangen. Aber er wollte Anakin auch nicht das Gefühl von Misstrauen von seiner Seite aus geben und ihm nicht ständig wie ein Lehrmeister über die Schulter schauen und ihn überprüfen. Diese Zeiten waren glücklicherweise vorbei. Glücklicherweise? Obi-Wan hatte gerne Gewissheit.

Der Jedi wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn Aniya am Arm fasste, ihn in den Schatten einer Häuserfassade zog und ihn auf einen Mann aufmerksam machte, der verdächtig wie ein Jedi aussah. Jedenfalls deuteten Kleidung und Laserschwert stark darauf hin. Allerdings konnten sie nicht erkennen, ob sie den Jedi kannten.

Die beiden sahen sich an und Obi-Wan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was nun?", raunte er Aniya zu.

Sie zuckte wieder einmal mit den Schultern. „Wir sind zu zweit. Fangen wir doch ein Gespräch an."

Obi-Wan überlegte kurz und stimmte dann zu. Schnell traten sie aus dem Schatten hervor und hatten den Jedi schnell erreicht, den Obi-Wan nun identifizieren konnte, sich aber natürlich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es tatsächlich der Mann war, für den er ihn hielt.

„Meister Kenobi! Wie schön, Euch zu sehen. Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Wo ist Anakin? Ist er nicht bei Euch?"

Immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch antwortete Obi-Wan: „Nein, aber er befindet sich vermutlich auch irgendwo hier. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr hier seid? Offenbar habt Ihr auf uns gewartet? Schickt Euch Meister Yoda?"

„In der Tat. Meister Yoda konnte Eure Präsenzen auf diesem Planeten hier spüren und da ich zufällig in unmittelbarer Nähe war, hat er mich beauftragt, Euch abzuholen, beziehungsweise zu empfangen. Sagt mir, wie seid ihr nur hierher gekommen. Soweit ich weiß, war Meister Fisto auf einer Rettungsmission in einem ganz anderen Teil der Galaxie."

Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durchströmte Obi-Wan und am liebsten hätte er den Jedi-Ritter vor ihm umarmt, riss sich aber zusammen. „Das ist eine unglaublich lange Geschichte. Zu allererst müssen wir uns um Anakin kümmern. Er müsste eigentlich bald hier sein."

Kaum drehte sich der Jedi-Meister um, da stürmte auch schon sein ehemaliger Schüler auf sie zu mit einem äußerst gereizten Gesichtsausdruck und einem misstrauischen Blick auf den Jedi-Ritter neben Obi-Wan.

„Anakin. Alles in Ordnung? Schön, dass du hier bist. Wir sind tatsächlich im richtigen Universum gelandet." Obi-Wan empfing Anakin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Du hast uns offenbar heil durch das Fenster gebracht."

„Hattet Ihr je Zweifel, Meister? Bleibt nur noch die Frage offen, wie wir hierher gelangt sind. Ich finde das schon seltsam. Ihr nicht? Und wieso werden wir schon erwartet?"

„Meister Yoda hat unsere Präsenz hier gespürt und den Jedi geschickt, der am dichtesten an uns dran ist. Und ja, wir sollten klären, wie wir hierher gelangt sind."

Der Jedi-Ritter an ihrer Seite mischte sich nun ein: „Meister Fisto ist bereits benachrichtigt worden und versucht, herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist. Wenn Ihr mir nun folgen würdet. Ich habe bereits ein Transportmittel organisiert."

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, nachdem Obi-Wan versichert hatte, dass Aniya eine Freundin war, der man vertrauen konnte und die mitkommen durfte.

Nachdem sie ein weiteres kleines Schiff betreten hatten und ihren Flug nach Coruscant antraten, fragte Obi-Wan Anakin: „Sag mal, wo bist du eigentlich gelandet auf Gala."

Anakin stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Nun, während Ihr immer das Glück zu haben scheint, unbehelligt mitten in einer Stadt aufzuwachen und das auch noch bei strahlendem Sonnenschein, scheine ich wohl immer das Pech zu haben, von irgendwelchen Gestalten aufgegabelt zu werden. Ich befand mich diesmal in einer Art Vorpalast des königlichen Palastes und aus der Angst heraus, nicht zu wissen, wer genau ich bin und um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, hat man beschlossen, mich zunächst in einen kleinen Raum zu sperren. Glücklicherweise hatten sie mir meine Waffen diesmal überlassen und nach ein paar Überredungen haben sie dann entschieden, dass es wohl das klügste sei, mich gehen zu lassen."

„Überredungen?" Obi-Wans Stimme verriet seinen Zweifel.

Anakin grinste jedoch nur in sich hinein.

Währenddessen hatte sich Aniya ein wenig abseits in eine Ecke verkrümelt und zog es offenbar vor, zu schweigen. Sowohl Obi-Wan als auch Anakin machten keine Anstalten, das zu ändern und es schien, als ob alle damit zufrieden wären. Mehr oder weniger, denn jeder hatte immer noch mit einigen seiner Probleme zu kämpfen. Denn Obi-Wan hatte immer noch Schmerzen, Anakin überdachte immer noch den Verlust des Schiffes und das Erwachen auf Gala und Aniya hatte immer noch wahnsinnige Angst, in einem fremden Universum festzusitzen.

----------------------------------------

Meister Yoda stand auf seinen Stock gestützt an einem der Fenster des Jedi-Tempels und beobachtete die Landung des Schiffes, das Obi-Wan und Anakin nach Hause bringen sollte. Die Rampe fuhr herunter und das Duo stieg aus, gefolgt von einer Frau, die Yoda nicht kannte und dem Jedi, der sich in der Nähe vom Planeten Gala befunden hatte und zu der Rettung geschickt worden war.

Meister Fisto war bereits über die erfreuliche Nachricht informiert worden, blieb aber immer noch vor Ort, um zu klären, was genau vorgefallen war. Sobald Obi-Wan und Anakin sich ein wenig erholt hatten, konnte man ihn mit genaueren Informationen versorgen, die ihm vermutlich weiterhelfen würde, aber Yoda hatte schon einen Verdacht, worum es ging. Es machten schon seit einer ganzen Weile zahlreiche Gerüchte über Parallelwelten die Runde. Bis jetzt hatte man nur nie feststellen können, was davon wahr und was Nonsens war. Vielleicht würde nun ein bisschen Licht in dieses Dunkel kommen.

Zufrieden beobachtete der kleinste der großen Jedi, wie ein Heilerteam die Jedi empfing und versorgte, wobei es so aussah, als ob es Anakin besser ging als Obi-Wan. Er beschloss, ihnen entgegen zu gehen.

----------------------------------------------

Anakin stand mitten im höchsten Gebäude des Jedi-Tempels umringt vom Jedi-Rat und erstattete zusammen mit Obi-Wan, der immer noch ein wenig blass, aber dennoch gefasst wirkte, Bericht. Neben ihm stand Aniya, allerdings hatte man sich noch nicht mit ihr befasst. Der junge Jedi hatte den Eindruck, als ob sie sich nicht besonders wohl fühlte. Aller Mitglieder des Rates bis auf Yoda, der einen Teil der Geschichte schon gehört hatte, vernahmen ungläubig ihre Worte und stellten zwischendurch immer wieder ein paar Fragen.

Doch nachdem er und Obi-Wan alles aus ihrer Perspektive erzählt hatten, wandte man sich nun Aniya zu und sie erzählte ihre gesamte Geschichte. Fasziniert hörte Anakin ihr zu, denn den größten Teil kannte er ebenfalls nicht. Lediglich Obi-Wan schien alles zu wissen, wie Anakin an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte. Als sie geendet hatte, begann die Diskussion über eine mögliche Erklärung für alles, was ihnen passiert war.

Meister Yoda berichtete von Gerüchten, die die Runde machten, und entsprechende Dinge betrafen. Er hatte Meister Fisto angewiesen, weitere Erkundigungen einzuholen, jedoch war er noch nicht zurückgekommen. Dabei war Anakin doch so gespannt, was bei seinen Nachforschungen herausgekommen war. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst auf den Weg gemacht, aber Obi-Wan hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich ein wenig Ruh gönnten. Und das, obwohl Anakin gar nicht verletzt gewesen war.

Mittlerweile beriet man darüber, was nun mit Aniya geschehen sollte. Doch da Meister Fisto noch nicht zurück war, beschloss man, die Angelegenheit erst dann zu besprechen, wenn man mehr Informationen hatte und so entließ man sie mit dem Kommentar, dass man für Aniya ein Zimmer im Tempel zur Verfügung stellen wird und wies Anakin an, sie dorthin zu führen.

Anakin und Aniya wandten sich nach einer Verbeugung um und verließen den Ratssaal.

Ein wenig zögerlich schaute Anakin Aniya an, nicht so recht wissend, ob er mit ihr reden sollte. Momentan gingen sie schweigend durch die Gänge des Tempels. Doch dann ergriff er doch das Wort: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Aniya?"

Die Jedi seufzte. „Nein, Anakin, du kannst leider nichts tun. Was auch? Meine Situation ist leider nicht veränderbar."

„Hey, man kann jede Situation ändern. Zum Beispiel hast du mich zum ersten Mal bei meinem Namen genannt und mich nicht mit ‚Kleiner' angesprochen", grinste er sie an.

Traurig lächelte sie zurück. „Ja, aber vermutlich ist das kaum zu vergleichen mit meiner Problematik. Außerdem habe ich es mir, glaube ich, mit deinem Meister Obi-Wan verscherzt."

Kopfschüttelnd blieb Anakin vor einer Tür stehen, öffnete sie und trat ein. „Das glaube ich aber nicht. Erstens ist er nicht mehr mein Meister, zweitens ist er, was das betrifft, einfach nur unsicher und drittens ist er nicht nachtragend. Jedenfalls nicht bei anderen", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Willkommen in Eurem neuen Quartier, Mylady."

Aniya schaute sich um. Das Zimmer war relativ spärlich eingerichtet und wirkte sehr steril, was daran lag, dass es keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände oder Dekorationen gab.

„Du hältst nicht viel von dieser Beziehungsregel, nicht wahr?" Aniya schaute nun wieder Anakin an.

Der senkte den Kopf. „Bist du zufrieden mit deinem Zimmer?", fragte er, den Kopf nun wieder hebend.

„Ja, vielen Dank."

Anakin nickte ihr zum Abschied noch einmal zu und verließ dann kommentarlos das Zimmer. Er wollte lieber allein sein oder bei Padmé sein und in Ruhe Meister Fistos Rückkehr abwarten. Mit Sicherheit würde er Licht in das Dunkel bringen können.

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:_

_So, Zuhause sind sie nun schon mal, auch wenn's nicht so ganz einfach war! Ich hoffe, trotz der Komplikationen wars nicht allzu lang, ihr hattet Spaß und seid trotz Heimkehr gespannt auf die Erklärung für all das! _

_Hm, was wollte ich noch sagen? Genau, das Kapitel hat sich auch aufgrund des vielen Geredes über Gefühle usw. in die Länge gezogen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob mir das 100ig gefällt, aber ich kann ja nicht zwei Leute sich küssen lassen und dann zur Tagesordnung übergehen lassen, ohne, dass darüber geredet wird. Ihr meint vielleicht, ich hätte das Ganze auf Gala weglassen können, aber nein, das hätte ich nicht!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Vorbemerkung der Autorin:_

_Viel Vergnügen zum letzten Mal!_

Kapitel 30

Obi-Wan war fasziniert. Der Bericht, den Meister Fisto im Rat gerade gab, war sehr aufschlussreich und erstaunlich.

Nachdem der Nautolaner von seiner Rettungs- beziehungsweise nun Forschungsmission zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich der Rat sofort versammelt, um seine Ausführungen zu hören.  
Zunächst hatte Kit erzählt, er habe sich große Sorgen um Obi-Wan und Anakin gemacht, aber zum Glück konnte der Rat ihn relativ schnell von der Rettung der beiden Jedi und der neuen Situation im Hinblick auf Parallelwelten in Kenntnis setzen.  
Danach hatte Kit erneut mehrere Tests durchgeführt, deren Ergebnisse aber die gleichen waren wie anfangs, nämlich, dass man nichts messen konnte. Dann jedoch, so Kit, hatte die Macht ein Schiff zu ihm geschickt, dass das Rätsel um das Geheimnis der Parallelwelten gelüftet hatte. Zunächst war es aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen und hatte sich nicht gerührt. Doch nachdem Kit Kontakt aufgenommen hatte und sich vorgestellt hatte, entpuppte sich die Crew als ein Wissenschaftsteam, das Experimente im Raum durchführte.

„In der Tat experimentieren sie gerade am Raum-Zeit-Gefüge herum und verfolgen dabei mehrere Theorien, die Wurmlöcher und Parallelwelten betreffen. Um genau zu sein, haben sie Erfolg gehabt, wie du wahrscheinlich am besten weißt, Obi-Wan."

Kit führte weiter aus, dass es ihnen gelungen war, ein Wurmloch künstlich zu vergrößern und für eine Reise in ein anderes Universum zu nutzen. Bedauerlicherweise waren Wurmlöcher so instabil, dass es sofort, nachdem sie eine Sonde herübergeschickt hatten, zusammengebrochen war. Jegliche Hoffnungen schon aufgebend waren sie dann abgezogen. Nun folgte allerdings das Erstaunliche. Das Wurmloch hatte in sich so viel Energie, dass es seine eigene verfügbare Kraft nutzte, um selbst zu expandieren und so erneut groß genug zu sein, dass ein Raumschiff hindurch passt.

„Du und Anakin, ihr wart einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und seid direkt hinein geflogen. Da eine solche Reise nur ein paar Augenblicke dauert, kann niemand vorhersagen, wo man auf der anderen Seite herauskommt. Bei euch war es nun Coruscant und auf dem Rückweg Gala. Niemand kann das so genau sagen."

Obi-Wan beugte sich vor. „Das alles ist wirklich hochinteressant, aber wie erklärt das das Auftauchen von Aniya in der ganzen Geschichte?"

Kit wandte sein Gesicht zu ihm. „Es wurde gepfuscht."

„Gepfuscht?" Obi-Wan zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„In der Tat. Mit der Sonde schickten sie auch noch einen Freiwilligen aus den eigenen Reihen mit, der offenbar das Zusammenbrechen des Wurmlochs festgestellt hatte und in seiner Verzweiflung ein neues Wurmloch zu öffnen versuchte, dass jedoch in Aniyas Welt führte. Er erkannte seinen Fehler, kehrte zurück, verschloss das Wurmloch jedoch nicht und den Rest kannst du dir denken. Zu seinem Glück stellte er fest, dass das erste Wurmloch expandiert war und ihm gelang die Rückkehr. Jedoch ohne den entstandenen Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Momentan sind also zwei Wurmlöcher offen."

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. Das Ganze war nicht nur faszinierend, sondern beinahe unmöglich. „Warum haben wir das Wurmloch nicht gesehen. Beziehungsweise, warum konnten wir dich sehen, aber du uns nicht."

Der Nautolaner verschränkte die Arme. „Das ist eine Sache, die die Wissenschaftler bei ihren verbotenen Experimenten ebenfalls noch nicht genau erforscht haben. Man vermutet, dass das Wurmloch so instabil ist, dass es nur durch sehr empfindliche Messgeräte wahrgenommen werden kann. Des Weiteren vermuten sie, dass es im Raum zu Spiegelungen kommt, sodass man manchmal von einer Seite etwas sehen kann und von der anderen Seite nicht und umgekehrt.  
Es ist außerdem noch unklar, warum die Wurmlöcher sich nicht von selbst schließen. Normalerweise müssten sie das tun."

Nachdem das Gespräch fast ausschließlich zwischen Obi-Wan und Kit stattgefunden hatte, schaltete sich nun Mace Windu ein. „Es gibt mehrere Dinge, die festzuhalten und zu klären sind. Zunächst muss die Frage geklärt werden, was mit Aniya geschehen soll. Danach ist die ganze Sache vor den Senat zu bringen, damit entschieden wird, was zum einen mit den Wissenschaftlern passiert und zum anderen, wie die Geschichte mit den offenen Wurmlöchern gelöst werden soll. Das betrifft nicht mehr nur unseren Aufgabenbereich. Worüber wir noch reden müssen, ist das Verhalten unserer Ebenbilder in dieser einen anderen Welt. Das ist eine Sache, die äußerst beunruhigend ist, die sich jedoch vermutlich unserer Verantwortung entzieht. Meiner Meinung nach haben wir in unserer eigenen Welt genug zu tun.  
Aniya ist unser primäres Problem. Ich schlage vor, dass wir eine Pause machen und Obi-Wan sie zu uns holt, um das Problem gemeinsam zu lösen. Über die anderen Dinge machen wir uns danach Gedanken."

Die Blicke der Anwesenden wanderten durch den Raum zu den Gesichtern der anderen und vor allem zu Meister Yoda, der bis dahin erstaunlich still gewesen war. Nachdem alle einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag waren, verließ man den Raum in kleinen Gruppen von zwei oder drei Personen. Yoda bat Obi-Wan zu sich.

„Meister Yoda?" Obi-Wan hatte sich zu ihm hingekniet.

„Hm, beunruhigend eure beiden Berichte sind. Problematisch zu lösen. Behutsam wir mit Aniya vorgehen müssen, da in schwieriger Situation sie sich befindet. Ich nicht erlauben kann, dass erneut sich jemand begibt in diese andere Welt. Es ihr offen stehen wird, zu gehen, das Risiko sie jedoch allein tragen muss." Yoda stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock ab.

„Ihr meint, wir sollen ihr sagen, dass sie allein in das Universum gehen kann, aus dem wir gerade gekommen sind, um dort das zweite Fenster zu suchen, um in ihr eigenes Universum zu kommen?"

„Einverstanden du damit nicht bist." Yoda blinzelte.

„Ich wollte Euren Vorschlag nicht kritisieren, Meister, aber…"

„Durchschauen ich dich noch immer kann, Obi-Wan. Dein Alter und deine Erfahrung, sie nichts daran ändern. Das inzwischen wissen du solltest."

Obi-Wans Gesicht rötete sich leicht und er wandte sich schnell ab. Manchmal waren die Gespräche mit Yoda nicht so beruhigend, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. „Ich meine nur, dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie den Weg nach Hause findet. Und ich halte es für besser, sie bei uns zu behalten als sie wieder in das andere Universum zu schicken."

Meister Yoda seufzte leise und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Das zu entscheiden nicht unsere, sondern ihre Aufgabe ist. Du sie nun wirst holen."

Damit war das Gespräch offensichtlich beendet. Jedenfalls für Meister Yoda. Obi-Wan hatte noch einiges auf dem Herzen, beschloss jedoch zu schweigen und sich auf den Weg zu Aniya zu machen.

--------------------------------------------

Es klopfte an der Tür. Hektisch wischte sich Aniya ihre Tränen aus den Augen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Dann ging sie entschlossen zur Tür und öffnete. Vor ihr stand ein ernster Obi-Wan und bat um Einlass. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn herein.  
Ein wenig verloren blieb er im Raum stehen, merkte das dann aber offensichtlich selbst und schritt zum Fenster, um hinaus zusehen. Draußen herrschte der übliche rege Verkehr von Coruscant. Hätte Aniya nicht genau gewusst, dass sie hier eine Fremde war, sie hätte den Unterschied nicht bemerkt.  
Gespannt wartete sie bis Obi-Wan das Wort ergriff. Er tat es, ohne sich umzudrehen und mit seiner typischen ruhigen, sanften Stimme, die sie so anziehend gefunden hatte. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und probierte, sich auf den Inhalt dessen, was er sagte, zu konzentrieren.

„…verstehst du?" Obi-Wan drehte sich halb um.

Aniya schluckte und fing an zu stottern, wofür sie sich selbst hasste. „Verzeih mir bitte, aber ich… ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht… nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was… was du gesagt hast." Sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch und ließ es dann bleiben.

Obi-Wan starrte sie nur an. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und senkte schließlich ihren Kopf. „Warum siehst du mich so an?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich sagte, dass der Rat dich sprechen will. Ich denke, dass Procedere ist dir bekannt. Es geht darum, was mit dir passieren wird. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen dazu?"

Aniya schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war auf einmal sehr kalt und sie hatte das Gefühl, diese Kälte kam aus der Kälte, wie sie miteinander umgingen. Fröstelnd schlug sie die Arme um ihren Körper. Obi-Wan legte den Kopf schief, zog seine Robe aus, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, indem er ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging und legte ihr den langen braunen Mantel um die Schultern. Diese kleine Geste genügte, um sie erkennen zu lassen, dass er nicht deshalb so wortkarg und unterkühlt war, weil er sie nicht mochte, sondern weil er sich der Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst war und ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Das, was der Rat ihr mitteilen würde, würde nicht erfreulich für sie sein und das wusste er.

Resigniert sagte sie: „Dann sollten wir den Rat nicht allzu lang warten lassen und jetzt gehen.

-------------------------------------------

Anakin wanderte vor der Tür des Rates hin und her. Er wartete ungeduldig auf das Ergebnis der Sitzung und auf ein Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Meister. Es interessierte ihn einfach, was mit Aniya passieren würde, wie sie sich entscheiden würde.  
Dem jungen Jedi war von vorn herein klar gewesen, dass der Rat nicht erlauben würde, einen Jedi mit Aniya in das andere Universum zu schicken, deshalb war er kaum überrascht, als Obi-Wan ihm nach der Besprechung das Ergebnis mitteilte. Er persönlich war mit der Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Dazu hatte er sich zu gut in Aniyas Lage hineinversetzen können, als er selbst in einem fremden Universum war. Der Rat, so Obi-Wan, hatte Aniya die Entscheidung überlassen, ob sie hier bleiben wollte oder einen Versuch starten würde, in ihr eigenes Universum zu gelangen. Sie hatte sich für den Versuch entschieden und wollte zu diesem Zweck mit den Wissenschaftlern reden, um den genauen Ort des zweiten Wurmlochs zu erfahren.  
Offensichtlich sah Obi-Wan Anakin seinen Missmut an, denn er fasste ihn am Arm und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Was ist los, Anakin?"

„Warum stellt Ihr Fragen, deren Antwort Euch bekannt ist?"

Sie schauten sich gegenseitig in die blauen Augen und erkannten darin die Gefühle des anderen, die auch ihre eigenen waren. Obi-Wan wandte sich als erster ab. „Ich bin mit der Entscheidung auch nicht vollkommen einverstanden, aber wir können dieses Risiko nicht eingehen und einen Jedi auf eine solche Mission schicken. In diesem Punkt muss ich mich der Meinung des Rates anschließen."

„Nur in diesem Punkt? Wie hat Aniya reagiert?" Anakin ignorierte Obi-Wans Versuch einer Rechtfertigung.

„Relativ gefasst und bestimmt. Sie sagte, sie könne es hier nicht ertragen und wolle den Versuch zur Rückkehr unternehmen. Sie meinte, sie wolle lieber dort wirklich allein sein, als hier allein unter so vielen." Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf, doch Anakin verstand Aniya nur allzu gut. Manchmal fühlte er genau das, was sie in Worte gefasst hatte.

„Tja, dann wird es wohl so sein." Anakin nickte Obi-Wan noch einmal knapp zu und bog dann mit schnellen Schritten in einen anderen Gang ab und ließ einen gedankenverlorenen Obi-Wan zurück.

----------------------------------------

Das Gespräch mit den Wissenschaftlern war für Aniya positiv verlaufen. Sie hatte sich alle Informationen besorgt, die sie brauchte. Vielleicht endete dieser Tag doch noch mit einem kleinen Lichtblick.

Völlig erschöpft war Aniya nach diesem Gespräch in den Jedi-Tempel zurückgekehrt und war in ihr Bett gefallen. Viel zu viel war passiert in letzter Zeit. Sie sehnte sich endgültig nach Ruhe und Geborgenheit und vor allem Sicherheit. Das alles würde sie nicht in einem fremden Universum finden, davon war sie überzeugt. Auch wenn es anfangs ganz interessant gewesen war, die Eigenheiten und Unterschiede zweier Parallelwelten kennen zu lernen. Aber langsam wurde sie dessen überdrüssig und bezweifelte, dass ihr das etwas brachte.   
Gleich morgen würde sie endlich aufbrechen. Sie vermisste ihre Heimat und hoffte inständig, dass alles gut gehen würde. Jetzt würde sie erstmal schlafen und neue Kraft schöpfen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was einem die Zukunft brachte.

----------------------------------------------

Es war ein kurzer Abschied gewesen. Niemand hatte viele Worte verloren, es herrschte eine düstere Stimmung. Aniya war in einen kleinen Starfighter und war davon geflogen. Der Rat hatte beschlossen, ihr ein paar Tage Zeit zu geben, um zu versuchen, in ihr eigenes Universum zu kommen. Falls dieser Versuch scheitern sollte, reichte die Zeit dann immer noch aus, um zurückzukehren. Das war das einzige, worum Aniya noch gebeten hatte, sah man von dem Jäger ab. Allerdings hatte man ihr ein veraltetes Modell gegeben, da es ja eh im Nichts verschwinden würde.

Kurz vor dem Betreten des Schiffes war der Abschied vonstatten gegangen. Anakin hatte Aniya kurz umarmt und ihr alles Gute gewünscht. Dann hatte er sich zurückgezogen, um ihr und Obi-Wan die Möglichkeit zu geben, noch mal kurz unter vier Augen zu reden.  
Zunächst hatten beide geschwiegen und ihre Füße betrachtet, doch dann hatte Obi-Wan sich einen Ruck gegeben und Aniya umarmt.  
Nachdem sie sich dann wieder getrennt hatten und sich Aniya eine Träne aus dem Auge gewischt hatte, beugte sie sich noch mal zu Obi-Wan vor, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Es tut mir alles so Leid. Die ganze Sache. Schade, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen werden. Ich hab dich wirklich gemocht."

Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und bestieg, ohne sich umzudrehen, das Schiff. Obi-Wan schaute ihr nicht lange nach, sondern drehte sich ebenfalls um und stellte sich neben seinen ehemaligen Padawan.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meister?" Anakin schaute Obi-Wan besorgt von der Seite an.

„Ja, jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Der Jedi-Meister lächelte sanft.

-------------------------------------------

ein paar Monate später

Obi-Wan Kenobi war unzufrieden. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber er fühlte sich nicht gut. Wenn man vom Krieg absah, an den er sich inzwischen fast gewöhnt hatte, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund für seine Unzufriedenheit.

Anakin behauptete, dass es daran lag, dass sie seit mehreren Monaten zurück waren von ihrem Abenteuer in der Parallelwelt und nichts von Aniya gehört hatten. Obi-Wan bezweifelte das.  
Er hatte gehört, dass kurz nachdem Aniya gegangen war, die Wissenschaftler wieder freigelassen worden waren. Eigentlich kümmerte ihn das nicht und dennoch war er darüber ein wenig beunruhigt. Innerlich fragte er sich nach dem Grund, fand jedoch keinen.

Da er gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt war und bedingt durch eine seiner Meinung nach leichte Verletzung Ruhe brauchte, hatte er beschlossen, in den tieferen Ebenen von Coruscant etwas trinken zu gehen. Allein. Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan und so machte er sich in seinem Speeder auf den Weg.

Er machte bei einer kleinen Bar halt und verfluchte sich im selben Augenblick dafür. Offenbar hatte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein zu der Bar geführt, in der er im Paralleluniversum mit den zwei Anakins und Aniya gewesen war. Doch er war zu müde, um noch einmal umzudrehen und so betrat er die Bar. 

Im Inneren sah es vollkommen anders aus. In seinem eigenen Universum war er noch nie hier gewesen. Im Gegensatz zur Parallelwelt war es hier sogar recht gemütlich und die Bar fiel auf der Straße sogar richtig positiv auf.  
Obi-Wan setzte sich an einen der freien Tische, die sogar Tischdecken hatten, rot kariert, und bestellte ein Glas alderaanisches Bier. Hunger hatte er keinen. Er wollte sich ein wenig erholen und dann wieder in den Tempel zurückkehren. Es gab wahnsinnig viel zu tun und er konnte sich eine lange Abwesenheit einfach nicht erlauben.

Als er an seinem Glas nippte, ließ er seinen Blick noch genauer durch die Bar schweifen. Hinter einem Tresen mixte ein Barkeeper exotische Getränke. An den Wänden hingen bunte Bilder von offenbar ein und demselben Künstler, was der Stil der Gemälde verriet. Mehrere Gäste verschiedenster Rassen unterhielten sich in gedämpftem Tonfall und es herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Trotzdem fühlte sich Obi-Wan nicht wohl, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, ob das an der Lokalität oder an ihm lag.

Gedankenversunken schaute der Jedi aus dem Fenster und erstarrte. Was er sah, nahm ihm den Atem. Dort draußen stand Aniya und unterhielt sich mit einer anderen Person. Sofort stand Obi-Wan auf, bezahlte hastig und verließ die Bar.

Als er auf die Straße trat, war sie gerade dabei, sich zu verabschieden und wollte schon gehen, doch Obi-Wan holte sie ein und hielt sie an, indem er sie am Arm packte und zu sich umdrehte.

„Hey, was…" Aniya beendete ihren Satz nicht, sondern starrte Obi-Wan an.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Obi-Wan hielt Aniya immer noch fest.

„Ich… weiß nicht was Ihr meint, Meister Jedi. Ich… ich habe nichts unrechtes getan. Würdet Ihr mich… bitte loslassen?" Aniya wollte sich aus Obi-Wans festem Griff lösen, doch seine Hand hatte sich wie Durastahl um ihren Arm gelegt.

„Was bei allen Sternen soll denn das? Du weißt genau, wer ich bin. Was machst du hier? Wieso bist du zurückgekommen? Und warum hast du uns nicht benachrichtigt?"

Aniya starrte ihn einfach nur an und zögerte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nichts dazu sagen. Lasst mich bitte gehen. Ich bin es nicht wert." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Aniya, bitte, rede mit mir. Ich weiß, dass du es bist."

„Ich weiß, dass du es weißt, Obi-Wan. Verstehst du denn keine Andeutungen. Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, eine Szene zu machen." Funkelnd blickte sie Obi-Wan in die Augen.

„Wohl kaum. Wir regeln das woanders, du kommst jetzt mit in den Tempel. Und dort erzählst du mir in Ruhe, was bei allen Sith passiert ist. Komm!" Obi-Wan zog eine zappelnde und sich wehrende Aniya mit sich.

Doch auf einmal hörte sie auf zu zappeln und versetzte ihm einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. Nur seine jahrelang trainierten Reflexe verhinderten, dass er stürzte, sondern er konnte sein Bein noch rechtzeitig beiseite nehmen, sodass sie ihn nur leicht berührte. Allerdings lockerte er seinen Griff um ihren Arm, was sie sofort ausnutzte und sich von ihm losriss. In einer schnellen Drehbewegung zog sie ihr Laserschwert, aktivierte es und holte zum Schlag aus. Doch Obi-Wan hatte sich schnell wieder erholt und in einer Bewegung ergriff er seine Waffe, aktivierte sie und parierte den Schlag gekonnt. Ihre Schwerter verhakten sich ineinander und Obi-Wan schrie sie an: „Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich dachte, wir vertrauen einander. Verdammt, Aniya, rede doch mit mir."

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Ich habe verdammt viele Fehler gemacht und ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden. Warum hast du mich nur gefunden?" Aniya holte erneut aus und schlug wie wild und blind auf Obi-Wan ein. Der machte sich ihre Wut und ihre Unbesonnenheit zunutze und konnte ihr ihr Laserschwert recht schnell aus der Hand schlagen. Mit Hilfe der Macht zog er es in seine Hand.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Aniya funkelte Obi-Wan immer noch an. Doch dann wich der Wut die Verzweiflung und sie sank auf die Knie.  
Obi-Wan war zwar immer noch misstrauisch, war aber trotzdem sofort bei ihr, nachdem er die Waffen gesenkt und deaktiviert hatte und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. „Aniya, du kannst mir vertrauen. Was ist passiert?"

Die junge Frau mit den vielen Narben im Gesicht begann zu weinen und war nicht in der Lage, zu antworten. Obi-Wan legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. Beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und weinte hemmungslos. Die ganze Zeit über fragte Obi-Wan sich, was wohl passiert war, dass Aniya auf einmal so wütend und zugleich verzweifelt war. Und warum sie immer noch hier war und sich nicht gemeldet hatte.

Nach einer Weile wurde aus dem Weinen nur noch ein Schluchzen und Aniya hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute Obi-Wan mit ihrem verweinten Gesicht ängstlich an. Dabei zitterte sie leicht. Der Jedi wischte ihr mit einem Finger sanft die Tränen weg. Immer noch zitternd begann Aniya schließlich zu erzählen und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus: „Es tut mir so Leid, Obi-Wan, ich habe dich belogen und benutzt. Das meiste, was ich dir erzählt habe, ist nicht wahr.  
Ich stamme gar nicht aus einem dritten Universum. Ich komme aus dem Universum, in das du und Anakin gelangt sind. Ich hatte den Auftrag, euch zu finden. Die Wissenschaftler, auf die Meister Fisto getroffen ist, sind gar nicht aus eurem Universum, sondern aus meinem. Ich gehöre zu ihrer Gruppe. Wir haben ein künstliches Wurmloch in eure Welt errichtet. Allerdings wussten wir nicht, was passieren würde, wenn man hindurch fliegt. Wir wussten zwar, beziehungsweise vermuteten, dass es in ein Paralleluniversum führt, wussten aber nichts über mögliche Risiken. Also beschlossen wir, das Wurmloch so weit zu vergrößern, dass über kurz oder lang, ein Schiff auf eurer Seite hindurch fliegen muss. Wir wussten, dass man es von eurer Seite aus nicht sehen kann, also war die Wahrscheinlichkeit recht groß, dass unser Plan aufgehen würde. Wir haben unser Wurmloch ständig überwacht und haben das Schiff von Anakin und dir gesehen. Wir haben auch gesehen, wie ihr hindurch geflogen seid, aber auf einmal weg wart. Wir hatten keine Erklärung, fehlte und doch jedwede Erfahrung mit dem Wurmloch und seinen Folgen."

„Wie habt ihr uns aber gefunden und was war der Sinn eurer Experimente?" Obi-Wan war verwirrt, konnte ihr kaum folgen.

„Nun, der Sinn unserer Experimente war oder ist, möglichst viel über die Parallelwelt herauszufinden. Wie du ja sicherlich gemerkt hast, war ich mal eine Jedi. Allerdings bin ich aus Überzeugung aus dem Orden ausgetreten. Die Forschung in der Parallelwelt sollte ursprünglich dazu dienen, möglicherweise Technologie oder anderes gegen die Jedi zu finden. Niemand konnte Herr über die Jedi werden, niemand war mächtig genug. Wir haben gehofft, dass es vielleicht anderen in anderen Welten gelungen sein könnte.  
Soviel zum Sinn. Nun, dazu, wie wir euch gefunden haben. Eigentlich haben wir das einem Zufall zu verdanken. Wir haben alle möglichen Kommunikationsleitungen abgehört. Bail Organa führte ein Gespräch, das wir belauschten. So wussten wir, wo einer von euch war. Von dir konnten wir zunächst nichts wissen, aber einer unserer Informanten hat dich ebenfalls durch Zufall entdeckt.  
Wir überlegten schließlich, wie wir am besten in euer Universum kommen konnten. Zwar hatten wir nun die Vermutung, dass etwas Ähnliches wie auf dem Hinflug auch auf dem Rückflug passieren würde, aber sicher waren wir nicht. Du musst wissen, dass wir bei derartigen Experimenten schon viele Mitglieder verloren hatten. Bisher hatten wir noch nie Erfolg gehabt. Außerdem konnten wir nicht wissen, wie es in eurer Welt aussehen würde. Deshalb hatte man beschlossen, zusammen mit euch zurückzugehen und euch die vorläufige Führung zu überlassen. Dazu mussten wir aber euer Vertrauen erlangen. Also ließ ich zu, dass ihr von den Jedi gefangen genommen werdet. Im Prinzip hätte ich dich schon vorher vor den Jedi warnen können, ich hatte dich schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Aber es lief geradezu perfekt. Nachdem du langsam erkannt hattest, in was du da geraten bist, habe ich unseren ersten Zusammenstoß arrangiert. Um dich nicht zu verunsichern, habe ich dich wieder gehen lassen, wohl wissend, dass du von den Jedi erwischt werden würdest. Es war klar, dass, wenn ich dich retten würde, du mir definitiv vertrauen würdest. Von da an war alles relativ einfach.  
Nozzi gehörte zu unserer Gruppe, ebenso wie die Jedi, mit denen wir uns getroffen hatten und auch Anakin, der allerdings völlig fertig war, nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass ausgerechnet sein Ebenbild zu unseren Auserwählten gehörte. Wir mussten ihn aus der Mission entfernen.  
Der Zwischenfall mit den Jedi bei Nozzi war nicht geplant gewesen. Ebenso nicht deine Folterung. Eigentlich hätten wir dich schon früher rausholen wollen, aber Anakin wäre sonst aufgeflogen.  
Ich war nun, wie du dir denken konntest, die Freiwillige, die sich bereit erklärt hatte, mit euch zu gehen." Aniya konnte nur unter Schluchzen erzählen.

Obi-Wan konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Fassungslos starrte er Aniya an. „Aber was ist mit den Wissenschaftlern, auf die Meister Fisto gestoßen ist?"

Aniya wandte sich ab. „Kurz nachdem wir in eurem Universum aufgewacht sind, habe ich eine Nachricht an meine Leute geschickt. Sie haben die ganze Zeit getarnt vor dem Wurmloch gewartet und uns zugesehen. Nachdem sie das Wurmloch passiert hatten, hatten sie mehr Glück als wir und landeten in nächster Nähe zu dem Wurmloch. Sie stahlen ein Schiff und kehrten zum Wurmloch zurück, um zu sehen, wo ich bin. Dort trafen sie auf Meister Fisto. Meister Fisto ist in meinem Universum einer der am meisten gefürchteten Jedi nach deinem Ebenbild. Du hast ihn nicht kennen gelernt, weil er wohl auf irgendeiner extrem wichtigen Mission war. Tja, meine Leute hatten also entsprechend Angst vor ihm und haben ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. Mehr oder weniger. Um mich nicht zu gefährden, dachten sie sich die Geschichte aus, die du damals von Meister Fisto erzählt bekommen hast.  
Ihr habt mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, mit den Wissenschaftlern zu reden. In diesem Gespräch ging es um das weitere Vorgehen. Wir waren uns uneinig. Sie spekulierten darauf, wieder freigelassen zu werden und wollten zurückkehren. Mir befahlen sie, meinen Auftrag fortzusetzen, obwohl mir im Prinzip klar war, dass ihr keine große Hilfe werden würdet im Kampf gegen die Jedi. Zunächst gehorchte ich und tat nur so, als ob ich in mein Universum zurückgehen würde. Zum Glück seid ihr nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich zu eskortieren. Ich kehrte also zurück nach Coruscant, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Alles verlief wunderbar bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem die Pläne in meiner Welt geändert worden waren und die Obersten in meinem System den wahnsinnigen und wahnwitzigen Plan hatten, euer Universum zu erobern. Sie wollten sich den Jedi doch wieder anschließen und hofften, so wieder zu Macht zu gelangen. Den Grund für unser einstiges Aussteigen aus dem Orden hatten sie durch ihre Machtgelüste vollkommen vergessen. Ich kehrte wieder zurück und sagte, was ich davon hielt, nämlich nichts. Man schenkte mir kaum Gehör, sondern befahl mir, hier alles klar zu machen für die Eroberung. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir blieb, war, das Wurmloch zu versiegeln. Wenn einmal ein Wurmloch in eine Welt versiegelt ist, dann kann man nicht mehr in diese Welt gelangen. Das habe ich dann getan. Aber mir war klar, dass ich so nicht mehr vor dich treten kann. Nicht nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, auch wenn du es nicht gewusst hast." Aniya senkte erneut ihren Kopf.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, schwieg Obi-Wan und Aniya tat es ihm nun gleich. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Bis Obi-Wan mit rauer Stimme das Wort ergriff: „Warum hast du nicht einfach erzählt, du seiest gescheitert bei dem Versuch durch das Wurmloch zu kommen?"

Schluchzend antwortete Aniya: „Um erneut zu lügen? Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Du denkst vielleicht, dass meine Zuneigung zu dir auch nur Theater war und vermutlich glaubst du mir nun kein Wort mehr, aber ich habe wirklich das für dich empfunden, was ich dir auch gezeigt habe. Umso größer ist die Schuld, die auf mir lastet. Mach mit mir, was du willst. Mein Schicksal liegt in deinen Händen. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du mich irgendwie von dieser Schuld befreist. Töte mich, bestrafe mich, aber tu irgendetwas."

Immer noch konnte sie Obi-Wan nicht ansehen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, aber sie wischte sie nicht fort.

Obi-Wan wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Einerseits war er wahnsinnig enttäuscht, so ausgenutzt worden zu sein und entsetzt, dass den Jedi nichts aufgefallen war. Andererseits hatte er auch Mitleid mit Aniya und verspürte das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Sie konnte nie wieder zurück in ihre Welt. Zu guter Letzt gesellte sich auch noch ein wenig Misstrauen in seine Gefühlswelt. Sie hatte ihn nun so belogen, konnte er ihr überhaupt jemals wieder trauen?

Der Jedi stand auf und half Aniya beim Aufstehen. „Wir gehen erstmal in den Tempel zurück. Dort wird entschieden werden, was mit dir passieren wird. Es tut mir alles Leid, was passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Ohne aufzusehen, nickte Aniya und schlurfte hinter Obi-Wan zum Speeder. Zusammen fuhren sie zum Tempel, um vor den Rat zu treten.

--------------------------------------------------

Fassungslos starrte Anakin Obi-Wan an. „Es ist was passiert?"

Obi-Wan machte eine hilflose Handbewegung. Eben hatte er seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Geschichte von Aniya erzählt und wie der Rat entschieden hatte, was mit ihr passieren sollte.

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht Euer ernst sein. Ihr habt nicht ernsthaft vor, sie einzusperren?"

„Wo soll sie denn hin, Anakin? Zurück kann sie nicht und wir können unmöglich so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und sie unter uns wohnen lassen, sie gar noch eine Jedi sein lassen. Was erwartest du von uns?" Obi-Wan gestikulierte wild.

„An Eurer Reaktion merke ich, dass Ihr ebenso wenig wie ich damit einverstanden seid, dass Aniya in ein Gefängnis soll. Wie konntet Ihr das nur zulassen? Wie konntet Ihr so entscheiden?" Anakin funkelte Obi-Wan wütend an.

Der wandte sich ab und sagte leide, kaum hörbar: „Der Rat hat so entschieden."

-----------------------------------------------------------

ein Jahr später

Die Ereignisse hatten angefangen, sich zu überschlagen. Angefangen bei zahlreichen, für die Galaxis bedeutungsvollen Missionen im Outer Rim und der Rettung des Obersten Kanzlers als letztes aufregendes Ereignis, war Obi-Wan froh, endlich wieder auf Coruscant zu sein. Zwar war die Rettung Palpatines nicht so abgelaufen, wie es für ihn am Erstrebenswertesten gewesen wäre, aber Anakin und er waren wieder heil gelandet und Dooku war tot.

Im Jedi-Tempel war der große Jedi-Meister endlich wieder zum Luftholen gekommen. Trotzdem die gesamte Situation immer noch alles andere als entspannend war, fühlte sich Obi-Wan aber immerhin schon etwas besser und auf jeden Fall frischer.

An dem ersten Morgen nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Coruscant, erwachte Obi-Wan nach langer Zeit mal wieder etwas entspannter. Nach seiner allmorgendlichen Meditation, die er in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt hatte, führte er mehrere Gespräche mit einzelnen Mitgliedern des Rates und nahm an einer Sitzung des Rates teil. Zuviel musste geregelt werden, als dass er sich eine Auszeit gönnen könnte, obwohl er sich danach sehnte.

Nun hatte er vor, mit Padmé zu reden. Momentan machte er sich große Sorgen um Anakin. Seitdem sie wieder auf Coruscant waren, verhielt er sich merkwürdig, war aufgewühlt und zornig. Obi-Wan hatte zwar versucht, mit ihm zu reden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Es schien, als ob der junge Jedi ihm nicht mehr vertrauen würde. Also musste er sich an eine Person wenden, der Anakin noch traute. Auf Anhieb fielen ihm nur zwei Leute ein, auf die das noch zutraf. Da er nicht mit Kanzler Palpatine über seine Sorgen sprechen wollte, wandte er sich nun an Padmé.

An ihrer Senatorenwohnung angekommen, traf er auf C3PO, der ihn zu der Senatorin führte. Obi-Wan hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen und wenn der Anlass nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich fast auf eine Begegnung freuen können.  
Als er ihr großes Wohnzimmer betrat, stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt an einem der großen Fenster und blickte auf den Verkehr von Coruscant hinaus. Zwar hatte 3PO seine Anwesenheit angekündigt, doch schien es Obi-Wan so, als ob sie ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Vorsichtig sprach er sie an: „Senatorin Amidala? Verzeiht mir die Störung, aber ich muss mit Euch reden."

Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete die junge Frau: „Welch seltener Besuch, Meister Kenobi. Ich freue mich. Womit kann ich Euch helfen?"

Obi-Wan seufzte leicht. „Es geht um Anakin, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

Padmé wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Ihr prächtiger Haarschmuck klimperte dabei leicht. Sie trug ein langes weites braunes Kleid, das bis zum Boden ging und sie einhüllte. Sie atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch helfen kann, Obi-Wan."

„Ich weiß, dass er Euch vertraut, Padmé. Anakin steht unter enormem Druck momentan. Vielleicht hat er Euch gesagt, was ihn beunruhigt."

Die Senatorin wandte sich nun vollends um und schritt zum Sofa rüber, um dort Platz zu nehmen.   
Obi-Wan hatte nun Zeit, sie zu betrachten und als er ihren von der Schwangerschaft schon deutlich gewölbten Bauch sah, den auch das weite Kleid nicht wirklich kaschieren konnte, blieb ihm kurzzeitig die Luft weg. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, Bilder traten in sein Bewusstsein und ohne, dass Padmé ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, sank er auf eines ihrer Sofas, den Blick starr auf eine Wand gerichtet, nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Sein Atem ging hastig und stoßweise und sein Gesicht war zu einer bleichen Maske erstarrt.

Padmé musste seine Reaktion auf ihren Anblick bemerkt haben und fuhr hastig fort: „Nun, der Krieg beunruhigt ihn offensichtlich. Hinzu kommt der Druck, der auf ihm lastet, weil alle denken, er sei der Auserwählte. Wer würde da nicht manchmal aus der Haut fahren?"

Nervös nestelten ihre Finger an den Schnüren ihres Kleides herum. Sie hatte sich so hingesetzt, dass ihr Bauch möglichst nicht im Mittelpunkt stand, auch wenn das kaum möglich war.

Obi-Wan antwortete ihr nicht, sondern starrte immer noch auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Es konnte sich unmöglich bewahrheiten, was eine Padmé in einem anderen Universum geträumt hatte. Eine Padmé, die Anakin noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte, geschweige denn, die Senatorin war. Das musste ein Zufall sein. Wer sagte ihm denn schon, dass Anakin tatsächlich der Vater war. Das war beinahe unmöglich. Anakin würde nie… Oder? Eine erneute Welle des Zweifels überfiel Obi-Wan und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Sofort glitten seine Gedanken zu Aniya, die er seit ihrer letzten Begegnung nur noch ein oder zweimal gesehen hatte. Seine Aufgaben hatten ihm nicht erlaubt, die öfter im Gefängnistrakt zu besuchen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Padmé rüber, die ihn nervös anschaute.

„Obi-Wan, ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr antwortet mir gar nicht."

Obi-Wans blick wurde kurz trüb. Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe, zum Atmen und zum Antworten, wobei seine Stimme sehr rau war: „Entschuldigt, Padmé, ich war gerade abwesend. Ihr meint, die Prophezeiung setzt ihn unter Druck? Das glaube ich nicht. Er weiß schon immer von dieser Prophezeiung und ist damit immer gut zu Recht gekommen. Es muss etwas sein, das ihn erst seit kurzem belastet. Es scheint, als ob er mir nicht genug vertraut, um mit mir darüber zu reden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll."

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe keinen Rat für Euch. Er hat in meiner Gegenwart nichts erwähnt, was ihn seit kurzem belastet. Ich kann Euch nicht helfen. Aber ich habe ihn auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen."

Obi-Wan beobachtete sie beim Sprechen ganz genau. Sie ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken. Aber sie war Politikerin, sie war das Lügen gewohnt, sie hatte Übung darin. Der Jedi-Meister war nicht in der Lage, zu unterscheiden, ob sie die Wahrheit sprach oder log. Doch im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er die Antwort auf die Frage, die eine kleine unliebsame Stimme in seinem Geist stellte. Dieselbe Stimme war es auch, die die Antwort gab. Obi-Wan atmete schwer und strich sich über seien Bart, den Blick immer noch auf Padmé gerichtet, die ihm aber standhielt und seinen ruhig Blick erwiderte.

Was sollte er nur tun? Was konnte er wissen?

Mit einem Nicken erhob sich Obi-Wan langsam. Padmé tat es ihm gleich. Immer noch trafen sich ihre Blicke. Fast hatte Obi-Wan den Eindruck, als ob das ihre Art war, ihm die Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Die Wahrheit, die so unglaublich und eigentlich unmöglich war, dass Obi-Wan sich nicht in der Lage sah, richtig darüber nachzudenken. Die Konsequenzen wären fatal. Er schluckte, verabschiedete sich von der Senatorin und verließ mit schweren Schritten ihre Wohnung.

Beim Hinausgehen kamen ihm alle Bilder von vor einem Jahr in den Sinn. Alle Ereignisse liefen wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und seine Gedanken landeten erneut bei Aniya.   
Auf der der Landeplattform angekommen, auf der er seinen Speeder geparkt hatte, machte er halt.

Um ihn herum begann sich alles zu drehen und er musste sich mit der Hand am Speeder abstützen.

Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Oder irrte er sich? Zog er Schlüsse, die gar nicht gezogen werden mussten und konnten? Hatte Aniya etwas damit zu tun? War sie verantwortlich für seine Begegnung mit Padmé damals? Gingen seine Gedanken mit ihm durch?

Obi-Wan versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber er hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung.  
Schnell schwang er sich in den Speeder und startete. Der Fahrwind umwehte kühl seinen Kopf, als er sich in den Verkehr einordnete. Langsam wurde er wieder etwas klarer und beruhigte sich endgültig. Das alles war einfach nur ein dummer Zufall, mehr nicht. Es war vermutlich am besten, wenn er Aniya einen kurzen Besuchabstatten würde, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Schnell hatte er den Gefängnistrakt erreicht und hastete zum Pförtner, erklärte ihm kurz sein Anliegen und erstarrte bei der Antwort des Pförtners, es tue ihm leid, er wusste nicht, dass man Meister Kenobi hätte benachrichtigen sollen, aber Miss Aniya war vor ein paar Monaten plötzlich verstorben. Die Todesursache konnte nicht geklärt werden.

Nachdenklich stieg Obi-Wan wieder in seinen Speeder. Vielleicht bildete er sich ja auch zuviel ein. Vielleicht war dieser Traum von Padmé tatsächlich nur ein Zufall und keine Vision gewesen. Es war wohl am besten, wenn er einfach zum Tempel zurückkehrte und weiter ein Auge auf Anakin haben würde. Sein bester Freund würde niemals den Orden derart verraten. Niemals.  
Er war in einer völlig anderen Welt gewesen, einer Parallelwelt, deren Kennzeichen die vielen Alternativen waren, die es geben konnte, die es gab. Padmés Traum war einfach nur eine der Alternativen gewesen, die es gab. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aniya konnte damit gar nichts zu tun haben. Rein gar nichts.

Ende

_Nachbemerkung der Autorin:__  
__Badamm! Das wars dann nun wirklich. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt ein Ende, das ein klein wenig offen ist. Ich mag so was sehr, ich finde so was immer ein bissl unheimlich! Naja, ein wenig!__  
__Tja, mir bleibt nun nichts mehr übrig, als mich zu bedanken:__  
__Mein Dank gilt:__  
__Allen, die bei meiner Story reviewt haben (auf ff.de), mir so hervorragende Tipps gegeben haben und mit denen ich so wunderbar diskutieren konnte! Ich seid so lieb! __  
__Allen, die die Geschichte gelesen, aber nicht reviewt haben. Danke, dass ihr sie immerhin gelesen habt, auch, wenn es nicht immer ein Hochgenuss war!__  
__Meinem lieben Bruder, meiner besseren Hälfte, der zwar meine Geschichte nicht gelesen hat, mit dem ich mich aber so toll darüber und über Star Wars unterhalten konnte/kann! __  
__Vielen Dank!___

_Helo_


End file.
